


Il fratello della mia ragazza

by MatsuFla



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Cheating, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, High School Bleachers, Homophobic Language, Love Triangle, Love is a battlefield, M/M, Showers, rough language, scene from the series, soulmate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 79,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuFla/pseuds/MatsuFla
Summary: Come sarebbe andata la storia se Ian, etero convinto, fosse stato davvero il ragazzo di Mandy?Dal testo: Questa è la storia di come il fratello della mia ragazza mi ha cambiato la vita. Non credevo potesse mai accadere nulla del genere, ma alla fine è successo!





	1. Cap 1/19 - Il fratello della mia ragazza

**Cap 1/19 - Il fratello della mia ragazza**

**~ Questa è la storia di come il fratello della mia ragazza mi ha cambiato la vita.**  
**Non credevo potesse mai accadere nulla del genere, ma alla fine è successo! ~**

La mia ragazza ha una famiglia davvero particolare. I Milkovich.  
Viviamo da sempre nello stesso quartiere e ci conosciamo un po' tutti... ma per quanto riguarda loro diciamo pure che sono temuti e odiati da chiunque. Non che nel resto del vicinato siano tutti cittadini modello, non si può tirare avanti nel South Side senza sporcarsi un po' le mani, ma tutto sommato c'è anche brava gente.  
Ma i Milkovich no, loro sono degli avanzi di galera!  
Tutti tranne Mandy.  
Unica donna di casa dopo la morte della madre quando aveva più o meno sedici anni e ultima di sei figli dai nomi impronunciabili di origine ucraina... so che è strano non conoscere il nome completo della propria ragazza, ma per me lei è semplicemente Mandy.  
Il padre è perennemente al gabbio, ma da quanto dice Mandy è una cosa positiva perché pare sia un vero stronzo. I due fratelli più grandi, due gemelli mi pare o forse no, cazzo ne so, sono irreperibili; Tony dovrebbe essere da qualche parte in Russia e Jamie... beh, di lui non si sa nulla da un po' e a tutti sta bene così, è sorprendente come a nessuno importi nulla. Mandy vive nella sua fatiscente casa al 1955 S Trumbull Ave nel South Side di Chicago con i restanti tre suoi fratelli. Ci sono Iggy e Colin, che dividono un neurone in due, e poi c'è Mickey, il più grande dei tre, che a detta di Mandy è il più cazzone di tutti. Fortunatamente ho avuto poco a che fare con lui e la sua famiglia, io e i miei fratelli ci siamo sempre tenuti alla larga, anche se, vivendo tutti nel South Side, frequentavamo gli stessi posti e la stessa scuola.  
Mickey era un 'cliente fisso' del minimarket dove lavoravo quando ero più piccolo, e con cliente fisso intendo dire che veniva regolarmente a rubare indisturbato senza che Kash, il titolare, dicesse nulla perché aveva troppa paura di lui. Quando io una volta provai a redarguirlo per cercare di farlo smettere, tutto ciò che fece lui fu dirmi: 'Sapete dove vivo se avete problemi' e mi scagliò una confezione di salsa addosso.  
Per un po' di tempo io e Mickey abbiamo anche condiviso lo stesso 'posto speciale'... cioè, era il mio posto speciale e sono stato costretto a dividerlo con lui.  
Quando avevo voglia di starmene un po' da solo mi nascondevo dietro le gradinate del campetto da baseball del liceo, ci andavo ogni volta che quella squilibrata di mia madre decideva di tornare nelle nostre vite per incasinarle ulteriormente prima di sparire come al solito, quando litigavo con Lip o quando l'ubriacone di mio padre tornava a casa per sfogare le sue frustrazioni su qualcuno dei suoi figli... e quel qualcuno ero quasi sempre io. Forse perché sono l'unico a non essere davvero suo figlio, ma dello zio Clayton. Comunque... con tutti i casini che mi tenevano impegnata l'esistenza avevo proprio bisogno di un posto tranquillo tutto per me, dove godermi il silenzio e pensare in santa pace. Fu così finché non scoprii che anche Mickey Milkovich aveva avuto la mia stessa idea e fui costretto a soccombere, difficile non farlo quando ti puntano una pistola alla testa. Non ci rinunciai completamente, ma ogni volta che lo vedevo spuntare in lontananza mi dileguavo in pochi secondi, non volevo rischiare di scoprire se mi avrebbe sparato sul serio pur di non vedermi più là in giro.  
Un giorno però preso completamente dai miei pensieri non lo sentii arrivare e me ne resi conto quando ormai era troppo tardi, me lo ritrovai a pochi centimetri di distanza che mi fissava con uno sguardo truce degno di un serial killer. Lo vidi trafficare nello zaino che aveva con se è rimasi pietrificato pensando che quello sarebbe stato il posto dove, chissà quando, avrebbero trovato il mio cadavere freddato da un colpo in testa. Ma contro ogni previsione quella volta Mickey invece di minacciarmi con la sua pistola tirò fuori una lattina di birra e me la lanciò in grembo, poi ne prese un'alta e dopo averla aperta si sedette accanto a me e iniziò a scolarsela tutta in un sorso. Io rimasi a guardarlo basito e accigliato, finché finita la prima birra ne aprì una seconda e ricominciò a bere.  
"Queste birre la hai rubate nel mio negozio?" Mi azzardai a chiedere, senza neanche rendermene conto, sottovalutando il pericolo di rivolgermi in maniera così confidenziale a Mickey fottuto Milkovich.  
"Non è il tuo negozio. È di asciugamani in testa." Mi rispose quasi sorridendo.  
"Beh, quello che è..." Biascicai, non sapendo come controbattere.  
"Chiudi la cazzo di bocca e bevi quella dannata birra, testarossa."

         

Quella fu l'unica volta in cui ci scambiammo qualche parola, sebbene iniziammo a trovarci lì insieme sempre più spesso restavamo seduti a parecchi metri di distanza in un religioso silenzio quasi surreale.  
Mi capitò di vederlo particolarmente triste o sbronzo, altre volte anche pestato a sangue e con i vestiti strappati... ma non violai mia il nostro tacito accordo di rimanere l'uno fuori dai fottuti affari dell'altro. Mi sembra perfetto rinnovare suddetto accordo anche ora che purtroppo da oggi sono io ad invadere il suo 'posto speciale'... casa sua!  
Si, eccomi qui, nel circo degli orrori Milkovich.  
Anche se Mandy non sembra avere grande considerazione dei membri della sua famiglia pare proprio che io stia per fare il mio debutto come suo 'ragazzo ufficiale', visto che la nostra storia ormai sta diventando seria.  
Non che queste cose abbiano molta importanza nel South Side, qui da noi le presentazioni ufficiali non consistono nel chiedere l'approvazione della famiglia o stronzate simili... lo si fa più che altro perché così puoi finalmente rimanere a scopare in casa senza doverti congelare il culo in qualche vicolo o in uno squallido motel a ore. Inoltre serve a farmi ben identificare dai suoi fratelli così che, in caso combini qualche cazzata, vengono a farmi il culo direttamente da casa.  
"Hey coglioni, questo è il mio ragazzo, stategli lontani e non ci rompete il cazzo!"  
Ecco, questo è stato su per giù il mio grande momento, sono stato presentato ed ora sono ufficialmente il ragazzo di Mandy, la mia aggraziata principessa che ha intimato ai suoi fratelli di lasciarci in pace brandendo un martello, in perfetto stile Milkovich. 

         

I due biondini, messi al tavolo a giocare a carte, sembrano quasi ignorarci mentre Mickey, elegante come pochi vestito solo per metà e per giunta la metà sbagliata... quella superiore, sfoggia un paio di boxer a righe e un paio di vecchie ciabatte da nonnetto... davvero osceno!  
Almeno può dire di avere delle belle gambe... anche troppo per essere un uomo!  
"Sai che me ne fotte." Esordisce continuando a mangiare i suoi cereali.  
"Divertiti con l'herpes, Gallagher." Mi dice divertito prima di chiudersi nella sua stanza.  
Io e Mandy facciamo lo stesso e ci diamo dentro abbastanza forte da assicurarci che ci sentano tutti, anche i vicini, così da mettere in chiaro che Ian Gallagher non si lascia intimorire da un branco di bulletti del South Side.

Aver fatto le ore piccole ieri sera rende il suono della sveglia ancora più insopportabile del normale. È presto, davvero troppo presto... doversi alzare alle cinque di domenica mattina dovrebbe essere illegale. Come se non bastasse la mia esigente ragazza complica ulteriormente le cose lasciando scivolare le sue soffici mani calde nella mia biancheria nel tentativo di convincermi a non alzarmi.  
Devo ammettere però che questo rende il risveglio decisamente più piacevole.  
"Ti prego Mandy, non farmi questo, devo andare a lavoro." Mi lagno essendo costretto ad allontanarla pur non volendo, ma lei insiste come sempre.

         

"Hai anche degli obblighi verso la tua ragazza!"  
"Sembravi abbondantemente soddisfatta questa notte." Sorrido compiaciuto e ammiccante, poi le poso un bacio sulla fronte e rotolo verso l'esterno del materasso.  
"Sono le cinque del mattino, torna a dormire tu che puoi."  
"Ti propongo un compromesso... facciamo una cosa veloce mentre fai la doccia, ci stai?" Mi tiene bloccato con il braccio intorno alla vita, determinata a non arrendersi.  
"Andata! Ci vediamo in bagno tra dieci minuti." La bacio velocemente prima di saltare giù dal letto e senza preoccuparmi di indossare altro oltre i boxer vado in cucina in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare... impresa ardua in questa casa. In frigo trovo un paio di involtini primavera avanzati da ieri sera a cui aggiungo tre biscotti al cioccolato presi dal barattolo affianco al microonde che probabilmente sono lì da anni. Capisco perché nessuno li abbia mangiati appena ne addento uno, fanno davvero schifo! Ma purtroppo la mattina non posso proprio rinunciare alla colazione. Butto giù le pillole con dell'acqua di rubinetto... neanche ci spero di trovare del caffè decaffeinato in questa caverna di trogloditi, vorrà dire che lo prenderò andando a lavoro.  
Mentre sono intento a trangugiare il mio pasto prelibato sento qualcuno rincasare, non sono troppo sorpreso di scoprire che si tratta di Mickey.  
"Wow! Signore e signori... la camminata della vergogna* di Mickey Milkovich!" Mi mordo le labbra nel disperato tentativo di non ridere ma non riesco comunque a fermare il resto della mia faccia già pronta ad esplodere, e lo faccio... rido sguaiatamente quando lo vedo con l'aria devastata stringersi gli occhi con due dita.  
"Fottiti Gallagher!"  
"Che c'è, Mick, fare sesso tutta la notte ti rende nevrastenico?" Infierisco ancora mentre mi si avvicina facendomi il medio.  
"O semplicemente più irascibile del solito?" Insisto divertito.  
"Ma tu non la chiudi mai quella cazzo di bocca?" Ringhia prendendo una birra dal frigo.  
"Birra, Mickey? Sono le cinque del mattino!"  
"Ti sbagli, sapientone del cazzo, per me sono ancora le 29pm di ieri sera!"  
Anche se privo di sonno e un po' alticcio i suoi riflessi rimangono ottimi, in meno di un secondo mi ruba il piatto dalle mani e mangia tutto ciò che resta della mia colazione in un solo boccone, infilandosi tutto insieme nella bocca con la forza.  
"Davvero esilarante! Scommetto che le signore di alto rango che frequenti ne rimangono impressionate. È mostrando queste tue straordinarie doti che le conquisti?"  
Il cretino annuisce pieno di orgoglio alla mia domanda sarcastica, continuando a masticare rumorosamente, aprendo volutamente la bocca in modo scomposto per farmi irritare ulteriormente... e ci riesce benissimo!  
"Vado a fare la doccia, coglione!"  
Svuoto la vescica e mi lavo i denti, aspetto un altro paio di minuti e dato che Mandy non è ancora arrivata mi porto avanti con il lavoro... e non mi riferisco solo alla doccia! Spero non si sia riaddormentata e che arrivi presto, ormai sono già bello che pronto e non ho voglia di pensarci da solo! Dopotutto è stata lei ad insistere!  
"Scusa se ho cominciato senza di te!" Esordisco appena la santo entrare finalmente in bagno. Faccio scivolare via il velo di plastica che ci divide esibendomi ai suoi occhi nudo e insaponato, impaziente di mostrarle quanto sono 'felice di vederla'.  
"Si stava facendo tardi e... cazzo!"  
Porca puttana, non è Mandy!  
Mi copro come meglio posso con la tenda, sotto lo sguardo inspiegabilmente divertito di Mickey.  
"Wow troietta, hai deciso di molestare tutti i Milkovich?"  
"Pensavo che fosse Mandy, brutto idiota! Perché cazzo non hai bussato?"  
Vorrei sprofondare per la vergogna, ma anche prenderlo a calci in culo per la rabbia!  
"Senti stronzo, questa è casa mia e non me ne fotte un cazzo di bussare."  
"Sapevi che ero qui, perché non hai aspettato?!"  
"Mi sto pisciando addosso! E comunque non devo darti nessuna spiegazione."  
Mickey prende posto difronte al water ed inizia a slacciarsi i pantaloni, io distolgo subito lo sguardo prima di vedere cose che non vorrei. Non è di certo la prima volta che qualcuno la fa davanti a me, per noi 'maschietti' è piuttosto normale, per non parlare del fatto che anche a casa mia non esiste la privacy ma almeno abbiamo il buonsenso di lasciar fare la doccia in pace agli ospiti!  
Inizio a sciacquare via il sapone, non credo più che Mandy verrà... tanto ormai l'atmosfera è rovinata e tutto quel bel 'lavoro di preparazione' è andato perduto.  
"Rilassati testarossa, se vuoi mi puoi guardare anche tu mentre faccio la doccia se proprio ci tieni a pareggiare i conti."  
"Ah, vuoi farmi credere che fai la doccia? E quando, tipo una volta all'anno?" Gli parlo rimanendo nascosto dietro la tenda affinché non si accorga, guardando la mia faccia, del lieve imbarazzo che mi ha provocato quella proposta. La sua era una battuta, lo so bene, ma devo ammettere che la mia mente mi ha giocato il brutto scherzo di farmi visualizzare la scena davanti agli occhi... e rendendola decisamente troppo sexy!  
Così mi affaccio a guardarlo e cerco di camuffare l'imbarazzo con il sarcasmo.  
"Tu sei il ragazzo bianco più sporco d'America, Mickey!"  
Lui mi fissa facendo svettare le sopracciglia sulla fronte e mi punta l'indice all'altezza del petto, poi lo abbassa sulla leva dello scarico e sfoggiando un sorriso da perfetto stronzo la preme attivando così lo sciacquone. Nello stesso momento un getto d'acqua congelata viene giù dal soffione della doccia centrandomi in pieno.  
"Cazzo Mickey, sei proprio uno stronzo!" Ruggisco contro di lui dopo aver tirato un urlo così forte da far tremare i vetri.  
Ora basta! Non mi importa più nemmeno di essere nudo... esco da qui e lo ammazzo!  
Per sua fortuna Mandy ci raggiunge e vedendola riesco a riprendere il controllo, ha lo sguardo assonnato e un po' irritato, forse si era davvero riaddormentata ed è stata svegliata dalle mie grida di poco fa.  
"Mandy potresti dire a quella merda di tuo fratello di bussare prima di irrompere in bagno!? Anzi no, sarebbe meglio se gli dicessi di non entrare affatto se è già occupato!"  
"Mickey non-" Prova a dire lei ma viene subito interrotta.  
"Mandy potresti dire a quella testa di cazzo del tuo ragazzo che questa è casa mia e faccio il cazzo che mi pare e che se non gli sta bene può tornarsene alla sua fottuta casa? Anzi no, sarebbe meglio se gli dicessi di andarsene e basta!"  
"Fatela finita! Stai di merda, a che ora sei tornato ieri?" Si rivolge prima ad tutti e due e poi solo a suo fratello, in entrambi i casi con il tono di una madre esasperata.  
"Non lo so... tardi." Risponde distrattamente lavandosi le mani.  
"È tornato dieci minuti fa."  
"Tu stanne fuori Gallagher o giuro che ti taglio la cazzo di lingua lunga che ti ritrovi."  
"Hey!" All'improvviso anche Colin e Iggy fanno irruzione in bagno.  
Ci mancavano solo scemo e più scemo!  
"C'è ancora qualcuno che vuole entrare in bagno mentre sono sotto la doccia?Invitiamo i vicini?" Dico esasperato alzando gli occhi al soffitto.  
Dopo un solo giorno passato in questa casa mi hanno già visto tutti l'uccello... non è normale! Dannati Milkovich!  
"Fuori dai coglioni!" Mandy urla contro gli ultimi arrivati.  
"Qualcuno ci deve portare a prendere la birra." Biascica Iggy, visibilmente già sbronzo.  
"Anche se vi hanno dato guida in stato d'ebrezza io non vi faccio da autista per queste cazzate!"  
"Ci penso io." Dice tranquillamente Mickey, placando l'ira della sorella.  
"Grande, grazie." Rispondono in coro i due biondini, poi Colin aggiunge tutto contento  
"Dopo possiamo andare a fare colazione coi burrito al camioncino di Juan."  
"Torniamo subito. Non vuoi niente?" Mi chiede Iggy, ma senza darmi il tempo di rispondere aggiunge con tono canzonatorio  
"No? Che peccato."  
Gli lancio un'occhiataccia ma non spreco fiato a rispondere, anche perché Mandy cattura subito la mia completa attenzione.  
"Che facciamo questa sera? Ti va di vedere un film?"  
Mandy, rimasta con il solo intimo già dalla notte, si infila nella vasca senza spogliarsi.  
"D-direi di sì" Balbetto aspettando di vedere cosa le passa per la testa.  
"Ottimo." Dice lei mentre inizia a baciarmi.  
"Mandy, ma dai, ci sono i tuoi fratelli!"  
Lei mi tocca dappertutto, poi apre l'acqua che le bagna completamente il completo intimo. Sa essere sempre molto persuasiva!  
"Sul serio, sono tipo a cinque metri, dai."  
Va bene non lasciarsi intimorire dai suoi fratelli... un conto è fargli sentire che la nostra vita sessuale va alla grande, ma tutt'altra cosa è farglielo addirittura vedere! Anche perché i due più piccoli ci stanno guardando in modo talmente insistente che, ci scommetterei le palle, rimarrebbero davvero a guardarci se ne avessero la possibilità.  
"Tutti fuori dai coglioni, subito, dobbiamo scopare!" Urla Mandy impaziente.  
"Calmate i bollenti spiriti piccioncini!" Ridacchia Mickey azionando nuovamente lo sciacquone prima di uscire e questa volta l'acqua è anche più gelida di prima.  
"Testa di cazzo!"  
"Coglione!"  
Gli imprechiamo dietro ma lo sentiamo ridere anche una volta chiusa la porta.  
"Ora tuo fratello le compra le birre? Un tempo le rubava."  
"Infatti non vanno a comprare delle birre. È solo un modo di dire."  
"Un modo per dire cosa?"  
"Che vanno a fare una rapina al minimarket, Ian."

Alla fine di questa lunga giornata mi è finalmente concesso un po' di relax. Dopo un pesantissimo doppio turno a lavoro ora sono con Mandy sul divano di casa sua a mangiare pizzabelag e giocare ad un videogame violento in cui si spara ai morti viventi e roba simile. Proprio nel bel mezzo dell'apocalisse zombie rincasa Mickey che, avanzando verso di noi barcollando leggermente, si ferma a 'salutarci' con un sorriso e un sonoro rutto.  
"Brutti coglioni."  
"Faccia da culo." Risponde Mandy.  
"Spostati, frocio." Mickey ruba un pizzabelag dal piatto e lo mangia, mi sposta le gambe con una spinta e facendosi posto prepotentemente sul divano mi costringe a spostarmi finché non ci ritroviamo tutti e tre stretti come sardine. Appoggia i piedi sul tavolino sfoggiando i suoi calzini sporchi con tanto di buco sull'alluce e mi strappa il joystick dalle mani.  
"Guarda e impara!" Ride compiaciuto mentre beve il suo Super Big Gulp.  
Una volta finita la partita Mandy decide di andarsene a letto visto che domani mattina lavora. Abbiamo già stabilito che questa notte non resto a dormire qui, così, quando lei mi dà la buonanotte e va a letto, anche io mi preparo a tornarmene a casa.  
"Te ne vai di già?" Mi chiede Mickey imbronciato mentre io mi stiracchio un po'.  
"Si. Ho preso del gelato, se ti va puoi mangiare la mia parte, visto che ti diverte tanto rubarmi il cibo."  
"Dai testarossa, solo un'altra partita, ok?"  
Mi lascio convincere e torno a sedere sul divano. Cominciamo una nuova partita e tra risate e varie imprecazioni contro gli zombie, sorridendo mi rivolgo a lui.  
"Com'è andata la rapina?"  
Dopo un primo secondo di stupore per la mia domanda lui ostenta innocenza pur avendo un'espressione colpevole stampata in faccia.  
"Non so di che cazzo stai parlando."  
Mentre proseguiamo la partita, continuo a guardarlo con la coda dell'occhio. Non è lucido... non del tutto, puzza di alcol ed ha il viso ferito e incrostato di sangue.  
"Quello ero io, coglione! Hai ucciso me!" Lo sento gridare quando volontariamente sparo al suo personaggio anche se siamo in squadra insieme.  
"Hai un aspetto talmente di merda che ti ho scambiato per uno zombie."  
La mia è una battuta... oppure no? Il mio tono serio lascia qualche dubbio.  
"Stai bene, Mickey?"  
Mi guarda confuso, come se nessuno glielo avesse mai chiesto prima, come se fosse assurdo da parte mia domandargli una cosa del genere, ma soprattutto come se fosse l'ultima domanda al modo a cui vorrebbe rispondere in questo momento.  
Lo guardo negli occhi in attesa di una risposta che so già sarà una bugia. A riempire il silenzio ci pensa la musichetta del 'game over' del gioco lasciato in pausa, che continua a darci dei perdenti. Mickey sembra cedere per un secondo, poi scrolla le spalle e semplicemente annuisce ingoiando tutto il resto.  
"Okay, si è fatto tardi. È ora che me ne torni a casa." Mi alzo dal divano e questa volta vado convinto verso la porta finché sento la sua voce, forse un po' tremolante...  
"Hey, Gallagher..." Subito si blocca quando mi giro a guardarlo.  
"Naaaa, niente. Ma dato che sei in piedi, mi prendi il gelato prima di andartene?"  
"Certo."

 ***Walk of Shame** (la camminata della vergogna) è quando una ragazza dopo una serata, finisce a casa di uno sconosciuto, ci va a letto e rimane a dormire. Gli americani la chiamano walk of shame perché poi quando il mattino dopo si torna a casa con gli stessi vestiti del giorno prima tutti capiscono subito che si viene da una lunga notte.

  
**Note dell'autrice:**  
Salve a tutti, questa è la mia seconda fanfic in questo fandom. La storia nasce da un mix di spunti presi un po' dovunque... altre serie TV, manga, vita reale e anche sogni che ho fatto.  
Preciso che la storia contiene dialoghi presenti nella serie rielaborati e attribuiti a personaggi diversi in diverse situazioni.  
Mi scuso per il linguaggio "alla Milkovich" scurrile e a volte un po' razzista.  
I personaggi sono OOC e l'età dei alcuni non coincidono con la linea temporale della serie TV in quanto la storia è ambientata verso la 6/7 serie mentre gli ultimi tre Gallagher sono fermi a qualche serie prima... ma comunque non è molto rilevante ai fini della storia. Bando alle ciance, spero che vi piaccia!

Ps. Colgo l'occasione per mandare un messaggio a chi ha letto la mia prima storia 'Gallavich fino alla fine'... Siccome ho scoperto che, non so perché, ogni tot di tempo il sito mi elimina le foto inserite nella storia e, dato che in alcuni capitoli le immagini sono fondamentali per riuscire a seguirla, ho preso provvedimenti.  
Sotto ogni immagine 'importante' ho riportato una didascalia con il contenuto... purtroppo non fa lo stesso effetto ma non potevo continuare a ripostare continuamente la storia.

Vi lascio il link della storia:  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177132/chapters/45584089>

  



	2. Cap 2/19 - Prima o poi lo ammazzo questo figlio di puttana!

**Cap 2/19 - Prima o poi lo ammazzo questo figlio di puttana!**

La luce del sole che fa capolino da dietro le tende mi colpisce dritto in faccia svegliandomi. Sono a casa Milkovich perché, come succede ormai sempre più spesso, ho passato la notte qui. Mi rigiro nel letto ma Mandy non c'è, è già uscita. Oggi è il mio giorno libero ma lei ha un doppio turno così sarà a lavoro fino a tardo pomeriggio.   
Che rottura di palle!  
Ho chiesto ai miei fratelli di vederci ma tutti mi hanno gentilmente scaricato perché hanno qualcosa di meglio di cui occuparsi e io mi ritrovo con tanto tempo libero e nulla da fare. Una cosa è certa però, non ho intenzione di rimanere in questa casa mentre Mandy non c'è! I suoi fratelli al contrario sono tutti qui e li sento sbraitare nonostante la porta sia chiusa. Farò una doccia al volo e poi troverò qualcosa per passare il tempo il più lontano possibile da questa gabbia di matti.  
Sgattaiolo in bagno senza farmi vedere e per fortuna mi riesce abbastanza facile visto che quei tre sono intenti ad urlarsi contro. A quanto pare Iggy sta dando buca a Mickey per qualcosa... a Colin non interessa minimamente compensare la mancanza del fratello prendendo il suo posto e questo ha fatto incazzare ancora di più Mickey.

         

Intento a svuotare la vescica non mi accorgo che i Milkovich hanno smesso di gridare; non ci bado neanche fino a quando, tolti i vestiti ed entrato nella doccia, non faccio in tempo nemmeno a chiudere la tenda che Mickey entra in bagno.   
Ovviamente senza bussare!  
"Cristo Santo, Mickey! Non ci credo che non lo fai a posta, non è possibile!"  
Ma quante possibilità ci sono che sia solo una coincidenza?   
Prima o poi lo ammazzo questo figlio di puttana!  
"Porca troia, Gallagher! Per poco non mi prende un colpo!"  
"Magari così impari a bussare una buona volta!"  
"Ancora con questa storia del bussare? Porca troia, non sapevo nemmeno che fossi in casa... Mandy non c'è, perché cazzo sei qui?"  
"Ho dormito qui questa notte."  
"Sai che novità."  
Sento Mickey che armeggia con la cintura e abbassa la cerniera dei pantaloni.  
"Faccio una doccia e me ne vado. Non voglio rimanere qui un minuto più del necessario."  
"Si, bravo, togliti dalle palle! Un parassita, ecco cosa sei!"  
"Fanculo Mickey! Se hai le palle girate non prendertela con me!"  
"Sta zitto. Piscio e me la filo."  
Nonostante il rumore del getto d'acqua della doccia sento chiaramente Mickey fare quello per cui è venuto... ma poi più nulla. Non l'ho sentito richiudersi i pantaloni né lavarsi le mani come è solito fare, per fortuna, o andare via e chiudere la porta. Quindi mi ritrovo ad immaginarmelo lì, fermo davanti al water, con il suo 'coso' in mano a fissare il vuoto.   
Ma che diavolo starà facendo?  
Chiudo l'acqua ed inizio ad insaponarmi i capelli, eh si... anche per riuscire ad ascoltare meglio quello che sta succedendo otre la tenda... ma non sento nulla.  
Nel silenzio riesco comunque a percepire la sua presenza, sono certo che è ancora là, giuro che è come se avessi la sensazione di riuscire a sentire distintamente il rumore delle rotelle che girano freneticamente nella sua testolina nera mentre architetta qualcosa di losco. E non sbaglio.  
"Hey, testarossa!"  
"Che vuoi ancora?"  
"Cosa hai da fare oggi?"  
"Niente, è il mio giorno libero."  
"Sbrigati a sciacquarti le palle e vestiti. Andiamo in un posto."  
"Cosa? Andiamo chi? In che posto?"  
"Che palle, Gallagher! Muoviti e chiudi la cazzo di bocca!"  
Ora lo sento rivestirsi, lavarsi le mani e uscire chiudendo la porta. Sono anche sicuro che ha il suo tipico ghigno compiaciuto stampato in faccia.

Stiamo camminando da mezz'ora e nonostante le mie continue domande non ho ricevuto nemmeno una risposta da parte di Mickey.  
"Sei per caso una maledetta spia Ucraina addestrata a non rispondere alle domande neanche sotto tortura?"  
"Ringrazia Dio che non lo sono, una vera spia ti avrebbe già freddato pur di farti chiudere il becco per due secondi, cazzo!"  
"Vuoi dirmi dove stiamo andando?"  
Ho deciso di non dargli tregua finché non si decide a rispondermi ma non sembra funzionare. Siamo arrivati in una zona malfamata... non che esista un posto che non lo sia nel South Side... ma essere qui, in particolare, non può portare a nulla di buono.  
"Cosa siamo venuti a fare qui?" Temo di non essere riuscito a nascondere tanto bene il tremolio nella mia voce.  
"Tu non devi fare nulla, devi rimanere qui a fare il palo." Mickey smette di camminare e voltandosi verso di me mi afferra per le spalle, sottolinea il 'qui' dicendolo con voce più alta ad indicare che dovevo rimanere fermo proprio in quel punto di quel marciapiede di quell'incrocio. Si, messo all'angolo come una puttana, anzi no, come un palo!  
"Vuoi che faccia il palo?"   
"Si Gallagher, rimani qui e mi avverti se arrivano gli sbirri. Riesci a farlo?"  
Devo ammettere che il suo tono deciso è in un certo senso rassicurante, ha il modo di gesticolare di uno che sa esattamente come gestire situazioni di questo tipo.   
Ma io non posso fare a meno di sentirmi confuso.  
"Il palo?" Gli ripeto serrando gli occhi.  
"Qualsiasi cosa succeda tu resti qui, ok? Qualsiasi cosa, mi hai sentito? Riesci a farlo, Gallagher?"  
Mickey scandisce le parole come se stesse parlando con un fottuto idiota, anche se probabilmente è quello che sembro in questo momento data l'espressione che ho sulla faccia... un idiota!  
"Stiamo spacciando qualcosa?"  
"No! No! Io sto spacciando, tu... fai il palo! Cazzo, ma mi ascolti?"  
"Merda, Mickey! Ci metteremo nei guai..."  
" 'Ci metteremo nei guai?' Cristo Gallagher, ma sei del South Side o no? Se farai le cose come si deve avrai la tua parte. Non molto però, sei solo il cazzo di palo, amico."  
Lo prenderei a pugni per quel suo tono canzonatorio ma il fatto è che proprio non riesce ad afferrare il punto...  
"Non me ne frega niente dei soldi, Mickey!"  
"Ti frega eccome, hai una casa piena di ragazzini da mantenere."  
"Si beh... io ho un lavoro, un lavoro onesto, Mickey! E non mi farò fottere per questa merda!" Mi rivolgo a lui a muso duro per la rabbia che mi ribolle dentro e la consapevolezza che se veniamo beccati mi gioco il lavoro, anzi no, la mia intera vita.  
"Oh, okay. Allora, uh, per cosa ti faresti fottere, uh?"   
Credo di non aver mai visto una faccia da schiaffi come la sua, con quelle sopracciglia sparate all'insù e il sorrisetto che mi fa salire il prurito alle mani.  
Questa dovrebbe essere una battuta o cosa?  
Accenno un sorriso tanto sarcastico quanto acido e rimango a fissarlo mentre lui si allontana di qualche passo tenendo ancora quell'odiosa espressione sulla faccia.  
"Senti, andrà tutto bene. Ci penso io, tu devi solo rimanere qui e tenere gli occhi aperti."   
"Ti farai arrestare un giorno o l'altro." Gli urlo dietro quando lui si volta per andarsene.  
"Non sarebbe la prima volta." Dice prima di tornare a guardarmi.  
"Cosa credevi che facessi per vivere, eh? Cosa credi che faccia tutta la mia famiglia per vivere, eh?"  
"Mandy ha un vero lavoro."  
"Beh sai, non siamo tutti così fortunati... se servire ai tavoli con uno stupido scoiattolo di peluche sulla testa può essere considerata fortuna. E comunque, che cazzo c'entra uno scoiattolo coi Waffle?"  
"Almeno non rischia di finire al fresco."  
"Ora basta, sta zitto. È arrivato."

Eccomi qui, a fare 'il palo' sotto il sole cocente di Chicago, con la sola spada di Damocle appesa sulla mia testa a farmi ombra... così imparo a dare retta ad un Milkovich!  
Il suddetto Milkovich, che allontanandosi ha pensato bene di gridarmi... e cito testualmente: 'Ricordati quello che ti ho detto e non cagarti addosso come una fighetta'... ora è ad una ventina di metri da me a parlare con un tizio a cui io non mi sarei avvicinato nemmeno per un milione di dollari... ok, per un milione lo avrei fatto, e forse anche per molto meno ma, cazzo, di sicuro non senza portarmi dietro una pistola! E io spero vivamente che Mickey ne abbia una, perché se qualcosa va storto siamo fottuti!  
All'improvviso la situazione si scalda, vedo Mickey gesticolare animatamente e... cazzo, dal nulla escono fuori quattro energumeni che lo circondano.  
Cazzo! Cazzo! Merda! Che devo fare? Cosa mi ha detto di fare?  
Ah sì, mi ha detto di non fare niente! Lo stanno massacrando di botte e io non dovrei fare nulla? Dovrei solo rimanere qui a controllare che la polizia...  
La polizia, cazzo!  
Prendo il cellulare e faccio esattamente il contrario di quello che mi era stato detto di fare... chiamo la polizia! Mickey mi ucciderà!  
Sempre che quei tizi non uccidano prima lui!  
Il lato positivo dell'essere in una zona piena di delinquenti è che almeno la polizia è sempre pronta ad intervenire, infatti la pattuglia arriva in pochi secondi.  
"Gallagher, che succede?"  
"Il mio amico... è stato aggredito!" Grido ai poliziotti in auto, indicando Mickey nel panico più totale. I due agenti accendono la sirena e sfrecciano verso l'ammucchiata di malviventi a pochi metri da dove mi trovo. Questi, allarmati dall'arrivo delle forze dell'ordine si disperdono di corsa lasciando Mickey immobile per terra.  
Lo raggiungo correndo fino a non avere più fiato per accertarmi che stia bene.  
"Gallagher, che cazzo! Avevi solo un compito, porca puttana! Non sei buono a fare un cazzo!"  
Ok... sta decisamente bene il bastardo. Gli ho appena salvato il culo e lui mi da del buono a nulla...  
Prima o poi lo ammazzo questo figlio di puttana!  
"Resta seduto qui e non dire nulla, mi hai sentito? Ci penso io! Non dire nulla, fidati di me." Gli dico piano all'orecchio mentre si solleva a fatica dall'asfalto.  
Raggiungo gli agenti che hanno ormai rinunciato ad inseguire i criminali in fuga e mi rendo conto, finalmente a mente lucida, di conoscerli entrambi.  
"Ian, che ci fai qui? Cosa è successo?"  
"Simon, Anthony... Grazie al cielo siete arrivati... Io e il mio amico eravamo... e loro ci hanno aggrediti..."   
"Quello è Mikhailo Milkovich. Sei suo amico?" Capisco subito dal suo tono di voce che non è da considerarsi un bene il fatto che conoscano Mickey, immagino non abbia una buona reputazione tra i poliziotti.  
"Sì, lui è... il fratello della mia ragazza." Faccio di tutto per rendere evidente il disappunto per la mia condizione, con tanto di sospiro rassegnato.  
"Mh... sta bene?" Simon fa cenno con la testa verso Mickey, l'espressione non troppo preoccupata in verità.   
"Si, si, grazie. Me ne occupo io."  
"Mh... cosa stavate facendo qui?"  
"Eh, è una zona un po' brutta, vero? Ma suo... zio... si, suo zio abita qui, quindi..."  
"Mh... suo zio." Non posso biasimarlo, non sono stato per nulla convincente... ma quel suo 'mh' inizia a darmi sui nervi.  
"Sicuro che..." Simon sta per ricominciare con il terzo grado ma fortunatamente il buon cuore di Anthony decide di salvarmi.  
"Senti, Ian, andatevene a casa."  
"Si, grazie." Con quel 'grazie' esprimo la consapevolezza di non avergliela data a bere ma soprattutto tanta, tanta, tanta, gratitudine.  
"Ce la fai con lui? Vuoi un passaggio?"  
"No, no. Davvero, me ne occupo io. Grazie ragazzi."  
No, sul serio, non ho idea di come riportare il culo di Mickey fino a casa... ma sono sicuro che non esista modo in questo mondo per convincerlo a farsi dare un passaggio dalla polizia. Se qualcuno del nostro quartiere lo vedesse scendere da una volante senza manette probabilmente verrebbe destituito del titolo di perfetto criminale del South Side e sarebbe un disonore troppo grande per la sua famiglia!  
Torno da Mickey e lo aiuto a rialzarsi.  
"Ce la fai a camminare?"  
"Certo che ce la faccio, non sono una fighetta."  
Ruotando gli occhi al cielo lo stringo a me per tenerlo in piedi.  
"Che cazzo gli hai detto?"  
"Non preoccuparti, è tutto apposto, sono miei amici."  
"Hai degli amici sbirri? Non voglio vederti mai più in casa mia, Gallagher!"  
"Senti cazzone, chiudi la cazzo di bocca e chiama qualcuno che ci venga a prendere o giuro che mollo qui il tuo culo da spacciatore del cazzo e me ne vado, capito?"  
Non sono riuscito a trattenermi, cazzo! L'ansia accumulata viene fuori in modo aggressivo con quelle parole liberatorie, forse è l'unico modo per avere la meglio su Mickey che finalmente tiene chiusa la sua boccaccia e chiama Colin che dopo dieci minuti arriva e mi aiuta a metterlo in macchina per riportarlo a casa, visto che di andare in ospedale non ne vuole sapere. I poliziotti sono ancora lì a guardarci a distanza, forse per controllare che gli aggressori non tornino a completare l'opera o forse per accertarsi che in realtà io non sia un ostaggio di Mickey costretto a mentire per avere salva la vita.  
"Hey, Ian, tieniti fuori dai guai, capito?" Mi grida Anthony tenendo le mani aggrappate alla sua cintura.  
"Ci proverò." Gli rispondo salutandolo con la mano prima di salire in macchina.

Colin ci parcheggia davanti casa e torna ai suoi cazzi, per niente interessato alle condizioni del fratello che a malapena si regge sulle sue gambe.   
Dannati Milkovich!  
Trascino il culo di Mickey su per i gradini del portico e poi dentro casa dove lo faccio stendere sul divano e mi fermo a riprendere fiato.  
"Sei uno sbirro per caso?"  
Gli vado incontro con lo sguardo truce e senza degnarlo di una risposta inizio a tastarlo dappertutto, gambe, torace, braccia e anche sulla testa.  
"Che cazzo fai, Gallagher?"  
"Stai fermo Mickey. Sono un paramedico."  
"Puoi essere anche Gesù Cristo, non me ne fotte un cazzo, non mi toccare! Che cazzo stai facendo?" Mickey prova ad alzarsi ma io lo spingo violentemente giù con la mano causandogli una smorfia di dolore. Oggi ho imparato che non c'è altro modo di farsi ascoltare da Mickey se non con la violenza.  
"Ho detto di stare fermo. Devo controllare che non ci sia niente di rotto." Punto i miei occhi nei suoi e il mio sguardo omicida è abbastanza per convincerlo a rimanere giù.  
"Non sono un poliziotto, Mickey, sono un cazzo di paramedico. Conosco molti poliziotti perché spesso mi trovo a collaborare con loro per incidenti stradali o merda simile..."  
Ora il mio tono è più dolce, anche lui sembra più tranquillo sapendo che non sono uno sbirro, ma rimane comunque molto teso.  
"Spogliati." Dico prima di iniziare a rovistare tra il caos infernale che regna sovrano in questa casa.  
"Che cazzo hai detto?" Sussulta sul divano. Se non lo conoscessi giurerei di aver visto dell'imbarazzo dietro a quel grugno.  
"Non hai nulla di rotto ma devo medicarti le ferite. Dov'è il kit di pronto soccorso?"  
"Sto bene, trovati qualcun altro con cui giocare alla crocerossina."   
Finalmente trovo il kit ma non credo possa essere molto d'aiuto.  
"Ma qui non c'è quasi nulla! Domani a lavoro rubo qualcosa e ve la porto."  
"Come ti pare." Mickey è ancora steso sul divano, una mano a stringersi le tempie e l'altra a tamponarsi il sangue da un lungo taglio sul petto. Preso atto che il paziente non ne vuole sapere di collaborare mi avvalgo della facoltà di usare le maniere forti.  
"Forza Mickey, non costringermi ad usare la forza!"  
"Ah si? E cosa avresti intenzione di fare, uh, tough guy?"  
Il sorrisetto spavaldo di sfida che si dipinge sulla sua faccia tumefatta mi incoraggia a partire all'attacco. Mi avvicino a lui e piantando per bene i piedi per terra cerco una posizione salda per contrastarlo mentre si divincola agitando le braccia, mi colpisce in faccia con uno dei piccoli cuscini che di solito adornano il divano e che ora nella lotta sono caduti tutti sul pavimento. Con molta fatica riesco ad afferrare l'orlo della maglietta e tirarlo su fino a sfilargliela.   
"Ti avverto testa di cazzo, ho ucciso per molto meno!" Il suo tono è minaccioso ma in realtà Mickey non riesce a mettere troppa forza nei movimenti ed ogni mio tocco gli provoca un dolore che lui cerca disperatamente di nascondere, ma con scarsi risultati.  
"Sarebbe tutto più semplice se la smettessi di opporti."  
Dopo l'immane fatica per togliere la maglietta già immagino quante imprecazioni dover snocciolare prima di riuscire a sfilargli i pantaloni... invece... non è cosi!  
Appena poso le mani sulla cintura lui si arrende e mi lascia fare, affonda la testa all'indietro nel bracciolo del divano e si copre il viso con le mani. Un attimo prima di togliergli i jeans Mickey prende dal pavimento uno dei cuscini e lo se preme di fretta sul pube... ma purtroppo per lui, anzi, per entrambi, non è abbastanza veloce... ormai l'ho visto!  
"Mickey, ti si è drizzato!?"  
"Non so di che cazzo parli!" Si gira verso lo schienale del divano cercando di nascondere la faccia paonazza per l'imbarazzo, il rossore che si confonde con il sangue che gli ricopre il viso.

         

"Non bisogna essere un paramedico per sapere che quella dentro i tuoi boxer è un'erezione."  
"Ma no coglione, è solo che... mi hanno colpito... che cazzo ne so, sarà stata l'adrenalina del momento..."  
"Ti eccita essere preso a calci nelle palle?"  
"Fanculo stronzo, fai la brava infermiera e vammi a prendere un pacco di piselli surgelati dal frizer. Renditi utile, cazzo!"  
"Eh sì, ti ci vorrebbe proprio una brava infermiera che ti risolva quel problema."  
Non riesco a non ridere sguaiatamente mentre mi dirigo in cucina, approfitto del momento per divertirmi un po'... d'altronde non succede spesso di vedere Mickey così remissivo, che si lascia prendere in giro.  
"Non ti fa affatto bene reprimere certi bisogni, sai?" Continuo a ridacchiare mentre torno da lui che intanto si è messo seduto, sogghigno nel vederlo arrossire ancora fino alla punta delle orecchie quando gli lancio i surgelati dritti sul pacco.  
"Io non reprimo proprio niente, coglione."  
Chi lo avrebbe mai detto... anche Mickey Milkovich prova imbarazzo! Lo trovo molto divertente e forse un po' tenero!  
Gli medico le ferite, alcune necessiterebbero dei punti ma non ho il necessario per poterlo fare; ci penserò domani dopo il lavoro, ora faccio quello che posso con ciò che ho a disposizione. Mickey rimane in silenzio, con il viso ancora imbronciato, costantemente con la pelle d'oca su tutto il corpo.  
"Scusa, ho due ghiaccioli al posto delle mani. Hai freddo?"  
"No, sto bene." Dice stoico.  
Dal profondo taglio sul labbro un rivolo di sangue è colato giù per il collo, lo ripulisco con una garza imbevuta di acqua ossigenata mentre il suo pomo d'Adamo continua ad inghiottire a vuoto senza sosta.   
"Anche qui ci vogliono dei punti." Dico passandoci delicatamente il pollice sopra.  
"Passerà, non è grave." Si sposta di scatto dalla mia mano e lecca via il poco sangue che ricomincia ad uscire.   
Credo che qualunque ragazza lo troverebbe estremamente sexy in questo momento.  
"Che cazzo state combinando voi due?"

         

All'improvviso la voce di Mandy mi distoglie dai miei pensieri, lei è vicino alla porta e sul viso ha un'espressione tra lo shock e il disgusto.  
È già tornata? Ma che ore sono? Possibile che il tempo sia volato così velocemente?  
"Siamo andati a spacciare un po' di roba ma ci hanno teso un'imboscata e c'è stata una rissa."  
"Siete andati a spacciare? Cazzo Mickey, quante volte devo dirti di smetterla? Ora che non c'è più papà a trascinarvi in questa merda non dovete più farlo! Va bene venderla a qualche idiota ogni tanto, ma niente più giri pericolosi, cazzo!"  
Quindi anche Mandy è contraria al fatto che i fratelli spaccino... ma dubito che questo li fermi dal farlo.   
Dannati Milkovich!  
"Siete andati voi due?"  
Aspetta un attimo... si sta riferendo a me?  
"Cazzo Ian, non posso credere che tu lo abbia assecondato!"  
"Cosa? No, aspetta io non..."  
Non ci credo che se la sta prendendo sul serio con me!  
"Anche tu hai la merda al posto del cervello? Lo sai che se ti beccano ti sbattono dentro? Perderai il lavoro e la tua famiglia potrai vederla solo attraverso un vetro!"  
"Mandy, io non volevo... è stato lui a..."  
La furia nera continua imperterrita nel suo monologo delirante senza darmi la possibilità di spiegare che la colpa di tutto è solo di quel degenerato di suo fratello e che io in realtà sono una sua vittima!  
"E a me non ci pensi? Non so nemmeno se concedono le visite coniugali a chi non è sposato!" Mandy macina chilometri andando su e giù per il salotto urlando e gesticolando come un'ossessa fermandosi solo di tanto in tanto per puntarmi contro il dito e gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
"Passerai talmente tanto tempo senza scopare che ti cadranno le palle!"  
Lancio un'occhiataccia a Mickey nella speranza che si decida ad aiutarmi a tirarmi fuori dal casino in cui lui mi ha messo... stupido io a sperarci!   
Lo trovo con un sorriso divertito e compiaciuto stampato sulla sua stupida faccia pronto solo a deridermi.  
"Questo non è vero, si scopa un sacco in prigione!" Ridacchia il maledetto.  
"Basta, niente sesso per una settimana! Così inizi ad abituarti alla prigione!"  
Mi dice la mia ragazza prima di chiudersi nella sua stanza sbattendosi sonoramente la porta alle spalle mentre io le grido dietro.  
"Mandy!"  
"Tranquillo Gallagher, non resisterà sul serio per una settimana!"  
Prima o poi lo ammazzo questo figlio di puttana!

  



	3. Cap 3/19 - Al bar più merdoso del South Sade!

**Cap 3/19 - Al bar più merdoso del South Sade!**

È passata quasi una settimana dell'aggressione e per tutto questo tempo ho continuato a prendermi cura delle ferite di Mickey. Ogni giorno ho dedicato più di mezz'ora del mio prezioso tempo a medicarlo e rattopparlo ricevendo in cambio solo lagne e insulti di ogni tipo. Questa mattina in particolare ho dovuto alzarmi alla fottuta alba per occuparmene prima di andare a lavoro, anche se è molto presto il caldo è già insopportabile. Mickey ha fatto il caffè e lo sorseggia dalla sua tazza tra un'imprecazione e l'altra rischiando di svegliare tutti gli altri che ancora dormono beati.  
"Ancora Gallagher? Sei l'infermiera più lenta di tutta la storia delle infermiere! Cerca di darti una mossa, voglio tornare a letto!"  
"Fottiti Mickey! Si può sapere perché non abbiamo potuto farlo nel pomeriggio? Visto che ho perso mezz'ora di sonno prima delle otto ore di lavoro che devo andare a fare mentre tu torni a dormire voglio proprio sapere che cazzo hai da fare di tanto importante!"  
"Ti porto a vedere i Sox."  
Preso da mille pensieri mi è quasi sembrato di sentirgli dire di volermi portare a vedere i Sox, così chiedo per ottenere la conferma di aver sentito male.  
"Cosa hai detto?"  
"Ti porto a vedere la partita."  
"Ma a te neanche piace andare allo stadio!"  
"Ma a te si, giusto?"  
"Sssi, ma..." Biascico le parole nella confusione del momento.  
"Qual'è il problema, testarossa?"  
"Dobbiamo imbucarci?"  
"No, ho due biglietti."  
Se non fosse una cosa del tutto impossibile penserei che è un modo per ringraziarmi o farsi perdonare in stile Milkovich. Mandy lo fa a volte, quando esprimersi con le parole le costa troppo cerca di fare qualcosa che mi faccia piacere... di solito è il sesso. Ma Mickey non è Mandy, oltre al fatto che fortunatamente non mi offre del sesso in cambio del perdono, sono sicuro che non gliene importi proprio niente di ringraziarmi né tantomeno pensa di dovermi delle scuse.   
Così non mi resta che pensare che ci sia qualche cosa sotto!  
"Dove hai preso i biglietti?"  
"Che ti importa? Che cazzo cambia?"  
Stringo gli occhi fino a ridurli a due sottili fessure intimidatorie da cui trapelano solo sospetto e diffidenza.  
"Li ho comprati."  
"Mickey!"  
"Cristo, li ho vinti a poker! Ci vuoi andare o no?"

         

"Ti giuro Mickey, se mi coinvolgi di nuovo in qualche losco traffico dei tuoi te la faccio pagare!"  
"Togliti il bastone dal culo per una volta, non è niente di illegale, solo baseball! E poi figurati se cerco ancora di coinvolgerti... fai schifo anche a fare il palo, Cristo Santo!"  
Ricomincio a medicarlo e gli strappo via un punto da una ferita senza nessuna delicatezza, immaginando che sia la sua lingua biforcuta, ma purtroppo non lo è e lui parla ancora!  
"Cazzo Gallagher, ma sei un medico o un dannato macellaio?"  
"Nessuno dei due, chiudi la bocca, idiota."

Arriviamo al Guaranteed Rate Field, la gloriosa casa dei White Sox.  
"Hey, prendo una birra e da mangiare. Tu vuoi qualcosa?"  
"Caffè decaffeinato e una barretta ai cereali."  
"Che?! Fighetta del cazzo!"  
Mentre Mickey va a prendere da mangiare io mi dirigo verso i nostri posti e mi accomodo agitando fiero il mio ditone di gomma. Dopo circa un quarto d'ora mi sbuca alle spalle carico di cibo, un bicchiere di caffè fumante in una mano e uno di birra gelata nell'altra, tra le braccia quattro hot dog e un secchiello di pop corn al burro, due barrette energetiche infilate per metà in tasca e uno stecco di zucchero filato stretto tra i denti.  
"Cazzo Mickey, mangi tutta questa roba?"  
"No scemo, due hot dog il ho presi per te." Mi passa le bibite per liberarsi le mani.  
"Hai lavorato tutta la mattina e non hai pranzato, sei sveglio dalle cinque e sono sicuro che non hai mangiato un cazzo. Sei un fottuto gigante di due metri non puoi mantenerti su solo con una cazzo di barretta." Posa due hot dog sulle mie gambe mentre io lo guardo scioccato, ma in senso buono. Devo aver sorriso involontariamente perché Mickey mi rimprovera con il suo solito modo imbronciato.  
"Togliti quel sorrisetto del cazzo dalla faccia e mangia, Gallagher." Ma il mio sorriso non se ne va, anzi, si allarga fino a mostrare tutti i trentadue denti. Allungo un braccio in direzione del secchiello che Mickey tiene fermo tra le gambe, cazzo, il profumo del burro mi ha fatto venire l'acquolina.  
"Non azzardarti a toccare i miei pop corn, tu puoi mangiare la tua robaccia per conigli." Mi scaccia la mano e mi lancia le barrette ai cereali sorridendo soddisfatto.  
"E quello? Chi è la fighetta adesso?!" Lo stuzzico indicando la nuvoletta di zucchero rosa e lui mi risponde con un gestaccio.  
"Dio, non venivo allo stadio da una vita! Guarda che spettacolo, non so come possa non piacerti."  
"Non è che non mi piace... è che preferisco vederle da casa. Ho craccato la TV via cavo e posso vedere tutte le partite che voglio, non devo pagare nessun cazzo di biglietto né tanto meno il cibo a peso d'oro... questi pop corn costano otto fottuti dollari al secchio, cazzo! Posso starmene in pace sul divano, anche in mutande se mi va, e non sono circondato da idioti con la faccia tinta che urlano agitando stupide dita di gomma piuma!"  
Ovviamente questo commento è atto a colpire me... ma io sono troppo felice per assecondare la sua provocazione e mi limito a colpirlo sul naso con il mio stupido dito di gomma facendolo ridere. Credo di non averlo mai visto ridere così di gusto prima d'ora, ha un sorriso radioso proprio come quello di Mandy.  
"Allora... quali tremendi peccati della tua vita precedente hai da scontare se in questa ti tocca far coppia con mia sorella?"  
"Sono un uomo fortunato!" Faccio spallucce addentando il mio hot dog.  
"Si, fortunatissimo! Com'è iniziata?"  
"Io e Mandy eravamo compagni di scuola al liceo ma a quei tempi non ero molto interessato alle ragazze, passavo molto tempo a badare ai miei fratelli e a combinare guai in giro con Lip."  
"Eh?"   
"Mio fratello Phillip, si fa chiamare Lip."  
"Che nome idiota!" Ghigna Mickey.  
"Lui è un fottuto genio, frequenta il MIT, è sempre impegnato con lo studio e vive nel campus ora, per questo non riusciamo a vederci quasi mai."  
Per un attimo mi intristisco nel pensare quanto a volte mi manchi mio fratello, ma lancio uno sguardo a Mickey e vedendolo trangugiare il suo hot dog in modo scomposto la tristezza scivola via come il ketchup del suo panino che cadendo gli macchia i pantaloni.  
"Porca-" Si sfrega i jeans con le mani sporche di salsa peggiorando la situazione.  
"Così ora mi tocca accontentarmi di passare il tempo con te!" Il mio tono canzonatorio irrita Mickey che mi guarda stizzito e mi fa il dito medio, ma poi sorride sotto i baffi mentre si lecca le dita una alla volta e continua a parlarmi con la bocca piena.  
"Come mai non sei anche tu una fighetta da college?"  
"Io in realtà non ho finito neppure il liceo, ho mollato prima dell'ultimo anno e poi ho preso il GED qualche tempo dopo."  
"Come mai?"  
"Io ho... fatto qualche cazzata in quel periodo."  
"Sul serio? Cosa hai combinato mister 'non voglio mettermi nei guai'?"  
I ricordi di quei giorni bui mi tormentano ancora oggi, è sempre difficile per me affrontare questo argomento. È come se ogni volta che cerco di sputare fuori l'angoscia che mi opprime le parole rimanessero bloccate da qualche parte nel mio petto. Le mie labbra si aprono più volte ma non fanno un fiato, così mi limito a scrollare le spalle, gli occhi bassi e un sorriso amaro sul viso. Mickey sembra capire, non insiste, prende il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca e ne accende una, poi me la passa e rimane ancora un po' in silenzio.   
"Allora? Con mia sorella?" Chiede con il chiaro intento di cambiare discorso.  
Grazie Mickey.  
"Si... un giorno, durante una lezione di storia, misi fuori gioco il prof Bancroft che faceva il coglione con Mandy, così lei mi scelse come suo cavaliere dall'armatura luccicante. Quando non mi mostrai interessato iniziò a tormentarmi, letteralmente!"  
"Probabilmente eri il primo che non ha voluto scoparsela."  
"Finché un giorno non aspettò la fine del mio turno al Kash and Grab e mi accompagnò fino a casa, la invitai ad entrare e dopo un paio di birre scopammo. La cosa durò qualche giorno ma poi... non finì bene."  
Ed ecco che le sue sopracciglia sfrecciano verso il cielo conferendogli l'espressione inequivocabile di chi vuole saperne di più a tutti i costi.  
"È un po' imbarazzante..." Lo anticipo affinché non mi chieda di raccontarglielo.  
"Tanto meglio! Ora devo saperlo per forza! Cosa è successo? Hai fatto cilecca?"  
"Io non faccio mai cilecca!" Lo dico con un tono talmente sicuro che quasi ci credo anche io ma, mio malgrado, è successo. Ho toppato di brutto a volte, come se il mio corpo non fosse per niente interessato a scopare, anche se si trattava di ragazze bellissime. Ma ovviamente a lui non lo dirò mai!  
"No, lei... andò a letto con Lip."  
"Noooo, il tuo fratello del cazzo?"  
"Già."  
"È sempre stata una trioetta!"  
"Hey, non parlare così di lei! Eravamo dei ragazzini, non le avevo mica giurato amore eterno. A dirla tutta mi sentii quasi... sollevato! Mi piaceva Mandy ma... non era quella giusta."  
"E allora come mi ritrovo il tuo culo pallido nella mia doccia ogni mattina?"  
"Per tua sfortuna, due mesi fa ci siamo incontrati in un locale, anche se non ci vedevamo da anni ci riconoscemmo subito e parlammo per ore, come non avevamo mai fatto. Dopo parecchie birre e qualche shottino la invitai a casa mia e..."  
"Si, è chiaro Gallagher!"  
"Ora è tutto diverso, noi siamo diversi, siamo adulti. Lei è una ragazza straordinaria, sai?"  
Mickey ridacchia ma dal suo sguardo è chiaro che lo sa benissimo.  
"È una delle persone migliori che io conosca. Dietro la corazza da dura nasconde un cuore tenero e un animo gentile." Mi prendo qualche secondo per osservare Mickey in silenzio con uno sguardo pensieroso, poi do voce alle mie riflessioni.  
"Chissà se questo vale per tutti i Milkovich..."  
"Sì certo, ci prendiamo per mano e andiamo a raccogliere margherite del cazzo!"  
Il suo tono è fastidiosamente sarcastico mentre mi strappa la sigaretta dalle labbra.  
"Come non detto!" Dico rassegnato, eppure... credo che sia esattamente così anche per Mickey. Malgrado riesca a nasconderlo dannatamente bene!  
"Come sei finito a fare il paramedico?"  
"In realtà da ragazzino sognavo di diventare un soldato. Frequentavo il ROTC ogni giorno dopo la scuola, volevo entrare a West Point e diventare ufficiale."  
"Volevi diventare un ufficiale, uh? Non sono quelli a cui sparano per primi?"  
"Comunque ho dovuto rinunciarci, era richiesto un punteggio scolastico di 4.2, uno ancora più alto all'ammissione e una raccomandazione dal presidente. L'unico test in cui ero idoneo era quello fisico."  
"Meglio così, saresti finito ucciso con una pallottola nel buco del culo."  
Lo spingo con la spalla ma lui è già pronto sulla difensiva e non si sposta di un millimetro, alza le mani in segno di resa e mi invita a continuare.  
"Dopo un periodo come lavapiatti da Patsy's Pies dove mia sorella è direttrice e uno come inserviente 'Dav' nel college di mio fratello ho avuto un incidente. Cioè, ho assistito ad un incidente sul ponte di Central Avenue."  
"E hai avuto un'epifania?"  
"Mmmh... in un certo senso sì. Diciamo che la mia fata madrina è stata un sexy pompiere gay che aveva una cotta per me!"  
"Ok, questa storia non la voglio sentire, testarossa!"  
"Non farti strane idee Mickey! Mi ha solo aiutato con i moduli, il corso e le ore pratiche. E alla fine sono stato promosso a pieni voti, non per vantarmi, ma sono stato il primo del mio corso con il massimo sia nello scritto che nella pratica!"  
"Davvero? A me non sei sembrato un granché." Mi rivolge un sorriso di scherno e io gli mollo un'altra spallata, più forte questa volta, ma rido comunque per quanto è scemo.  
"Tu invece? Cos'è che fai di preciso?"  
"Per lo più spaccio... stimolanti, sedativi, ketamina, crack, metanfetamina, eroina, ecstasy... è un buon mercato, c'è da guadagnare. Prendo le scommesse per Mike lo smilzo e di tanto in tanto rubo a qualche riccone e rivendo la roba. Una volta durante un furto mi hanno sparato nel culo... vecchia ubriacona del cazzo!"  
"Dici sul serio?"  
"Certo, cazzo, ho ancora la cicatrice!"  
"Per un po' ho messo su una finta ditta di traslochi, io e i miei fratelli ci spacciavamo per traslocatori e una volta ripulita la villa vendevamo il camion al miglior offerente. Ah, ho fatto anche il pappone."  
"Cosa? Cristo, il pappone Mickey?! Sul serio?"  
"Che c'è? È il miglior lavoro che ho avuto! Avevo messo insieme una decina di prostitute Russe e io dovevo solo pestare chi faceva storie a tirare fuori la grana."  
"Hai mai avuto un lavoro... legale?"  
"Mio padre ha dovuto minacciare uno che conosceva per farmi lavorare come muratore e altre stronzate, mi serviva un qualsiasi tipo di impiego per la condizionale, ma la paga faceva schifo."  
"C'è qualcosa che ti piace fare? Qualcosa in cui sei bravo?" Dall'espressione sulla sua faccia direi che la mia domanda l'ha colto di sorpresa.  
"Intendo... oltre a bere e fare a botte!"   
Si limita a sorridermi senza darmi una risposta, così provo a farlo io per lui.  
"Hai la casa piena di rottami e so che ti ripari la macchina da solo."   
Lui fa spallucce e mi passa quel che resta della sigaretta mentre io ci riprovo.  
"Indubbiamente sei bravo a fare i conti, quel giochetto che fai è fenomenale!"  
"Ho fatto pratica calcolando le percentuali di guadagno sui servizietti delle Russe."  
"Ti sei diplomato?"  
"Col cazzo bello, mi sono fermato in primo, non ho passato neanche un esame."  
"Hai pensato di prendere il GED?"  
"Perché cazzo dovrei? Non mi serve un fottuto pezzo di carta per fare lo spacciatore."  
"Vuoi fare lo spacciatore per tutta la vita?"  
"È una cosa in cui sono bravo."  
"Fai schifo come spacciatore, Mickey!"  
"Chiudi quella fogna, Gallagher, cosa ne vuoi capire tu di queste cose."  
"Beh, tanto per cominciare sei squattrinato! Quando mio fratello Carl spacciava aveva un sacco di grana. Ha comprato lui la nostra casa, sai? Ci avevano sfrattati e messo la casa all'asta ma lui ha sganciato centomila dollari in contanti! Ed è solo un ragazzino! Tu invece a casa tua non hai nemmeno la carta igienica e ti pulisci il culo con i tovaglioli che rubi da Starbucks!"  
"È solo che ormai non è più un mercato per bianchi."  
"Stronzate! In più da una settimana sei ridotto uno straccio perché ti sei fatto pestare. E sono sicuro che non è la prima volta che ti succede!"  
"Stronzo." Mi colpisce sul petto ridendo.  
"Si, sono lo stronzo che ti ha salvato il culo! E non solo non mi hai mai ringraziato ma per colpa tua ho pure litigato con la mia ragazza!"  
"A proposito, come va con l'astinenza? Mandy ti tiene ancora a secco?"  
"Si, ma è solo una settimana, non è poi così grave." Dico tranquillo facendo spallucce.  
"Col cazzo bello, eccome se lo è! Non scopate ogni giorno?"  
"Ogni giorno? Non siamo dei fottuti conigli, Mickey!"  
"Ma passate insieme quasi ogni notte!"  
"Si, e allora?"  
"Quindi che fate... vi date il bacio della buona notte e dormite abbracciati?"   
Non mi stupisce il fatto che Mickey non sia tipo da coccole e romanticismo, ma davvero per lui è così impensabile non fare sesso ogni giorno?  
"Si, Mickey, non capisco perché lo trovi tanto strano."  
"Non è normale Gallagher, qualcosa non va in te, lo sai?"  
'Qualcosa che non va?' Non ha ancora visto niente!  
"Vaffanculo! Non c'è niente che non va in me." Il tremolio della mia voce mi tradisce ma riprendo subito il controllo della situazione.  
"La qualità è più importante della quantità, Mickey!" Questa volta mi mostro sicuro.  
"Stronzate! Questa è la più grande stronzata che io abbia mai sentito!" Lo dice ridendo sguaiatamente, poi beve dalla sua birra tenendo ancora il sorriso sulle labbra e scuotendo la testa.   
"Prima di preoccuparti per me dovresti pensare a te stesso." Ringhio stizzito e gli rubo una grossa manciata di pop corn mentre è intento a deridermi.  
"Mi dispiace per te Gallagher, ma io scopo un sacco!"  
"Ah sì? Non mi pare di aver visto una fila di ragazze dietro alla tua porta!"  
"E non ne vedrai mai."   
Prima di poter replicare vengo interrotto dalle urla della folla che annunciano l'inizio della partita.

Per evitare la confusione ci incamminiamo verso l'uscita qualche minuto prima della fine della partita.  
"Oggi fa un caldo che si muore! Non mi va di tornare in quel forno, ti va di andare a berci una birra all'Alibi?"   
Io annuisco e gli vado dietro. Entriamo nel bar, semi deserto come al solito, e sediamo al bancone affianco a Tommy e Kermit, i due clienti fissi del locale. Kevin e Veronica ci salutano distrattamente intenti a fare altro. Mentre la donna è concentrata a scribacchiare qualcosa su un bloc-notes, Kev finalmente ci presta attenzione.  
"Hey Ian, che ci fai con questo avanzo di galera? Anche se esci con una Milkovich dovresti evitare di frequentare troppo il resto della famiglia."  
"Voi due vi conoscete?" Dice sorpreso Mickey.  
"Kev e V sono i nostri vicini di casa, sono praticamente di famiglia."  
"Cosa prendete?"   
"Due birre." Mickey risponde anche per me ma subito Kevin sobbalza e mi rivolge uno sguardo confuso. Comprendendo la sua reazione gli sorrido e provvedo a correggere l'ordinazione.  
"Per me una coca cola."   
"Una coca cola? Ma cos'hai dodici anni, Gallagher?"  
"Ian non può bere alcolici, cazzone!" Kevin lo rimprovera dando erroneamente per scontato che Mickey sappia tutto del mio passato e della mia 'particolare condizione'.  
"Non puoi bere? E perché? Non vuoi finire come tuo padre... svenuto su una panchina nel parco, ricoperto dal tuo stesso vomito?"  
Per fortuna Mickey non sembra dare molta importanza a quelle parole e io colgo l'opportunità per lasciar cadere il discorso.  
"E tu, vuoi finire come il tuo? Con il culo al fresco per... qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto."  
"Per cosa è dentro ora, Mickey?" Chiede Kevin giocherellando con uno strofinaccio.  
"Traffico di esseri umani?" Si intromette Tommy.  
"Io sapevo per spaccio di droga." Interviene anche Kermit con i suoi modi pacati.  
"No, l'avranno beccato per frode fiscale." Sogghigna ancora Kevin.  
"Stronzate, questa volta è dentro per sequestro e furto d'auto." Precisa Mickey con un sorriso fino a quando V interrompe la discussione sbuffando e lanciando fogli per aria.  
"Dannazione non riesco a far quadrare i depositi con gli incassi. Eppure l'ho rifatto tipo venti volte."  
"Lascia stare tesoro, questo mese rinunceremo alla baby sitter e pagheremo un contabile."  
All'improvviso noto un particolare che mi fa subito balenare una certa idea per la testa.  
"Dov'è Paco?" Chiedo guardandomi in giro.  
"Un agente dell'ufficio immigrazione l'ha rispedito a casa." Il barista mortificato si gratta la testa sotto lo sguardo severo della moglie.  
"Già, Kevin gli ha detto che era entrato illegalmente e che lo pagavamo sottobanco."  
"Non sapevo fosse un agente! Era sotto copertura, non aveva nemmeno il distintivo!"   
"Hey, ho la soluzione a tutti i vostri problemi!" Ottengo l'attenzione di tutti come se avessi annunciato un brindisi.  
"Sarebbe?" Chiede Veronica, un po' scettica.  
"Assumete Mickey." Dicendolo come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo, allargo le braccia verso di lui che invece per la sorpresa quasi si strozza con la birra.  
"Cosa?" Gridano in coro Mickey e Kev, guardandomi come se fossi matto.  
"E questo in che modo risolverebbe tutti i nostri problemi? A tenere un Milkovich a lavorare nel bar... finisce che la polizia ci fa chiudere o magari saltiamo per aria in qualche resa di conti tra gang!" Kevin continua a ciarlare provocando una risatina sotto i baffi da parte di Mickey che continua a sorseggiare la sua birra.  
"Non avreste problemi con l'immigrazione, è un cittadino Americano con i documenti in regola. Se non consideriamo la fedina penale... ma quella non conta." Kermit sembra sostenere la mia causa.  
"Però dovreste tenerlo in regola... e con un vero stipendio! In fondo vi conviene comunque, fa da contabile, barista e buttafuori." Più ne parlo e più mi sembra un'idea grandiosa! Mickey è perfetto per questo lavoro!  
"Contabile? Ma perché, mi vuoi dire che tu hai finito le elementari?" Kev si rivolge a Mickey con tono canzonatorio ma viene subito ripreso da V.  
"Kevin, tu hai imparato a leggere solo qualche anno fa."  
"Non è così importante saper leggere per gestire un bar, V! E poi tu da che parte stai?"  
"Ok, state a vedere. V dammi il quaderno." Decido di interrompere la scaramuccia tra moglie e marito per prendere in mano la situazione. C'è un modo per convincere tutti che Mickey ha le capacità per poter gestire al meglio questo lavoro.  
"Sono i bilanci del bar."  
"Su avanti, falli vedere a Mickey."  
"Ian..." Mickey ha già capito le mie intenzioni e cerca di dissuadermi dal mostrare a tutti che riesce bene in qualcos'altro oltre al centrare la pattumiera con una lattina vuota.  
"Coraggio Mick, fai il tuo giochetto." Lo guardo negli occhi e gli sorrido, sperando che lui riesca cogliere la grande fiducia che ho nelle sue capacità. Mickey prende il quaderno e gli dà una prima occhiata, poi subito inizia a scarabocchiarci qualcosa sopra e io so che ormai quei bilanci sbagliati non hanno scampo.  
"Kev, credi davvero di avere degli alti standard qui? Questo posto è stato votato come il miglior bar merdoso del South Side!" Gli fa notare Tommy.  
"Già, non so ancora come prenderla." Sbuffa Veronica appollaiata sullo sgabello.  
"Nemmeno io, non sono mai stato il migliore in niente." Invece Kev ne è quasi contento.  
"Fatto." Esclama Mickey lanciando la penna.  
"Cosa? Come?" V si avvicina di corsa al bancone incuriosita.  
"Non hai riportato i tuoi accrediti."  
"Che cazzo?!" Kevin lo guarda oltremodo stupito, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
"Sono bravo con i numeri."  
"46x20?" Lo mette alla prova Tommy.  
"920." Replica Mickey in un secondo e Kermit conferma.  
"4127x30?" Ci riprova Tommy.  
"123810." Mickey ci pensa un attimo e sputa fuori i numeri uno alla volta.  
"È giusto?" Chiede Kev a sua moglie che digita sulla calcolatrice mentre tutti le tengono gli occhi addosso in trepidante attesa.  
"Si!" V risponde con il tono di una bimba incredula davanti ad un trucco di magia mentre Mickey si guarda intorno circospetto, con l'aria di chi si chiede cosa ci sia di tanto sorprendente.

         

"Come cazzo ci riesci?" Kev quasi squittisce.  
"Non lo so, li vedo nella mia testa." Mickey si picchietta con il dito su una tempia e poi torna a bere la sua birra.  
"4690126x1413?" Kermit alza il livello non ancora soddisfatto.  
"6627148038."  
"Assolutamente!" Grida euforica V e nel locale parte l'applauso dei presenti mentre Mickey gongola compiaciuto.  
"Porca troia Mickey, non sei stupido come sembri."  
"Andiamo Kev, dagli una possibilità." Sorrido ormai consapevole di averli in pugno. Kev mi dà le spalle per consultare V che dondola la testa, molto meno scettica di prima.  
"Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto." Conferma lei.  
"Ok, facciamo questa follia e che Dio ce la mandi buona!" Finalmente Kevin si convince e puntandomi l'indice contro continua...  
"Lo faccio per te, Ian!"  
"Garantisco io per lui, mi fido al 100%!" Sfoggio tutti i miei trentadue denti e poi guardo Mickey sorridendo, se possibile, ancora di più. Sento un tonfo al cuore quando mi fa un occhiolino spavaldo... è decisamente il suo modo di ringraziarmi, non per averlo aiutato a trovare un lavoro ma per aver creduto in lui... almeno spero che sia così!  
Kevin inizia a mettere le cose in chiaro con tono serio ma nonostante la sua stazza non riesce a risultare comunque credibile.  
"Ok, allora... niente giri di droga o merda varia, niente pistole..."  
"Gestisci un bar nel South Side, perché cazzo non ne hai una?"  
"Non siamo tutti criminali, Mickey! Niente armi! E niente consumazioni gratis per te e i tuoi amici!"  
"Merda!" Si lamenta il neoassunto.  
"La prossima birra la offre la casa. Ben venuto a bordo di una nave che sta calando a picco!"  
"Hey Kev, hai liberato l'appartamento sopra il locale?" Chiede Mickey afferrando al volo la meritata birra gratis.  
"Si, l'ho sgomberato, preparerò dei volantini sperando di affittarlo."  
"Ti do subito la prima dritta per gli affari, amico, se vuoi guadagnarci un sacco affittalo a ore."  
Tutte le teste schizzano nella sua direzione ma Mickey non sembra badarci.  
"Io rimedio dieci troie e tu metti i clienti e il posto, ma solo per il 50% a testa o non se ne fa nulla."  
"Mh!" Mugugna Kev interessato.  
"Ok ragazzi, limitiamoci al lavoro al bar!" Suggerisco io, ma vengo del tutto ignorato e Kev esorta tutti ad alzare i bicchieri per un brindisi, eccitato per le nuove prospettive d'affari.

         

“Al bar più merdoso del South Sade!”

  



	4. Cap 4/19 - Pizza würstel e patatine

**Cap 4/19 - Pizza würstel e patatine**

È da circa due ore che ho perso l'entusiasmo con cui sono uscito di casa questa mattina credendo di aiutare Mickey nel suo nuovo lavoro. Speravo di passare un po' di tempo all'Alibi a chiacchierare con Kev o V dando una mano qua e là, ma come ogni volta che Mickey mi chiede di passare del tempo con lui c'è sempre pronta qualche sorpresa dietro l'angolo. Oggi per esempio, mi ha trascinato in giro per tutto il giorno tra grossisti di alcolici e fornitori vari che, per la cronaca, sembrano più pericolosi dei tipi che si incontrano spacciando. Ma Mickey è completamente a suo agio tra questa gente, si destreggia con disinvoltura come se facesse questo lavoro da sempre. Dopo l'ennesimo energumeno tatuato che odora di kielbasa e pierogi sembra che finalmente sia ora di tornare a casa.  
"Lavori al bar da pochi giorni e già ti lasciano trattare con i fornitori?"  
"Beh ecco... diciamo che... loro potrebbero non sapere un cazzo di tutto questo."  
"Stai tramando qualcosa alle loro spalle? Non dirmi che li stai truffando in qualche modo! Mickey, Kev e V sono brave persone, sono miei amici... e ti hanno dato un bon lavoro! Non-"  
"Stai calmo Howdy doody, non sto cercando di fotterli." Si accende una sigaretta e aspira a pieni polmoni un paio di volte prima di continuare.  
"A loro serve più di qualcuno che stia dietro al bancone a spillare birre agli ubriaconi. Ho controllato le uscite e le entrate del bar e il ricavo lordo totale è una merda! Bisogna incrementare le entrate e migliorare i bilanci immediatamente, altrimenti quel buco dovrà chiudere e io sarò di nuovo senza lavoro."  
Rimango in silenzio a guardarlo un po' stupito dal fatto che, da come ne parla, sembra davvero che tenga al suo nuovo lavoro e ai Ball... ma più di tutto mi stupisce vedere quanto lui ne capisca di bilanci e gestione di un bar. Non credevo neppure che conoscesse parole come 'ricavo lordo totale' o 'incrementare', né tantomeno che sapesse pronunciare un'intera frase senza colorirla con qualche parolaccia. Questo ragazzo non smette mai di stupirmi... sono contento di sapere che il crack non gli abbia fottuto completamente il cervello!  
"Loro si affidano da anni allo stesso coglione che gli fa credere che la merda che gli vende sia merce buona."  
"Kevin lavora nei bar da tutta la vita mentre tu ci sei dentro da pochi giorni, perché credi di riuscire a fare questo lavoro meglio di lui?" Mi mostro un po' scettico ma Mickey non se la prende.  
"Kevin non ha le conoscenze che ho io, quando si tratta di alcolici, per andare sul sicuro, è necessario spostarsi sul est Europa. La mia famiglia ha origini Ucraine, in un certo senso ci aiutiamo tra di noi. Lui è troppo buono e troppo tonto per trattare con questa gente. Inoltre... io usufruisco di ulteriori sconti speciali perché mi scopo le persone giuste!"  
La mia testa schizza verso di lui, giusto in tempo per vedere lo stupido sorrisetto che ha stampato in faccia. L'unica donna che abbiamo incontrato in tutta la mattinata è quella Sasha, la Russa che è anche una pappona... veramente Mickey se la sarà scopata? Oppure si riferisce a qualcun'altra? Forse in realtà a capo del bisness degli alcolici ci sono delle bellissime donne Russe ricoperte di gioielli che si nascondono dietro alle brutte facce di criminali spacciati per grossisti a cui fanno fare il lavoro sporco mentre loro tracannano vodka e si scopano i clienti più carini a cui poi concedono 'sconti speciali' del cazzo!  
Il mio delirante treno di pensieri viene frenato da Mickey che sembra invece non essersi accorto di quanto io al momento sia distratto dal formulare ipotesi su chi si scopa invece di stare a sentire ciò che dice.  
"Parlerò ai Ball appena avrò accordato dei contratti vantaggiosi e faranno bene a darmi retta." Mickey accosta e scende dalla macchina.  
"Dove vai?" Gli domando confuso.  
"Io mi fermo qui." Risponde affacciandosi dal finestrino aperto.  
"Prendi la macchina e torna a casa o fai che cazzo ti pare, io torno a piedi."  
"Ti fermi qui? A fare cosa?" Chiedo uscendo anche io dalla macchina.  
"Che te ne importa, fatti gli affari tuoi Gallagher!" Mi urla mentre lo vedo dirigersi verso la casa difronte alla quale è parcheggiata l'auto.  
"Ok ok, non ti scaldare. Ci vediamo a casa?"  
"Come ti pare. Ciao." Neanche si volta a guardarmi, butta via la sigaretta senza spegnerla e sale velocemente i gradini del portico.  
Cosa diavolo ci va a fare Mickey a casa di Angie Zagho?

         

Lei è lì, seduta sullo scalino più alto con una bottiglia in mano, sembra quasi che lo stesse aspettando e appeno lo vede il suo viso si illumina. La guardo mentre lo fa entrare tutta contenta... non mi schiodo da qua finché la porta non è chiusa e non spariscono alla mia vista.  
Faccio il giro e siedo al posto del conducente sbattendo forte lo sportello.  
Un pensiero folle mi attraversa la mente... che lei sia una delle 'persone giuste' che bisogna scoparsi qui a Chicago per ottenere dei favori?!  
Ma che diavolo vai a pensare, Ian! Non è assolutamente possibile!  
No, magari se la scopa e basta. Si, cioè, Angie se la fanno tutti! Ma che cazzo, lui potrebbe avere decisamente di meglio.

Sono passate più di tre ore e quel cazzone ancora non è tornato. La tavola è apparecchiata per due e Mandy traffica tra pentole e padelle sui fornelli in cucina.  
"Mickey non torna per pranzo?" Grido verso di lei mentre sistemo le bibite sul tavolo.  
"E io che cazzo ne so. Non ho intenzione di aspettarlo, sto morendo di fame."  
Prendo posto a tavola e giocherello con il mio piatto vuoto.  
"Non eravate insieme questa mattina?"  
"Sì, ma poi mi ha piantato in asso come un cretino per vedere Angie Zahgo!"  
"La grassona che abita a tre isolati da qui?"  
Normalmente io sono molto lontano dall'essere un impiccione, ma questa volta non riesco proprio a trattenermi dal farmi gli affari di Mickey su chi è a farsi lui. Così, dopo un respiro profondo, chiedo e basta.  
"Loro... stanno insieme o... scopano solamente?"  
"Che ti importa?" Sbuffa dopo una grossa risata.  
Ci risiamo, tutti con questo 'che ti importa'... dannati Milkovich, non potrebbero solo limitarsi a rispondere alle domande?!  
"È solo che... Angie? Davvero?"  
"Angie se la fanno tutti!" Lo dice come se fosse la cosa più scontata del mondo. Si avvicina al tavolo e ci posa nel mezzo la pentola con la poltiglia rossa che presumo voglia essere pasta al pomodoro.  
"Si però... è come giocare alla dannata roulette russa con le malattie veneree!"  
Mandy ride ancora, più divertita di prima. Si siede al suo posto, prende una forchettata di spaghetti direttamente dalla pentola e se la porta alla bocca.  
"Ascolta, non mi importa chi frequenta quel cazzone né tanto meno chi si porta a letto... ma di sicuro non si scopa Angie."  
"Perché è grassa?"  
"Perché è una donna, scemo!"  
"E questo che vorrebbe dire?" La smorfia sulla mia faccia non lascia nessun dubbio sul fatto che mi stia sfuggendo qualcosa.  
"Ponto?!... Mickey è gay."  
"Mickey è gay?" Avrei voluto dirlo in modo più moderato, senza alzare la voce o strabuzzare gli occhi, ma non sono riuscito a controllarmi.  
"Si, non te l'ho detto?"  
"No Mandy, non me lo hai detto!" Continuo ad agitarmi ancora di più, alternando fasi di parlantina frenetica a momenti in cui sembro cadere in un profondo stato di trans.  
"Mi hai detto che tuo padre ha le emorroidi, ma non hai pensato di dirmi questo?"  
"Relax psycho!"  
"Cazzo Mandy, l'ho lasciato entrare in bagno mentre facevo la doccia!"  
Lei ride sguaiatamente, poi si alza e facendo il giro del tavolo si avvicina a me in modo sensuale.  
"Beh, vedere il tuo culo è un bel modo di iniziare la giornata!"  
"Mandy!" Sbuffo infastidito perché non vengo preso sul serio.  
"Com'è possibile che sia gay? Voglio dire..."  
"È semplice sai, se sei un uomo a cui piace scoparsi gli altri uomini... bum, sei gay!" Lei mi sorride mentre mi si mette a cavalcioni sulle game e mi prende il volto tra le mani.  
"È un problema per te?" Ora sembra seria e, a dirla tutta, anche un po' preoccupata.  
"No, cioè, ognuno deve scoparsi chi gli pare. Non sono omofobico! I gay ci provano con me continuamente e non mi dà fastidio."  
E lo penso davvero, nel modo più assoluto!  
Ma se penso a Mickey... la cosa mi disturba! Perché mi disturba? Perché mi sento così a disagio con questa cosa?  
Forse perché non me lo aspettavo... è stato decisamente un gran colpo di scena gay!  
"Certo che ci provano, indossi jeans attillati e usi prodotti al cocco per i capelli. Sei come una carta moschicida per i gay." Mandy torna a sorridermi.  
"Non credi sia il caso che non mi veda più nudo?"  
"È abbastanza normale nella mia famiglia ignorare la praivacy altrui. Se non vuoi che entri più in bagno mentre sei nudo diglielo e basta."  
"Sono abbastanza sicuro di averglielo detto decine di volte ormai."  
"No, intendo... parlagliene seriamente."  
Capisco perfettamente cosa intende e mi limito ad annuire. Mandy fa scivolare le mani dal mio viso giù per il collo e poi il petto, fino ad arrivare a sbottonarmi i pantaloni mentre mi bacia.  
"Ma non stavi morendo di fame?"  
"Si, ma tanto gli spaghetti sono venuti una merda!"  
Concordo, Mandy ha tante qualità, ma decisamente la cucina non è il suo forte.  
"Mangiamo qualcosa al volo tra un raund e l'altro e poi più tardi ordiniamo la pizza, che ne dici?" Me lo chiede sussurrandomelo all'orecchio, ma in realtà ha già deciso.  
"Sesso e pizza... come potrei rifiutare?!"  
Già, come si può rifiutare?... Il problema è che ho la testa completamente altrove.

Riesco a svolgere decentemente i miei doveri di fidanzato fino a quando, finalmente decidiamo di mangiare.  
"Credo di aver sentito rientrare i ragazzi, ti sta bene se gli chiedo di mangiare con noi?"  
"Certo." Le rispondo io e lei mi bacia prima di scendere dal letto.  
"Chiedo a Colin e Iggy se per loro va bene la pizza, tu chiedi a Mickey."  
Mi alzo anche io dal letto e mi avvio alla porta, poi mi rendo conto di essere in boxer e decido di tornare in dietro a vestirmi. Non mi è mai capitato prima di farmi certi problemi con Mickey, ma ora è diverso. Sarà sempre così d'ora in poi con lui?  
Si, questa cosa mi disturba e mi mette a disagio... non perché sono omofobico o perché non me lo sarei mai aspettato, ma perché pensavo di conoscerlo... e invece mi sbagliavo! Quello che mi fa rabbia è che non mi abbia detto la verità, credeva che non lo avrei accettato o che l'avrei presa male? Perché non si è fidato di me? Pensavo di aver instaurato un rapporto abbastanza stretto con lui. Anche se è un cazzone, credo di poterlo considerare il mio migliore amico, a parte Lip, è ovvio. Ma comunque, forse per Mickey non è lo stesso, visto che a quanto pare io non so un cazzo di lui perché non mi ritiene importante al punto da volermi parlare di qualcosa di più intimo e privato. Ad ogni modo, sono l'ultima persona a potermene lamentare. In fondo anche io gli ho tenuto nascoste cose di me ben più rilevanti delle preferenze sessuali.  
Busso alla porta e aspetto il permesso per entrare.  
Giusto per la cronaca, è così che bisogna fare. Spero che Mickey lo impari prima o poi!  
"Hey, ceni con noi?"  
"Si." Lui è steso sul letto, sfoglia una rivista di armi e beve una birra.  
"Ti va bene la pizza?"  
"Cazzo, si!" Sorride euforico prima di tornare con gli occhi sul giornaletto. Io rimango a fissarlo, spero che dal nulla mi venga il coraggio di affrontarlo ma intanto rimango fermo boccheggiando come un fottuto pesce, lui se ne accorge e mette su una faccia perplessa.  
"Che cazzo hai da guardare?"  
"Niente." Faccio dietrofront ed esco dalla stanza in un secondo ma poi qualcosa scatta nella mia testa, il coraggio alla fine mi trova e prende il sopravvento. Non ho intenzione di rinunciare a lui, cioè... alla sua amicizia, alla sua compagnia, al suo brutto muso, per una stronzata del genere! Se a Mickey piace scoparsi gli uomini, allora piace anche a me! Cioè... nel senso che a me sta bene!  
Torno nella stanza e mi chiudo la porta alle spalle attirando l'attenzione di Mickey.  
"Che ti prende testarossa?"  
"E così... sei gay." Incrocio le braccia sul petto, poggio la schiena sul legno scricchiolante e torno a fissarlo con un sorriso spavaldo.  
"Ci sei arrivato tutto da solo?" Sbuffa una risata e torna ad ignorarmi.  
"No, me l'ha detto Mandy." Lascio volontariamente intendere un rimprovero.  
"Non sei molto sveglio."  
"Perché non me lo hai detto?"  
"Non me lo hai chiesto." Schiocca la lingua sorridendo ancora.  
"Certo... piacere di conoscerti, sei gay per caso?" Il tono è canzonatorio ma non c'è traccia di un sorriso sul mio volto.  
"Ero l'unico a non saperlo?" Mickey si mette a sedere sul letto, posa la rivista e finisce la sua birra prima di accartocciare la lattina.  
"Non è che porto un cazzo di cartello dietro la schiena ma... diciamo che in giro lo si sa. Comunque nessuno ha il coraggio di rompermi il cazzo, dopo che i primi che hanno provato a prendermi per il culo li ho fatti finire in ospedale nessuno lo ha più fatto."  
"Quando dici che ti 'prendevano per il culo' intendi... letteralmente?" Forse non era il momento adatto per una battuta simile ma me l'ha servita praticamente su un piatto d'argento! E per fortuna lui ne ride insieme a me.  
"Vuoi essere pestato anche tu, coglione?" Mi lancia la lattina e sogghigna per avermi centrato in pieno.  
"Avrei preferito saperlo da te." Torno serio e vado a sedermi accanto a lui sul letto.  
"Ora lo sai, no? Non fare la fighetta sentimentale."  
"Non c'entra un cazzo! È che credevo che fossimo amici, tutto qui."  
"Lo siamo." Sussurra dopo aver scrollato le spalle un paio di volte ma tiene lo sguardo sul pavimento.  
"Davvero?"  
"Si." Ora me lo dice fissando i suoi occhi azzurri nei miei e poi mi sorride.  
"Allora dimmi... da che parte ti piace stare? Sei un battitore oppure l'acchiappi, Milkovich?"  
"Vaffanculo Gallagher!" Mi sferra un colpo ben assestato sul petto mentre cerca di nascondere un sorriso, ma io insisto e ingaggiamo una lotta non troppo convinta.  
"Dai dimmelo!"  
"Sei un pervertito, cazzo!"  
"Avanti o dietro? Sopra o sotto? Secondo me lo infili anche nei buchi delle ciambelle!"  
Finisco disteso a pancia all'aria sul letto, atterrato da Mickey che ora mi siede in grembo e mi tiene bloccati i polsi sopra la testa. Il suo sguardo torna ad incatenarsi con il mio e di colpo cala un silenzio surreale, non sono sicuro che il tempo stia continuando a scorrere. Il cuore mi batte a mille, mi sento stordito e confuso, sento una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco e mi pare che la stanza abbia iniziato a girare un po'. Non riesco a respirare bene, ho il fiatone... lo abbiamo entrambi.

         

All'improvviso il rumore della porta che si apre ci fa sobbalzare e in un lampo siamo seduti composti uno accanto all'altro quando Mandy entra nella stanza.  
"Allora cazzone, la voi o no la pizza?" Chiede esasperata al fratello.  
"Si che la vuole, con tanti würstel!" Rispondo a nome di Mickey ridacchiando e puntando il dito verso di lui.  
"Certo! E tu ci vuoi le patatine?" Controbatte dandomi una gomitata.  
"Ovvio! Più ce ne sono meglio è!" Confermo.  
"Puttana." Dice lui a me.  
"Succhiacazzi." Dico io a lui.  
"Pizza würstel e patatine?" Mandy ci guarda perplessa per qualche secondo, passando gli occhi da uno all'altro più volte, poi sospira rassegnata.  
"Siete due coglioni, lo sapete?"  
Si, lo sappiamo.

La pizzeria dietro l'angolo sarà pure economica ma la pizza fa veramente schifo, non per nulla costa davvero poco!  
Era talmente salata che ora mi sembra di essere in spiaggia sotto il sole da ore, sudato e assetato da morire, non che io sia mai stato su una vera spiaggia, ma sono sicuro che è così che ci si sente. Non ho proprio voglia di alzarmi ma non resisto più. Procedo a tentoni e una volta aperta la porta della stanza vengo investito dal luminoso fascio di luce e il forte volume provenienti dalla TV del salotto in contrasto con il buio e il silenzio della notte che avvolgono il resto della casa. Superato lo stordimento iniziale scorgo la figura di qualcuno seduto sul divano intento a guardare un film... no aspetta, non è un cazzo di film!  
"Cristo Santo Mickey, ti metti a guardare un porno qui in salotto?"  
"Gallagher? Che diavolo ci fai sveglio?"  
Neanche mi guarda, troppo concentrato a tenere gli occhi incollati alla TV.  
"Avevo sete, stronzo!"  
La mia attenzione viene richiamata dai grugniti arrapati provenienti dalla TV che ora sono più forti ed insistenti.  
"Ma che schifo! Potresti toglierlo, per piacere?!"  
Mi rifiuto di continuare a guardare, cazzo, così vado in cucina e prendo una bottiglietta d'acqua dal frigo e, mentre sento Mickey borbottare qualcosa, ne tracanno metà tutta d'un sorso.  
"Col cazzo, Gallagher! Questa è casa mia e guardo quello che cazzo mi pare, dove e quando cazzo mi pare! Se non ti sta bene tornatene alla tua fottuta casa, sempre che tu ne abbia una... sei sempre qui, cazzo!"  
Torno da lui e soffermo per alcuni secondi lo sguardo sulla TV. Conosco bene i porno, gli attori tendono sempre ad esagerare ma quei due sembrano proprio spassarsela.  
"Davvero ai tuoi fratelli sta bene che tu lo faccia qui? Si insomma, voglio dire, solitamente questo genere di intrattenimento è più... privato. Soprattutto se è così disgustoso!"  
Mi guarda e sorride e io rido più forte. Nelle mie parole non c'è alcuna cattiveria o pregiudizio e Mickey lo sa, in questo io e lui siamo in perfetta sintonia ecco perché mi viene così facile parlare e scherzare con lui. Forse è per questo che invece di tornare subito a letto calcio via lo stronzetto, stravaccato al centro del divano, per farmi spazio accanto a lui. Quanto bisogna sentirsi a proprio agio con qualcuno per vedere un porno insieme?... Un porno gay per di più!  
"Noi Milkovich abbiamo il sonno pesante, non mi era mai capitato che qualcuno gironzolasse per casa a rompermi le palle e poi non succede così spesso... vengo qui solo quando mi si impalla il portatile."  
Mi fa posto sul divano e mi passa la sigaretta dopo aver appoggiato i piedi sul tavolino difronte a noi. Io mi accomodo e inizio a scorrere gli occhi avanti e in dietro tra il volto rilassato di Mickey e i tizi instancabili in TV.  
"Come fa a piacerti questo?" Gli chiedo indicando quei due palestrati che continuano ad incularsi.  
"Oppure questo!" Gesticolo contro la TV con più foga ora che i palestrati sono diventati tre, cazzo!  
"Come fa a piacerti?"  
"Hey, sai cos'è che non mi piace invece?" Si gira di scatto e mi ruba la sigaretta dalle labbra.  
"Tu. Non mi sei mai piaciuto, non sei divertente."

         

Ovviamente non è vero, tanto che non riesce a trattenere un sorriso, anche se cerca di nasconderlo dietro la bottiglia della sua birra. Cazzo, visto così Mickey fa quasi tenerezza. Intanto i tre nel piccolo schermo non sembrano avere intenzione di smettere tanto presto, anche perché non vedo come possano riuscire a sbrogliarsi da quella strana posizione in cui si trovano.  
"Ma sul serio, cioè... su per il culo? È una cosa a cui ci si abitua?" Ribadisco il concetto spezzando il silenzio, forse sto insistendo un po' troppo ma proprio non riesco a capire.  
"Ci si può abituare? Insomma... voglio dire... Il sistema digestivo è pensato per essere a senso unico."  
Lui neanche mi guarda e cala di nuovo il silenzio... ma ho ragione, cazzo!  
"È così." Concludo la mia arringa sicuro del fatto mio. Mickey sembrava non ascoltare affatto invece all'improvviso scoppia a ridere, così, dal nulla.  
"Cosa? Cosa?!" Balbetto.  
Cosa avrà da ridere?  
" 'È così', come se... cazzo, come se avessimo i polmoni solo per fumare!" Continua a ridere, forte, e contagia anche me.  
"A tutti gli uomini funziona allo stesso modo Gallagher, è solo che ci piace infilarlo in posti diversi."  
Forse ha ragione lui!  
Infondo, tolta la parte del prenderlo nel culo, che comunque è una pratica comune anche nei rapporti etero, ci sono tanti aspetti positivi nel fare coppia con un altro uomo. Eliminando le donne si toglie tutto il dramma dall'equazione, non c'è alcun preambolo per la seduzione. È solo:  
'Hey, vuoi scopare?'  
'Si!'  
'Allora facciamolo!'  
Boom! Semplice!  
I gay hanno molti meno problemi di cui preoccuparsi.  
"Hey, posso chiederti una cosa?"  
"Se ricominci con la storia del sopra o sotto, avanti o dietro ti spezzo le nocche delle mani, tutte e quindici, capito?"  
Mi scappa da ridere a pensare a quanto io sia curioso sull'argomento, non ne capisco il motivo però vorrei proprio saperlo!  
"Datti una calmata, Rusty il selvaggio." Ridacchiando alzo le mani in segno di resa.  
"E comunque una mano ha solo quattordici nocche." Lo sbeffeggio agitandogli le dita davanti agli occhi.  
"Vuoi morire per caso?" Le sue parole intimidatorie sono accompagnate da un'espressione facciale altrettanto minacciosa, ma il suo è solo un bluff e quando io gli scoppio a ridere in faccia lui scuote la testa ghignando divertito. Per quanto me la stia spassando a prendere un po' in giro Mickey ad un certo punto torno serio perché c'è qualcosa che mi preme sapere anche di più delle sue preferenze a letto.  
"Come lo hai capito?"  
"Cosa? Di essere frocio?"  
Credo che se fosse stato chiunque altro a chiamarlo in quel modo lo avrebbe messo k.o. in due secondi, ma presumo che vada bene se è lui a farlo.  
"Sì, cioè, prima eri etero... poi hai deciso di fare qualche esperienza... e alla fine hai deciso che preferivi essere gay?"  
"Io... credo di... averlo sempre saputo."  
"Sei sempre stato sicuro al 100% di preferire gli uomini?"  
"No, non è proprio così." Sbuffa il fumo dal naso e lascia cadere la testa all'indietro.  
"Sai, quando sei piccolo tutti dicono che ti devono piacere le ragazze, quindi, verso i dieci anni ho passato una strana fase in cui mi piaceva molto una tipa... Carrie Yazel. Ma credo mi piacesse perché era quella più mascolina."  
Ed eccolo di nuovo, quel cazzo di sorriso che fa tenerezza.  
"È stato così fino a..."  
"Fino a cosa?"  
"Jean-Claude Van Damme!" Ora invece ha un sorriso ammiccante e le sue sopracciglia non smettono di andare su e giù per la sua fronte. Che idiota! Ma mi viene da sorridere.  
"Van Damme? Fai sul serio? Lui sarebbe sexy?"  
"Cazzo se lo è!" Lo dice come se fosse la cosa più ovvia al mondo.  
"Potrebbe essere tuo padre, cazzo!"  
Mickey mi rivolge una smorfia di disappunto, anche un po' disgustata.  
"Sentiamo, chi sarebbe sexy per te?"  
"Non saprei... Justin Timberlake, credo." Non si può certo negare che è sexy.  
"Scherzi? È troppo gay!"  
"No, non lo è."  
"Buongiorno! Certo che lo è."  
Se lo dice lui... non mi resta che fidarmi, è lui l'esperto.  
"Voglio scoparmi Van Damme." Lo sento dire mentre i suoi occhi azzurri tornano sulla TV, continua a ridacchiare vedendomi scuotere la testa con la coda dell'occhio. Fa un ultimo profondo tiro dalla sigaretta e trattiene il fumo per qualche secondo, poi rilasciando la nuvola bianca si rivolge a me tutto serio.  
"Tu... hai mai provato?"  
L'ha detto così, di getto, senza guardarmi ma limitandosi a scrollare le spalle mentre spegne il mozzicone della sigaretta nel portacenere.  
"Cosa? A prenderlo nel culo? No, mai."  
Scoppiamo entrambi a ridere ma poi mi arriva un destro dritto in mezzo al petto.  
"No coglione, non devi mica fare il passivo per forza... anche se con quel culetto sodo e quella lingua lunga che ti ritrovi saresti una fighetta niente male, Gallagher."  
Ho sempre avuto un certo successo con le donne ma non mi sono mai chiesto se avrei la stessa fortuna anche tra gli uomini.  
" 'Niente male' dici? Io dico invece che mi verrebbe dietro tutta Boys Town!" Mi impettisco orgoglioso.  
"Si, probabile." Ridacchia imbarazzato e si gratta il naso con il pollice.  
Chissà qual'è il tipo ideale di Mickey, a parte Van Damme ovviamente. Se li preferisce alti, bassi, biondi, bruni o se magari... potrebbe piacergli qualcuno... come me.  
"Sei attratto da me?" Cerco di nascondere il mio inspiegabile interesse facendolo passare per semplice curiosità.  
"Cosa? No!" Mickey fa un balzo sul divano, non saprei dire se sembra più stizzito o imbarazzato.  
"Perché no? Non sono sexy?"  
"No!... Cioè, si! Però... insomma... fanculo Gallagher, perché fai queste stupide domande del cazzo?"  
Lo guardo agitarsi un po' imbarazzato e all'improvviso mi sento nuovamente accaldato così bevo dalla bottiglia che ho in mano fino all'ultima goccia e per la foga della sete un bel po' d'acqua colandomi dal mento mi bagna la maglietta, dissetato e rinfrescato.  
"Sei sicuro di non essere gay? È un po' da gay quello che hai fatto, meglio se ci stai attento..."  
"Vaffanculo! Chiedilo a tua sorella se sono gay... dovresti vederla quando rimane in estasi dopo che l'ho sbattuta come un fottuto uovo!"  
"Sei disgustoso, cazzo. Dovrei sfondarti il culo per come parli della mia sorellina."  
"Sì, ti piacerebbe Milkovich!"  
"Piacerebbe anche a te, non sai che ti perdi!"  
"Fottiti!" Gli alzo il medio ridendo.  
"Si, era quella l'idea! Ma tu non ti decidi a toglierti dalle palle!"  
"Ok, me ne vado. Divertiti con i tuoi amici frocetti." Lo colpisco su un braccio prima di alzarmi dal divano.  
"Vai a sbatterti mia sorella come un fottuto uovo?"  
"Si, era quella l'idea!" Lo sfotto ancora mentre mi incammino verso la stanza di Mandy.  
"Hey Gallagher!" Mi giro verso di lui che però rimane con lo sguardo fisso verso la TV dandomi le spalle.  
"Ti sbagli su di me, io di solito l'acchiappo!"

Questa mattina sono uno straccio, ho passato praticamente la notte insonne e non a sbattermi Mandy come un fottuto uovo! Al contrario, sono rimasto immobile nella mia metà del letto ben attento a non superare la linea nel centro, come se fosse fatta di filo spinato. Faceva troppo caldo ed ero sudato, ero stanco e avevo sonno... o semplicemente non ne avevo voglia! Ero troppo distratto da altri pensieri... uno solo in verità. Non so come prendere il fatto di aver passato una notte intera a domandarmi come è possibile che a Mickey Milkovich, il peggior bullo del South Side che deve avere sempre il controllo su tutto e tutti, piaccia farsi sbattere come un fottuto uovo!  
"Hey, stai bene?" Mandy si è svegliata.  
"Si, bene." Accenno un sorriso mentre lei mi sale a cavalcioni e inizia a baciarmi e farmi il solletico.  
"Oh Cristo, chiudete questa porta!" L'urlo inorridito di Mickey interrompe le nostre risatine.  
"Nessuno vuol vedere quel cazzo da mandingo!" Si allontana nel corridoio agitando le braccia per aria e grugnendo infastidito.  
"Fanculo!" Lo sento ringhiare prima di chiudersi in bagno. Dopo qualche minuto il rumore di un vetro che si rompe risuona nel silenzio della casa, mentre Mandy non sembra preoccuparsene minimamente io voglio accertarmi che sia tutto ok. Lei è contrariata quando la sollevo di peso dal mio ventre prima di alzarmi dal letto.  
"Cazzo! Fanculo!" La voce di Mickey come un sussurro da dietro la porta del bagno.  
"Tutto bene?" Chiedo dopo aver bussato.  
"Si, sono scivolato."  
"Sbrigati, mi serve il bagno." Mento per farlo uscire da lì così da poter controllare se sta veramente bene. Lui apre la porta e senza guardarmi tira dritto per il corridoio, visibilmente scosso.  
"Mickey, cos'è successo? La tua mano sta sanguinando!"  
"Sto bene, non rompere!"  
Entrando in bagno noto subito lo specchio rotto e vetri sparsi su tutto il lavandino. È evidente che non è scivolato ma è ancora più evidente che non ha voglia di parlarne.  
Stavo pensando di fare la doccia a casa mia oggi per non dover affrontare la questione con Mickey ma credo che, ora che sa che io so, avrà il buon senso di non entrare in bagno mentre sono nudo. Neanche il tempo di aprire l'acqua e lui rientra come al solito senza neanche bussare. Come non detto!  
Sembra decisamente più calmo ora ma comunque decido di non parlare di quello che è successo poco fa, anche perché ho una questione più urgente da affrontare con lui.  
"Cazzo Mickey, tu... tu non puoi... non puoi più..." Balbetto affacciandomi dalla tenda.  
"Entrare mentre fai la doccia?" Mi viene in contro lui.  
"Già!" Sbuffo irritato.  
"Perché sono gay?" Continua con tono piatto.  
"S-si... credo."  
"Sai che lo ero anche prima, giusto?" Dice sarcastico facendo svettare le sopracciglia e io rimango in silenzio, inebetito.  
"Beh..." Inizio io anche se non so bene cosa sto per dire ma Mickey mi interrompe.  
"Beh, ormai è troppo tardi, ho già visto tutto quello che c'era da vedere." Al suo tono noncurante rispondo mettendo il broncio ma rimango ancora in silenzio perché, a dirla tutta, non so proprio cosa rispondergli!  
"Allora, posso pisciare o no?"  
Mickey ha la testa bassa, alza solo gli occhi per poter guardare i miei, invece del sorrisetto spavaldo che aveva prima ora si lecca gli angoli della bocca come fa sempre quando è nervoso... e lo è di sicuro.  
Capisco che dietro la sua domanda si nasconde molto di più di ciò che può sembrare; non è semplicemente il permesso per pisciare, è il suo modo di chiedermi se a me sta bene che tutto rimanga com'è sempre stato, un tacito accordo per riprendere la nostra amicizia senza preoccuparci di dove ognuno preferisce infilare il proprio cazzo.  
"Ma si, sai che me ne importa, fai quello che ti pare." Borbotto tornando sotto la doccia, nascondendogli il mio enorme sorriso di sollievo.  
"Sta tranquillo Gallagher, solo perché mi piace il cazzo non vuol dire che gli salto addosso ogni volta che ne vedo uno."  
"Non è quello che i gay fanno di solito?" Mi affaccio nuovamente da dietro la tenda giusto per mostrargli il sorrisetto malizioso e stronzetto che sto sfoggiando. Mi guadagno un dito medio ma ne è valsa decisamente la pena!  
Lo stronzo non solo rimane a pisciare ma si fa anche la barba, si sistema i capelli e facciamo due chiacchiere proprio come prevede la nostra routine quotidiana da quando sono rimasto a dormire la prima volta in questa casa.  
Non sembra cambiato nulla in realtà, è il solito Mickey e non mi dispiace la sua compagnia. Anche se ora, osservandolo più attentamente, mi sembra di cogliere alcuni suoi sguardi compiaciuti e un po' troppo prolungati sul mio culo o sul... ma di sicuro mi sbaglio, forse è solo la mia mente che si lascia condizionare.  
Che mi frega... senza dubbio sono un gran bello spettacolo! Che si rifaccia pure gli occhi, l'importante è che tenga le mani a posto!


	5. Cap 5/19 - Fottutamente fantastico!

**Cap 5/19 - Fottutamente fantastico!**

C'è un'unica cosa più noiosa dei corsi di aggiornamento che ci obbligano a fare a lavoro... i corsi di aggiornamento online! Certo, puoi startene comodamente seduto sul divano di casa, ma è dura studiare quando invece potresti accendere la TV e guardare qualcosa di veramente interessante. Se già il compito è arduo di per se, lo è ancora di più se si viene interrotti decine di volte da finestre di pubblicità spam che invadono il desktop come se sapessero esattamente in quale punto apparire per dare fastidio il più possibile. Se questo non sembra ancora abbastanza terribile si aggiunge anche il fatto che queste pubblicità sono tutte a tema porno-gay e il responsabile di ciò è solo uno... Mickey fottuto Milkovich!  
Il bastardo ha preso la brutta abitudine di appropriarsi spesso e volentieri del mio pc, il ché non mi darebbe neanche fastidio se non lo usasse per guardare i suoi maledetti porno, e Dio solo sa cos'altro, su dei siti che poi mi inondano di pubblicità oscena!  
Mentre chiudo tutte quelle dannate finestre moleste vedo comparire da dietro al divano un annoiato Mickey che raggiunge il frigo e prende una birra. In preda alla stizza decido di esprimergli il mio disappunto... ma forse è solo una scusa per procrastinare lo studio di questo stupido corso sulle nuove tecniche di primo soccorso.   
"Mickey ti dispiacerebbe smettere di usare il mio computer per visitare i tuoi siti da pervertito? Non ne posso più di avere il pc infestato di culi e cazzi per colpa tua!"  
"Hey, in questa casa condividiamo tutto. Ciò che è tuo è anche mio." Dice dopo aver stappato la bottiglia con i denti, guadagnandosi un mio sguardo inorridito. Rimango in silenzio per qualche secondo aspettando, ingenuo come sono, che completi la frase come ci si aspetterebbe. Ma lui è un Milkovich e non bada certo a queste cose!  
"Che ne è stato del 'e ciò che è mio è tuo'?" Sottolineo acido.  
"È quello che ho detto... ciò che è tuo è mio."   
"Ah-ah-ah!" Scandisco la risata sarcastica mentre poso il pc accanto a me sul divano.  
"Non è affatto divertente, sei un idiota!"  
Mickey mi fa il medio e si incammina verso la sua stanza ma si blocca a metà del salotto quando mi sente chiamare il suo nome.  
"Mickey, prestami la tua macchina."  
"Scordatelo! Oggi lavoro."  
So che l'acuta pigrizia di Mickey non gli fa prendere minimamente in considerazione il fatto che potrebbe benissimo raggiungere il bar anche a piedi, ma proprio non capisco la sua gelosia morbosa nei confronti di quel cassonetto con le ruote!  
"E dai... solo per dieci minuti, venti al massimo! Te la riporto in tempo."  
"Che ci devi fare?"  
Colgo l'occasione per ripagare i dannati Milkovich con la loro stessa moneta... mi avvalgo della facoltà di ricambiare i 'che ti importa' che mi rifilano di continuo.  
"Che ti importa, ho da fare!" Cerco di tagliare corto, ma lui insiste.  
"Non dovevi studiare?"  
"Si, ma ho bisogno di una pausa e ne approfitto per fare una commissione."  
"Che commissione?"  
"Cazzo, Mickey... ho bisogno di una cosa dal supermercato."  
Vedermi annaspare lo incuriosisce, si capisce dagli occhi serrati con cui mi sta guardando e dal sorriso provocatorio stampato in faccia.  
"Che cosa?" Insiste ancora.  
"Non sono affari tuoi!"  
"Ok, guido io." Posa la birra sul ripiano della cucina e prende le chiavi della macchina.  
"Cosa? Vieni anche tu?" Scatto in piedi dal divano vedendolo andare verso la porta.  
"Si, devo prendere delle cose anche io." Dice uscendo senza aspettarmi.

"Era questo che ti serviva, Gallagher?"  
"S-si, non azzardarti a dire nulla!"  
"Ti imbarazzava dirmi che dovevi comprare i preservativi? Ma che hai quindici anni?"  
Siamo davanti ad uno scaffale incredibilmente fornito di preservativi e altra 'roba sessuale', qualcuna anche un po' fuori luogo trattandosi di un supermercato.  
"Allora testarossa... cosa ti serve?" Chiede fin troppo divertito iniziando a scorrere con il dito tra le varie scatole colorate appese ordinatamente.  
"Ritardanti? Per il bene di mia sorella spero che tu non sia il pistolero più veloce del South Side!"   
Gli lancio uno sguardo omicida ma lui mi ride in faccia per nulla intimorito, anzi, continua imperterrito nel suo siparietto.  
"Stimolanti? Se ad un uomo serve un preservativo per essere stimolato forse dovrebbe chiedersi se è sulla sponda giusta."  
"Sta zitto Mickey!" Dico rimanendo con gli occhi fissi sullo scaffale.  
"Oh, guarda qua Gallagher... questi alla fragola sono rossi, ti piace avere il tappeto coordinato alle tende?"  
"Smettila! È proprio per questo che non volevo dirti nulla. Non voglio parlare di roba del genere con te!"  
"Ok, ok. Stai calmo, ti lascio scegliere il tuo vestitino per il ballo in pace." Fa il gesto di chiudere una cerniera immaginaria sulla bocca e di buttare via la chiave, poi rimane a guardarmi in silenzio con un sorrisetto divertito sulle labbra.  
"Porca miseria, dove li prendo di solito c'è ne sono solo di due tipi... e sono anche più economici!" C'è davvero troppa scelta in questo posto, sono tentato di prenderne una scatola a caso e non pensarci più, quando all'improvviso vedo spuntare la mano tatuata di Mickey che mi agita una scatola nera e oro davanti agli occhi.  
"Prendi questi, per te vanno bene."   
Non sembra volermi prendere in giro questa volta.  
"E tu che ne sai di quello che va pene per me?" La domanda voleva essere retorica ma lui riesce sempre a ribattere qualcosa per mettermi in imbarazzo.  
"Fidati, lo so. Ti vedo fare la doccia ogni mattina, cazzo da mandingo."  
"Sei un guardone, pervertito del cazzo, Mickey! Da oggi in poi puoi scordarti di entrare ancora in bagno mentre faccio la doccia!"  
"Quanto sei melodrammatico! Muovi il culo e andiamocene."  
"Tu non prendi nulla?"  
"Ho già fatto." Dice sfoggiando una confezione di lubrificante al gusto di cognac.  
"Solo il lubrificante? Non ti servono i preservativi?"  
Fa di no con la testa mordendosi il labbro inferiore e io colgo subito l'occasione per prendermi la mia rivincita.  
"Non mi dire... al momento non c'è nessun bel principe azzurro che te lo voglia mettere nel culo? Sei costretto a dedicarti ai lavori in solitario in questo periodo?"  
Mickey resta in silenzio, neanche minimamente scalfito o infastidito dalle mie parole, anzi, sfoggia un'espressione sicura e impertinente che sembra dire 'davvero non ci arrivi, Gallagher?', il sorriso malizioso e le sopracciglia sparate all'insù.  
E poi io finalmente ci arrivo...  
"Oh cazzo, Mickey! Non usi i presentativi?"  
"Non ce n'è bisogno."  
"Hai mai sentito parlare delle malattie veneree?"  
"Io sono a posto e vado con gente pulita."  
"Non puoi mai esserne sicuro! Non c'è da fidarsi della gente... il mio amico Caleb-"  
"Senti bello, so badare a me stesso! Sono uscito pulito anche dalla prigione... e là devi già ritenerti fortunato se riesci ad avvolgerti il cazzo con della pellicola da cucina prima di scoparti la peggiore feccia dell'Illinois. Dovresti preoccuparti per te stesso invece di pensare a me."  
"Io sono pulito! Sono un paramedico, ci sto molto attento."  
"Infatti mi riferivo alla tua fidanzata... è molto probabile che abbia una bella collezione di malattie veneree al seguito."  
Mi sento un po' in colpa per non aver difeso Mandy, ma probabilmente Mickey ha ragione. Più di qualche volta ho anche pensato a farle fare qualche test ma non ho il coraggio di chiederglielo perché sono sicuro che finirei per essere ucciso e scaricato nel lago Michigan. Ogni tanto le infilo degli antibiotici nel dentifricio, per sicurezza.  
Una volta arrivati in coda alla cassa, nella noia dell'attesa mi ritrovo a giocherellare con la scatola dei preservativi, poi vedo Mickey con il suo lubrificante e di colpo realizzo...  
"Mick, non dovevi prendere delle cose?"  
Non che cambi molto la situazione ma forse... e dico forse... confondendoli nel resto della spesa non daranno troppo nell'occhio. Magri nella confusione la signora alla cassa non ci farà neppure caso. Mickey sembra percepire il mio imbarazzo nel doverci presentare alla commessa con solo quei particolari articoli, essendo noi due ragazzi, basta un attimo per farsi un'idea sbagliata.  
"Si! Si, hai proprio ragione." Lo dice come se avesse appena avuto un'epifania, con una strana luce negli occhi che non lascia presagire niente di buono. Mi punzecchia con l'indice come a ringraziarmi per averglielo ricordato e poi si allontana ridacchiando. Capisco il senso delle sue risate quando lo vedo tornare quasi saltellando.  
"Banane? Sul serio Mickey?"  
Non so se davvero aveva delle commissioni da fare ma preferisce rinunciarci pur di continuare a trarre divertimento da questa situazione, è probabile anche che abbia mentito solo per poter venire con me e scoprire cosa cercavo di nascondere. In ogni caso sembra proprio che oggi Mickey abbia deciso di combattere la noia divertendosi a mie spese, mettendomi in imbarazzo e prendendosi gioco di me.  
"Hai un problema con le banane, tough guy?"  
"No, non con le banane, è con te che ho un problema!"  
"Mmh, me lo fai diventare duro, Gallagher!"  
Non so come sia possibile, ma sono estremamente combattuto tra il volerlo prendere a calci in culo e il farmi una grossa risata per la stupida espressione che ha quell'idiota in questo momento.  
"Sei venuto fino a qui per delle banane?"  
"Si. Ma ora che mi ci fai pensare, visto che siamo qui, potremmo prendere anche..."  
Mickey si guarda intorno fino a posare gli occhi su un piccolo scaffale pieno di decorazioni per dolciumi vari non lontano da noi, allunga una mano e afferra una bomboletta di panna spray posta tra una confezione di zuccherini colorati e una di gocce di cioccolato.  
"Oh, adoro la panna sulle banane!"  
"Ok, basta così. Ti sei divertito abbastanza." Gli strappo la bomboletta dalle mani e la rimetto a posto, questa volta ridendo sotto i baffi.  
"Veramente no, non ancora. Che c'è testarossa, da quando ti imbarazza fare dell'umorismo sul sesso?"  
"Mick, ti prego, sta zitto!"  
Arriva finalmente il nostro turno di pagare, ci avviciniamo alla cassa e posiamo tutto sul nastro scorrevole.   
Ed eccoci qui... due ragazzi con dei preservati xl da trentasei pezzi, lubrificante al cognac ed ora anche un bel casco di banane di un giallo sgargiante.  
La cassiera, una signora sulla cinquantina con i capelli cotonati e il rossetto rosso che le brilla sulle labbra piegate in un sorriso malizioso che cerca di nascondere, passa il primo articolo alla cassa e prima di procedere con il secondo si ferma a chiedere...  
"State insieme?" Quel sorriso ancora stampato in faccia.  
"No, noi non stiamo insieme!" Sobbalzo imbarazzato.  
Mi sento un perfetto idiota quando mi rendo conto che la donna intendeva chiedere se dovesse fare un unico conto o due separati.  
"Sì, stiamo insieme... cioè, noi non... si, faccia tutto un conto, grazie." Tengo gli occhi bassi e sento le guance andarmi a fuoco.  
Bravo Ian, bella figura di merda!  
"Oh, non deve imbarazzarsi, siete una coppia adorabile."  
Devo ammetterlo, il tono della sua voce è davvero dolce e credo che sia sincera nel dirlo ma... davvero ci ha scambiati per una coppia? A chi mai verrebbe in mente?   
Voglio dire... emaniamo delle 'vibrazioni da coppietta'? Gesù, spero proprio di no!  
Certo, la situazione è forviante ma non bisognerebbe saltare subito alle conclusioni.  
"No, no, noi non siamo una coppia!" Ribadisco con più convinzione, volendo chiudere al più presto la questione... se non fosse che sono in compagnia di un cretino.  
"Non siamo una coppia, scopiamo e basta." Lo sento dire all'improvviso e i miei occhi sfrecciano verso di lui lasciando una scia di fuoco lungo tutto il tragitto.  
"Mickey, ma che cazzo!?" Lo guardo scioccato mentre lui ride sguaiatamente, poi rivolgo lo stesso sguardo alla cassiera quando la sento parlare.  
"Ah, buon per voi! A mio marito ha smesso di funzionare tanto tempo fa."  
Balbetto qualcosa di incomprensibile, troppo imbarazzato per articolare qualcosa che abbia un minimo di senso, ma purtroppo questi due non sembrano averne abbastanza.  
"E qualcuno qui è molto fortunato!" Sorride ancora lei compiaciuta, agitando con forza la scatola di preservativi magnum che, facendo rumore, attirano l'attenzione di altre persone nelle vicinanze.  
Non nascondo di andare fiero di essere ben dotato e spesso me ne vanto, ma questa situazione è talmente surreale che non riesco a fare lo spavaldo come faccio di solito.  
Come se nulla fosse la signora riprende il suo lavoro e finalmente decreta il conto.  
"Trentasette dollari e venti, ragazzi."  
Frugo frettolosamente nel portafogli nel disperato tentativo di porre fine a questa tortura il più velocemente possibile. Afferro cinquanta dollari e li poso sul bancone con le mani tremanti, varie monetine cadono sul pavimento ma non mi chino a raccoglierle.   
"È nervoso perché è la sua prima volta." Infierisce ancora Mickey mettendomi una mano sulla spalla mentre io gli rivolgo uno sguardo omicida.  
"Oh, buona fortuna allora!" Replica entusiasta la signora, battendo le mani in un piccolo applauso e sfoggiando un gran sorriso.  
"Tenga il resto." È tutto ciò che dico prima di prendere al volo quello che abbiamo comprato e scappare a passo svelto fuori dal dannato supermercato. Dopo un minuto mi raggiunge Mickey che ancora se la sta ridendo di gusto.  
"Giuro che ti ammazzo!"  
"Tranquillo tastarossa, stavamo solo scherzando. Quella tipa la conosco."  
"Anche lei sa che sei gay? Ha dato per scontato che siamo una coppia."  
"È una cliente del bar... e sa che sono gay perché una volta mi ha beccato a scopare con suo figlio."  
"Anche lui è una delle 'persone giuste' da scoparsi per ottenere i tuoi 'sconti speciali'?"  
"No, è solo sexy! Non penso soltanto al lavoro, Gallagher!"  
Non credo che riuscirò mai ad abituarmi all'idea che a Mickey piacciano i ragazzi.  
Dovrei sentirmi offeso dal fatto che non è attratto da me?  
E poi cosa avrà mai questo tizio più di me?  
"È più sexy di Van Damme?" Chiedo dopo averci pensato forse un po' troppo, lui si blocca di colpo e mi guarda come farebbe una mamma orso con un bracconiere che ha osato avvicinarsi al suo cucciolo... e il bracconiere per l'appunto sarei io!   
"Nessuno è più sexy di Van Damme!" Scandisce ogni singola parola puntandomi minacciosamente l'indice contro prima di entrare in macchina, io alzo gli occhi al cielo e lo seguo.

È da un po' che sono steso sul letto a rilassami qualche ora prima di andare a lavoro, approfittando del tempo libero per ripulire la mia casella di posta elettronica e curiosare qua e là su internet dal mio pc. Ecco che, per l'ennesima volta, in fondo alla pagina appare la solita pubblicità porno-gay a tormentarmi. Scivolo con il dito sul mouse e porto il puntatore sul pulsante di chiusura della finestra, poi mi fermo ad osservare quel piccolo riquadro per qualche secondo. Il più classico degli schemi, uno a carponi e l'altro dietro che se lo lavorava per bene. Il ragazzo in primo piano ha la pelle chiara e i capelli neri mentre quello in piedi è visibile solo dall'ombelico in giù, in fin dei conti, non serve altro, giusto?  
Fisso quel ragazzo, le sue spalle pallide, i capelli neri, quell'espressione di puro piacere sul volto e penso... a Mickey. Non riesco a non pensare che è questo ciò che gli piace, non riesco a non chiedermi quanti ragazzi lo hanno avuto, quanti stupidi figli sexy di cassiere del supermercato hanno potuto vedergli quell'espressione.   
Chissà com'è il viso di Mickey in quel momento, quando si abbandona completamente a qualcuno e il mondo intorno si annulla totalmente fino a rimanere soli, fusi insieme.  
Chiudo gli occhi e un'immagine mi appare nel buio, è un attimo, un flash, al posto di quello sconosciuto c'è Mickey e ad averlo questa volta sono io.  
Ma che cazzo?!  
Strabuzzo gli occhi e scuoto la testa per allontanare quei pensieri, ma prima ancora di riprendere fiato la mia mano scivola incontrollata sul petto nudo fino a strisciare dentro ai boxer dove il party sembra essere già cominciato. Quella strana fantasia riprende il controllo della mente ma anche della mano che la segue accarezzandomi delicatamente. Dovrei essere sorpreso, confuso, turbato, forse anche spaventato, ma non è così, in questo momento sembra la cosa più naturale ed eccitante che ci sia.  
Io so perfettamente cosa mi sta succedendo, e non è nulla di buono, cazzo!  
La porta si apre e il mio ritorno alla realtà è come l'atterraggio sul suolo dopo il salto da un grattacielo. Chiudo immediatamente il portatile prima che Mandy mi raggiunga a letto, lei mi abbraccia e si accorge subito della mia... 'condizione', me lo afferra stretto e sorride compiaciuta.  
"Il soldato è sull'attenti, eh? Dì la verità, stavi guardando un porno, uh, brutto porco!"  
"S-si, più o meno." Balbetto senza aggiungere altro.  
"Li hai comprati?" Soffia eccitata nel mio orecchio e io annuisco. Nel giro di due secondi Mandy è sopra di me completamente nuda e dopo altri due sono dentro di lei, ma sul più bello veniamo interrotti dalla voce gracchiante di Terry Milkovich registrata nella segreteria telefonica in corridoio, solo ora mi accorgo che Mandy ha lasciato la porta aperta, per fortuna non c'è nessun altro in casa... o almeno spero.  
#Casa Milkovich, parlate in fretta e tagliate corto.#  
Mandy si blocca di colpo quando la voce dopo il 'bip' inizia a parlare.  
#Papà, sono Molly. La mamma è morta. La signora del piano di sopra dirà alla polizia che sono un'orfana se un famigliare non mi viene a prendere. Ti prego, vieni.#

         

"Chi cazzo è Molly?" Chiedo confuso.  
"La mia sorellastra, e a quanto pare la sua madre strafatta è morta."  
"Tu hai una sorella?"  
"Sorellastra." Ringhia prima di riprendere da dove aveva lascito, ma vedendomi perplesso si ferma.  
"Vogliamo finire?" Chiede isterica. È turbata, riesco a percepirlo chiaramente, ma questo non è certo il momento per parlarne.  
"C-certo."  
Rimaniamo per un po' distesi a letto in silenzio a scambiarci qualche effusione, giocherellando un po' con le nostre mani.

         

"Quindi questa sorella..." Esordisco io, subito interrotto dal tono duro di Mandy.  
"Sorellastra."  
"Sta aspettando, da qualche parte... che vostro padre la vada a prendere?"  
"Vicino Milwaukee."  
"Lui non è in prigione adesso?"  
"Già..."  
"Non credi che, forse, non so, dovresti chiamarla?"  
Lei non sembra intenzionata a rispondere, così continuo.  
"Per dirle che non andrà."  
"Non chiamarla ha lo stesso risultato di chiamarla e dirglielo."  
"Ti sta bene che tua sorella finisca con i servizi sociali?"  
Forse suona troppo come un rimprovero e non era mia intenzione, ma so bene cosa si prova quando si viene portati via da casa e divisi dalla propria famiglia. Anche se è la sua sorellastra e non hanno mai avuto nessun tipo di rapporto sono sicuro che a Mandy importi di lei ma non sa come poterla aiutare.  
"Starà meglio che in questa casa."  
"Già, e lo dice una che per miracolo non è finita in affidamento."  
Posso solo immaginare l'inferno che hanno dovuto passare Mandy e i suoi fratelli per tutta la vita, è per questo che io voglio starle vicino e proteggerla, sempre, in ogni modo possibile.  
"Ha qualche altro parente?"  
"E io che ne so. Senti, è uno schifo ma non c'è niente che posso fare."  
"Sembrava disperata."  
Respiro profondamente cercando di ossigenare il cervello nella speranza che mi venga qualche idea brillante, e poi eccola lì, forse non è proprio brillante ma credo che possa funzionare!  
"Perché non ci andiamo noi e cerchiamo di aiutarla?!"  
"In che modo?"  
"Non so, trovando qualche altro familiare."  
"E come faremo?"  
"Non lo so, guidiamo fin lì e poi vediamo."  
"Con quale macchina?"  
"Chiederemo a Mickey di prestarci la sua."  
Mandy mi guarda come se avessi detto la cosa più stupida del mondo e scuote la testa per nulla convinta.  
"È tua sorella!"  
"Sorellastra."  
"Senti, ora devo andare a lavoro, però ne riparliamo domani mattina, ok?"  
La bacio, poi mi alzo e vado a prepararmi per il mio turno di notte.

Se rientri in piena notte in casa Gallagher non puoi sperare di cavartela senza che qualcuno ti chieda spiegazioni a riguardo. Qui dai Milkovich invece non c'è speranza che qualcuno ti chieda se va tutto bene neanche se rincasi sbattendo la porta e lanciando roba in giro. Si, per fortuna i Milkovich hanno il sonno pesante, così pesante che perfino Mickey, addormentato sul divano, non si è minimamente accorto di me e dei miei nervi a fior di pelle. Mi avvicino quanto basta per notare il disordine che lo circonda, la TV accesa su un canale sportivo, il posacenere pieno di mozziconi, un sandwich mezzo mangiucchiato in bilico sul suo petto e un cimitero di lattine di birra vuote sul pavimento... che di certo hanno contribuito a ridurlo nello stato comatoso in cui si trova. Non so che effetto dovrebbe fare normalmente assistere ad una scena del genere... ma a me vedere quel disastro di ragazzo dormire così beatamente fa dimenticare immediatamente la rabbia e mi ridona il sorriso.  
Vado in camera a mettere qualcosa di più comodo facendo attenzione a non svegliare Mandy, poi torno in salotto. Do una veloce ripulita in giro e quando prendo un cuscino per sistemarlo dietro la testa di Mickey la sensazione dei suoi capelli tra le dita mi provoca un brivido lungo la schiena. Mi sporgo verso di lui per guardarlo meglio ma ora sono così vicino che sento il suo respiro sulla faccia. Prima che il buon senso riesca a fermarmi le mie labbra sono già sulle sue in quello che agli occhi di qualcuno potrebbe sembrare un bacio... ma non è così, non può esserlo, perché siamo Ian e Mickey e tra di noi non possono esserci baci, giusto?  
Mickey sa di fumo, birra e salsa barbecue... proprio il sapore che mi aspettavo che avesse, il più buono che io abbia mai assaggiato.  
Mi stacco dalle sue labbra con uno schiocco e rimango a gustarmi il momento per qualche istante.  
Ora c'è solo una cosa a cui riesco a pensare...  
"Pancakes! Ci vogliono i pancakes!"  
Spadello per una buona mezz'ora prima che il bel addormentato riprenda i sensi e si sollevi a sedere sul divano.  
"Ma che cazzo?!"  
"Buongiorno anche a te!"  
"Che cazzo stai facendo?"  
"A te che sembra?"  
"A me sembra... che tu stia facendo dei fottuti pancakes alle... cinque del mattino! Ma che cazzo, Gallagher?!" Dice controllando l'orologio mentre mi si avvicina barcollando e stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
"Mh mh." Annuisco compiaciuto.  
"Tu non dovresti essere a lavoro?" Prende un pancake con le mani e lo mangia.  
"Ho finito prima."  
"Hai finito prima?"  
"Già. Senti Mickey, dovresti prestarci la tua auto oggi."  
"Cos-... che? Di che cazzo stai parlando?"  
"Io e Mandy andiamo a Milwaukee a prendere tua sorella."  
Gli lascio un po' di tempo per connettere ma l'espressione sulla sua faccia non lascia dubbi al fatto che ha bisogno di qualche dettaglio in più.  
"La tua sorellastra... Molly. La madre è morta e bisogna trovare qualcuno che se ne occupi."  
Niente, ancora uno sguardo assente accompagnato dal silenzio. Lo vedo accigliarsi e boccheggiare un paio di volte prima di iniziare a parlare con tono confuso.  
"Vuoi andare a Milwaukee, a prendere la mia sorellastra, con la mia auto?"  
"Esatto."  
"E per fare cosa?"  
"Per assicurarci del fatto che stia bene e se è necessario per salvarla."  
"Cioè la volete rapire?"  
"Salvarla!"  
"Pessima idea." Scuote la testa e arriccia le labbra.  
"Senti, la ragazzina è nei casini. Dobbiamo aiutarla!"  
"Prendere una minorenne e portarla alla casa degli orrori Milkovich mi sembra più una violenza che un salvataggio."  
"Sua madre è morta, è a casa da sola ed è terrorizzata."  
"Benvenuto nelle prevedibili conseguenze della tossicodipendenza." Un sorrisetto accompagna il suo tono sarcastico.  
"Vaffanculo, Mickey!" Raggiungo la porta d'ingresso e recupero le mie scarpe da ginnastica tra la montagna di calzature abbandonate là vicino.  
"Dove cazzo vai?"  
"A correre, dieci chilometri. Vuoi venire?"  
"Cazzo no, ma che sei matto?" Mickey mi guarda allibito.  
"Hai fatto la nottata a lavoro, non vuoi dormire?"  
"Non ho sonno, mi sento pieno di energie! Appena torno sveglio Mandy e partiamo!"  
"Hey, hey, non ti ho detto di sì per la macchina!"

         

Lo ignoro e guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio riesco a vedere quanto questo lo stia irritando.  
"Non hai nemmeno mangiato, perché cazzo hai fatto i pancakes se non volevi mangiarli?"  
"Li ho fatti per voi, quelli alla banana sono per te. A dopo, ciao." Grido uscendo da casa e chiudendomi la porta alle spalle.

Quando ritorno sono tutti a tavola a fare colazione con i miei pancakes.  
"Hey Ian, non possiamo andare a Milwaukee, non ho trovato nessuno che copra il mio turno, quindi devo lavorare."  
"Posso andarci da solo."  
"Cazzo Ian, ma perché insisti così tanto? Non è la tua cazzo di sorella. Non devi salvare tutti per forza!" Lei urla ma non saprei dire con certezza se è arrabbiata o solo infastidita. Di sicuro io un po' infastidito lo sono.  
"Scusa se mi importa della tua famiglia!"  
"Senti, fai che cazzo ti pare, sai che me ne importa. Io esco e poi vado a lavoro, divertiti a Milwaukee." Dopo aver messo il piatto nel lavello prende la sua borsa ed esce velocemente da casa sbattendo la porta. Io faccio lo stesso con la porta del bagno dove vado a fare un doccia prima di partire per questo dannato salvataggio. Sento il sangue ribollire e ho voglia di rompere qualcosa, tiro un pugno al muro spaccando una mattonella e sbucciandomi la mano.   
Cazzo che male!  
Inspiegabilmente il dolore fisico placa la mia rabbia e comincio a sentirmi meglio, appena ritorno un po' più calmo inizio a spogliarmi. Sono nella doccia quando sento qualcuno entrare e ovviamente non ho nessun dubbio su chi sia, ne ho conferma quando inizia a parlarmi.  
"Perché lo fai?"  
"Ho uno strano e irrazionale senso di attaccamento verso i Milkovich."  
Mickey ride e sentirlo mi provoca un senso di calore nel nel basso ventre, eppure l'acqua della doccia è abbastanza fredda questa mattina.  
"Vengo io con te."  
Strabuzzo gli occhi e non riesco a fermare l'enorme sorriso che mi si allarga sulle labbra, poi mi affaccio con la testa dalla tendina per farlo vedere anche a lui.  
"Credo ancora che sia una stronzata ma... non sono mai stato a Milwaukee, quindi..."  
"Non devi lavorare?"  
"Possono fare a meno di me per un giorno."  
Mi godo per qualche istante il suo sorriso di risposta al mio, poi lui esce dal bagno e io torno dietro la tenda. Inizio ad insaponarmi e lascio che l'acqua mi scivoli sulla faccia.  
'Vengo io con te.' La sua voce echeggia nella mia testa.  
Ancora una volta ricompare quell'immagine a tormentarmi, come se fosse tatuata sotto le mie palpebre e non potessi fare a meno di vederla ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi. La fantasia prende il sopravvento e mi sembra di averlo qui con me, in questo momento... Mickey, i suoi capelli bagnati, le sue spalle larghe, il suo corpo muscoloso davanti a me, i suoi occhi pieni di desiderio. Le mie mani viaggiano su di me ma io le sento estranee, come se non fossero le mie, immagino che sia lui a toccarmi. Cerco il sostegno del muro con una mano mentre con l'altra scendo sempre più giù fino al punto del mio corpo che più brama attenzione, concedendogliela appieno. All'improvviso sento la porta aprirsi un'altra volta, è lui, ma ormai è troppo tardi e non sono più in grado di fermarmi arrivato a questo punto, cazzo!  
"Guarda qua, testarossa. Ci si può arrivare con facilità da Chicago, in meno di un paio d’ore. Certo, bisogna mettere in preventivo un po’ di traffico in uscita ed in entrata da Chicago, ma una volta pesa la Interstate 94 è fatta!"  
Presumo fosse uscito solo per andare a prendere il computer per poi tornare e decidere insieme cosa fare. Se non fossi in questa assurda situazione del cazzo troverei adorabile vederlo così entusiasta per un viaggio insieme, ma in questo momento mi arriva troppo poco sangue al cervello per poter ragionare.  
"Mickey... sto... sto... f-facendo la doccia. Possiamo parlarne dopo?" Sono sicuro di non essere riuscito a tenere un normale tono di voce, chiunque si sarebbe accorto di quello che sta succedendo, ma fortunatamete Mickey è troppo preso dalla sua ricerca per badare a me e al tono con cui gli parlo. Dai rumori che riesco a sentire capisco che si sta accendendo una sigaretta seduto sulla tavoletta del water.  
"Ma lo sai che Milwaukee è la città di Happy Days?! Voglio dire... è una stronzata, ma c'è una statua di Fonzie sulla 117 E Wells St. dobbiamo vederla, cazzo!"  
Continuo a toccarmi sempre più velocemente e con più convinzione, sentire la sua voce mentre lo faccio fa montare l'orgasmo più velocemente.  
"È possibile fare un tour della fabbrica della birra Miller e c'è l'Harley-Davidson Museum!"  
L'odore del fumo mi ricorda che lui è a pochi centimetri da me, oltre la tenda, e questo porta la mia eccitazione ad un livello mai raggiunto prima.  
"Merda! Si paga sedici dollari per entrare, museo del cazzo!"  
Guardando in basso e mi sembra quasi di vedere la sua mano tatuata salda attorno a me ed è la goccia che fa traboccare... il vaso. Mi si oscura la vista, il piacere mi travolge toccando ogni fibra del mio corpo, le gambe quasi mi cedono e riesco a soffocare le urla mordendomi sul braccio tremolante ma ancora fisso sul muro. L'acqua contribuisce a coprire i gemiti e lava via il frutto di questa strana e bizzarra attrazione.  
"Allora Gallagher, che te ne pare?"  
"Fottutamente fantastico!" Rispondo io ancora sopraffatto dal piacere.

  



	6. Cap 6/19 - Mamma diceva

**Cap 6/19 - Mamma diceva**

"Cristo Gallagher, non hai tenuto la bocca chiusa nemmeno per un secondo. Due ore di granai e serbatoi d'acqua del cazzo davanti agli occhi e le tue fottute chiacchiere nelle orecchie, Dio Santo."  
Siamo arrivati nel fatiscente quartiere di non so bene dove, vicino Milwaukee, in cui secondo le indicazioni di Mandy, dovrebbe trovarsi la casa di Molly. Il piano è quello di prelevarla e recapitarla ad un parente che se la prenda a carico, uno qualsiasi.  
Niente cazzate.  
"Questo palazzo fa abbastanza schifo per essere quello giusto. Andiamo testarossa, appartamento 2A."  
Saliamo a secondo piano e bussiamo alla porta. Ci apre una ragazzina con il viso d'angelo e i capelli biondi raccolti in due codini, un po' atipica come Milkovich.

         

"Hey ragazzina, sei Molly?" Esordisce Mickey con i suoi soliti modi gentili.  
"Si. Voi chi siete?"  
Visibilmente impaurita parla affacciandosi appena da dietro la porta.  
"Sono Mickey."  
Nel sentire quel nome la piccola si fionda su di lui in un abbraccio pieno di sollievo e speranza. Mickey la allontanata freddamente e un po' imbarazzato, non abituato a certe effusioni.  
"Questo è Ian... un mio amico."  
"Ciao." Le dico con un sorriso.  
"C'è papà con voi?"  
"No, lui-" Inizia Mickey, ma io lo interrompo ritenendo più opportuno... tenerle nascosti alcuni dettagli, per così dire.  
"Lui è al mare. Ma ha detto di salutarti. Tu come stai?"  
La ragazzina ignora la mia domanda e torna a rivolgersi a Mickey.  
"Vengo a casa con te?"  
Mickey alza le sopracciglia e mi guarda in attesa che io dica o faccia qualcosa.  
"Eeemh... Molly, per caso tua madre... aveva tipo una rubrica con gli indirizzi dei suoi parenti, cugini o qualcuno di simile?"  
"No."  
Io e Mickey ci guardiamo un'altra volta consapevoli che le cose si stanno decisamente complicando.  
"Ok... e il suo cellulare?" Provo ancora.  
"Ci sono soltanto due numeri in rubrica, papà e il suo spacciatore."  
"Non hai mai conosciuto nessuno zio o zia del cazzo?" Sbotta all'improvviso Mickey, spazientito.  
"Solo voi e mio cugino, David. È nella marina e combatte i cattivi. Ma a parte lui, nessuno."  
Mickey mi rivolge il suo sguardo più truce nel quale si può leggere chiaramente il 'te l'avevo detto che era una stronzata', ma anche un 'risolvi questo casino o giuro che ti ammazzo, Gallagher'.  
"Allora, mi portate da papà?" Insiste la piccola Milkovich.  
Ok, ho decisamente fatto una stronzata!  
Ma ormai siamo qui e non possiamo permettere che venga portata via dagli assistenti sociali, di sicuro ci inventeremo qualcosa.  
"Possiamo entrare?" Le chiedo gentilmente e la biondina ci fa spazio, io e Mickey la raggiungiamo all'interno guardandoci intorno in maniera circospetta. La casa non è particolarmente in disordine, probabilmente Molly ha imparato a cavarsela da sola come tutti i figli di pessimi genitori. Non sarei sorpreso di sapere che era lei ad occuparsi della madre e non il contrario, proprio come Fiona ha sempre fatto con Frank. La buona notizia è che l'appartamento è semivuoto e quindi non ci sono molti posti in cui frugare in cerca di informazioni.  
"Molly, prima di andare... dobbiamo dare un'occhiata in giro per cercare qualcosa che possa aiutarci a rintracciare qualche altro parente. Saresti così gentile da aiutarci?" Le parlo faccia a faccia, piegato sulle ginocchia, tenendole le mani sulle spalle per sembrare il più rassicurante possibile e infatti lei sembra fidarsi.  
"Ok, allora iniziamo a cercare." Mi rivolgo ai due Milkovich.  
"Cosa?" Mickey storce il naso.  
"Qualsiasi cosa! Nomi, numeri di telefono, indirizzi, e-mail."  
"Bene Sherlock, buona fortuna!" Va in cucina e, dopo aver ispezionato il frigo, si siede tutto contento di aver trovato una birra fresca.  
"Non hai intenzione di collaborare?"  
"Non è un mio problema." Incrocia i piedi sul tavolo, stappa la bottiglia con i denti e inizia a fissarmi con un sorriso cretino sulla faccia.  
"Guardalo bene Molly, tu hai per metà i suoi stessi geni, stai attenta a non finire come lui, buono solo ad aprire le birre con i denti!" Gli mostro il medio, stizzito.  
"Fossi in te non mi perderei in chiacchiere Gallagher, ti do un'ora di tempo, poi ti lascio qui e me ne vado."  
"Perché sei voluto venire, Mickey?"  
"Pensavo volessimo visitare Milwaukee."  
Il suo sguardo lascia trapelare un pizzico di delusione, potrei addirittura pensare che Mickey ci tenesse davvero a passare del tempo a cazzeggiare con me a Milwaukee. Questo mi fa passare un po' la voglia che ho di prenderlo a calci in culo. Ma solo un po'!  
"Si ma... prima di tutto siamo qui per Molly."  
"Parla per te, testarossa."  
"Questa è la casa di una tossica, potresti trovare qualche droga nascosta da qualche parte..." Questo incentivo funziona decisamente meglio, al punto che finalmente alza il culo dalla sedia e inizia a curiosare in giro. Dopo mezz'ora di scartoffie e robaccia inutile mi allontano per andare in bagno, trovo la porta aperta ed entro ma mi accorgo solo una volta entrato che è occupato.  
"Scusa, la porta era aperta, non mi ero accorto che-"   
Molly è in piedi davanti al water e, mi venisse un colpo, sta facendo la pipì in piedi!  
"Non preoccuparti, tanto ho finito."  
La sorpresa mi impedisce di continuare a parlare e rimango a guardarla impietrito. Lei si sposta per lasciarmi libero il water mentre ancora si sta rivestendo e non posso fare a meno di notare che in realtà Molly non è ciò che sembra.

         

"Oh, si, è il mio pene femminile."  
Mi dice con disinvoltura quando si accorge del mio sguardo scioccato.  
"Sembra proprio un... pene maschile." Balbetto io.  
"Ma io sono una femmina, quindi è diverso." Si lava le mani ed esce, lasciandomi inebetito a fissare il vuoto. Una volta finito, raggiungo gli altri deciso a non dire nulla su quello che è successo, almeno per il momento. I Milkovich sono dei tipi davvero bizzarri, non sarei sorpreso di sapere che per la loro famiglia questa è una cosa del tutto normale.  
È passata un'altra mezz'ora e ancora non abbiamo trovato niente di utile. La voce di Mickey rompe il silenzio, si alza dal pavimento dove era seduto da qualche minuto e si dà una ripulita ai pantaloni.  
"Tempo scaduto, andiamocene."  
"Mickey, non possiamo andarcene!"  
"Qui non c'è niente, Gallagher, è tempo perso!"  
"Ma dobbiamo trovare qualcuno che-"  
"Dobbiamo? No bello, TU devi risolvere questo casino, IO vado a vedere Fonzie."  
"Fai sul serio?" Ora sono seriamente preoccupato.  
"Cazzo si! Te l'ho già detto, non è un mio cazzo di problema." Si incammina verso la porta e poi si rivolge alla sorellastra.  
"Andiamo Polly." Apre la porta e aspetta che la ragazzina esca.  
"Mi chiamo Molly."  
"Come ti pare, muovi il culo."  
"Sai che c'è? Niente è un tuo problema." Inizio a gridargli mentre escono lasciandomi indietro. Esco anche io da casa e, affacciato dalla ringhiera del pianerottolo, continuo ad urlare verso i due che scendono le scale.  
"Per una volta almeno poniti un problema!"   
Una volta arrivati al portone d'ingresso Mickey si gira verso di me con un sorrisetto.  
"Vieni o no, Gallagher?"

Per chi non lo sapesse, la statua di Fonzie è davvero inquietante! Ma grazie all'indiscusso gusto per l'orrido tipico dei Milkovich, alla strana coppia laggiù sembra piacere molto, così, mentre loro si divertono e scattano foto con quell'orrore io penso a risolvere il problema per il quale siamo venuti qui. Decido di tentare il tutto per tutto sfruttando l'unica opzione a disposizione, ovvero cercando di rintracciare il cugino David.  
"Su Facebook ho trovato il cugino che è in Marina, il suo ultimo stato dice che è in navigazione, ma non dice quando torna."  
Molly sembra contenta della notizia, al contrario di Mickey che mi fulmina con lo sguardo.  
"Ma... ho un'idea per risolvere la cosa, tranquillo!" Dico subito per evitare che si agiti ulteriormente e sembra funzionare perché mette da parte il grugno e ci trascina alla fabbrica della birra Miller. Tra una chiamata e l'altra mi perdo gran parte del tour ma quello che più mi preoccupa è lasciare Molly sola con Mickey, infatti sono sicuro che approfittando della mia assenza mentre sono lontano per parlare al telefono, Mickey le faccia bere della birra, dato che ora barcolla quando cammina e i due sembrano andare un po' troppo d'accordo. Ci fermiamo in un posto carino a pranzare, un po' troppo 'rosa' a dire la verità... dev'esserci una Quinceañera* o qualcosa del genere perché il locale è pieno di palloncini e nastri rosa, ragazzine in abiti da cerimonia e Messicani che trangugiano fagioli. Decidiamo di rimanere perché potrebbe essere l'unico ristorante in questo quartiere del cazzo, ma più di tutto perché bisogna far mettere qualcosa nello stomaco alla ragazzina, prima che l'alcol le salga alla testa.  
"Cazzo Mickey, è quasi sbronza, che ti dice il cervello?"  
"È una Milkovich, è nel suo dna." Ride indicandomi la bambina che saltella per tutto il locale ballando e cantando, importunando i clienti dei tavoli vicini.

         

"Come sta andando il tuo salvataggio?"  
Giuro che gli darei volentieri un pugno pur di togliergli dalla bocca quel sorrisetto di chi crede di averla spuntata, ma preferisco fargliela perdere in faccia e gustarmi il momento senza dovermi sporcare le mani.  
"So che speri di vedermi fallire, ma rimarrai deluso, perché nonostante i tuoi tentativi di boicottaggio, sta andando alla grande." Mi vanto di aver risolto brillantemente il problema.  
"Ah, si?" Mickey alza un sopracciglio, impressionato.  
"Ho trovato qualcuno che si occupi di Molly, qualcuno che se ne prenda cura come si deve."  
"Sarebbe?"  
"Ho chiamato il mio amico Tony e gli ho chiesto di trovarmi delle informazioni e un modo per rintracciare David dai database della polizia."  
"È illegale, lo sai? Questo tuo amico è un haker?"  
"No, è un poliziotto. Ma gli ho spiegato la situazione e mi ha fatto questo favore di nascosto."  
"Un altro sbirro... che per giunta infrange la legge per farti un favore. È un sexy gay con una cotta per te anche lui?"  
"In realtà... lo conosco da quando ero bambino, ha tolto dai guai me e i miei fratelli tante volte, è sempre stato vicino alla mia famiglia perché aveva una cotta assurda per mia sorella... ma poi... si, è gay... ma non ha una cotta per me."  
"Si, certo..." Sussurra mentre si accende una sigaretta, le sue sopracciglia svettano per aria ma i suoi occhi sono bassi sul pavimento. Sembrerebbe quasi...  
"Che ti importa, sei geloso per caso?" Lo dico ridendo ma nel profondo un po' ci spero. Intendo... che sia geloso di me come amico, questo è ovvio!  
Si, insomma... certo che è ovvio!  
"Fanculo, Gallagher!" Lui non risponde al mio scherzo, al contrario, sembra triste.  
"Mickey..." Poso la mano sul suo braccio e la testa gli scatta all'insù fino a che i nostri occhi non si fissano gli uni negli altri. Ha un'espressione sul volto che proprio non riesco a decifrare ma forse è la stessa che ho anche io in questo momento. Rimaniamo così, in silenzio, per un tempo indeterminato finché lui scaccia la mia mano e distoglie lo sguardo sbuffando il fumo della sigaretta, chiaramente a disagio con la domanda.  
"Che dicevi sul marinaio del cazzo?"  
Deglutisco a fatica prima di riuscire a parlare fingendo di essere tranquillo.  
"È il cugino di secondo grado, vive a Denver con la sua famiglia, sua moglie è una farmacista e hanno due bambine. Tony mi ha confermato che ora è in navigazione e non lo si può contattare ma sono riuscito a parlare con la moglie che conosceva già la situazione di Molly. Pare che si tenessero spesso in contatto con loro e le abbiano aiutate più volte. Non sapevano della morte della madre di Molly ma ora che lei non c'è più vogliono prendere la piccola in affidamento."  
Mickey sbuffa una risata, sembra sollevato.  
"Ma... non possono venire a prenderla prima di una settimana."  
"Mh, e dove pensi di parcheggiarla in questi sette giorni?"  
"Cazzo Mickey, è solo una settimana... non può stare da noi?... Cioè, da voi?"  
"No Gallagher, non può stare da noi. Ti avevo avvertito, ma tu hai voluto tuffarti a capofitto in questa storia. Ora risolvila senza coinvolgere noi altri."  
"Bene!" Sbuffo, ma senza rancore.  
"Bene!" Mi risponde lui con un sorriso.  
"Io voglio il gelato!" Dice la ragazzina, ancora su di giri, tornando al tavolo dove siamo seduti.  
"Molly ascolta, te li ricordi tuo cugino David e sua moglie Carla, giusto?" Continuo dopo che la biondina fa di si con la testa sorridendo.  
"Loro vogliono prendersi cura di te. Andrai da loro a Denver e-"  
"No, non voglio!" Mi interrompe urlando.  
"Ma Molly-"   
"Voglio stare con voi! Tenetemi con voi, per favore!"  
"Non puoi stare con noi. Noi non stiamo insieme... cioè... non viviamo insieme, non-"  
"Mickey è mio fratello, perché non posso rimanere con lui?"  
"Piccola, a Mickey non affiderebbero mai la custodia di un minore."  
Mi piego sulle ginocchia per guardarla negli occhi e le poggio le mani sulle spalle, come qualche ora fa, sperando di riuscire a tranquillizzarla di nuovo.  
"Molly ascoltami, David e Carla sono brave persone, sono benestanti e non ti faranno mancare nulla. Andrai in una buona scuola, avrai dei bei vestiti, tanti giocattoli e con le tue cugine crescerete insieme come sorelle. Potrai venire a trovarci ogni volta che vorrai e qualche volta potremmo venire noi a trovare te. Starai bene Molly, te lo prometto." Le asciugo le lacrime e la stringo forte in un abbraccio, dopo qualche minuto sembra calmarsi.  
"Va bene." Dice tra i singhiozzi.  
"Sei una brava bambina Molly. Ora ti va di andare a prendere quel gelato?"  
Finalmente un piccolo sorriso spunta sulle sue labbra mentre annuisce convinta.  
"Col cazzo belli, ora si va all'Harley-Davidson Museum e non si discute!" Dice Mickey guadagnandosi uno sguardo di disapprovazione generale. Torno dritto sulle gambe mentre Molly inizia ad incamminarsi verso l'uscita, Mickey mi si avvicina, decisamente troppo, e mi sussurra in un orecchio.  
"Spero che tu non sia il tipo di persona che fa promesse che non può mantenere." Rimane a fissarmi negli occhi per qualche secondo e io non riesco a fare altro che deglutire faticosamente a vuoto, poi lo vedo allontanarsi e raggiungere Molly, inizia ad infastidirla scherzosamente tirandole i codini e facendola sorridere mentre insieme escono dal ristorante... lasciandomi il conto da pagare!

Vincendo con due voti su tre, la maggioranza ha deciso di sostituire la visita al museo delle moto, che non era per niente divertente, con un gelato in un parco vicino al fiume Milwaukee. Il dinamico duo è in riva al fiume mentre io, seduto su una panchina poco distante, mi godo la vista di Mickey che litiga con le anatre. Dopo qualche minuto il più grande mi raggiunge mentre Molly si unisce a dei bambini che giocano a rincorrersi.  
"Quelle anatre ti hanno fatto nero, amico."  
Batto con la mano sulla panchina facendo segno a Mickey di sedersi accanto a me.  
"Chiudi il becco Gallagher, odio gli uccelli!" Dice senza pensarci troppo.  
"Davvero? Credevo ti piacessero!" Sfoggio un sorrisetto malizioso e divertito.  
"Non quelli con le penne!" Sta al gioco colpendomi sul braccio. Ridiamo di questo e di altro per qualche minuto, poi Mickey torna serio.  
"Mi ha chiamato Mandy, dice che se si tratta solo di qualche giorno la mocciosa può rimanere da zia Rande, è una nostra zia che vive a South Justine, ha la sclerosi multipla ma... è a posto."  
Sapevo che alla fine anche Mandy si sarebbe preoccupata di dare una mano a Molly.   
A proposito di questo, mi torna in mente che c'è una certa cosa... di cui devo ancora parlare a Mickey riguardo sua sorella.  
"Mickey, uh, tu lo sapevi che Molly... si insomma, che lei in realtà è un maschio?"  
"Cosa?"   
Ok, a giudicare dalla sua faccia decisamente non lo sapeva.  
"Lui... lei ha il pene! Crede di essere una ragazza con un pene femminile."  
Penso di essere stato abbastanza serio e discreto nell'esporre i fatti ma Mickey mi scoppia a ridere sguaiatamente in faccia.  
"Lo trovi divertente?"  
"Si, cioè no, stavo pensando a mio padre. Un figlio frocio e uno travestito! Gli verrebbe un colpo se lo venisse a sapere. Mi fa quasi pena!"  
"Lui non sa che sei gay?"  
"Non lo so, è al gabbio da una vita... comunque credo che non lo sappia, altrimenti a quest'ora sarei un uomo morto. Se avesse scoperto che sono un fottuto frocio, uno che per di più lo prende nel culo, sarebbe venuto già a cercarmi con un coltello di ceramica e dell'acido di batteria, o avrebbe mandato qualcuno a farlo per lui."  
Ne parla ridendo, come se non gli importasse o se non ne fosse spaventato, ma ormai lo conosco bene e non basta il sorriso stampato in faccia ad ingannarmi.  
"O magari lo sa e si vergogna tanto da preferire di starsene in prigione a nascondersi." Un sorriso strozzato ancora dipinto sulle sue labbra.  
"Mickey... non devi mai vergognarti per quello che sei, non c'è niente di sbagliato in te! Se a tuo padre non sta bene quello che sei è lui ad essere sbagliato!"  
"Cristo Santo Gallagher, ma ti ascolti quando parli? In che cazzo di mondo vivi?" Il suo tono è duro ma mantiene i modi pacati. Non è arrabbiato ma triste e amareggiato.   
"Questa è una cazzata! Devi ascoltarmi, Mickey. Tuo padre è un dannoso, psicotico pazzo. Vuoi permettergli di rovinarti la vita?" Gli afferro le spalle salde tra le mie mani.  
"È ora che tu cresca, bello. E poi tu non conosci per niente mio padre."  
"Mi stai prendendo per il culo, Mickey?" La mia voce stridula ed incredula quando lui si scrolla prepotentemente le mie mani di dosso mentre giustifica il suo padre di merda.  
"E sai una cosa... non tutti riescono..." Si morde il labbro inferiore come a voler impedire alla sua bocca di continuare a parlare, sospira mentre distoglie lo sguardo e fissando il suolo si gratta nervosamente le labbra con il pollice, poi torna con gli occhi su di me e sembra trovare il coraggio di dire ciò che prima voleva nascondere.  
"Non tutti riescono a tirare fuori quello che provano ogni minuto." Consapevole di essersi esposto molto più del solito cerca di tornare al suo abituale tono arrogante.  
"Cosa vuoi saperne tu che sembri un fottuto, stupido principe perfetto di un film Disney del cazzo!"  
Mickey non può saperlo, ma sono lontano anni luce dall'idea che lui si è fatto di me. Sono più incasinato di quanto possa mai immaginare.  
"Ti sbagli di grosso, io-"  
"Basta, non ne voglio più parlare." Mi zittisce irritato.  
Vorrei davvero che non pensasse di essere sbagliato, vorrei potergli dire che lui è perfetto così com'è, vorrei dirgli che io riesco a vedere quanto buono c'è dietro la sua maschera da duro del South Side, vorrei dirgli tante cose... ma non riesco a dire niente.  
"Non puoi... non puoi... non voglio che tu..."  
"Piantala! Hai capito quello che ti ho detto? Chiuso è chiuso."  
All'improvviso mi torna alla mente quel giorno alla partita dei Sox, quando Mickey aveva rispettato la mia volontà di non parlargli di qualcosa di cui non ero pronto, gliene ero stato grato. Così decido di ricambiare il favore e stare zitto. Lui rimane fermo, in silenzio, a respirare pesantemente sbuffando dal naso nel chiaro tentativo di calmarsi. Dopo un ultimo profondo respiro si gira verso di me e mi guarda con la faccia di chi vorrebbe scusarsi ma si vergogna a farlo, io gli sorrido dandogli un leggero pugno sul ginocchio. Lo vedo alzarsi, fischia rumorosamente mettendo le dita in bocca per richiamare Molly dal suo gioco e senza guardami fa cenno di andare via.  
"Che ne dici se ceniamo velocemente e ce ne andiamo da questa città di merda. Voglio tornare a casa, cazzo."

La partenza è prevista subito dopo cena, la poca roba di Molly è già in macchina e in circa due ore dovremmo arrivare a Chicago. Per fare il prima possibile abbiamo deciso di prendere la pizza e mangiarla a casa, così una volta finito possiamo metterci subito in viaggio. Io sono uscito a comprare la cena mentre Mickey e Molly sono rimasti all'appartamento a ripulirlo da qualsiasi cosa possa essere rivenduta, non che ci sia roba di grande valore. Entrando vedo Molly impegnata in continue giravolte che fanno sollevare il suo vestito a campana, mentre Mickey sembra ancora di malumore, imbronciato sul divano.  
"Hai un vestito davvero carino." Dico posando il cartone della pizza e la busta con le bibite sul tavolo al centro della stanza.  
"Nasconde il mio pene da femmina. Mamma diceva che è scortese mostrare il mio pacco."  
"Ok, basta così!" Scatta Mickey alzandosi dal divano.  
"Tu non sei una femmina. Sei un maschio, cresciuto da una madre fatta di metanfetamine che ti ha fatto credere di essere una femmina perché odiava gli uomini."  
"Non sono una femmina?" Molly lo guarda confusa.  
"No! Se hai il pene sei un maschio, cazzo, il pene femminile non esiste!"  
"Mickey..." Cerco invano di fermarlo ma da buona furia nera Milkovich ormai è inarrestabile.  
"Nostro padre non è al mare, è in galera perché è un pezzo di merda a cui piace molestare le figlie, rimarrà al fresco per molto tempo ma è un bene per tutti. Faresti meglio a stargli alla larga perché ti farebbe solo del male."  
Sembra cedere per un attimo, il tempo di passarsi le dita tra i capelli e stringersi forte la testa tra le mani come se volesse impedirgli di esplodere.  
"Non ti accetterebbe mai per come sei, non accetta nessuno dei suoi figli!"  
"Mamma diceva-" Prova a dire la piccola Milkovich, ma questo fa agitare ancora di più il fratello.  
"E smettila con questi dannati 'mamma diceva' perché non frega un cazzo a nessuno di cosa diceva la tua stupida mamma morta!"  
"Cristo, Mickey, ora basta!" Gli do uno spintone tanto forte da farlo cadere indietro sul divano mentre corro ad abbracciare Molly che scoppia a piangere spaventata e ferita.  
Sono ancora di spalle quando lo sento uscire da casa sbattendo la porta.

Seduto sul divano bitorzoluto di questa maledetta casa ormai da due ore ho il culo indolenzito, ma rimango immobile. Molly è sulle mie ginocchia, la stringo tra le braccia e le accarezzo i capelli, anche se ormai ha smesso di piangere.  
"Ti va di mangiare qualcosa?"  
"Non ho fame."  
"Ormai per questa sera non se ne parla di tornare a Chicago, temo. Mettiti a letto e cerca di riposare."  
"Mickey è cattivo, lui mi odia."  
"No, non è così. Credo che ce l'abbia con me invece, abbiamo scazzato prima, l'ho fatto arrabbiare e se l'è presa con te." Lei mi guarda e io le accarezzo una guancia.  
"Abbiamo passato una bella giornata oggi, no? Siamo solo stanchi. Su, vai di là, ti scaldo un po' di pizza e te la porto."  
Qualche minuto dopo mi metto alla ricerca di Mickey. Scendo le scale fino a raggiungere l'androne del palazzo e lo vedo oltre il portone aperto per metà, seduto sul marciapiede a fumare una sigaretta.  
"Ero certo di trovarti qui. Ho visto le chiavi dell'auto sul tavolo e so che sei troppo pigro per allontanarti a piedi."  
"Non saprei comunque dove cazzo andare in questo posto di merda." Mi siedo accanto a lui e subito mi passa la sigaretta. Faccio passare qualche minuto in silenzio e poi, dopo un sospiro accompagnato dal fumo bianco, mi rivolgo a lui con un tono di lieve rimprovero.  
"La tua stupida madre morta, Mick, davvero?"  
"Si, io... ho esagerato."  
"Dici? Hai urlato cose orribili ad una bambina a cui ieri è morta la stupida madre! Si può sapere che cazzo ti succede? Se eri arrabbiato per quello che ho detto dovevi prendertela con me. Mi puoi parlare di tutto, lo sai."  
"Ma no Gallagher, sul serio... non è per quello. Non sono arrabbiato con te o con... Cristo, con la ragazzina."  
"Con tuo padre? Con te stesso?"  
"Che sei un fottuto strizzacervelli ora?"  
"Non lo so... se tu non parli io cerco di formulare delle ipotesi." Gli ripasso la sigaretta facendo spallucce.  
"No, lascia perdere, non è nulla." Aspira tutto d'un fiato fino a bruciare il filtro, poi mette giù il mozzicone e lo spegne con il piede.  
"Sono un coglione." Dice buttando fuori il fumo dal naso, alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Questo 'nulla' ti ha fatto sbroccare di brutto due volte oggi."  
"Non succederà più."  
"Davvero? Non succederà più che insulti qualcuno urlando parolacce e facendo gestacci? Vorrei poterci credere."  
"Vaffanculo stronzo, non capisci un cazzo, fai schifo come strizzacervelli!" Non riesce a trattenersi dal ridere mentre mi spintona con la spalla.  
"Ecco appunto, non succederà mai più." Ridiamo ancora finché non torna il silenzio.  
"Devi andare a parlare con quella ragazzina."  
"Lo so."

  
***Quinceañera** (festa dei quindici anni) è il festeggiamento del quindicesimo compleanno di una ragazza che segna il passaggio all'età adulta e quindi è celebrato in forma totalmente distinta dagli altri compleanni in alcune zone dell'America Latina.   
Nella tradizione messicana si organizza una festa alla quale la festeggiata partecipa indossando un vestito formale simile a un vestito da sposa.  
In pratica la festa della figlia di Jesus a cui si imbucano Mickey e Ian nella 7x11.

  



	7. Cap 7/19 - Fottuto per la vita

**Cap 7/19 - Fottuto per la vita**

Mickey bussa alla porta della camera da letto di Molly e aspetta il permesso per poter entrare.  
Allora lo sa fare quando vuole, il bastardo!  
Quando la ragazzina non risponde gira la maniglia e sbirciando nella stanza vede che la luce è ancora accesa.  
"Hey, posso entrare?"  
"Dipende, vuoi continuare a dirmi quelle brutte cose?"  
Mickey apre la porta e poggiandosi allo stipite si limita a risponderle facendo di no con la testa. Si guardano in silenzio fino a quando Molly gli fa cenno di entrare e lui lo fa, chiedendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Origliare è sbagliato!  
Lo so, ok? Lo so bene.  
È sbagliato!  
Ma io non posso perdermi una scena del genere, così mi posiziono prontamente dietro la porta dove avvicino l'orecchio per sentire meglio e sbircio all'interno della stanza da una crepa nel legno che fortunatamente mi dà una discreta visuale dei due Milkovich.  
Mickey è seduto all'angolo del letto in un evidente stato di tensione, Molly è infilata sotto un lenzuolo rosa, seduta anche lei e rivolta verso il fratello.  
"Ha chiamato Mandy... ti ricordi di lei?"  
"No."  
"Nostra sorella, lei è una tipa a posto, è la ragazza di Ian... uh, comunque, ti ha trovato un posto dove stare. Dice che la zia Rande può prendersi cura di te finché non vengono a prenderti. Si prendeva cura di lei quando scappava di casa. È raro, ma alcuni Milkovich si guardano le spalle a vicenda."  
"Tu non volevi aiutarmi! Non mi consideri una Milkovich?"  
Nei suoi occhi blu, così simili a quelli di Mickey, si mischiano rabbia e tristezza... o almeno credo, da qui non riesco a vedere bene!  
"Ma no dai, che c'entra... era perché c'era Gallagher, ho lasciato fare a lui che è un esperto di salvataggi. Ero sicuro che avrebbe risolto tutto."  
Queste sue parole mi provocano dei sentimenti contrastanti, se da una parte sono contento che lui abbia piena fiducia in me, dall'altra vorrei prenderlo a calci per lo stesso motivo dato che non è una buona scusa per non avermi aiutato neanche un po'!  
"E poi... come potrei non considerarti una Milkovich! Abbiamo tante cose in comune, le nostre madri drogate sono morte, condividiamo lo stesso padre pezzo di merda e..." Esita non sapendo più cosa dire.  
"Il colore degli occhi!" Lo aiuta lei.  
"Esatto, brava! E sono sicuro che ci sono tante altre cose."  
Mi fa sorridere vedere quanto è adorabile Mickey quando cerca di fare il tenero, sarebbe bello se lo facesse più spesso... ma sono sicuro che se dovessi suggerirgli una cosa del genere mi ritroverei con un occhio nero.  
"Comunque... il posto dove ti portiamo è vicino a dove abitiamo quindi... se dovessi avere bisogno di qualcosa... o se vuoi venire a salutare Ian qualche volta... puoi farlo. Quando ti trasferirai a Denver starai sicuramente bene, non avrai più bisogno di noi... ma comunque... se vuoi ti lascio il mio numero."  
"Ok."  
Lui si alza e si incammina verso la porta ma si blocca quando sente la voce della più piccola.  
"Hey Mickey, credo di aver capito perché papà non mi accetterebbe. Ma perché non accetta te? Tu cos'hai che non va?"  
"Io sono gay, Molly."  
"Gay? Cosa vuol dire?"  
"Vuol dire che mi scopo gli uomini."  
"E questo non va bene?"  
Mickey rimane impassibile per qualche secondo e io trattengo il fiato temendo un'altra sfuriata. Di colpo torna in dietro, fa il giro del letto e giunto davanti a lei le afferra forte le spalle e io tremo pensando al peggio.  
"Ok, ascoltami bene ragazzina, non devi permettere mai a nessuno di dirti chi o cosa sei, mi hai capito?"  
"Tu l'hai fatto, hai detto che non sono una femmina perché ho il pene. Non devo ascoltare neanche te?"  
"Specialmente me!" Lui e Molly sorridono e lo stesso faccio io da qui.  
"Ma solo per questa volta dammi retta, ok? Non devi mai vergognarti per quello che sei, non c'è niente di sbagliato in te o in me! Se a qualcuno non sta bene ciò che siamo sono problemi loro, che si fottano! Sono loro ad essere sbagliati!"  
Considerando la risposta che ho ricevuto io nel dire a lui queste stesse parole, non so se Mickey crede davvero in quello che ha detto. Forse lo ha fatto solo per tranquillizzare Molly o forse sa che è la cosa giusta e che è così che dovrebbe essere ma pensa che a lui non è concesso crederci perché in tutta la sua vita non ha mai potuto farlo. In ogni caso sono sicuro che lui spera che Molly possa essere libera di vivere felice con persone che la accettino per quella che è.  
A vederlo così sicuro e agguerrito mi sento tremendamente eccitato, cioè, non emotivamente, intendo proprio letteralmente, cazzo. Potrei dire quasi... di trovarlo molto... sexy?  
In modo etero, ovviamente!  
"Sii donna, uomo o entrambi! Fai quello che ti pare, cazzo. Devi essere tu a decidere... come vestirti, come comportati, chi scoparti... se ti piacciono gli uomini, le donne o quello che ti pare. Ti piace quello che ti piace, non conta nient'altro!"  
"A me piace Ian! È così alto e bello!" Esclama la mia piccola ammiratrice.  
"Abbiamo un'altra cosa in comune allora." Le risponde lui sbuffando un dolce sorriso malinconico mentre io di colpo perdo un battito.  
Ha detto sul serio che gli piaccio?  
Ma in che senso?  
In modo etero anche lui?  
Ma lui è gay!  
Ma poi che cazzo vuol dire 'in modo etero'?  
Non lo so nemmeno io! Sono nella confusione più totale!?Il cuore mi batte a mille, sento la faccia andarmi a fuoco... e non solo!  
Io non so se per un ragazzo esiste un modo etero di avere un'erezione pensando ad un'altro ragazzo... ma è quello che mi sta succedendo in questo momento!  
Preso completamente dal mio tumulto interiore mi accorgo che Mickey sta per uscire solo quando è ad un passo dalla porta, ma il mio corpo è in uno stato di anarchia generale e non riesco a muovermi. Per fortuna Molly lo ferma concedendomi qualche altro minuto per riprendermi.  
"Mickey, sono contenta che sei mio fratello. Grazie per essere venuto."  
Lui si limita ad annuire sorridendo, poi la bambina continua.  
"Posso abbracciarti?"  
"Hey ragazzina, sei un Milkovich, niente smancerie."  
"E se non volessi esserlo?"  
"Te l'ho detto, sei libera di fare ciò che vuoi. Io comunque non ti biasimerei."  
È l'ultima cosa che riesco a sentire prima di essere costretto a correre via e per fortuna questa volta riesco ad avere la meglio sull'intenzione del mio corpo di rimanere pietrificato in stato confusionale. Raggiungo quella che era la camera da letto della madre di Molly e chiudo la porta prima di iniziare a camminare spasmodicamente per tutta la stanza, avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, cercando di respirare e riprendere il controllo.  
Ho bisogno di scacciare via questi pensieri su di lui, di farlo uscire dalla mia testa, di tornare a ragionare lucidamente.  
Ho bisogno di... allentare la tensione.  
Mi reggo con una mano alla cassettiere di fronte al letto e con l'altra inizio a massaggiarmi vigorosamente restando all'esterno dei pantaloni... ma non è abbastanza.  
Decido di rischiare ed andare oltre, infilando la mano nei boxer, ma la ritraggo subito quando la porta si apre e Mickey entra senza preavviso.  
"Hey Gallagher, visto che la partenza è rinviata direi di riposare qualche ora anche noi. Domani mattina però alziamo il culo presto, Kevin mi rompe il cazzo se non torno a lavoro."  
Rimango immobile dandogli le spalle, ascoltando a malapena quello che dice.  
"Tu puoi prendere il letto, io mi metto sul divano."  
Mi volto verso di lui e lo guardo ansimante, incapace di proferire parola.  
"Hey, stai bene?"  
Prima di rendermi conto di ciò che sto facendo afferro tra i pugni la maglietta a righe di Mickey e schianto le labbra duramente contro le sue, ma lui mi spinge via facendomi sbattere contro la cassettiera.  
"Che cazzo fai, Ian?"  
Ha un'espressione scioccata e con la lingua si lecca l'angolo della bocca come fa sempre quando è nervoso.  
Perché lo fa?  
Perché mi respinge?  
Credevo di piacergli!  
"Hai detto che ti piaccio."  
"Cosa?... Come fai a... hai origliato?"  
"Anche tu mi piaci, Mickey."  
Rimane pietrificato a guardarmi a bocca aperta, per un secondo sembra voler dire qualcosa ma non lo fa. Respira affannosamente scuotendo la testa, poi nel giro di un secondo mi travolge afferrandomi il viso tra le mani tatuate e mi bacia con forza, le labbra e i denti si scontrano dolorosamente ma è comunque incredibile. Immediatamente comincio a ricambiare il bacio e gli avvolgo i polsi con le dita. Lo spingo con forza e lui cade all'indietro sul letto a due piazze, lo raggiungo baciandolo voracemente mentre guadagniamo il centro del materasso spoglio. Mentre mi tolgo la maglietta lui slaccia la mia cintura e mi sfila i jeans, poi procediamo al contrario e in pochissimo tempo siamo liberi dai vestiti. Una volta nudi, salgo a cavalcioni su di lui e posso già sentire la sua erezione reagire. Mi rivolge un sorrisetto sexy e fa scorrere le mani lungo il mio petto, poi avvolge le braccia intorno al mio collo attirandomi a se, apre ulteriormente le gambe affinché io possa pressarmi il più possibile contro di lui. Inarca la schiena mentre io lentamente comincio a strusciarmi sul suo corpo ottenendo una frizione fottutamente incredibile.  
"Non riesco a trattenermi con te." Parlo nell'incavo del suo collo mentre lo bacio e continuo con le lente, strazianti spinte.  
Sono su di giri, non riesco ad aspettare oltre.  
Lo voglio!  
Lo voglio più di ogni altra cosa!  
Lo voglio subito!  
"Mick, io... io non so bene cosa fare... ho visto dei video ma..."  
"Tranquillo testarossa, te lo insegno io!"  
Mi afferra la mano e se le porta al viso, poi prende in bocca due dita e inizia a leccarle e morderle sensualmente. Io recepisco il messaggio e non appena le mie dita sono ben umide, senza essere particolarmente gentile, le infilo dentro di lui, compiendo qualche rapida spinta per prepararlo.  
"Cazzo, Ian!" Farfuglia contorcendosi.  
Nonostante sia la prima volta che faccio una cosa del genere mi viene abbastanza naturale, come se d'istinto sapessi già come farlo e, da come reagisce Mickey, direi che mi riesce nel migliore dei modi.  
Continuando a baciarmi avidamente, Mickey si divincola dalla mia presa e si sposta trascinandomi con sé, guidandomi finché non siamo entrambi in ginocchio uno di fronte all'altro, poi stacca le labbra dalle mie per proseguire la scia di baci fino al mio orecchio.  
"Ti voglio dentro di me... adesso!" Bisbiglia caldamente mentre mi accarezza la guancia.  
Sentirgli dire quelle parole mi accende completamente e perdo il controllo.  
Afferro rozzamente Mickey da dietro il collo, lo faccio voltare e lo scaravento energicamente con il viso contro il muro adiacente al letto.  
"Merda!" Ansima battendo il pugno contro la parete, pronto per qualsiasi cosa io voglia fargli.  
Faccio correre le mani lungo le braccia di Mickey e gli blocco le sue sul muro sopra la testa, tenendo la presa stretta con la mano sinistra mi premo addosso a lui sfregandomi contro il suo sedere nudo, mentre con la destra gli conficco le dita nel fianco, abbastanza forte da lasciargli il livido, così che abbia il mio marchio sul suo corpo.  
"Cazzo, Ian!" Rantola mentre preme la fronte contro la parete, il respiro pesante e irregolare mentre attende l'intrusione desiderata.  
Senza perdere tempo sprofondo prepotentemente dentro di lui, completamente, già vicino all'orgasmo per il modo in cui Mickey si serra attorno a me. Quando lui ringhia sotto le mie spinte capisco che gli sto facendo male e questo mi eccita ancora di più, conoscendo Mickey sono abbastanza sicuro che gli piaccia un po' di dolore durante il sesso, così continuo a martellarlo più velocemente e in profondità, amando i versi che fa mentre si spinge contro di me cercando di adattarsi il prima possibile alla mia presenza. Guardo la sua schiena sudata, tutti i muscoli contratti e non resisto a chinarmi e morderlo forte tra le scapole. Lecco la sua pelle sudata sui segni che ho appena lasciato, salgo su per il collo e quando lui gira il volto sopra la spalla per guardarmi arrivo fino alla bocca incontrando le sue labbra in un bacio feroce.  
Sentire il suo sapore sulla mia lingua mi riporta alla realtà, la mia mente torna lucida e per un momento esito.  
"Mick..." Sussurro nella sua bocca scostandomi appena per rivolgergli uno sguardo preoccupato.  
"Non ti fermare!" Mi dice prima di liberare le sue mani dalla mia presa, una la sovrappone alla mia tenendola ancora ferma contro il muro e intrecciando le nostre dita, mentre l'altra la fa scivolare all'indietro verso di me affondando le unghie nella mia natica. È la cosa più straordinariamente eccitante che abbia mai provato in tutta la mia vita, e di sicuro non potrò mai dimenticarla!  
Sciolgo malvolentieri l'intreccio delle nostre dita per farle scivolare giù per il corpo di Mickey, sfiorando con la punta la sua morbida e calda pelle fino ad arrivare tra le sue gambe dove comincio ad accarezzarlo a ritmo delle spinte, ansioso di portare entrambi al culmine.  
"È tutto fottutamente incredibile." Sorrido nell'incavo del suo collo.  
Lui in risposta mi infila la mano tra i capelli e li strattona bruscamente attirandomi in un altro bacio appassionato, intreccio la lingua con la sua e ingoio i suoi lamenti mentre avverto le vertigini per l'imminente orgasmo.  
Ci incontriamo spinta dopo spinta, perfettamente in sincronia, mentre facciamo l'amore contro la parete e non ci vuole molto prima che Mickey venga nella mia mano gemendo e aggrappandosi disperatamente a me mentre lo bacio avidamente.  
Ora ho la risposta.  
So com'è il viso di Mickey in quel momento, quando si abbandona completamente a qualcuno e il mondo intorno si annulla totalmente fino a rimanere soli, fusi insieme.  
È fottutamente fantastico! La cosa più bella che abbia mai visto!  
Vedere quell'espressione di puro piacere sul suo volto è abbastanza per condurmi all'apice, mi lascio trasportare e vedo le fottute stelle!  
Collasso contro la schiena di Mickey, fremendo e tremando addosso a lui per la forza travolgente dell'amplesso. Lo accarezzo ancora per un po' poi tolgo la mano e avvolgo il braccio attorno al suo petto, stringendolo forte a me, volendolo sentire il più vicino possibile mentre cerchiamo di riprendere fiato. Crollo di spalle sul letto portando Mickey con me, rimanendo ancora dentro di lui ansimo alla ricerca di aria mentre il suo corpo è steso su di me e mi blocca i movimenti. Ha la testa all'indietro sulla mia spalla, gli premo un bacio dietro l'orecchio e mentre lui rotola di lato sorridendo io lo seguo iniziando lentamente ad uscire.  
Mickey si rigira verso di me sollevandosi su un gomito, poi pianta i suoi occhi azzurri dritti nei miei.  
"Stai bene?" Sorride pigramente e allunga la mano per togliere una ciocca di capelli dalla mia fronte.  
"Mai stato meglio. Perché cazzo non lo abbiamo fatto prima?" Rido della mia stessa battuta e lui mi segue a ruota, ancora più forte, lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro.  
"Vieni qui." Afferrandomi da dietro il collo mi attira contro le sue labbra e io letteralmente mi sciolgo. È surreale come siamo passati dallo scopare furiosamente contro la parete ai baci dolci e teneri che ci scambiamo ora. Non credevo che Mickey, con le sue mani ruvide e rudi, fosse capace di carezze tanto delicate; le sue dita tatuate che sfiorano il mio corpo è quanto di più simile ci possa essere alla pace dei sensi, nessun 'fuck u-up' è mai stato così dolce.  
Non mi sono mai sentito così prima d'ora, non mi era mai piaciuto così tanto baciare qualcuno e il sesso non era mai stato così bello, mai prima di Mickey.  
Quando ci separiamo io torno sulla schiena a guardare il soffitto mentre Mickey si distende perpendicolarmente a me, poggiando la testa sul mio addome.  
"Ti ho fatto male?" Chiedo passandogli la mano fra i capelli sudati.  
"Un po', ma è stato comunque fottutamente fantastico." Un sorriso appagato gli si allarga sul volto ancora arrossato.  
"Scusa, a volte divento violento."  
"Mi piace violento! Non credo di poter reggere a farlo sempre così, altrimenti prima o poi mi sfondi il culo tough guy, ma possiamo farlo quando ci va. In effetti, ci sono dei giochetti che non vedo l'ora di farti vedere!" Si gira verso di me con un sorriso malizioso sulla bocca passandosi la lingua sui denti e io lo trovo tremendamente sexy. Malgrado io muoia dalla voglia di fare con lui tutti i giochetti di cui parla mi limito a rispondere con un sorriso tiratissimo e distogliendo lo sguardo subito dopo.  
"C'è qualcosa non va?"  
Se qualcosa non va?  
C'è tutto che non va!  
Vorrei raccontargli ogni cosa, dirgli la verità su di me e su quello che sta succedendo, invece, semplicemente sospiro rassegnato passandomi la mano sul viso sudato.  
"No, niente." Gli rispondo, ingoiando quello che invece vorrei dire.  
"Ti va una sigaretta prima di ricominciare?"  
Io annuisco e lui corre a prendere il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni sul pavimento, poi mi raggiunge sistemandosi accanto a me che intanto mi sono messo seduto con le spalle poggiate al muro adiacente al letto.  
Fissando il vuoto dritto davanti a noi ci passiamo pigramente la sigaretta in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi provo ad ottenere una risposta alla domanda che mi frulla in testa da tutto il giorno.  
"Ora me lo dici?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Perché eri arrabbiato oggi."  
"Perché volevo scoparmi il ragazzo etero di mia sorella!" Ride porgendomi la sigaretta.  
"Dico sul serio, Mickey!"  
"Anche io." Il sorrisetto spavaldo lascia il posto ad uno più timido. Si gratta il naso con le nocche ed evita il mio sguardo, probabilmente per nascondere l'imbarazzo.  
"Ero arrabbiato perché volevo... tutto questo! Ma credevo di non poterlo mai avere. Insomma, eri il fottuto ragazzo di mia sorella, non avrei dovuto metterti gli occhi addosso in ogni caso."  
Eeeee... ORA!  
È proprio in questo momento, guardando l'espressione sul suo volto, che capisco la grande cazzata che ho fatto! Il grande casino che ho combinato!  
"Sei pronto per rifarlo o hai... bisogno di tempo, palle di fuoco?"  
Sarei pronto eccome a rifarlo, lo rifarei cento volte, sono già tremendamente eccitato ma cerco di nasconderglielo perché è proprio questo il problema.  
"Cazzo!" Esclamo allontanandomi da lui e mettendomi seduto al bordo del letto dandogli le spalle.  
"Ian, cosa c'è? E non dire che non è niente perché non me la bevo."  
Posso sentire i suoi occhi su di me, ma non ho il coraggio di voltarmi a guardarlo.  
"Mickey, c'è un problema."  
"Mandy?" Chiede con voce spezzata.  
"No, cioè si, anche quello ma..." Mi premo i palmi delle mani sugli occhi così forte da fare male... a Mandy non ci avevo minimamente pensato!  
Sono un fottuto pezzo di merda!  
Ho colpito due delle persone a cui tengo di più in un colpo solo. Mickey è il mio migliore amico, non si merita di essere trascinato nella mia merda. Gliel'ho nascosto per tutto questo tempo e ora lo verrà a sapere nel peggiore dei modi. Non sono pronto a parlarne con lui ma dopo quello che è successo non posso evitarlo.  
"Mick, io... non ti ho detto delle cose..." Finalmente guardo verso di lui e lo trovo con il viso stravolto dalla confusione.  
"Ci sono dei momenti, ogni tanto, in cui attraverso delle fasi..."  
Mickey solleva le sopracciglia e allarga le braccia rimanendo in attesa.  
"Di ipersessualità."  
"Iperses-... intendi dire che sei eccitato? Quale gay di vent'anni non lo è?!"  
Il sorrisetto canzonatorio sulla sua faccia sparisce quando vede la mia espressione seria, sopraffatto da un'emozione che quasi mi rende difficile respirare.  
"È proprio questo il punto, Mickey, io non sono gay."  
"Ian, se lo metti nel culo ai ragazzi sei gay!"  
"Si ma... in questi momenti io sono sempre super eccitato, capisci? Non riesco a controllarmi e-"  
"Aspetta... aspetta un momento, mi stai dicendo che sei venuto a letto con me perché non c'era una vagina nei paraggi?" Mi interrompe bruscamente, strizza gli occhi e storce il naso, ora visibilmente arrabbiato.  
"È molto più complicato di così."  
"Beh allora spiegamelo!"  
Spiegarlo... se solo fosse così semplice.  
Chiudo gli occhi e faccio un respiro profondo cercando il coraggio per parlare, poi, ormai rassegnato, lo sputo fuori tutto d'un fiato.  
"Sono bipolare."  
"Bi-bi-bi-cosa? Che cazzo significa?" La sua voce impenna di mezza ottava.  
"È una malattia, Mickey."  
"Ah, quindi tu hai una malattia che ogni tanto ti trasforma in una fottuta cagna in calore e ti scopi chiunque ti trovi difronte?!"  
"Non è così, lasciami spiegare."  
"No, ho capito perfettamente." Inizia a raccogliere frettolosamente i suoi vestiti sparsi sul pavimento tenendoli in modo disordinato tra le braccia.  
"Vaffanculo Gallagher!"  
"Mickey!" Lo afferro per un braccio e lo costringo a voltarsi.  
"Non mi toccare, cazzo!" Scaccia via la mia mano violentemente e mi spinge contro la cassettiera.  
"Mickey aspetta, torna qui." Provo a fermarlo mentre esce dalla camera come un treno, afferrando al volo le chiavi dal tavolo della cucina e dirigendosi verso la porta.  
"Lasciami in pace!"  
"Dove stai andando?"  
"Lontano da te, cazzo, ecco dove."  
"Ma sei nudo."  
"Non seguirmi!" Si gira verso di me e scandisce le parole affinché io comprenda che non si tratta di una richiesta ma di un ordine perentorio.  
"Ma torni?" Provo ancora, ricevendo solo silenzio come risposta.  
"Mickey!" Gli urlo mentre sbatte la porta uscendo. Rimango con gli occhi fissi in quel punto nella speranza di vederlo rientrare, ma non succede.  
Io so perfettamente cosa mi è successo, e non è nulla di buono, la fottuta malattia che mi incasina il cervello riesce a rovinare sempre tutto, cazzo!  
Lo sento vestirsi sul pianerottolo e scendere le scale, torno in camera e spio dalla finestra spostando appena il cartone attaccato in malo modo per tappare l'enorme foro nel vetro, da qui si riesce a vedere l'auto parcheggiata sotto casa.   
La mia malattia spaventa le persone e le allontana, ma mai prima d'ora qualcuno era uscito di casa completamente nudo pur di starmi lontano, questo stabilisce decisamente un nuovo record!  
Dopo qualche minuto lo vedo uscire dal portone principale e, avvicinatosi alla macchina, inizia ad inveirgli contro sferrando calci sulle ruote e pugni sul cofano, poi sale e mette in moto... ma non parte, invece, incrocia le braccia sul volante e ci affonda la fronte.  
Se solo mi lasciasse spiegare... anche se non ho scuse per quello che ho fatto, vorrei comunque provare a rimediare a questo casino. Ma di raggiungerlo non se ne parla, è stato abbastanza chiaro nel dirmi di non voler essere seguito e io voglio rispettare la sua volontà. Tanto più che, vedendomi ora, non escludo la possibilità che lui possa tirarmi addosso con l'auto... più di una volta!  
Mickey spegne il motore e si accascia all'indietro sul sedile, io tiro un respiro di sollievo e faccio lo stesso scivolando con le spalle sul muro fino a crollare sul pavimento.  
Torno con la testa a ciò che è successo; penso a come mi sono sentito mentre facevamo l'amore e quanto sia stato fottutamente incredibile raggiungere il migliore orgasmo della mia vita, penso a quanto sia stato fottutamente bello stringerlo tra le mie braccia provando per la prima volta la sensazione di non voler mai più lasciarlo andare via.  
Come può tutto ciò essere dovuto solo alla mia malattia?  
Mi è successo altre volte di soccombere a fasi di ipersessualità acuta ma neanche una volta ho provato qualcosa di simile, è stato solo sesso e mai con un altro uomo. Può essere invece che questa attrazione prescinda il bipolarismo?  
Ma qualcosa mi riporta alla realtà, qualcosa che si erge tra le mie gambe a ricordarmi che la mia mente non funziona come quella di tutti gli altri, perché non è normale in un momento come questo essere eccitato da impazzire.   
E forse è davvero questo che sono, un pazzo.  
Allargo le gambe e lascio che una mano ci scivoli nel mezzo, mi strattono violentemente con rabbia mentre urto ripetutamente la testa all'indietro contro la parete sperando che il dolore copra il piacere che ora non voglio provare. Quando sono vicino all'apice mi accorgo che calde lacrime mi rigano le guance, ma le ignoro e singhiozzando continuo fino alla fine ottenendo ciò che volevo non provando nessun piacere nella conclusione... solo tristezza e disperazione.  
Io non so più un cazzo di cosa mi sta succedendo, ma comunque non è nulla di buono, cazzo!  
Sono fottuto per la vita.

  



	8. Cap 8/19 - Sarò sempre un Milkovich!

**Cap 8/19 - Sarò sempre un Milkovich!**

Mia mamma è morta.  
L'ho trovata stesa per terra priva di sensi nel suo stesso vomito e con un ago infilato nel braccio, non che fosse la prima volta ma ieri di sicuro è stata l'ultima. Ho fatto tutto come al solito, dopo che il suo nuovo ragazzo è scappato via, ho chiamato i soccorsi e le ho somministrato il Narcan* in entrambe le narici in attesa che arrivasse l'ambulanza. Normalmente si riprendeva entro cinque o dieci minuti al massimo e ogni volta mi chiedeva di nascondere la roba prima che arrivassero i paramedici... o gli sbirri. Nell'attesa le prendevo la mano e pregavo che non morisse, che tornasse in salute e smettesse di prendere quelle medicine cattive che la facevano stare tanto male e che a volte la rendevano cattiva con me, ma non era colpa sua. Mamma diceva che mi amava e che era colpa delle medicine se qualche volta diventava violenta, ma che doveva prenderle per forza perché ne aveva bisogno. Quella volta però la sua mano era fredda, non stava rantolando e aveva le labbra più bluastre del solito, sembrava morta... e lo era.  
La signora del piano di sopra dice che una bambina della mia età non dovrebbe vedere certe cose e che ora che mia madre non c'è più starò meglio.  
Ma a me non sembra di stare meglio.  
Quando ieri mattina ho aperto la porta pensando che mio padre fosse venuto a prendermi non sapevo cosa mi aspettava. Non avrei mai immaginato niente del genere!

Esco dalla mia stanza già vestita e pettinata e trovo Ian, bello come sempre, seduto al tavolo della cucina con la testa tra le mani.  
"Buongiorno!" Dico sorridendogli e lui fa altrettanto.  
"Buongiorno piccola."  
"Dov'è Mickey?"  
"Lui... lui è..."  
"Il caffè fa schifo in questa città del cazzo." Mickey entra dalla porta d'ingresso brontolando come al solito e posa una scatola rosa sul tavolo.  
"Qui ci sono le ciambelle, caffè decaffeinato e del latte." Dice il tutto senza mai alzare lo sguardo su di noi.  
"Io aspetto giù." Così come è entrato se ne va chiudendo la porta. Anche Ian rimane in silenzio mentre prende il bicchiere di latte e una ciambella e me li porge, poi prende tra le mani il suo caffè e sorride teneramente mentre rimane fisso a guardarlo.  
"Perché sorridi?" Chiedo incuriosita mentre prendo posto accanto a lui.  
"Il caffè... è decaffeinato... lui si è ricordato... che io lo bevo così." Continua a guardare il bicchiere di plastica che stringe tra le mani mentre lentamente lo vedo intristirsi.  
"Perché avete litigato?"  
"Non abbiamo litigato, Molly. Mickey è sempre burbero la mattina, cioè... più del solito."  
Ian cerca inutilmente di convincermi ma io non ci casco.  
"Bugiardo." Mi limito a dire addentando la mia ciambella al cioccolato.  
È dura accettare che il ragazzo che ti fa battere forte il cuore è invece interessato al tuo stupido fratello.  
"Lui ti piace?"   
Ian sbatte le palpebre più e più volte sorpreso dalla mia domanda. Ha capito benissimo che sono seria e sa che mentirmi ancora sarebbe davvero una brutta cosa da parte sua. Annuisce sorridendo tristemente e poi continua.  
"Uh uh, però ho paura che ora lui mi odi."  
"Chiediglielo."  
"Non sembra che ne voglia parlare."  
"Nessun ragazzo ne parla." Cerco di sembrare convinta anche se in realtà non lo sono.  
"Questo te l'ha detto tua madre?" Me lo chiede sbuffando una risata.  
Colpita e affondata! Io non so proprio nulla di quello che fanno o non fanno i ragazzi.  
"Si." Confesso imbarazzata.  
"Per caso tua madre ti ha dato qualche altro consiglio al riguardo? Nessun 'mamma diceva' che dica cosa fare in questi casi?"  
"No."   
"Peccato." Sospira sorseggiando il suo caffè.  
Finiamo il resto della nostra colazione, raggiungiamo Mickey in auto e partiamo.  
Per la maggior parte del tempo ce ne stiamo in silenzio, interrompendolo solo con poche e brevi conversazioni tutte intavolate da me e mai che coinvolgano tutti e tre... parlo ora con Ian, ora con Mickey, ma tra di loro non scambiano neppure mezza parola.

         

Percorriamo solo pochi chilometri prima di essere costretti a fermarci in un autogrill perché sia a me che a Mickey scappa tremendamente la pipì per via di tutto il Super Big Gulp che abbiamo bevuto. Dopo esserci divisi per andare nei diversi bagni ci ritroviamo fuori dall'area toilette e insieme torniamo in macchina ma Ian non c'è, ha approfittato della sosta per comprare qualcosa da mangiare durante il viaggio e ancora non è tornato.  
Mamma diceva che la perseveranza è una grande componente del successo. Se solo bussi abbastanza a lungo al portone, sei sicuro di svegliare qualcuno.**  
Così, approfittando dell'assenza di Ian, provo a chiedere a Mickey sperando di ottenere qualcosa di meglio rispetto alla menzogna che mi è stata rifilata da Ian questa mattina.  
"Perché tu ed Ian avete litigato?"  
Mickey ha un braccio steso fuori dal finestrino e tra le dita lentamente gli si sta consumando una sigaretta mente lui sovrappensiero si mangiucchia un'unghia.  
"Non sono affari tuoi."  
Almeno lui non lo nega, è già qualcosa.  
"C'entra con il fatto che avete fatto sesso?"  
"Cosa?" Squittisce voltando la testa così velocemente che quasi gli si gira al contrario come la ragazzina posseduta di quel film che non avrei mai voluto vedere.  
"Non so di che cazzo stai parlando. Noi non-"  
"Vi ho sentiti. Credo vi abbia sentito tutto il palazzo." Lo interrompo subito, sbugiardandolo ancora prima che inizi a mentire.  
"Merda!" Sussurra passandosi la mano prima sul viso e poi tra i capelli.  
"Tranquillo, ci sono abituata. Mi capitava spesso di sentire mia madre con i sui fidanzati. Mamma diceva che-" Mi blocco ripensando alle brutte cose che mi ha detto l'ultima volta.  
"Cosa diceva?"  
"Niente, lascia perdere." Mickey è stato abbastanza chiaro sul fatto che non gli importa di cosa diceva la mia mamma a cui ha dato anche della stupida.  
"Allora? C'entra o no con il sesso?" Riprovo, determinata ad avere una risposta.  
"Io... tu... non lo so! In ogni caso non ti riguarda." Balbetta irritato rispondendo in modo sgarbato come suo solito, ma la risposta non mi soddisfa affatto.  
"Ma non era il ragazzo di Mandy?" Continuo imperterrita.  
"Cristo Santo, chiudi la bocca, cazzo!" Aspira nervosamente quello che rimane della sigaretta ridotta ormai al solo filtro e poi la butta via dal finestrino.  
È proprio vero... io non so nulla di quello che fanno o non fanno i ragazzi. Non so come sia possibile che in realtà non sono una femmina dato che io i ragazzi non li capisco!  
Questi due per esempio... so per certo che si piacciono, perché entrambi me lo hanno detto, sono anche andati a letto insieme ma ora non si parlano e neppure si guardano.   
Che razza di problemi hanno?!  
"Tu gli piaci, sai?"  
"Col cazzo che gli piaccio. Quello è pazzo!"  
"Ah! È buffo che tu lo dica... mamma diceva che si deve essere pazzi per innamorarsi di un Milkovich."   
Mickey sbuffa una risata ma più che divertito sembra infastidito, così mi preparo a sentirgli dire qualche altra cattiveria su mia madre, invece lui rimane in silenzio. Continua a passarsi le mani sul viso e tra i capelli poi, dopo un sospiro pesante parla.  
"Te l'ha detto lui?"  
"No, lo diceva la mia mamma. Ma mi ascolti?"  
"No, non quello... ti ha detto lui... sì, insomma... che gli piaccio."   
"Si." Taglio corto io mentre lui si lecca nervosamente gli angoli della bocca come se provasse a cancellare quel piccolo sorriso che li tira verso l'alto.  
"Quindi... perché non la smetti di comportarti come un idiota e fai pace con lui?"  
"Vaffanculo, tu non sai un cazzo!" Il sorriso sparisce e vedo la rabbia tornare nei suoi occhi, ma non demordo.  
"So che se avessi la fortuna di piacere ad uno come Ian farei qualsiasi cosa per lui... sopporterei l'impossibile e gli perdonerei tutto."  
Guardando la sua faccia capisco di aver toccato un nervo scoperto, Mickey si morde l'interno della guancia e gironzola qua e là con lo sguardo per evitare di incrociare il mio, cercando di sembrare freddo e distaccato e fare finta che non gli importi. Poi però, ostentando ancora indifferenza, scrollando le spalle e la testa, mi guarda con la coda dell'occhio e lo sento chiedere.  
"Ti ha detto qualcos'altro?"  
"Perché, ti interessa?"  
"No!" L'assenza assoluta di espressioni sulla faccia.   
"Meglio così, lui è troppo per te. È gentile, intelligente, divertente e profuma di cocco."  
"Nessun uomo dovrebbe profumare di cocco."  
"I veri uomini puzzano di fumo e birra come te?"  
"Esattamente!"  
"Allora decisamente non voglio essere un uomo!"   
Questa volta è pronto davvero a rispondermi con qualche brutta parola delle sue ma fortunatamente Ian torna in auto e lui si ammutolisce all'istante.  
"Scusate se ho fatto tardi." Tira fuori dalla busta una piccola scimmietta di peluche e me la dà sorridendo, io lo ringrazio e lo bacio su una guancia.  
È carinissima!  
"C'era un sacco di gente e ho dovuto fare due volte la fila alla cassa."   
Ian mi passa la busta per posarla accanto a me sui sedili posteriori e io comincio a curiosarci dentro per iniziare a decidere cosa mangiare prima.  
"Sicuro di non esserti scopato qualcuno nel retro invece?"   
Quello stupido di Mickey... non gli ha rivolto la parola per tutta la mattina ed ora dà fiato alla bocca solo per dirgli una cattiveria?  
Mio fratello è proprio un idiota!  
"Dopo aver pagato ho visto le BBQ Pringles e ho voluto prenderle visto che sono le tue preferite."   
Non riesco a vedere bene la sua faccia da qui dietro ma dal tono di voce si capisce benissimo che è triste e amareggiato. Sfilo un tubo di Pringles dalla busta e colpisco forte la testa dura di Mickey... e ovviamente risuona il vuoto!  
"Ahi, ma che cazzo!?" Urla lanciandomi un'occhiataccia e massaggiandosi la testa con la mano. Io, dopo avergli rivolto uno sguardo altrettanto minaccioso e aver riposto le patatine, prendo tra le mani la scimmietta e allungo le braccia verso i sedili anteriori affinché quei due seduti d'avanti la vedano.  
"Ho deciso che la chiamerò Mickey." Dico sorridendo divertita e continuo.  
"Sembrano avere davvero molto in comune."  
E finalmente il mio Ian sorride.

Accostiamo ai margini di una strada non asfaltata nei pressi di un vecchio magazzino malandato nel bel mezzo del nulla, tutto intorno macchine impilate una su l'altra e rottami vari sparsi qua e là. Mickey strombazza con il clacson in un modo strano che sembra quasi una suonata in codice e da dietro una porta tutta arrugginita viene fuori un omaccione troppo grosso per passare dallo stipite senza piegarsi. È un tipo sulla quarantina, un ammasso di muscoli che strabordano da una succinta canotta bianca macchiata di olio di motore, al collo un crocifisso d'oro nascosto tra la peluria del petto, rossa come i suoi capelli e la folta barbona, jeans strappati e aria da duro.  
"Hey Mickey, che cazzo di fine hai fatto?" Urla mentre si avvicina all'auto, poi piegandosi si affaccia al finestrino e con un gran sorriso sulle labbra continua.  
"Ti stai facendo desiderare ultimame-" Si blocca di colpo appena si accorge che Mickey non è solo e subito il suo stupido sorriso si trasforma in un ghigno, poi lancia un'occhiataccia a Ian che ricambia la cortesia visibilmente infastidito.  
Sembra uno di quei vecchi film western che amava tanto uno dei vecchi fidanzati di mia madre dove tutti si guardano in cagnesco e all'improvviso tirano fuori le pistole per spararsi l'un l'altro finché alla fine non sopravvive solo il più veloce.  
"Yo Ronny, ho qualcosa per te." Dice Mickey azionando la leva del portabagagli sotto il volante, poi apre lo sportello e prima di scendere si rivolge a noi.  
"Rimanete in macchina. Torno subito." Il suo è chiaramente un ordine più che una richiesta, ma io sono ben contenta di ubbidire e rimanere un po' sola con Ian... se non fosse che lui invece è più interessato ad ascoltare la conversazione dei due là fuori.  
"Anche io ho qualcosa per te, qualcosa di grosso." Sento dire a quel brutto ceffo.  
Mickey apre il portabagagli e inizia a caricare l'altro tizio della robaccia che abbiamo preso da casa mia, poi ne prende anche lui più che può e insieme si incamminano verso il capanno mentre noi continuiamo ad origliare quello che si dicono.  
"Piantala coglione! Ascolta, sono delle cianfrusaglie ma vedi di fare il bravo e fammi ricavare il più possibile, ok?"  
Quando mio fratello e il suo discutibile amico spariscono dietro la porta arrugginita mi sporgo in avanti per guardare meglio Ian. Ha il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti e lo sguardo iniettato di saghe perso nel vuoto, con i pugni serrati sferra dei colpi sempre più forti sul portaoggetti chiuso davanti a se finché io preoccupata non decido di fermarlo. Sobbalza quando gli poso una mano sulla spalla interrompendo i suoi pensieri omicidi, si volta verso di me e sfoggia un sorriso davvero poco convincente. Sobbalza un'altra volta quando sentiamo tornare Cip & Ciop intenti ancora a discutere.  
"Oh, andiamo cupcake, non ti fai vedere da mesi... l'ho tenuto in caldo per te!"  
"Non mi chiamare così o giuro che ti prendo a calci in culo. C'è gente a cui ho fatto saltare i denti per molto meno."  
Mickey sembra irritato ma le sue parole non suonano troppo minacciose per come dovrebbero essere. Forse perché infondo è contento che il suo amico abbia preparato i cupcakes e ne abbia tenuto in caldo uno per lui, non capisco proprio perché continua a rifiutarlo... io lo mangerei volentieri un cupcake ora!  
Prendono le ultime cose dal bagagliaio e tornano nel magazzino, dopo pochi secondi Mickey torna fuori seguito da quel Ronny che continua a lagnarsi.  
"Cerca di fare tu il bravo e non farti pregare."  
"Cristo Santo, Ronny, ti ho detto che vado di fretta, mollami il culo!"  
Mickey torna alla macchina e chiude lo sportello del portabagagli ormai vuoto mente l'altro lo raggiunge alle spalle e gli si preme addosso violentemente facendolo sbilanciare in avanti fino a cadere ricurvo sull'auto.  
"Che c'è, Mickey, non vuoi far aspettare le signorine che sono con te? La tua ragazza è gelosa?" Dice divertito l'energumeno.  
Mamma diceva che non sta bene avvicinarsi troppo alle persone ed invadere i loro spazi vitali... e strofinare il suo pene maschile addosso a mio fratello come sta facendo Ronny in questo momento decisamente non è carino!   
Deve pensarla così anche Ian perché lo vedo fiondarsi fuori dall'auto nel giro di un secondo e sembra anche parecchio arrabbiato!  
"Tempo scaduto, piccioncini." Ringhia marciando verso di loro, ma anche se quando li raggiunge Mickey si è già liberato della fastidiosa presenza alle sue spalle, ormai Ian è partito in quarta e non riesce a calmarsi.  
"Che cazzo hai detto?" Dice la montagna di muscoli avventandosi su Ian, ma subito Mickey si frappone tra loro allargando le braccia per tenerli il più lontano possibile.  
"Gallagher stanne fuori, cazzo, me la vedo io con lui."  
Ma i due non sembrano voler smettere e continuano ad inveirsi contro ignorando Mickey... forse perché entrambi sono notevolmente più alti di lui e non si accorgono della sua presenza!  
Spero davvero di diventare più alta di mio fratello in futuro!  
"Ho detto tempo scaduto! Ora mi hai capito, eh? Coglione!" Ripete Ian allargando le braccia e premendo il petto contro la mano di Mickey che invece cerca di spingerlo via.  
"Levati dal cazzo!"  
"Vattene a fanculo!"  
"Cristo! Smettetela!" Prova ancora Mickey. Appurato di non riuscire a tenerli a bada entrambi cambia strategia e prova a contenerne solo uno, così placca Ronny.  
"Non guardarmi in quel modo, figlio di puttana!" Dice Ronny puntandogli il dito.  
"Stronzo, fottiti!" Risponde Ian mentre si spintonano a vicenda sbatacchiando Mickey da una parte all'altra.  
"Andiamo Ronny, muoviti testa di cazzo!"  
Anche se molto più piccolo, Mickey riesce finalmente a trascinarlo via mentre a distanza continuano a volare sguardi al cianuro tra i due litiganti.  
"Torna in macchina, Gallagher!" Urla Mickey con tono severo.  
"Vaffanculo!"   
"Stronzo!"  
Continuano ancora, ora un po' più pacati visto che ormai l'unica cosa che più si avvicina ad una vittoria in questo scontro è riuscire ad avere l'ultima parola.  
"Subito Ian!" Insiste Mickey e questa volta Ian fa ciò che gli viene detto.

Passa una mezz'ora buona, in cui io non mi azzardo nemmeno a rivolgere la parola a Ian, prima che Mickey venga fuori dal magazzino, questa volta da solo. Invece di tornare in macchina però lo vediamo marciare a passo svelto verso il retro da dove subito ci giunge alle orecchie un gran frastuono... non saprei dire di che natura... che va avanti per qualche minuto e poi più nulla... torna il silenzio.  
"Sarebbe utile se andassi a parlare con lui." Sussurra all'improvviso Ian.  
"Tu non vuoi parlargli?" Lo chiedo anche se in realtà so bene che è Mickey a non voler parlare con lui. Ian fa spallucce e abbassa lo sguardo senza rispondere.  
"È arrabbiato con te, vero?"  
"Si, la situazione si è complicata un po'."  
"Per via del sesso?"  
"Cosa?" La sua testa schizza verso di me e i suoi occhi mi fissano scioccati.  
"Puoi anche non dirmelo." Cerco di non essere troppo insistente con Ian.  
"Si, no... non è per quello." Balbetta imbarazzato.  
"Se non è il sesso, qual'è il problema?"  
"Tutto il resto."  
Tutto il resto... e questo che cavolo vorrebbe dire?  
Scendo dall'auto e mi incammino lentamente verso il retro del magazzino. Trattengo il fiato finché non raggiungo un punto strategico dalla quale sbirciare, così... giusto per vedere la situazione e trovarmi preparata ad ogni evenienza.  
Vedo Mickey su una specie di panca fatta di vecchie lamiere di vari colori, se ne sta seduto con la testa bassa e le mani tra i capelli, ai suoi piedi un piede di porco mezzo arrugginito. Faccio un respiro profondo e muovo il primo passo, mentre mi avvicino a lui mi guardo un po' attorno, ci sono rottami ammaccati sparsi dovunque e credo proprio che il rumore che abbiamo sentito poco fa fosse dovuto all'infelice incontro tra questi è il pezzo di ferro che Mickey ha usato per prenderli a sprangate come fossero delle pignatte piene di caramelle. Quando si accorge della mia presenza tira su con il naso e si preme il palmo delle mani sugli occhi, poi mi invita a sedere accanto a lui.  
"Tieni... sono 250 dollari. Usali per comprare quello che ti serve o quello che ti pare. Sono tuoi." Tira fuori dalla tasca il rotolo di banconote e me lo porge.  
"Wow! Valeva così tanto quella robaccia?"  
"Assolutamente no, ma... so come trattare con Ronny per fargli alzare il prezzo."  
"Avete mangiato i cupcakes senza di noi, vero?" Chiedo con tono indispettito.  
"Eh?!"   
"Il cupcake... ha detto che lo teneva in caldo per te."  
Mickey guarda incredulo la mia faccia corrucciata e sbuffa una risata.  
"Non c'era nessun cupcake, Molly... stava alludendo al sesso."  
"Davvero?"  
È incredibile come gli adulti riescano ad alludere al sesso parlando di qualsiasi cosa!  
"Si, genio... sei proprio una ragazzina!" Mi arruffa i capelli posandomi la mano in testa.  
"Uh... peccato... lo vorrei un cupcake... intendo uno vero... al cioccolato!"  
"Va bene, ci fermiamo a prenderne uno." Prende una sigaretta dal pacchetto che tira fuori dalla tasca e la accende dopo essersela portata alla bocca.  
"Torna in macchina, fumo una sigaretta e ripartiamo, ok?"  
Mi alzo dalla panca e nello stesso modo in cui sono arrivata lentamente mi incammino per andarmene, dopo pochi passi mi volto verso di lui e lo chiamo.  
"Hey Mickey... lo hai fatto?"  
Lo vedo alzare gli occhi confusi su di me e rimanere in attesa.  
"Hai fatto sesso con Ronny?"   
Mamma diceva che dopo una brutta rottura molte persone ricorrono al sesso per ripicca, quando è più profondo il senso di solitudine o di rabbia a causa della separazione. Diceva che ci si fa andar bene chiunque, anche la prima persona che si incontra pur di farla pagare a chi ci ha feriti e a superare e dimenticare tutto il prima possibile. Lei lo sapeva bene... ho perso il conto di quanti fidanzati ha portato a casa, ha avuto anche un paio di fidanzate ma è finita sempre male con ognuno di loro.   
Speravo che di questo 'tipo di persone' non facesse parte anche Mickey... purtroppo lo vedo annuire lievemente con la testa e mordersi le labbra con aria colpevole.  
Stupida io ad aspettarmi qualcosa di diverso da un Milkovich!  
"E ti senti meglio ora?"  
Mamma diceva anche che la tecnica del 'chiodo schiaccia chiodo' non funziona quasi mai, ci si accorge che non è quello il modo per colmare il vuoto che si ha dentro quando si perde una persona che si ama.  
"No, sto davvero di merda."  
"Bene!" Infierisco indignata, ben attenta a non fargli vedere quanto in realtà sono triste per lui. Torno in macchina e il mio stato d'animo peggiora vedendo Ian.  
"Fuma una sigaretta e ripartiamo." Riferisco il messaggio e lui annuisce senza voltarsi.  
"Ian..." Sussurro, recupero Mickey dal sedile e lo stringo forte rimanendo in silenzio.  
"Niente." È tutto quello che dico quando lui finalmente si gira a guardarmi.  
Dopo un paio di minuti Mickey torna in macchina e senza un solo fiato da parte di nessuno ci rimettiamo in viaggio verso Chicago.  
"Scusa Molly, non volevo spaventarti." Mi dice Ian con la sua dolce voce.  
"Fa niente, sto bene, non mi sono spaventata. Ma non farlo più, ok?"   
"Va bene." Mi accarezza il viso sorridendomi e io tocco il cielo con un dito poi, appena riesco a tornare con i piedi sulla terra, continuo il mio rimprovero.  
"Mickey però si è spaventato tanto!"  
"Cosa? Che cavolo dici ragazzina, io non mi spavento certo per una stronzata del genere!" Ringhia quello stupido di mio fratello, egocentrico come al solito.  
"Non tu, Mickey la scimmia!" Preciso io, visto che non è così ovvio come pensavo.  
Ian cerca disperatamente di trattenere una risata, con i suoi splendidi occhi verdi guarda mio fratello e poi di nuovo dritto davanti a se sulla strada.  
"Beh allora... scusa Mickey, per tutto." Dice Ian senza però guardare il mio peluche, invece guarda mio fratello e ride ancora sotto i baffi vedendo che quel testone ha messo su il broncio.

Una volta arrivati davanti casa della zia Rande parcheggiamo l'auto e quando Mickey spegne il motore rimaniamo per qualche minuto tutti e tre in silenzio. Mickey stringe ancora il volante così forte da farsi diventare le nocche bianche, Ian sospira passandosi una mano sul viso poi, voltandosi, me la posa sul ginocchio e io la afferro e la stringo forte. Cerco di trattenere le lacrime quando il mio Ian mi sorride.  
È arrivato... il momento che avrei voluto non arrivasse mai!  
Sono sicura che sarebbe stato grandioso rimanere con loro, lo vorrei tanto, ma capisco il perché non sia possibile... ora è tempo di salutarci... e io ho tanta paura!  
Mi fanno cenno di scendere e io obbedisco, seguo Ian che mi tiene per mano mentre attraversiamo la strada polverosa. Una volta oltrepassato il cancello già aperto ci voltiamo indietro avendo notato che Mickey non si è mosso di un passo.  
"Tu non vieni?" Chiede Ian.  
"Non sono molto simpatico alla zietta e quella pazza ha un fucile." È poggiato allo sportello, braccia e gambe incrociate e ha gli occhi semichiusi infastidito dal sole.  
"Tieniti fuori dai guai, Molly!" Mi urla e io mi limito a salutarlo con la mano.   
A metà del vialetto Ian si ferma ed esita per un momento, scende sulle gambe fino a posare le ginocchia sulla ghiaia e mi parla guardandomi negli occhi.  
"Hai i nostri numeri, siamo solo a mezz'ora da qui, se hai bisogno di qualcosa non esitare a chiamare, ok? A qualsiasi ora, capito?" Mi accarezza le spalle e le braccia mentre io annuisco in silenzio trattenendo a stento il pianto.  
"Hey Ian... quando sarò più grande tornerò qui a chiederti un appuntamento. Ci usciresti con me?" Temo di essere diventata rossa come un pomodoro dicendolo.  
"Ne sarei onorato." Sorride divertito.  
"Indipendentemente da cosa deciderò di diventare?"  
"Certo Molly, sentiti libera di essere quello che preferisci. Io per te ci sarò comunque."  
Per quanto mi rendano felice le sue parole c'è comunque qualcosa che non posso fare a meno di dirgli, pur andando contro i miei stessi interessi... ma io voglio che lui sia felice, che lo siano entrambi, anche se questo per me volesse dire rinunciare ad Ian.  
"Stai con la persona sbagliata, lo sai vero?"  
Lui mi guarda confuso, aggrottando le sopracciglia e arricciando la bocca, io mi volto a guardare Mickey e subito Ian fa lo stesso, poi torna con i suoi bellissimi occhi su di me.  
"Hai sbagliato Milkovich!" Insisto ancora e lui sembra finalmente capire. Ian scuote la testa in un dondolio indeciso che oscilla tra il 'sì' e il 'no', poi alza le spalle e sorride malinconicamente.  
"Prenditi cura di quello stupido di mio fratello!" Dico io e lui annuisce.  
"Tranquilla, ci penso io a lui. Prendermi cura dei Milkovich è la mia specialità!" Ci guardiamo e scoppiamo in una risata, poi lui mi sorride dolcemente e mi stringe forte. Non riesco più a trattenere le lacrime che mi scivolano sulle guance, ma le asciugo prima ancora di rompere l'abbraccio affinché Ian non le veda. Lui si rimette in piedi e raggiungiamo la casa, bussiamo sul legno dietro le grate di ferro che barricano la porta d'ingresso e dopo pochi secondi la zia Rande apre tenendo già puntato il suo fucile.

         

Il mio adorato Ian mi spinge dietro di se per proteggermi con il suo corpo ma la signora con i capelli a cespuglio mette giù l'arma appena lui la informa su chi siamo.  
"Scusate l'irruenza, questo è un brutto quartiere, bisogna essere prudenti." Dice mentre apre l'inferriata e posa il fucile dietro la porta.  
"Tu devi essere Molly!" Lei si sporge verso di me sorridendo ma io rimango ancora nascosta dietro ad Ian, sbirciando solo con un occhio.  
"Ho fatto la torta alle mele, spero che ti piaccia. Ne puoi mangiare una fetta prima di pranzo se ti va, per oggi non fa nulla se ti rovini un po' l'appetito."  
La zietta mi fa ancora paura ma sembra gentile, smetto di nascondermi e la ringrazio. Lei guarda oltre la spalla di Ian e fa un cenno verso Mickey con la testa.  
"Ha intenzione di rimanersene lì tutto il tempo? È troppo codardo per avvicinarsi?"  
"Credo che sia meglio così." Ridacchia Ian.  
"Tu sei Ian, giusto? Mandy mi ha parlato molto bene di te... e devo dire che di persona sei anche meglio di come immaginavo."  
"Oh grazie, Mandy è... una ragazza speciale."  
"Sì, lo è... e tu prova solo a fare un passo falso con lei che io ti riempio il tuo bel faccino di piombo, mi hai capito?" La zietta colpisce la guancia di Ian con degli schiaffetti intimidatori e lui annuisce con un sorriso tiratissimo sulle labbra.  
"Ah, testa di rame, Terry mi deve ancora 500 dollari, farà bene a ricordarselo anche quel delinquente di suo figlio!"  
"Riferirò." Si limita a rispondere la 'testa di rame'.  
Ian mi posa una mano dietro la spalla e mi invita gentilmente ad entrare in casa, mi giro per dare un'ultima occhiata a Mickey e quando lo vedo agitare la mano per salutarmi senza rendermene conto gli corro incontro e lo abbraccio. Sono ancora arrabbiata con lui ma non posso rinunciare a salutarlo visto che non so quando o se lo rivedrò.  
"Ancora con queste smancerie, ragazzina?" Borbotta posandomi una mano sulla testa.  
"Qualcuno una volta mi ha detto che devo fare quello che mi pare... e io ti voglio abbracciare! Mi piace quello che mi piace, non conta nient'altro!"  
"Sembrano le parole di una persona molto saggia!" Sorride tutto impettito.  
"A proposito di questo... ti avverto Mickey..." Mi stacco dall'abbraccio e metto su un'espressione seria, lo sfido con lo sguardo e lui incuriosito drizza le orecchie.  
"Se non hai intenzione di lottare per averlo... Ian me lo prendo io!"  
Lui sobbalza con la testa e inarca le sopracciglia per la sorpresa, di sicuro non se lo aspettava. Subito riprende il controllo della sua stupida faccia e sorride sarcastico.  
"Questo lo hai sentito da tua madre?"  
"No, questo lo dico io. Hai tempo finché non avrò il mio primo ciclo."  
"Aaaah... allora non c'è fretta." Mi sbeffeggia ridendo sguaiatamente.  
Si sbaglia di grosso, sono certa che ormai manca pochissimo, sento già che il mio corpo sta cominciando a cambiare.  
Di sicuro diventerò più alta di lui!  
Mickey è sicuro di avere un grosso vantaggio solo perché hanno già fatto sesso... ma aspetta solo che io inizi lo sviluppo e si pentirà di non avermi presa sul serio.   
"Non ne sarei così sicuro fossi in te. Ti suggerisco di darti una mossa. Spero che tu non sia così idiota da lasciarti sfuggire uno come Ian!"  
Mickey sorride tristemente e annuisce in silenzio.  
Io spero davvero che non sia così idiota!  
"Ti stanno aspettando." Dice accompagnando le parole con un cenno della testa.  
Ci salutiamo un'ultima volta e torno da Ian che, dopo avermi abbracciata ancora, a sua volta ritorna alla macchina.

         

Rimango sull'uscio con la zia Rande per qualche minuto a guardarli e loro fanno lo stesso, poi vedo Mickey e il mio futuro fidanzato salire in macchina ed allontanarsi lasciandosi alle spalle solo una nuvola di polvere.  
Le poche ore passate con loro le porterò per sempre nel cuore. Ricorderò quanto mi sono divertita o di quanto abbiano cercato di mettermi a mio agio anche nei momenti tutt'altro che divertenti, ricorderò sicuramente quanto è meraviglioso Ian e quanto sa essere dolce Mickey quando vuole, ma più di tutto ricorderò quanto è bello sentirsi parete di una famiglia. Avrei voluto fosse durata più a lungo, spero di avere la possibilità di trascorrere altro tempo in loro compagnia... Ian me lo ha promesso.  
Non so cosa mi riserva il destino, cosa deciderò per il futuro, se sarò un uomo o una donna, ma di una cosa sono sicura... sarò sempre un Milkovich!

  
***Il naloxone** , noto con il nome di **Narcan** , è il farmaco salvavita in caso di overdose da oppiacei. Al contrario dell'Italia, dove può essere acquistato liberamente in farmacia senza esibire alcuna ricetta medica, in America può essere somministrato solo dai medici o acquistato solo con ricetta ma le autorità statunitensi sembrano volersi adeguare. Infatti, pur in assenza di una specifica normativa nazionale, tutti gli Stati prevedono già clausole che ne facilitano l’accesso. Si va dalla vendita in farmacia senza ricetta alla copertura delle assicurazioni sanitarie alla disponibilità tramite programmi pubblici o a prezzo scontato per chi non è assicurato. Anche se una della barriere rimane ancora il costo, dato che una confezione può costare fino a 150 dollari, e in certi Stati non è facile ottenerlo in farmacia.  
 ****** In realtà è una frase dello scrittore e poeta statunitense Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, ma Molly non lo sa!

  



	9. Cap 9/19 - Ti amo

**Cap 9/19 - Ti amo**

Da quando abbiamo lasciato Molly, in auto non si è sentita né una parola né un fiato... una mezz'ora interminabile. Arrivati a casa Milkovich, Mickey spegne la macchina e rimane fermo con lo sguardo puntato davanti a se, forse in attesa che io scenda per primo, ma neanche io mi muovo. Ci guardiamo a vicenda con la coda dell'occhio ma mai nello stesso momento, continuiamo così per alcuni minuti nel silenzio più totale, finché non decido di parlargli.   
"Credo di aver capito perché non volevi che rimanesse a casa tua, anche se era solo una settimana."  
Lui si gira di scatto verso di me, forse non aspettandosi che gli parlassi o forse sperava lo facessi dato che il suo orgoglio gli impediva di farlo per primo.   
"Dopo solo un giorno insieme è stata dura separarci, non immagino come sarebbe stato dopo una settimana."   
Mickey rimane zitto, si accende una sigaretta ma non me la passa come fa di solito.   
"Ma non so dire se questo valga più per Molly o per te."  
Mi rivolge un sorrisetto stizzito prima di concedersene uno sinceramente divertito quando crede che non lo sto guardando.   
"Era con te che voleva stare la mocciosa, aveva una bella cotta per il suo cavaliere dall'armatura luccicante." Sbuffa una risata e lo stesso faccio io, rincuorato dal fatto che finalmente Mickey mi ha rivolto la parola senza dire qualcosa di offensivo.   
"A quanto pare anche i Milkovich hanno uno strano e irrazionale senso di attaccamento verso di te, Gallagher."   
Mi mordo il labbro inferiore cercando di sopprimere un sorriso, ma fallisco miseramente. Subito l'euforia svanisce quando penso che Mandy è di turno a lavoro questa mattina e probabilmente non c'è nessuno in casa al momento.  
"Hey, visto che Mandy lavora, me ne vado a casa mia." Gli dico dandogli le spalle, con entrambi i piedi già fuori dalla macchina.  
"Perché cazzo non me lo hai detto prima, avrei fatto il giro e ti avrei accompagnato." Si lamenta lui e io mi giro a guardarlo.  
"No, non lo avresti fatto!" Mi scappa di rispondergli sbuffando una risata, per un secondo anche lui dimentica di essere arrabbiato e annuisce ridendo a sua volta.

         

Purtroppo il momento passa in fretta e torniamo seri.  
"Non importa, faccio due passi."   
"Come ti pare."   
Scendiamo dall'auto e dopo aver chiuso gli sportelli all'unisono rimaniamo uno difronte all'altro, divisi solo da quel cassonetto con le ruote nel mezzo e semplicemente ci guardiamo, in silenzio. Poi lui gira le spalle ed entra in casa mentre io mi incammino e in due minuti sono nella mia cucina. I più piccoli presumo siano già a scuola mentre Fiona si ferma un minuto prima di andare a lavoro, giusto il tempo per darmi un bicchiere di succo d'arancia, un bacio e dirmi che appena possibile vuole sapere tutti i dettagli del mirabolante salvataggio della piccola Milkovich. Ovviamente non li saprà mai, ma mi fa piacere che le importi. Ho la casa tutta per me, cosa rara per un Gallagher, così decido di fare una doccia veloce e poi un sonnellino tranquillo, visto che ho passato la notte scorsa insonne a piangere seduto su un pavimento sudicio.

Per farla breve, la doccia non è stata veloce, decisamente no! Ho anche infranto più di qualche regola, tra cui quelle di non finire tutta l'acqua calda e di non masturbarsi nella doccia, ma tanto questa non la rispetta mai nessuno!   
Mi sono odiato per aver pensato a lui tutto il tempo, ma ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi non vedo altro che il suo corpo pallido e muscoloso contro la parete e non riesco proprio a controllarmi. Mi butto subito sul mio letto, ho ancora l'asciugamano legato in vita, con questo caldo soffocante l'idea di vestirmi non mi sfiora nemmeno lontanamente il cervello. Mi sembra assurdo ma l'ultima cosa che faccio prima di cadere in un sonno profondo è pensare a quanto mi è mancata l'ormai familiare compagnia di Mickey in bagno mentre facevo la doccia.

Mi sveglio qualche ora dopo per il forte trambusto proveniente dal piano di sotto... i Gallagher!  
Pranzo con la mia famiglia, racconto loro qualche aneddoto del mio viaggio e sfoggio le orripilanti foto con la statua di Fonzie, poi raggiungo Mandy a casa sua e ci resto fino all'ora di cena.  
"Oggi faccio anche il turno di notte. A lavoro stanno facendo dei grossi tagli al personale e devo essere sempre disponibile a fare gli straordinari se non voglio essere la prossima."   
"Cazzo Mandy, non è giusto, forse sarebbe meglio se ti licenziassero! Posso chiedere a Fiona se ti assumono al Patsy's. La paga fa schifo comunque ma almeno non fai la schiava."  
"So badare a me stessa, Ian!" Mi colpisce con un blando pugno sul braccio.  
"E poi tua sorella mi odia!"  
"È solo preoccupata che ti metta incinta, non vuole altri Gallagher da sfamare."  
"Non sono mia madre che a tredici anni aveva già mio fratello in braccio."  
"È comunque lei non ti odia. È normale essere diffidenti se si ha a che fare con un Milkovich!" Rido consapevole di essermi meritato il secondo pugno che Mandy mi sferra sul braccio, più forte questa volta.  
"Non credo che un Gallagher possa guardarmi dall'alto in basso."  
È la stessa cosa che mi disse quando scoprii che suo padre l'aveva molestata, lo stronzo beveva e la scambiava per la madre.  
'Non succede spesso, non è poi chissà che.' Mi disse, come se fosse del tutto normale.  
Volevo ucciderlo quel figlio di puttana!  
Quella volta però il suo sguardo era molto diverso da come è ora, e quelle stesse parole suonano leggere e prive di astio.  
"Grazie per aver aiutato Molly." Il suo tono sinceramente pieno di gratitudine.  
"Perché lo hai fatto?"  
"Sei la mia ragazza!" Le dico accarezzandole la guancia.  
La mia ragazza...  
La ragazza stupenda che ho tradito andando a letto con suo fratello... e la cosa peggiore è che, nonostante continui a ripetermi che è stato un solo un errore che non dovrà mai più ripetersi, l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è quanto io desideri che invece accada ancora.  
"Ti amo." Sussurra prima di baciarmi dolcemente e io cerco di farlo durare il più a lungo possibile così da non doverle rispondere. Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno prima d'ora, non credo di averlo mai provato... il vero amore. I miei sentimenti per Mandy sono forti, è una delle persone a cui sono più legato in assoluto, ma se le dicessi di amarla sarebbe l'ennesima bugia, forse la peggiore di tutte.  
Quando le nostre labbra si dividono la cosa non va oltre, fortunatamente Mandy è troppo stanca per fare sesso e la lunga doccia che ho fatto prima di venire mi permette di rimanere calmo e tranquillo nonostante lei mi sia vicina mezza nuda sul letto mentre mangiamo la solita cena precotta. È piuttosto insolito per la 'condizione' in cui mi trovo, in circostanze di 'normale ipersessualità' non le avrei concesso tregua per tutta la notte.  
Finito di mangiare decido ti tornarmene a casa prima ancora che Mandy vada a lavoro.  
"Te ne vai di già? Perché non resti qui questa notte, così quando torno domattina trovo il letto caldo?!"  
Ovviamente lei non sa che sto scappando come un codardo andando via prima che Mickey torni dal lavoro per evitare di incontrarlo.  
C'è un modo per poterle dire che non posso rimanere da solo in casa con suo fratello perché temo di non riuscire a trattenermi dal saltargli addosso... di nuovo... come l'ultima volta che ci abbiamo dato dentro e ho goduto come un pazzo al punto che da quel momento in poi penso costantemente a lui e al suo culo sodo e sogno di rifarlo cento volte ancora e quindi mi pare chiaro che sicuramente gli salterei addosso se rimanessi solo in casa con lui, senza sembrare un completo pezzo di merda?  
Immagino che non ci sia, così mento spudoratamente.  
"Ho delle cose da fare a casa."  
Mi sento ancora estremamente nervoso per tutto quello che sta succedendo, non sopporto di dover mentire a Mandy ne la situazione tesa con Mickey, come se non bastasse l'effetto calmante della doccia è svanito ormai del tutto e sono su di giri. Faccio due passi per schiarirmi le idee e senza rendermene conto rincaso piuttosto tardi. La casa è insolitamente silenziosa, ma sono felice di trovare una bella sorpresa seduta al tavolo da pranzo, proprio la persona di cui avevo bisogno in questo momento.  
"Quale onore... quando sei tornato?" Mi rivolgo a mio fratello Lip che alza gli occhi dai suoi libri e mi guarda sorridendo.  
"Questo pomeriggio, tu dove cazzo eri?" Mi dice alzandosi e aprendo le braccia reclamando un abbraccio e io gli vado incontro e lo stringo forte.  
"In giro, se avessi saputo che eri qui sarei tornato prima. Che ci fai a casa?" Mi dirigo verso il frigo e lo apro distrattamente per darci un'occhiata.  
"Tra due giorni ho un esame e sono rimasto un po' indietro, avevo bisogno di un posto tranquillo per studiare."   
"E sei venuto qui?" Dopo il frigo è la volta dello scaffale sopra il lavello.  
"C'era casino al campus, è la settimana delle confraternite e ci sono feste ovunque, a tutte le ore. Qui è più tranquillo."  
"Non lo aveva mai detto nessuno di casa nostra. A proposito, dove sono tutti?"  
"Dormono già come angioletti, ci crederesti?!" Mi risponde lui incredulo.  
"Mh... forse finalmente ci siamo un po' calmati." Dico frettolosamente riaprendo il mobiletto nel dubbio di non aver controllato per bene.  
"Tutto a posto?"  
Lo guardo con la coda dell'occhio e colgo della perplessità sul suo volto ma lascio correre preso dalla mia ricerca di... qualcosa.  
"Sto bene." Rispondo un po' stizzito richiudendo le ante energicamente.  
"Perché hai aperto quello scaffale tipo tre volte?" Lip e il suo solito tono tra il preoccupato e il saccente.  
"Ho sete."  
Mi rendo conto di essere distratto dai miei pensieri, così inizio seriamente a valutare l'ipotesi di parlare con mio fratello di quello che è successo nella speranza di ricevere qualche buon consiglio, dopotutto, lui è il genio della famiglia, no?  
"Perché non provi in frigo, secondo ripiano."  
Ecco appunto, ha già risolto uno dei miei problemi!  
Sono sarcastico ovviamente ed è così che gli rivolgo un sorriso sardonico prima di aprire il frigo per prendere una bibita che inizio subito a bere.  
"È successo qualcosa a lavoro?"  
"Mi hanno mandato a casa." Riconosco quello sguardo di allerta, me lo ha rivolto almeno una volta chiunque sappia della mia malattia.  
"Sto bene! Ma siccome ho un passato di malattie mentali mi mandano a casa al primo errore."  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Senti, sto bene ti dico! C'è qualcos'altro di cui vorrei parlarti."  
"Ok, va bene, spara. Ti ricordo che ho un esame quindi spero sia-"  
"Sono andato a letto con Mickey Milkovich!" Dico tutto ad un fiato interrompendolo.  
"... importante." Continua lui con un filo di voce, poi resta in silenzio con lo sguardo assente per qualche istante prima di riprendere il controllo delle sinapsi.  
"Mickey Milkovich, il fratello della tua ragazza?"  
Io annuisco deglutendo rumorosamente a vuoto.  
"Cazzo, Ian!" Il tono rassegnato al peggio di chi ha esperienza di questo genere di casini. Poi dopo aver esitato un attimo di colpo sembra avere un'illuminazione.  
"Mickey è gay?!" Sul suo viso la stessa espressione di quando Mandy lo ha detto a me.   
Ed è chiaro il perché, i Milkovich sono i più duri picchia froci di questa sponda del lago Michigan, nessuno può mai e poi mai aspettarsi che uno di loro sia gay.  
"Aspetta un attimo... anche tu sei gay! E perché io non ne sapevo un cazzo?" Ora sembra anche più sorpreso di prima. Se pensare ad un Milkovich gay lo ha scioccato, figuriamoci scoprire che lo è il suo fratellino che per tutta la vita gli ha sempre confidato ogni suo segreto.   
Lui ha già deciso di aver capito tutto... invece non ha capito nulla!  
"Non sono gay." Lo correggo sospirando.  
"Mickey è un uomo, giusto? Te lo sei scopato, giusto?"  
Alzo gli occhi al cielo sbuffando, certo di sapere già dove vuole andare a parare.  
"Allora sei gay, Ian!"   
Ed eccolo qua, il calcolo matematico del cervellone del cazzo! Al MIT non gli insegnano che le persone non sono equazioni e che uno più uno non fa sempre due?  
Sarebbe troppo bello se fossero così semplici le relazioni fra esseri umani!  
"No, è che... sono in quella fase..."  
"Maniacale? Stai prendendo le medicine?"  
"Si Lip, prendo le mie cazzo di medicine, anche se... credo che vadano ricalibrate, o qualcosa del genere. Ma non è questo il punto!"  
"Qual'è il punto?" Chiede confuso.  
"Lip, questa volta c'è qualcosa di diverso. Di solito mi bastava fare più sesso con la ragazza di turno o se non ne avevo una cercavo del sesso occasionale o facevo delle docce più lunghe ma..."  
Mi blocco rendendomi conto di quello che sto per dire, butto fuori tutta l'aria dalle narici e mi mordo nervosamente le labbra, esito ancora per qualche istante prima di rassegnarmi a parlare.  
"Ora... io voglio lui! Anche se sono costantemente eccitato non mi interessa andare con nessun altro."  
È così! Dalla scorsa notte a Milwaukee è diventato la mia ossessione, non ho avuto nemmeno il desiderio di sfiorare Mandy o di pensare a qualcuno che non sia lui.  
"Ma... è solo verso di lui o... hai spostato il tuo interesse dal genere femminile a quello maschile, cioè, voglio dire... ti senti attratto dagli uomini in generale?" Gesticola animatamente facendo agitare il fumo della sigaretta che ha in mano.  
"Solo lui!"  
Lip mi guarda in silenzio poi prende la caffettiera dal tavolo, si riempie la tazza di caffè e ne beve metà in una volta sola.  
"Cioè, non lo so, non ci ho mai pensato prima d'ora..." Rimango assorto nei miei pensieri finché non vengo distratto da Lip che spegne il mozzicone nel posacenere.  
"Al momento credo di trovare sexy Justin Timberlake... ma comunque voglio scoparmi solo Mickey." La mia affermazione, già abbastanza imbarazzante di per se, lo fa ridere e, dopo un primo momento d'esitazione, comincio a trovare la situazione tanto assurda da ritenerla quasi divertente, così sbuffo una risata anche io.  
"Il sesso com'è stato? Ti è piaciuto?" Si stiracchia prima di versarsi dell'altro caffè.

         

"Fottutamente fantastico!" Non riesco a trattenermi ripensando a quella notte e Lip annuisce mentre nasconde un lieve sorriso dietro la tazza. Poi allarga le braccia indicando i libri.  
"Senti Ian, ora devo tornare a studiare."  
Ride di me che lo guardo scioccato con la bocca aperta per il modo in cui mi sta liquidano nel bel mezzo di un discorso tanto delicato.  
"Ian, è ok... sei gay!" Dice semplicemente con un sorrisetto del cazzo.  
"Sii gay!" Ribadisce dandomi un colpetto sul braccio.  
"Sii gay? Questo è tutto quello che hai da dire?" Ripeto sarcasticamente ironico.  
"Si, visto che devo solo studiare tutta la notte, cosa vuoi che sia, è solo un test di fisica applicata!"  
"E tu saresti quello intelligente?" Lo sfotto con tono provocatorio.  
"Sarò pure intelligente ma non sono un terapista. Visto che ne hai una perché non ne parli con lei?"  
"Aaaah vaffanculo, Lip!" Mi sollevo facendo leva con le mani sul tavolo e mi dirigo verso le scale borbottando, finché non sento la voce di mio fratello.  
"Ok, dai aspetta, torna qui."  
Torno indietro, anche se sono ancora un po' stizzito, decido di dargli retta perché ho proprio bisogno di parlarne.  
"Lui cosa dice di tutta questa storia?"  
"Lui chi?"  
"Mickey! Ne avete parlato?"  
"Lui... lui, uh, non credo ne voglia parlare." In realtà è stato molto chiaro su questo punto. Parlarne con lui è fuori discussione visto che a stento mi rivolge la parola. Ho pensato che probabilmente è una buona idea per entrambi stare lontani alcuni giorni per allentare l'intensità di tutta la faccenda.  
Da quando ho Mickey nella mia vita è diventato normale per me parlare con lui di tutto, ma ora, anche se siamo insieme nella stessa situazione di merda, non posso farlo perché nella merda ce l'ho trascinato io. Quindi sono più che disposto a concedere a Mickey qualche giorno per calmarsi, per vedere tutto in prospettiva e fare qualsiasi cosa senta di dover fare per poterci lasciare tutto alle spalle e andare avanti.  
"E Mandy? Hai intenzione di rompere con lei?" Mi chiede dopo aver finito il suo caffè.  
"No... non lo so! Pensi che dovrei farlo?"  
"Tu no? Ti sei scopato suo fratello e sinceramente non mi sembri neanche un po' pentito."  
La sua analisi schietta e razionale della situazione mi coglie di sorpresa e l'essere stato perso in fallo mi lascia senza parole.  
"Io... io non..."   
Lip sembra accorgersi dello stato di grande difficoltà in cui mi trovo e riprende con un tono più dolce.  
"Ian, potresti provare... ad aspettare che lo scompenso passi e poi scoprire se era dovuto tutto alla malattia o se vuoi stare con Mickey a prescindere da essa."  
Stare con Mickey? Tipo fidanzatini?  
Mio fratello dev'essere impazzito anche solo a pensarla una cosa del genere!  
"Prenditi il tempo che ti serve per capire cosa vuoi veramente. Mandy, Mickey, nessuno dei due o entrambi!"  
Gli lancio un'occhiataccia e lui ride mentre prosegue a parlare.  
"Che c'è? È risaputo che noi Gallagher abbiamo il gene del tradimento nel nostro Dna. Se può farti stare meglio, io ho già rovinato tutto con Amanda e non ho neanche una malattia a cui dare la colpa."  
"I Gallagher!" Bisbiglio rassegnato ma divertito.  
"I Gallagher!" Ripete lui con la mia stessa espressione sul volto, poi con un ghigno continua.  
"Che è... una specie di malattia, non ti pare?"  
"Si, direi di si."  
Ridiamo dei guai della nostra famiglia, come abbiamo sempre fatto. Poi mi fermo a guardarlo e gli dico ciò che ultimamente mi ritrovo a pensare sempre più spesso...  
"Mi sei mancato."

Sono steso a letto al buio da un'ora, mi costringo a tenere gli occhi chiusi e conto le dannate pecore, ma proprio non riesco a prendere sonno. Penso a Mickey, chissà se anche lui in questo momento è sveglio a pensare a quello che è successo.   
La mia malattia a volte mi spinge a fare delle grandi cazzate, ma la sua scusa qual'è?   
Io l'ho baciato per primo ma lui era eccitato quanto me, lo ha detto lui stesso: 'quale gay di vent'anni, o qualunque sia l'età di Mickey, non è costantemente eccitato?!'  
Possibile che per lui sono stato solo una scopata occasionale? È davvero il tipo che si scoperebbe il ragazzo della sorella solo per il divertimento di una notte?   
Per come lo conosco io lo escluderei nel modo più assoluto!  
Ma forse mi sbaglio...  
Da quello che ha detto subito dopo essere stati insieme, Mickey mi è sembrato intenzionato a volerlo rifare ancora.  
E quindi qual era esattamente il suo piano?   
Intraprendere una storia clandestina di incontri occasionali? Tipo scopare se non c'è nessun altro disponibile, quando siamo annoiati o se capita di avere casa libera?  
E questo cosa ci renderebbe?  
Degli scopamici del cazzo!?  
Che stronzata!  
È il mio migliore amico, non una dannata bambola gonfiabile!  
Ma a quanto pare a lui non importa, sarebbe stato disposto a rinunciare alla nostra amicizia e a perdermi come suo migliore, forse unico, amico per guadagnare un cazzo in culo una volta ogni tanto, giusto per divertirsi un po'.  
Ok, so bene che è esattamente quello che ho fatto anche io... ho fottuto la mia relazione con Mandy e l'amicizia con Mickey in un colpo solo! Ma la mia situazione è completamente diversa... io sono bipolare! Non è una semplice scusa, è un dato di fatto! So di usarla spesso come giustificazione per le mie azioni avventate o quando faccio qualcosa che neppure io stesso riesco a capire e di solito il bipolarismo ne è davvero la causa. L'ho fatto anche la notte scorsa, ho dato la colpa alla malattia per essere andato a letto con Mickey, ma a ripensarci ora non ne sono più tanto sicuro e mi sento tremendamente confuso a riguardo.  
Non so se il mio fottuto cervello mi sta prendendo per il culo facendomi provare le sensazioni più incredibili della mia vita per poi strapparmele via facendomi rendere conto che si tratta solo di manie folli o se possa essere qualcos'altro, che non riesco a capire solo perché magari è qualcosa che ancora non conosco.  
Comunque... anche se non so qual era il piano di Mickey so di sicuro quale non lo era, certamente non aveva in mente di dirlo a Mandy e poi fare coppia fissa noi due, come in una stupida commedia romantica.  
Porca troia, sembra impensabile anche a me.  
Stare con Mickey? Essere una coppia?  
Se c'è qualcosa di davvero folle è credere che una cosa simile possa mai accadere. Non sono così stupido da pensare che lui provi qualcosa per me, ma se per un secondo mi fosse concesso di dimenticare che si tratta di Mickey fottuto Milkovich e di pensare che non sia del tutto impossibile direi che...  
Sembrava davvero che anche lui volesse stare con me.  
So cosa ha provato con me.  
Quello non puoi mica fingerlo.   
Sarebbe così assurdo credere che quello che è successo tra di noi non è stato solo sesso?  
Ripenso a quello che ha detto Lip, non che sia stato molto, ma potrebbe avere ragione... devo parlare con Mickey! È l'unico modo per avere delle risposte.   
Salto giù dal letto e infilo un paio di jeans e una canotta al volo prima di tornare al piano di sotto dove trovo ancora Lip seduto al tavolo a studiare.  
"Vado a parlare con Mickey." Dico uscendo da casa senza perdere altro tempo. Una volta chiusa la porta mi ritrovo costretto a tornare di corsa dentro, guadagnandomi uno sguardo confuso ma divertito da mio fratello.  
"Prima devo fare una doccia!"  
Lip annuisce con decisione dopo aver dato uno sguardo al rigonfiamento del cavallo dei miei pantaloni.

Mi precipito in strada in piena notte, punto dritto verso casa Milkovich deciso a chiarire le cose con Mickey. Non so ancora cosa gli dirò, se parlare di quello che è successo, chiedergli cosa ha significato per lui, spiegargli tutto sulla mia malattia oppure limitarmi semplicemente a scusarmi.  
In ogni caso ho bisogno di parlare con lui... rivoglio con me il mio migliore amico!  
Salgo i gradini del portico e senza pensarci troppo sono dentro. Fortunatamente non chiudono mai a chiave. Chi sarebbe così pazzo da entrare?  
Apro lentamente la porta della sua stanza che cigola come al solito. Mickey è disteso prono sul letto, la spalla è nuda mentre per metà è coperto da un lenzuolo che accarezza perfettamente le curve del suo corpo e sotto sembra non indossare nulla. Lo trovo fottutamente bello!

         

Quando all'improvviso si gira a pancia in su rimanendo scoperto quasi completamente, tutti i miei buoni propositi di parlare con lui volano fuori dalla finestra.  
Credo che il fatto di trovarmi continuamente in certe situazioni è un chiaro segno che qualche sorta di essere supremo ce l'ha con me, perché vengo messo sempre alla prova e, porca puttana, soccombo ogni dannata volta.

  



	10. Cap 10/19 - Riflesso involontario

**Cap 10/19 - Riflesso involontario**

Rimango a guardare il seminudo Mickey fottuto Milkovich dormire per qualche minuto come un dannato e inquietante stolker, poi striscio sopra di lui passando le mani sulle sue gambe muscolose abbastanza delicatamente da non svegliarlo, sento l'urgenza di posare le mie labbra sulla sua pelle così inizio a tracciare una scia di lievi baci risalendo il suo interno coscia fino ad arrivare là... al punto in cui mi blocco ed esito. Non l'ho mai fatto prima e fino ad ora non avevo nemmeno mai pensato di volerlo fare, come invece desidero farlo ora, così tanto da non riuscire a trattenermi. Mi inumidisco le lebbra e le poso su di lui iniziando a stuzzicarlo, cercando di fare piano affinché non si svegli.  
I Milkovich hanno il sonno pesante, no?!  
Sollevo lo sguardo sul suo viso continuando a mantenere il contatto, lui involontariamente sorride compiaciuto mordendosi il labbro inferiore e questo mi accende ancora di più ed inizio ad accelerare il ritmo. Mickey si agita nel sonno ma continua a dormire, il respiro che prima era calmo e regolare inizia ad affannarsi facendogli oscillare il petto più velocemente. Ormai non mi impongo più di fare piano, la delicatezza è bella che andata, sono talmente preso che non mi accorgo che si è svegliato finché non lo sento ringhiare.  
"Ma che caz-... Gallagher?!"  
Vedere il suo volto accaldato con quella buffa espressione confusa stampata sopra mi fa sorridere, si beh, per quanto mi è possibile visto che ho la bocca impegnata al momento.  
"Che cazzo fai?"  
Non rispondo, tanto più che mi sembra abbastanza ovvio quello che sto facendo.  
A te che sembra?  
"Non mi toccare, cazzo!" Ansimando si solleva su un gomito e inizia a spingermi via da una spalla con l'altro braccio, ma senza troppa convinzione.  
"Lasciamelo fare Mickey, per favore." Mi stacco da lui giusto il tempo per poter parlare poi torno a quello che stavo facendo con più decisione di prima tanto che lui crolla giù arrendevole senza più possibilità di sfuggire alla mia volontà. Cerco di sfruttare al meglio tutto quello che ho potuto imparare dagli anni di pratica passiva con ragazze molto esperte nel settore.   
"Cristo, Ian!" È tutto quello che riesce a dire. Distende le braccia lungo i fianchi e stinge le lenzuola tra le mani finché le sue nocche non diventano bianche, affonda la testa all'indietro nel cuscino e si lascia sfuggire dei gemiti che mi incoraggiano a continuare.   
"Merda." Sibila mentre fa scivolare le sue mani tra le mie ciocche rosse, afferrandomi la testa e accompagnando i miei movimenti. Mickey piega una gamba per far leva sul tallone per spingere il bacino incontro alla mia faccia e io mi ci aggrappo, avvolgendoci saldamente un braccio e affondando le dita nella sua coscia, come se fosse l'unica ancora in grado di impedirmi di annegare in questa tempesta di emozioni e sensazioni incontrollabili.  
"Giuro che ti ammazzo, testa di cazzo!" Mi strattona con forza i capelli spingendomi ancora di più verso di se e io capisco che è vicino.  
"Porca puttana!" Non riesce a trattenersi trovando la sua conclusione, appena scioglie la presa sulla mia chioma rossa io mi sollevo in ginocchio rimanendo ancora tra le sue gambe e lo guardo riprendersi mentre lui evita di guardarmi mettendosi un braccio sugli occhi. Mickey si mette seduto, la distanza che ci divide ora è di pochi centimetri e finalmente mi rivolge uno sguardo stravolto.

         

"È tutto ok?" Gli chiedo vedendolo ancora spaesato.  
"No, non è tutto ok, coglione!" Mi spinge violentemente facendomi cadere all'indietro con il sedere sul letto.  
"Che cazzo ti dice il cervello?"   
"Ero venuto a parlarti."  
"Ma non sei riuscito a controllarti. Sai che novità..." Mickey scende in fretta dal letto per recuperare dal pavimento qualcosa da mettere addosso.  
"Ninfomane* del cazzo." Dice dandomi le spalle mentre si infila un paio di boxer.  
"Non mi sembravi tanto contrariato quando un minuto fa avevo il tuo uccello in bocca, eri eccitato come un figlio di puttana!" Non riesco a nascondere amarezza e rabbia nella mia voce ma è esattamente quello che vedo anche nel suo sguardo che ricevo in riposta, gli occhi iniettati di sangue e le narici allargate, le sopracciglia inarcate e un grugno quasi spaventoso sulle labbra.  
"Che cazzo c'entra, non è per te, cazzone, se me lo succhi mi si drizza... è un riflesso involontario!"  
"Stronzate!" Schizzo in piedi e lo raggiungo, costringendolo ad affrontarmi faccia a faccia.  
"Non cercare di prendermi per il culo Mickey, tu lo vuoi tanto quanto lo voglio io!" Rispondo a muso duro senza farmi intimidire.  
"Voglio cosa, Ian?"  
Non sembra più arrabbiato ma sinceramente confuso... e a dirla tutta mi rendo conto di esserlo anche io.   
"Non lo so... quello che c'è tra di noi, qualsiasi cosa sia."   
"Credi che solo perché abbiamo scopato una volta siamo fidanzati? Non sei altro che una bocca calda per me!"   
Come al solito Mickey non si risparmia e picchia duro colpendo dritto al petto, ma non capisco perché le sue parole facciano tanto male. Come dicevo, non sono un ingenuo, non mi illudevo che fosse innamorato di me. Ma non può negare che qualcosa c'è... sia pure una semplice attrazione, fisica, mentale, chimica, qualsiasi cosa sia... c'è ed è forte e inarrestabile e io non voglio rinunciarci, non voglio rinunciare a lui e a quello che mi fa provare quando siamo insieme. Non mi importa se è solo dovuto al bipolarismo, l'unica cosa che voglio ora è che niente di tutto questo finisca!  
"Ok, se è questo che vuoi... per me va bene. Scopiamo e basta."  
"No stronzo, non è questo che voglio! Io non..." Gesticola in modo nervoso, biascicando le parole e interrompendosi di colpo come se fosse stanco di parlare ancora prima di iniziare.  
"Io so quello che sono e cosa voglio. Tu lo sai?" Dice esasperato a denti stretti e senza lasciarmi il tempo di rispondere continua.  
"Dici di non essere gay ma poi vieni qui nel cuore della notte a..." Tira su con il naso mentre preme un pugno contro le sue labbra, pensieroso, poi scatta un'altra volta ancora più irritato.  
"È per la tua fottuta malattia? Eri arrapato e ti andava di succhiare un cazzo?"  
Si, purtroppo non posso negare che questa sia la verità.  
Uno psicotico che in fase maniacale non riesce a trattenersi dal saltargli addosso.  
Ecco quello che sono e cosa voglio, è questo che vuole sentirsi dire? E così sia.  
"Si." Rispondo semplicemente.  
"Vaffanculo Gallagher! Non sono la tua puttana!"  
"Ma dai Mickey, non ho mai pensato niente del genere."  
"Levati dai coglioni!" Mi spintona ancora prima di iniziare ad infilarsi i pantaloni grigi di una vecchia tuta trovati abbandonati su una sedia.  
"Non sono venuto qui per litigare, anzi, è proprio l'ultima cosa che voglio." Mi avvicino nuovamente a lui e quando si gira verso di me mi rivolge uno sguardo un po' più comprensivo.  
"E allora che cosa vuoi, Ian?"  
"Te l'ho detto, voglio parlare, spiegarti."  
"Vuoi parlare? Avanti, parla." Incrocia le braccia sul petto nudo e inarca le sopracciglia restando in attesa. In realtà il suo sguardo dice chiaramente che nulla di quello che potrei dire farebbe mai una qualche differenza, ma io ci provo comunque.  
"Volevo chiederti scusa."  
"Ok l'hai fatto. Ora vattene." Mickey apre la porta della sua stanza e mi intima di andarmene con il braccio teso verso il corridoio.  
"Disturbo bipolare di tipo uno con episodi di mania acuta con segni di psicosi."  
"Eh?" Mi guarda con un ghigno parecchio confuso mentre io rimango immobile, dritto davanti a lui.  
"È una patologia psichiatrica incurabile. Si tiene sotto controllo con una terapia   
adeguata ma deve essere controllata costantemente con valutazioni psichiatriche e la prescrizione di medicine... un sacco di medicine." Mi passo una mano tra i capelli e riprendo fiato cercando di reprimere il sempre crescente tremolio nella mia voce. Mi prendo qualche minuto mentre Mickey rimane in silenzio ad osservarmi.  
"Dicono che questa malattia è totalmente compatibile con una vita normale ma è necessaria la medicazione obbligatoria, che in parole povere vuol dire che se non prendi le medicine prima o poi finisci chiuso in qualche manicomio."  
"Com'è?" Mi chiede accigliato.  
Per la prima volta, nel raccontare a qualcuno della mia malattia, non ho ricevuto il solito sguardo di commiserazione. Mickey non sembra spaventato, ma probabilmente è solo perché non si rende conto di cosa comporti l'essere bipolare.  
"La tengo sotto controllo, il più delle volte. Le medicine aiutano a controllare le manie folli, l'avventatezza, l'impulsività, la logorrea, l'insonnia e... l'ipersessualità. Ma gli stessi disturbi si presentano in maniera più leggera anche quando le medicine per qualche motivo smettono di funzionare al meglio e vanno ricalibrate."  
"È quello che ti sta succedendo ora?"  
Annuisco in silenzio e siedo sul letto, con le mani incrociate davanti alla bocca e i gomiti puntati sulle ginocchia.  
"L'ho ereditata da mia madre, Monica. Tutti noi siamo cresciuti vedendo le cose folli che faceva. È una cosa strana, fa paura. Una volta sul tetto pensava di essere un uccello."  
"Si è buttata?"  
"No, l'hanno fatta scendere i pompieri. Ma in compenso si è tagliata i polsi il giorno del Ringraziamento, davanti a tutta la famiglia."  
"Tu hai mai..." Mi raggiunge sul letto, sedendosi così vicino da non lasciare il minimo spazio tra di noi.  
"No, ma ho fatto anche io le mie belle cazzate."  
"Tipo cosa?"  
"Sono stato detenuto in una base militare a North Chicago per accuse multiple. Per falsificazione di documenti federali, nello specifico, la domanda per entrare nell'esercito degli Stati Uniti, dato che avendo ancora diciassette anni ho usato il nome di mio fratello Lip."  
Mickey sembra sorpreso e sbuffa una risatina.  
"Furto e sabotaggio di proprietà del governo tra cui boxer in dotazione all'esercito, un missile terra-aria e ho provato a far partire un elicottero attaccando i cavi e mi sono bruciato col motore di avviamento." Alzo la mano sinistra sfoggiando la mia bella cicatrice in contrasto col palmo pallido.  
"Sai far partire un elicottero senza chiavi?" Chiede non troppo impressionato.  
"Non molto bene, a quanto pare. Ho cercato di rubarlo, l'ho ribaltato, le pale si sono rotte e ha preso fuoco."  
"Wow... è un po' estremo."  
"No, sono... solo psicotico."  
"Ma che cazzo volevi farci con il missile terra-aria?"  
"Che cazzo ne so. Non pensavo razionalmente, oscillavo costantemente tra la depressione e l'euforia più totale." Dopo una breve pausa mi passo la mano dietro il collo e continuo il mio elenco.  
"Poi c'è la diserzione, che da sola prevede una pena massima di cinque anni di carcere, ovviamente per essere scappato."  
"Sei stato dentro?"  
"No, non ho dovuto fare rapporto davanti alla Corte Marziale solo perché la mia famiglia ha convinto il sergente maggiore Nathan Kipps, l'agente investigativo, che sono pazzo! E lui non ha fatto troppa fatica a crederci."  
Mickey resta in silenzio a mordicchiarsi l'interno di una guancia, forse aspettandosi dell'altro. E infatti la lista è ancora molto lunga...  
"Ho fatto sesso per soldi."  
"Ah... e allora? Molti uomini vanno con le troie."  
"Ero io la troia, Mickey."  
"Oh..."  
"Quando mi hanno rilasciato dal carcere militare ho pensato bene di scappare per la seconda volta sotto la custodia di mia madre. Un'altra brillante idea! Sono finito in un edificio abbandonato a vivere come un barbone con mia madre e una vecchia pazza che girava nuda e armata per casa. Ballavo in uno strip club, e lavoravo sul retro tanto quanto sul palco."  
"Beh... vai alla grande a letto, di sicuro saranno rimaste tutte soddisfatte. Te li sei guadagnati quei soldi!"  
Lui ride e, anche se so che il suo è un tentativo di sdrammatizzare la situazione, cerco di rimanere serio.  
"Mickey!" Lo rimprovero blandamente e lui alza le mani in segno di scuse, poi io gli sorrido e lui fa altrettanto.  
"Ma davvero ci sono donne che pagano per il sesso?" Si alza e raggiunge la cassettiera per prendere una sigaretta.  
"Credevo fosse solo un problema degli uomini etero." Sorride della sua constatazione mentre la accende. Ma ci penso io a a togliergli subito quel sorrisetto dalle labbra.  
"Ho fatto un film porno."  
"Hai fatto un porno?" Quasi gli cade la sigaretta dalla bocca per la sorpresa.  
"Non protetto." Ormai sono un treno in corsa, una volta iniziato a tirare tutto fuori non voglio più smettere.  
"Quando ho perso del tutto il controllo mi hanno fatto ricoverare in un istituto psichiatrico dove poi mi hanno diagnosticato la malattia. Ci sono rimasto solo tre giorni ma... è stato terribile." Per ogni confessione sento di liberarmi da un peso enorme ed è fantastico, una sensazione che non provavo da molto tempo. In parte per merito di Mickey che me lo rende facile, senza giudicarmi o impietosirsi.  
Chissà, forse per un Milkovich tutto questo è perfettamente normale.  
"Ah... non sono in permesso dal lavoro, mi hanno sospeso. Cioè, mi hanno imposto di rimanere a riposo finché non avrò ricalibrato le medicine."  
"È successo qualcosa?"  
"Ho liberato una schizofrenica durante il tragitto in ambulanza, ha aperto il portellone, è saltata giù e una macchina l'ha investita. Per fortuna non è morta."  
"Ok, ho capito." Dopo aver aspirato profondamente mi passa la sigaretta.  
"No Mickey, non puoi capire."  
"Hai ereditato i fottuti geni della tua madre del cazzo e fanno schifo... lo capisco!"  
"Si, una vera merda." Faccio qualche tiro e sento i nervi iniziare a rilassarsi.  
"Non... mi sento maniacale, ma non me ne accorgo mai quando lo sono. Mi sento a posto, o alla grande... fino a quando poi di sicuro non lo sono più perché ho fatto qualcosa di assurdo."  
Mickey rimane in silenzio a guardarmi passandosi il pollice sulle labbra, poi si flette sulle gambe allargando le mie per farsi spazio posandomi le mani sulle ginocchia.  
"Quando senti che i medicinali vanno ricalibrati, cosa dovresti fare?"  
"Aumentare i calmanti, dormire un po', parlare con la psichiatra il prima possibile."  
"E allora fallo." Dice scuotendo la testa e le spalle.  
"Non voglio." È un sussurro il mio ma Mickey lo comprende perfettamente, sembra capire anche tutto quello che c'è dietro alle mie parole e che ancora non ho detto. Rimane in silenzio e stringe la presa sulle mie ginocchia in segno di conforto.  
"Tutto questo mi fa sentire da schifo, Mick. A volte mi sento come se non valesse più la pena vivere. È come se mi costringessero ad essere quello che devo essere e non quello che sono, come se non fossi libero di provare quello che realmente vorrei."  
"Si, lo so."  
E credo che lo capisca veramente. Vivendo nella casa degli orrori Milkovich non faccio fatica a credere che qualche volta abbia pensato che non valga la pena vivere o che abbia vissuto il disagio di non poter essere se stesso.  
"Perché non me lo hai detto?"  
"Non me lo hai chiesto." Dico riproponendogli la sua risposta del cazzo.  
"Certo... piacere di conoscerti, sei bipolide per caso?" Mi canzona riproponendomi la mia contro-risposta del cazzo.  
"Si dice bipolare." Lo correggo divertito mentre spengo la sigaretta nel portacenere sul comodino.  
"Come ti pare!" Sbuffa stizzito rimettendosi dritto sulle gambe.  
"Allora, sono perdonato? Accetti le mie scuse?" Mi alzo subito dopo di lui e colpendolo con un buffetto sul petto metto su gli occhi da cucciolo mentre aspetto la sua risposta.  
"Vieni qui, ninfomane del cazzo." Questa volta lo dice ridendo e non mi sembra più tanto male come appellativo. Può dirmi tutto quello che vuole quando ha quel sorriso dolce sulle labbra. Mi attira in un abbraccio e mi stringe forte mentre io strofino il naso sul suo collo godendomi il suo odore e il calore della sua schiena nuda sotto le dita.  
"Ora scopiamo?" Sussurro sensuale nel suo orecchio.  
"No Ian, non scopiamo più." Mi spinge all'indietro tenendomi saldamente per le spalle ma io tengo i nostri bacini incollati stringendogli le braccia attorno alla vita.  
"Ok, basta per oggi." Rassegnato tento di avvicinarmi per baciarlo, ma lui cerca di allontanarsi di nuovo e divincolarsi dall'abbraccio continuando a blaterare assurdità.  
"No testarossa, non solo 'per oggi', non ricapiterà più!" Enfatizza le parole guardandomi negli occhi convinto, sperando forse di convincere anche me. Ma io per tutta risposta sfoggio un sorriso sarcastico e vincendo le sue proteste lo strattono con decisione imprigionandolo in una presa dalla quale è impossibile sfuggire.  
"Come no, l'unica cosa a cui stai pensando adesso è quando sarà la prossima volta."  
"Ti sbagli." Nasconde il volto nell'incavo del mio collo ma lo sento sorridermi sulla pelle.  
"Hey Mickey, il tuo 'riflesso involontario' mi si sta strusciando addosso.  
"Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca, Ian!"

Incredibilmente quella notte non è successo nulla. Sono tornato a casa e ho fatto l'ennesima lunga doccia, e sono sicuro che anche Mickey ha fatto lo stesso viste le condizioni nelle quali l'ho lasciato.  
Non contento questa mattina esco di casa con il preciso obiettivo di andare a molestarlo sul posto di lavoro. Entro nel bar e, dopo essermi seduto al bancone, saluto V impegnata a contare le monetine delle mance e Kev che asciuga dei bicchieri.  
"Mickey?" Chiedo guardandomi intorno. Kev non fa in tempo ad aprire bocca che la risposta mi piomba rumorosamente giù dalle scale del piano di sopra.  
"Puoi scordartelo che sborso cinquanta dollari per una sega, trenta al massimo." Sbraita Tommy apparendo dal retro seguito da un Mickey alquanto infastidito.  
"Sai che ti dico, per trenta dollari puoi fartela da solo." Dice facendogli il medio.  
"Abbiamo delle spese Tommy, solo la lavanderia mi uccide." Continua Kev, nella speranza di convincere uno dei suoi migliori clienti del bar ad usufruire anche del nuovo servizio.  
"Ne ho pagati trenta dai tailandesi e anche loro lavano gli asciugamani." L'omaccione si allontana e raggiunge due suoi compagni di bevute ad un tavolino più distante così da non essere più scocciato dai due baristi.  
"Maledette prostitute tailandesi, rubano il lavoro alle americane perbene." Sbuffa Kevin continuando ad asciugare i bicchieri.  
"Le nostre sono russe." Puntualizza Mickey mentre ci raggiunge al bancone e di passaggio ci salutiamo con un cenno del capo.  
"Almeno loro usano la forchetta e non le bacchette." Kev continua a lagnarsi.  
"Hai chiesto soldi a chiunque sia entrato qui, cioè a tutti e tre." V indica il tavolino con i tre ubriaconi e torna a smanettare con le monetine, ormai sconsolata.  
"E se vi faceste della pubblicità?" Propongo, guadagnandomi i loro sguardi perplessi.

         

"Perché no, mettiamo un annuncio su Craigslist o in giro per i negozi." Kev sembra apprezzare la mia idea e anche Mickey ci mette del suo.  
"Si, chiediamo a qualche drogato di distribuire volantini."  
"E chi li paga?" Sbuffa esasperata Veronica.  
"Nessuno, diciamo che li pagheremo e se si lamentano li pestiamo!" Mickey lo dice come se fosse la cosa più scontata del mondo, incrociando le braccia al petto e facendo spallucce. Kev si illumina entusiasta e ci coinvolge in un sorriso generale.  
"Ok ok, basta cosi! È finito il ghiaccio, Mickey potresti per favore andare a riempire il contenitore?"  
Mickey esegue gli ordini di V e subito sparisce dietro la porta che dà sul retro dopo aver preso il contenitore del ghiaccio. Io riesco a resistere solo pochi secondi prima di congedami dai Ball per raggiungerlo con la scusa di andare ad aiutarlo. Lo trovo chino, con il culetto in bella vista, su un'enorme congelatore a pozzetto, intento a travasare i cubetti con una paletta. Rimango sulla porta a godermi lo spettacolo, leccandomi le labbra come un leone che osserva la gazzella indifesa prima di partire con l'agguato, lo raggiungo di soppiatto alle spalle e lui sembra molto sorpreso di ritrovarsi intrappolato dalle mie braccia che bloccano ogni via di fuga.  
"Gallagher, che cazzo ci fai qui?"  
"Sono venuto ad aiutarti ed ora ti aiuto a venire!" Sussurro nel suo orecchio in modo sensuale mentre strofino il mio pacco già duro tra le sue natiche sode.  
"Sto lavorando!" Si gira verso di me e cerca di spingermi via con le mani sul mio petto, ma io mi premo ancora di più contro di lui che cerca di sfuggirmi sedendosi con un salto sul congelatore pur di allontanare i nostri corpi. Mickey indietreggia il più possibile finché non si ritrova seduto con le spalle al muro; si, ha guadagnato qualche centimetro di distanza ma io sono ancora tra le sue gambe e lui è esattamente dove lo volevo... in trappola!  
Mi sporgo in avanti per bacialo ma Mickey si scansa voltandosi velocemente di lato, così ripiego sul collo e insisto finché lui sembra convincersi. Sento le sue dita scendere fino alla cintura e un brivido mi attraversa la schiena quando, mentre la slaccia, mi sfiora la pelle sotto i vestiti con i polpastrelli gelidi. Ormai sono in orbita e chiudendo gli occhi mi nascondo nell'incavo del suo collo nella trepidante attesa di sentire le sue mani stringersi attorno a me... ma tutto ciò che sento è un freddo pungente alle palle!  
"Cazzo!" Urlo tirandomi giù pantaloni e boxer per far scivolare via i cubetti di ghiaccio che Mickey mi ha infilato nelle mutande.  
"Ti sono passati i bollenti spiriti, cazzone?" Il bastardo è ancora seduto sul congelatore, picchettandosi la paletta del ghiaccio sul palmo della mano mentre ghigna soddisfatto e divertito.  
"Sei proprio uno stronzo!" Ringhio rivestendomi.  
"Non resisterai ancora a lungo, Mickey."  
"Sparisci Gallagher o la prossima volta il ghiaccio te lo ficco in culo!"  
Esco dalla stanza facendo attenzione a non calpestare i cubetti di ghiaccio sparsi su tutto il pavimento e senza neanche salutare lascio l'Alibi sbattendo la porta.

Farsi ibernare le palle è un metodo molto più efficace della doccia contro l'ipersessualità, non ho avuto sensibilità là sotto per ore. Ora però ricomincia a tirare e purtroppo non per la presenza di Mandy mezza nuda avvinghiata al mio corpo, ma perché sto pensando al coglione che dorme a pochi metri da me nel suo letto, magari anche lui nudo.  
Striscio fuori dal letto e nel buio della notte sgattaiolo in camera di Mickey ma per mia grande sorpresa lo trovo non solo vestito ma anche sveglio. Appena mi vede sobbalza sul letto e in tutta fretta infila qualcosa che aveva in mano nella rivista di armi che richiude subito dopo e la infila sotto il cuscino.  
"Giuro che se avvicini ancora il tuo uccello a me te lo taglio!" Mi dice minaccioso mentre mi avvicino al letto.  
"E poi che fai? Lo tieni nel comodino e ci giochi la notte pensando a me?" Rido strafottente mentre lui alza entrambi i medi, poi decido di provare con un approccio più pacato e un tono dolce.  
"Perché mi respingi, Mickey? Non capisco... io pensavo..."  
"Cosa pensavi, Ian? Tu sei il fottuto ragazzo di mia sorella!"  
"Lo so, cazzo! Ma lo ero anche quando abbiamo scopato a Milwaukee, sai?"  
"Sì, ma è stato prima che mi dicessi di averlo fatto a causa della tua malattia. Quella notte mi sono arrabbiato perché non ero in grado di capire, ma ora che so cosa vuol dire, credo che tu avessi ragione! Stai dando di matto, Ian!"  
Finalmente ha detto ciò che pensa realmente, anche lui crede che io sia pazzo.  
È come tutti gli altri!  
"Vaffanculo Mickey!"  
"Io ti conosco e il tuo comportamento degli ultimi giorni non è da te! Questo vuol dire che stai peggiorando, stai perdendo il controllo, Ian, cazzo!"  
Daranno la colpa alla mia malattia e mi accuseranno di essere matto ogni volta che farò qualcosa che 'non è da me'?   
Solo io ho il cazzo di diritto di decidere cosa è o non è da me!  
Non mi sarà mai concesso di fare o desiderare qualcosa di diverso dal solito?  
"Sto bene! Non cercare di trovare scuse, Mickey, se vuoi chiuderla qui basta dirlo chiaramente!"  
So di essere stato io il primo ad incolpare il bipolarismo per quello che è successo a Milwaukee, ma provare quelle sensazioni incredibili mi ha spinto a chiedermi se potesse essere dovuto a qualcos'altro. Mickey invece, non prende neanche minimamente in considerazione l'idea che se sono andato a letto con lui non è perché sono pazzo ma che magari provo qualcosa nei suoi confronti.   
È così impossibile da credere per Mickey?  
Se volessi stare con lui non potrei essere altro che un pazzo?  
"Vuoi stare con me si o no?" Le parole mi sfuggono dalla bocca senza controllo.  
"Stare con te?" Ripete visibilmente confuso.  
"Cioè... voglio dir-"  
"No." Il tono con cui pronuncia quella singola parola è tagliente come una lama, del tutto freddo e indifferente.  
"Bene. Ci voleva tanto?" Cerco di nascondere la delusione dietro un ghigno inespressivo, poi mi volto di scatto sapendo che se continuo a guardarlo ulteriormente di sicuro crollo in un secondo, ma crollare è qualcosa che non posso permettermi di fare al momento. Per Mickey è stato solo un gioco, un passatempo, mi ha già dimenticato... mentre io sono ancora qui e non riesco a fare anche solo finta che non mi importi. Solo il pensiero mi fa infuriare, non mi sono mai sentito più ridicolo.  
Senza mai voltarmi raggiungo la stanza di Mandy dove la trovo a letto esattamente come l'avevo lasciata, mi stendo accanto a lei mentre il sangue mi ribolle sempre di più nelle vene, sento gli occhi pizzicare per le lacrime che spingono per uscire, il respiro affannoso per la sensazione di un peso enorme che mi schiaccia il petto.  
Salgo a cavalcioni su Mandy e inizio a baciarla finché non si sveglia, lei assonnata e confusa impiega qualche secondo a rendersi conto di quello che sta succedendo ma poi mi asseconda accettando di buon grado la mia iniziativa senza fare domande.

         

Sono il fottuto ragazzo di sua sorella, no?  
Devo stare con Mandy per essere normale, perché è così che dev'essere... e allora così sia!  
Le mie mani ispezionano ogni centimetro del suo corpo ma non trovo nessuna soddisfazione, lei è troppo esile e morbida, troppo liscia e delicata. Non provo nulla... nessun brivido... nessun fremito, sento qualcosa solo quando chiudendo gli occhi vedo lui ed immagino di sentire il suo odore e la sua voce. Mi abbatto su Mandy come un terremoto cercando disperatamente di far uscire Mickey dalla mia testa. Lei soffoca i gemiti mordendosi una mano chiusa a pugno ma io le prendo i polsi e li blocco sul cuscino sopra la sua testa così da impedirle di trattenersi. Mandy urla ma non è abbastanza, non lo sarà finché le sue grida di piacere non saranno talmente forti da raggiungere ogni angolo della fottuta casa e anche oltre.  
Voglio che senta.  
Voglio che rimanga sveglio tutta la notte a pensare a me.  
Voglio che ricordi cosa ha provato quando a godere era lui.  
E voglio che rimpianga di averci rinunciato.

***** L'ipersessualità è indicata anche con i termini "ninfomania" per le donne e "satiriasi" per gli uomini. In realtà il sostantivo "ninfomane" si utilizza solo per le donne mentre per gli uomini non esiste un corrispettivo maschile, forse perché si dà per scontato che gli uomini lo siano tutti di base e non occorra specificarlo! :)  
In ogni caso non ce lo vedevo proprio Mickey a dire qualcosa del tipo:  
"Affetto da satiriasi del cazzo." Quindi ho optato comunque per "Ninfomane del cazzo." :)

  



	11. Cap 11/19 - E se niente potesse mai più darmi lo stesso fremito?

**Cap 11/19 - E se niente potesse mai più darmi lo stesso fremito?**

Il mattino seguente vengo svegliato nel peggior modo possibile, dopo anni, il mio incubo più grande è tornato a tormentarmi e sta venendo a prendermi!  
Mi alzo di scatto dal letto, guardando fuori dalla finestra e li vedo...  
"I militari!"  
Sono dappertutto, hanno circondato la casa, già in posizione con le loro divise d'assalto e i fucili puntati.   
"Eh?" Sbuffa Mandy, ignara del pericolo.  
"Arrivano. Svegliati!"   
"Ma che dici... torna a letto." La sento dire prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
"No, non devono entrare in casa!"  
Mi precipito in corridoio dove afferro una vecchia mazza da baseball abbandonata in un angolo, pronto a colpire chiunque cerchi di portarmi via. Corro spedito nell'ingresso e guardo dalla finestra che dà sul portico e sulla strada principale. Sono pronti a fare irruzione e riportarmi in quella dannata prigione militare. Per fortuna Mickey è già sveglio in cucina, non c'è nessun altro che vorrei di più al mio fianco in una situazione come questa.  
"Spostiamo il divano così non entrano."  
Cerco di tirare il divano davanti alla porta, non che questo gli impedisca di entrare ma ci farà guadagnare un po' di tempo. Purtroppo Mickey non sembra capire la gravità della situazione e rimane impalato a fare stupide domande.  
"Chi?"  
Cristo santo! Un intero battaglione circonda la casa e loro sembrano non accorgersene!   
"Aiutami!" Continuo a dire disperato. Faccio il giro del divano e cerco ancora di spingerlo con tutte le mie forze ma si sposta solo di pochi centimetri.  
"Ian..." Sentire la voce di Mandy in lontananza.  
Non gli permetterò di farle del male, a nessuno di loro! Non me lo perdonerei se gli succedesse qualcosa a causa mia!  
"Vengono a prendermi."  
Chiudo il chiavistello della dannata porta d'ingresso che è sempre aperta.  
Maledizione!  
Poi la apro appena per controllare la situazione all'esterno.  
Le cose si mettono male!  
"Ian!" Mickey urla il mio nome raggiungendomi alle spalle.  
"Ti prego aiutami!"  
Mickey, ti prego, aiutami!  
"Sta calmo."   
"Mi portano via!"  
Non ho più scampo!  
"Nessuno ti porta via."  
Sento una mano afferrarmi il braccio.  
Sono loro!  
Sono riusciti ad entrare!  
Vogliono rinchiudermi un'altra volta, ma non glielo permetterò!  
Punto i piedi saldi per terra, stringo la presa sull'impugnatura della mazza e imprimendo quanta più forza possibile sferro un colpo di volata voltandomi velocemente. Il forte boato della mazza che sbatte contro il muro sfondandolo e le grida di tutti mi scuotono e presto mi rendo conto di quello che è successo... di quello che stavo per fare. Ho scagliato la mazza contro Mandy rischiando di fracassarle il cranio. Non l'ho colpita solo grazie ai suoi ottimi riflessi che ha sviluppato in seguito ai tanti anni di violenze e minacce subite da suo padre. Ma questa volta la minaccia ero io. Avrei potuto ucciderla.   
Ma che cazzo succede?  
"Cazzo!" Grida Mickey in preda al panico mentre io rimango a fissare Mandy, che mi guarda scioccata e spaventata a morte.  
"Cazzo!" Ripete, gridando più forte. Corre verso di me, anche lui visibilmente scosso, e mi strappa la mazza dalle mani.  
"Hey, hey..." Mickey mi accarezza il viso per qualche secondo prima di avvicinarsi alla porta.  
"Non c'è nessuno fuori." Dice poi aprendola.  
"No!"  
Non voglio che mi portino via! Non voglio rivivere un'altra volta quell'inferno!   
Sono già pronto a scappare, quando la voce forte e decisa di Mickey mi raggiunge.  
"Cazzo, guarda!"  
Sento la sua presa stretta attorno al mio braccio che mi costringe a voltarmi verso la porta spalancata.  
"Guarda!" Ripete urlando.  
"Ian, non può che peggiorare." Quello di Mandy invece è solo un sussurro.  
Guardo fuori e... non vedo nulla, nessun soldato, nessun fucile, niente di niente!  
Non riesco a capire... cosa significa tutto questo?  
Sono davvero impazzito?  
Mi metto le mani tra i capelli e rimango a contemplare quell'assurda tranquillità finché Mickey non chiude la porta e si allontana da me tornando in salotto. Io lo seguo istintivamente, mi accorgo di averlo fatto solo quando alzando gli occhi lo trovo a fissarmi, spaesato e impaurito quanto me.  
"Dobbiamo portarti in una cazzo di clinica per le medicine. Oggi."  
È come se fossi pietrificato, non riesco a fare nient'altro che rimanere fermo a guardarlo e questo per qualche strano motivo mi tranquillizza un po'.  
"È tutto ok." Il tono dolce ma deciso di Mickey mi convince e io annuisco prima di sciogliermi come neve al sole per il tocco della sua mano.  
"D'accordo? Va tutto bene. Andiamo a vestirci." Mi accarezza il viso e poi scivola sul collo. Decido di ascoltarlo e mentre percorro il corridoio diretto in camera li sento ancora parlare tra di loro.  
"Stai bene?" Chiede preoccupato Mickey alla sorella.  
"Si, sto bene. Vado a vestirmi."

Da quando mi hanno diagnosticato la malattia a diciassette anni ho frequentato assiduamente questo posto, presentandomi puntualmente agli appuntamenti di controllo o correndo qui ogni volta che c'era anche il più piccolo dubbio che le medicine non stessero funzionando a dovere.  
Ormai per me è più che normale essere di casa nel nido dei pazzi, ma non si può dire lo stesso di Mickey e Mandy che invece sono visibilmente spaesati e molto a disagio.  
Siamo seduti nell'infermiera della clinica... o quello che cavolo è questo posto... ad ascoltare l'infermiera di turno che snocciola la lunga lista di medicinali con cui non vedono l'ora di imbottirmi per farmi tornare ad essere il più velocemente possibile il burattino obbediente che ero prima.  
"Va bene, cominciamo con il litio." Prende una scatola da un armadietto pieno di medicinali e tende il braccio per passarmelo, ma Mickey lo intercetta e glielo strappa di mano.  
"Ok, quante volte?" Chiede dando uno sguardo attento alla confezione, rigirandosela tra le mani.  
"Due al giorno. Se il litio non funziona possiamo provare con il divalproex o il tegretol."  
" 'Provare' ? Andate alla ceca?" Ruggisce Mickey.  
"Non esiste un rimedio universale con le medicine. Non c'è il farmaco per tutti, si procede per tentativi." Si avvicina nuovamente all'armadietto cercando di ignorare il mio accompagnatore che le inveisce contro stizzito.  
"Non è una cazzo di cavia!" Scatta nervosamente Mickey. Dietro al suo solito tono aggressivo riesco a percepire della preoccupazione, così gli poso una mano sulla gamba e gli rivolgo uno sguardo rassicurante che gli faccia capire che sto bene.

         

Non sono più arrabbiato con lui, in fondo non ne ho il diritto, se non vuole stare con me non posso biasimarlo... specialmente dopo quello che è successo questa mattina. Immagino di averlo spaventato abbastanza da fargli dimenticare il modo pessimo in cui mi sono comportato con lui in questi ultimi giorni, tanto che neanche lui sembra essere arrabbiato con me e devo ammettere che egoisticamente ne sono felice perché ho bisogno che mi sia vicino in questo momento.  
Lui subito si azzittisce ma sembra tutt'altro che tranquillo, si tocca nervosamente le labbra e mordicchia leggermente le punte delle dita.  
"Troveremo il farmaco giusto e la giusta dose. Intanto ti do l'olanzapina per la paranoia." L'infermiera torna ad immergersi tra i medicinali ed una volta trovato l'antipsicotico viene verso di me continuando a parlarmi con il suo tono pacato.  
"Nessuno cercherà più di introdursi in casa." Dice mentre mi passa la scatola.  
"Sembrava così vero."  
"È la malattia."  
La porta si apre e compare la dottoressa Beard, la psichiatra che mi ha in cura da quando ho scoperto di essere bipolare. Nonostante il nostro sia un rapporto terapeuta-paziente abbiamo un buon feeling, molto spesso è come parlare con un'amica, ma capita anche che mi rimproveri o mi freddi con notizie che mai vorrei sentirmi dire. Fin da subito la dottoressa mi ha aiutato molto, fu lei a diagnosticarmi il Bipolarismo e le toccò l'ingrato compito di comunicarmelo e spiegarmi cosa avrebbe comportato essere affetto da questo disturbo per il resto della mia vita.  
Lei si affaccia nella stanza e dopo aver salutato tutti mi invita a seguirla nel suo studio per il solito colloquio privato tra noi due. Lascio tutto ciò che non mi serve sul tavolo davanti a Mickey e raggiungo la dottoressa nella stanza accanto dove prendiamo posto come di consueto, lei dietro una scrivania piena di scartoffie e io sulla sedia posta dall'altro lato.  
"Come ti senti, Ian?" Chiede sorridendomi.  
"Meglio. Meno confuso." Dico io nonostante la mia faccia suggerisca il contrario.  
"Bene." Annuisce sinceramente sollevata poi, incrociando le braccia al petto, si sporge in avanti e continua.  
"Allora, vuoi dirmi cosa è successo?"  
"Sono sicuro che ne ha già letto in modo dettagliato nel rapporto che ha lì." Indico il fascicolo con il mio nome scritto sopra posto davanti a lei.  
"Vero, ma voglio sentire la tua versione."  
"Nella già lunga lista di disturbi e stramberie che colleziono se n'è aggiunta un'altra... ora ho anche le allucinazioni. Effettivamente era da parecchio tempo che non veniva fuori qualcosa di nuovo." Allargo le braccia e sorrido sarcastico.  
"I militari, uh?"  
"Si, di solito la gente immagina di cavalcare i draghi o ballare con gli elefanti rosa, io invece mi ritrovo circondato da soldati che vogliono arrestarmi." Le strappo una risata ma so bene di non essere riuscito a nasconderle il mio turbamento.  
"Beh, è stato comunque meglio di quando mi è successo veramente, almeno questa volta ad un certo punto mi sono svegliato ed è svanito tutto."  
Lei sospira e poi la vedo... ormai riconosco la sua faccia da 'sto per dirti qualcosa che non ti piacerà', è proprio quella che ha in questo momento quindi mi preparo.  
*  
"Ian, il nostro patto di dirci sempre la verità ha funzionato bene per tutti questi anni. Quindi non ci girerò intorno... episodi di allucinazioni così forti succedono solo quando non si segue correttamente la terapia farmacologica o... se non la si segue affatto."  
Con le dita si porta i capelli corvini dietro le orecchie, poi punta i gomiti sul tavolo e poggia il mento sulle mani giunte in preghiera.  
"Da quanto non prendi le medicine?" Usa un tono duro affinché mi sia chiaro che si tratta di un rimprovero, non prova minimamente a nascondere il suo disappunto.  
La dottoressa Beard sa il fatto suo, sarebbe inutile negare in ogni caso.  
"Tre... quattro giorni." Nonostante io appaia incerto nella mia risposta sa che non le sto mentendo, non lo faccio mai con lei, per tenere fede al patto che abbiamo fatto anni fa e perché avendo il suo supporto per anni ho capito che lei è la mia alleata più importante nella lotta al bipolarismo.  
"È comunque troppo poco tempo. Forse l'interruzione della regolare assunzione dei farmaci si è combinata con un forte stress che ha accelerato il processo." Si pizzica le labbra con le dita, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, sembra parlare più che altro a se stessa.  
"Qualcosa ti turba? A casa o a lavoro?"  
Io e la dottoressa non ci vediamo da un po'quindi non è al corrente di ciò che mi è capitato ultimamente. Forse dovrei dirle che ora ho una ragazza, che da un paio di mesi praticamente conviviamo e che quindi a casa Gallagher non ci sono stato quasi mai. Per quanto riguarda il lavoro ci sarebbe quella storia della sospensione e del riposo forzato... ma so che non è niente di tutto questo ciò che in realtà mi turba, so bene qual è il problema alla base del mio malessere e, conoscendo la Beard, so anche che non tarderà molto a scovare il punto dolente, quindi faccio spallucce e rimango in silenzio prendendo tutto il tempo che mi rimane per prepararmi al meglio.   
"A volte anche i problemi sentimentali possono influire sul giusto funzionamento delle medicine. Stai frequentando qualcuno?"  
Ed eccola puntualmente centrare il bersaglio.  
"In realtà si, cioè...no!" Arriccio il naso e sorrido imbarazzato, consapevole di avere un aspetto ridicolo.  
"Ho conosciuto questa persona che..."   
La situazione è difficile da capire, perfino per una terapista brava come lei, ma la sua domanda è semplice e diretta e la risposta giusta è solo una.  
"Ma no, non ci stiamo frequentando."  
"Questo può aver influito in qualche modo con la tua decisione di smettere di prendere le medicine?"  
"Credo di sì. Questa persona non è esattamente... il mio tipo, capisce?"   
Lei annuisce un po' confusa ma rimane in silenzio.  
"Normalmente non ne sarei stato attratto, ma..."  
"Ma è successo." Mi viene incontro lei.  
"Cazzo si!" Sobbalzo e chiedo scusa per la mia espressione colorita che di solito mi trattengo dall'usare con la dottoressa. La Beard sorride e mi fa cenno di continuare.  
"Ho provato delle sensazioni mai provate prima... fuori dal normale!" Esito un momento ripensando a ciò che ho detto, poi continuo divertito dalla mia buffa scelta di parole.  
"Ma dato che sono uno psicotico forse è normale per me sconfinare fuori dal normale!"  
La dottoressa non sembra divertita dall'ironia della situazione, sembra invece assorta nei suoi pensieri fino a quando si rivolge a me tutta seria.  
"Hai detto 'questa persona' due volte."  
"Giochi con le parole in modo da rimanere volutamente vago riguardo a 'questa persona'. Lo faceva anche mio fratello... ed è finito per sposarsi con un fisioterapista gay a New York." Non riesce a trattenere un sorrisetto malizioso che però le sparisce subito dalle labbra appena mi guarda... temo sia a causa dell'espressione sul mio volto, anche se giuro che in questo momento non ho idea di quale sia!  
"Ian, questo va oltre il mio ruolo di psichiatra quindi... sentiti libero di non rispondermi se non vuoi..." Rimane fissa a guardarmi per qualche istante, come se pensasse che io sappia già cosa vuole chiedermi e mi stesse dando il tempo di impedirle di farmi quella domanda.  
"Ti sei innamorato di un uomo?" Sputa tutto d'un fiato alla fine.

         

Forse avrei dovuto fermarla!  
Ora che le dico? E se le raccontassi tutto?  
Magari parlarne con qualcuno mi farebbe bene, l'ho detto solo a Lip e lui mi ha consigliato di discuterne con la mia terapista... forse aveva ragione.  
Ed eccomi qui!  
"Ok..." Mi schiarisco la voce con un colpo di tosse, avvicino la sedia alla scrivania e ci poggio su le braccia, comincio a tamburellare nervosamente le dita sulla superficie di legno fino a quando decido finalmente di sputare fuori il rospo.  
"Non è un fisioterapista di New York, ma... si, è un uomo." Allargo le braccia e le rivolgo una smorfia da 'mi hai beccato' prima di lasciarmi cadere all'indietro sulla sedia.  
Lei tenendosi il mento tra due dita dondola la testa mentre torna a fissare il vuoto, come se stesse cercando di unire i puntini per ottenere un disegno più chiaro del caos che ho nella testa.  
"Quindi, vediamo se ho capito bene... per la prima volta ti è capitato di provare interesse per un ragazzo..."  
"In realtà noi abbiamo... sì insomma, siamo andati a letto insieme." Balbetto imbarazzato.  
"Ok." Dice senza scomporsi minimamente.  
"È successo solo una volta comunque!" Non so perché ma ci tengo a precisarlo.  
"Capito." Un lieve sussurro mentre sembra sommersa ancora tra i suoi pensieri.  
"Devi aver provato qualcosa di veramente forte per arrivare al punto di prendere la decisione di smettere di assumere i farmaci. Fin da quando abbiamo cominciato la terapia non lo avevi mai fatto, non eri mai stato intenzionato a farlo avendo tratto insegnamento dal pessimo esempio fornito da tua madre. Mi hai detto più volte che non vuoi fare la sua stessa fine. Quindi potresti averlo fatto perché hai paura che questi sentimenti siano legati ad una crisi psicotica e quindi possano scomparire una volta riequilibrati i farmaci. E tu non vuoi che questo succeda. Ian?"  
L'ho sempre detto che è piuttosto brava... è la migliore!   
Ha centrato in pieno il problema. Lei mi guarda, chiaramente in attesa di una qualche risposta, forse si aspetta la mia conferma alla sua attenta analisi, ma io non posso dargliela. È un dubbio a cui non so rispondere, che mi confonde e logora dentro, quindi... le rivolgo la sua stessa domanda, nella speranza che dall'alto della sua esperienza sia lei a darmi la risposta.  
"È cosi? È possibile?" Chiedo con la voce spezzata.  
"Sì, è possibile. Il disturbo bipolare rientra nei disturbi dell’umore e si caratterizza per gravi alterazioni delle emozioni, dei pensieri e dei comportamenti. Si è spesso vittima di pensieri e impulsi di natura sessuale che richiedono sfogo immediato e questa condizione è accompagnata da una perdita completa delle inibizioni, nei casi più gravi, il disturbo si trasforma in una vera e propria dipendenza.  
Abbiamo affrontato altre volte i tuoi episodi di ipersessualità, sai come funziona. La fase maniacale è contraddistinta da un aspecifico ampliamento della risonanza affettiva e dalla labilità emotiva, ovvero da una sostanziale instabilità.  
Quindi si, è possibile che il tuo forte interesse per questo ragazzo sia dovuto alla malattia."  
Ed ecco che alla fine è arrivata.... era quello che volevo... una risposta al dubbio atroce che mi stava divorando... ma non è quello che speravo di sentire.  
All'improvviso la vista mi si offusca, mi accorgo di avere gli occhi pieni di lacrime pronti a straripare come un fiume in piena, distolgo lo sguardo affinché la dottoressa non se ne accorga, tiro su con il naso e rimango a fissare il soffitto cercando di ricacciare indietro quel dolore allo stato liquido.  
Allora è così, Mickey aveva ragione, sono un ninfomane del cazzo.   
Dovevo aspettarmelo.   
È solo che ancora mi illudo di non avere il cervello completamente fottuto.  
"Ma è altrettanto possibile che non sia così." La voce della dottoressa mi risveglia dal mio stato catatonico, la mia testa schizza verso di lei ed incontro i suoi bellissimi occhi a mandorla, umidi quasi quanto ai miei.  
"Ian, è una cosa normale... innamorarsi, anche se è qualcosa di nuovo o diverso dal solito non vuol dire necessariamente che sia un episodio psicotico. Potrebbero essere due cose assolutamente indipendenti l'una dall'altra manifestatesi entrambe nello stesso momento solo per un'infelice coincidenza. Potrebbe dipendere da uno scompenso o semplicemente da un pessimo tempismo." Mi lancia uno sguardo d'intesa e, conoscendola, capisco già che piega sta per prendere il discorso.  
"E tu sei un ragazzo abbastanza intelligente da capire da solo che c'è un unico modo per scoprire quale delle due opzioni è quella corretta."  
Certo che lo so, ricominciando a prendere le medicine tornerò ad uno stato di lucidità, se così si può dire, e se questi sentimenti sono reali rimarranno immutati anche dopo che lo scompenso sarà ricalibrato.   
Ma se così non fosse perderei per sempre quello che ora provo per... lui.  
"E se niente potesse mai più darmi lo stesso fremito?"  
Intenerita dalla mia voce tremolante posa delicatamente la sua mano sulla mia e mi rivolge uno sguardo dolce e materno.  
"Ian, so che non è facile ma-"  
"Non lo è mai per me!" La interrompo bruscamente con un tono duro che la fa sobbalzare. Mi rendo conto di aver esagerato, così cerco di tornare su un registro meno ostile.  
"scusi, è solo che... per una volta, solo una, vorrei che qualcosa fosse semplice nella mia vita."  
"Non dobbiamo pensare a tutto adesso. Affrontiamo un passo alla volta e vediamo come va." Mi guarda in silenzio e vedendomi ancora riluttante rincara la dose.  
"Devi prendere i tuoi farmaci, Ian, altrimenti-" Ribadisce la dottoressa, come se la tortura psicologica subita fino ad ora non fosse stata abbastanza. Ma io la interrompo ancora, tanto tutto ciò che segue quel 'altrimenti' lo conosco bene... l'ho sentito mille volte, l'ho già vissuto sulla mia pelle e ci dovrò convivere per sempre.  
"Si, lo so."  
"Torna tra qualche giorno e vedremo come rispondi alla nuova terapia."  
Annuisco rassegnato e la saluto con un cenno della testa prima di avviarmi alla porta.  
"Ian..."  
Mi volto verso di lei tenendo già la maniglia stretta nella mano.  
"Il ragazzo che ti ha accompagnato oggi... è lui?"  
Annuisco ancora, questa volta con un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato.  
"È molto carino!" Sussurra candidamente, ammiccando appena.  
"Sì lo è, ma è anche il fratello della mia ragazza." Dico sarcasticamente, arricciando le labbra in una smorfia che grida chiaramente 'ebbene sì, è una situazione del cazzo!'  
"La tua... ragazza?" Drizza la schiena come un piccolo suricato e strabuzza gli occhi per la sorpresa, dopo qualche istante di smarrimento, si scioglie in un profondo sospiro e lascia cadere la testa di lato posandola poi sul pugno chiuso per sorreggerla.  
"Non è mai facile, giusto?" Mi rivolge un sorriso triste.  
"Ci vediamo dottoressa." Sbuffato una risata ed esco chiudendomi la porta alle spalle. Lascio lo studio della dottoressa Beard per tornare dai miei accompagnatori, ma giunto davanti alla porta mi prendo qualche secondo per respirare profondamente prima di entrare. All'improvviso sento le voci provenienti dall'interno della stanza e, dopo aver dato uno sguardo intorno ed essermi accertato di essere solo, mi metto ad origliare.  
"Deve prendere una pillola di ognuno tre volte al giorno dopo i pasti. Ci vorrà qualche giorno perché le medicine facciano effetto." Riconosco la voce dell'infermiera, con la sua inconfondibile gioia di vivere paragonabile a quella di un condannato a morte.  
"Dormirà quasi tutto il giorno finché i farmaci non si bilanceranno. Hai altre domande?"   
"Per quanto dovrà assumere questi farmaci?"  
Mickey che fa delle domande? Alquanto strano...  
"È dimostrato che col tempo l'esigenza di una terapia aggressiva diminuisca."  
"Dopo quanto?" Insiste lui.  
"È difficile dirlo."  
"Più o meno?" Insiste ancora con un tono meno tranquillo.  
"Trenta... quarant'anni."  
Quarant'anni... quaranta fottuti anni!  
Sapevo fin dal principio che non si guarisce dal Bipolarismo, che sarei stato condannato a prendere quei dannati farmaci per il resto dei miei giorni...  
Ho imparato a convivere con i momenti in cui sono privo di qualsiasi emozione, nella maniera più assoluta, a causa dei farmaci che a volte non mi permettono di provare nulla; ho imparato a gestire, come meglio posso, l'ansia di avere costantemente la mia vita appesa ad un filo... la mia famiglia, gli amici, il lavoro, tutto.   
Ho fatto delle cose davvero assurde nella mia vita, arrivando a rischiare la pelle mia e di chi mi stava intorno ma sono riuscito a superarlo.   
Eppure... ora ho paura!  
Ho paura di perdere Mickey, che vedere tutta questa merda da vicino lo spaventi e lo allontani da me, che si renda conto di chi sono davvero e del gran casino che è la mia vita e che se ne vada via...   
Se ne vanno sempre tutti.  
"Di solito viene qui con i suoi fratelli, Fiona e Phillip, se non sbaglio."  
Sentire i nomi dei miei fratelli mi distoglie dai miei pensieri e torno ad ascoltare la conversazione oltre la porta.  
"Qual'è la vostra relazione con Ian?"  
"Sono la sua ragazza." Percepisco chiaramente il tono infastidito di Mandy.  
"E lui è mio fratello, il suo migliore amico."  
"È fortunato ad avere tante persone che si preoccupano per lui. Voi siete nella sua lista?"  
Merda! Perché cazzo ha tirato fuori la storia della lista?  
"Quale lista?" Chiedono in coro. Poi cala il silenzio e non potendo guardare all'interno non riesco a capire quello che sta succedendo nella stanza.  
"Mh... Ian dovrebbe arrivare tra poco."  
L'infermiera deve essersi resa conto di aver parlato troppo, così corre ai ripari cercando di far cadere il discorso.  
Spero che funzioni!  
Posso capire perché lei abbia pensato di parlare con due persone a conoscenza dell'esistenza della fottuta lista... trattandosi della mia ragazza e del mio migliore amico ha dato per scontato che fosse così, perché dovrebbe essere davvero così! Ma è un'altra delle tante cose che invece ho tenute nascoste ad entrambi.  
"Buona fortuna." Dice la donna congedandosi.  
Già... buona fortuna! Ne avranno bisogno se continueranno ad avermi intorno!  
Mi allontano per non farmi vedere dell'infermiera che esce dalla stanza lasciando la porta aperta. Aspetto qualche minuto e poi li raggiungo, fingendo di essere appena tornato dal mio colloquio.  
"Sei Pronto?" Mandy mi abbraccia come se non mi vedesse da giorni.  
"Si."

Dal ritorno dalla clinica chiedo di essere accompagnato a casa mia, mi sento stanco e voglio restarmene un po' da solo per conto mio. Tra i Gallagher nessuno è ancora al corrente della mia visita di questa mattina al nido dei pazzi, in realtà non sanno quasi nulla di me degli ultimi due mesi in cui ho praticamente vissuto dai Milkovich. Solo a Lip ho accennato di un leggero scompenso ma non ci ha dato più di tanto peso perché non è mai stata una cosa di cui preoccuparsi... almeno finché non scappo di casa e rubo la sua identità per fare qualcosa di altamente illegale. Di solito vado diligentemente in clinica dove mi bilanciano le medicine e, dopo qualche giorno in cui passo la maggior parte del tempo a dormire, mi riprendo e torno alla mia vita normale. Mio fratello non aveva idea che avessi smesso di prendere i farmaci e non ha avuto modo di accorgersene perché sono mesi che non ci vediamo quasi più. Quindi lui, come anche tutti gli altri, sono sorpresi di apprendere la notizia da Mickey che li aggiorna sugli ultimi avvenimenti mentre Mandy mi accompagna al piano di sopra. Mi accomodo sul mio letto e Mandy siede accanto a me, mi prende la mano e la stringe forte ma io riesco a rivolgerle solo un lieve sorriso. Il silenzio viene interrotto da Lip che irrompe nella stanza con lo sguardo apprensivo, sicuramente spaventato dai racconti di Mickey.  
"Hey, fratello." Esordisce entrando.  
"Ciao."  
"Vieni qui." Mi corre incontro con le braccia spalancate, io mi alzo e apro le mie in attesa del contatto, lui mi abbraccia e stringe forte.  
"Mickey mi ha detto delle allucinazioni..." Dice una volta lasciata la presa.  
"Si... lui non è abituato alle mie stramberie, sicuramente l'avrà fatta sembrare più spaventosa di quello che era in realtà."  
"Che ti ha detto la Beard?"  
"Tranquillo Lip, mi hanno ricalibrato la terapia e tra qualche giorno tornerà tutto alla normalità. Non è nulla di grave."  
Lui sembra rilassarsi un po', poi lo vedo lanciare uno sguardo veloce a Mandy che è ancora seduta sul mio letto con lo sguardo basso.  
"Hey, tutto ok?" Mi chiede quando i suoi occhi tornano su di me. Anche se non lo dice esplicitamente lo conosco abbastanza bene da sapere che questa volta non si riferisce a quello che è successo questa mattina bensì alla mia delicata situazione con Mandy e Mickey... di sicuro si starà chiedendo com'è andata a finire e forse la presenza di entrambi i Milkovich a casa nostra lo confonde un pochino.  
"Si, tutto a posto." Gli lancio uno sguardo d'intesa ma è chiaro che a lui non basta. Decide però di fidarsi di me e lascia correre, anche perché la presenza di Mandy non gli permette di parlare liberamente.  
"Sono solo stanco, mi basterà stendermi un po'." Mi lascio cadere sul letto come se all'improvviso tutte le forze mi avessero abbandonato. Lip torna a guardare Mandy insistentemente, in attesa che anche lei levi le tende e mi lasci riposare, ma la mia ragazza lo fulmina con lo sguardo per nulla intenzionata ad andarsene.  
"Si, certo. Va bene." Lip capisce l'antifona e si appresta a lasciare la stanza.  
"Ok. Vado a pranzare." Dice una volta raggiunta la soglia, poi prima di uscire aggiunge...  
"Noi ci vediamo dopo, eh?" Nei suoi occhi ancora un velo di preoccupazione.  
"Si, a dopo Lip."  
Rimasto solo con Mandy nella stanza cala il silenzio, siamo seduti uno accanto all'altra ma non c'è nessun contatto tra di noi, neppure quello visivo. Passano alcuni minuti prima che sia lei a decidersi a parlare.  
"Stai bene?"  
"Si."  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Si, voglio solo dormire."  
"Ti serve qualcosa?"  
"No, per favore... io sto... bene. Ok? Sto bene. Grazie." Esasperato mi lascio cadere all'indietro fino a poggiare le spalle al muro, chiudo gli occhi e ascolto il silenzio per qualche altro minuto finché non sento di nuovo Mandy parlare.  
"Che sta succedendo, Ian?" La voce spezzata e tremula. Apro gli occhi e la trovo ancora seduta nello stesso posto ma voltata all'indietro verso di me a fissarmi.   
"Ho un casino di roba nella mente."  
"E non ne puoi parlare con me?"  
"No."

         

Vedo la delusione riempire i suoi bellissimi occhi chiari. Non riesco a pensare lucidamente, cerco solo di non affogare in quel blu intenso che mi sta tirando sempre più a fondo.   
"Torni da me?" Sussurra dolcemente mentre ricomincia a fissare il pavimento.  
"No Mandy..."  
"Vuoi rimanere un po' con la tua famiglia?"  
"Mandy, io... io credo che dovremmo prenderci una pausa."  
No Mandy, non è questo ciò che penso veramente, ma continuo a mentirti.  
"Cosa? Che cazzo dici, Ian? Perché?" Si alza di scatto e si volta verso il letto a guardarmi ma io rimango in silenzio abbandonato contro il muro.  
"Che diavolo di problemi hai, eh? È per la tua malattia del cazzo?" Respira pesantemente per qualche istante mentre cerca di realizzare quello che sta succedendo. In verità dà l'impressione di non essere troppo sorpresa, come se avesse vissuto per giorni interi nell'attesa che quelle parole arrivassero e ora che sono state pronunciate non sappia bene quale sia la reazione più appropriata da adottare in questa situazione.  
"Non facciamo sesso per giorni, sembri disgustato anche solo all'idea di toccarmi e poi all'improvviso mi salti addosso in piena notte fottutamente arrapato."  
Si china in avanti per poter urlare più vicina alla mia faccia, forse perché vedendomi completamente inespressivo, pensa che non la stia ad ascoltare.  
"Vai fino a Milwaukee a salvare la mia sorellastra del cazzo di cui non importa niente a nessuno e dici che lo fai per me, perché ti importa di me e della mia famiglia ma spesso ti isoli e sembri assente al punto che parlare con te è come parlare ad un cazzo di muro!" Gesticola animatamente e sembra quasi non fermarsi mai a prendere fiato.  
"Lo stai facendo anche adesso, testa di cazzo!" Anche se continua a gridarmi contro non percepisco nessuna rabbia nelle sue parole, solo tanto dolore e tristezza e davanti al mio silenzio persistente i suoi occhi si riempiono di lacrime.  
"Ian parla, cazzo!"  
Si, parla Ian, dille tutto... dille la verità.  
Dille che di fatto non ce l'hai con lei, che è solo il capro espiatorio su cui stai riversando ingiustamente la tua rabbia invece di prendertela con la persona con cui sei realmente arrabbiato. E giacché ci sei dille anche che razza di bugiardo pezzo di merda sei!  
"Sai che ti dico? Non ti disturbare a tornare. È finita!"  
Mandy ormai esasperata si asciuga le lacrime ed esce dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.   
Mi sono comportato da stronzo per l'ennesima volta con lei e non se lo merita!  
Mi dispiace tanto, dico davvero! Ma sono davvero troppo stanco in questo momento... stanco di tutto e voglio solo riposare.  
Sento il rumore dei suoi passi mentre scende le scale e poi un'indecifrabile brusio di tutti i presenti al piano di sotto che si chiedono cosa sia successo. Poi di nuovo passi pesanti e regolari salire su per le scale, così mi preparo ad un nuovo assalto da parte di chiunque apparirà da dietro quella maledetta porta.  
Pare proprio che io non possa avere un po' di pace!

***** Ci tengo a precisare l'ovvio: non sono una psichiatra quindi tutto ciò che dice la dottoressa Beard è esclusivamente fanfic service, adattato alle esigenze della storia.

  



	12. Cap 12/19 - Tu hai me!

**Cap 12/19 - Tu hai me!**

"Ian, Cos'è successo?"  
Porca troia! Perché proprio lui? Non ho le forze per affrontarlo in questo momento.  
Mi sento un idiota per ciò che credevo di pensare solo poche ora fa:  
'Non sono più arrabbiato con lui e non ho nemmeno il diritto di esserlo'  
Col cazzo!   
Sono furibondo e ne ho tutto il diritto! Mentre io metto a rischio la mia salute mentale non prendendo i farmaci per paura di perdere quello che sento per lui... lui mi da del matto e mi respinge con freddezza e indifferenza!  
Se non voleva stare con me allora non avrebbe dovuto starci fin dall'inizio.  
È tutta colpa sua!  
'Ho bisogno che Mickey mi sia vicino in questo momento'  
Col cazzo!   
Ero solo spaventato, dalle allucinazioni e da tutta quella nuova merda in cui stavo sprofondando. Non ho bisogno di lui, anzi, vedere la sua stupida faccia mi fa arrabbiare ancora di più! È l'ultima persona in assoluto che voglio intorno ora e per sempre!  
"Lasciami in pace." Dentro ho una tempesta ma quello che viene fuori è solo un sussurro. Mi stendo sul letto dandogli le spalle nella speranza che se ne vada.  
"Mandy è andata via piangendo, che cazzo le hai detto?"  
"Non le ho detto niente, è questo il punto."  
"E questo che cazzo significa?"  
Significa, brutta testa di cazzo, che sono un codardo perché non ho le palle di dire alla mia ragazza che non la amo e che sono innamorato di quel coglione di suo fratello che invece di me se ne sbatte!   
Significa, cazzone che non sei altro, che sono un codardo perché non riesco a dirti quello che provo, a dirti che di me puoi avere tutto... tutto, se solo tu lo volessi!  
Invece ti respingo.  
"Vattene Mickey."  
"Si può sapere che cazzo è successo?"  
"Gesù, lasciami in pace!" Urlo con tutta l'aria che ho nei polmoni.  
Quella notte, dopo aver fatto l'amore, ho temuto di ferirlo dicendogli che l'unico motivo per cui l'avevo fatto era la mia fottuta malattia e ho sperato che lui non rendesse le cose più difficili di quanto non dovessero essere. Ma non avrei mai immaginato che sarei stato io, alla fine, ad essere l'unico a soffrirne e avere paura che tutto finisca.  
Sono proprio uno stupido!  
"C'è qualcos'altro di cui vuoi parlare? Stavo per addormentarmi." Gli do ancora le spalle, immobile sul mio letto, non posso vedere la sua faccia ma so esattamente che espressione ha dipinta in volto. È confuso, amareggiato e irritato... quello lo è sempre. Ma non mi importa, non adesso. Sono davvero troppo stanco in questo momento. Non mi muovo, nemmeno quando sento la porta chiudersi e lui scendere le scale. Chiudo gli occhi e mi godo il tanto atteso silenzio, finché dopo una mezz'ora buona, qualcuno entra nella stanza... è Lip. Mi chiama sottovoce un paio di volte ma io non gli rispondo e faccio finta di dormire, ma una volta rimasto solo non passa molto tempo prima che io cada in un sonno profondo. Finalmente un po' di pace.

Vengo svegliato dal mio stomaco che protesta per la fame e mi ritrovo avvolto dal buio, do uno sguardo alla sveglia... le 20:45pm... ho dormito tutto il giorno, ma ora mi sento decisamente meglio. Allungo un braccio per accendere la lampada sul comodino, poi lentamente mi tiro su e mi stropiccio gli occhi un po' incrostati dal sonno. Scendo al piano di sotto dove trovo la famiglia al completo, Fi e Lip dietro ai fornelli e i più piccoli impegnati ad apparecchiare la tavola.  
"Stavo per venire a chiamarti. È pronta la cena." Lip sorride e io ricambio.  
"Stai bene?" Fiona mi guarda con la coda dell'occhio, continuando a spadellare.  
"Muoio di fame!" Le rispondo con un tono gioviale e rilassato.  
"Allora mangiamo!"  
La mia famiglia sa come funziona la mia malattia, sa come gestirla, quando allarmarsi e quando invece basta solo lasciarmi dormire tutto il giorno.   
Ceniamo tranquillamente, come se non fosse successo nulla, e una volta finito mi accorgo di avere tutti gli occhi puntati su di me... e so già il perché. Prendo i flaconi arancioni posati ancora sul bancone della cucina e butto giù la mia dose di droghe con del succo d'arancia, bevo direttamente dal cartone infrangendo una delle tante regole di casa Gallagher, ma questa volta nessuno protesta...  
Immagino che questo sia un vantaggio dell'essere pazzi!  
Ora finalmente sono libero di andare a lavarmi, ma c'è un problema che non ho considerato... ogni volta che faccio una doccia non riesco a non pensare a Mickey, ormai è una fottuta abitudine! Al punto che combinato allo scrosciare dell'acqua mi sembra di sentire la sua voce squillante e sexy. Cerco di sfuggirgli finendo il prima possibile e tornando in camera a vestirmi. Mi infilo dei boxer e una canotta con gli orli sbiaditi, pronto per tornare a dormire... è l'unica cosa che farò per i prossimi giorni.  
Mi stendo sul letto e subito la mia attenzione viene catturata dalla porta che scricchiola, mi prende un colpo quando dietro di essa vedo comparire Mickey.  
"Che ci fai qui?" Scatto a sedere in un secondo.  
"Mandy dice che vi siete lasciati. È vero?"  
Non riesco a decifrare la sua espressione, appare sempre più confuso, preoccupato, in ansia e... se non fosse del tutto assurdo direi che sembra anche un po' felice della notizia, ma non ha senso, perché dovrebbe?  
"Che cazzo te ne frega?" Gli ringhio contro.  
"Si può sapere perché mi tratti di merda?" Squilla visibilmente frastornato.  
Capisco la sua confusione, questa mattina in clinica mi sono comportato con lui come se tutto andasse bene, gli ero perfino grato di essermi vicino. Ma ora, quasi privo di un motivo apparente, lo aggredisco e gli urlo addosso senza dargli nessuna spiegazione.  
Sono bipolare, cazzo! È questo che fanno i bipolari!  
Ma a dire il vero io ho i miei buoni motivi per comportarmi così e se solo a lui fregasse un minimo di me e si sforzasse di pensarci su invece di passare il tempo a sfondarsi di crack o scoparsi i suoi fornitori di alcolici russi... ci arriverebbe anche lui.  
Mi si avvicina e posa una mano sulla mia spalla, quando le sue dita mi sfiorano la pelle non riesco a reprimere un brivido che mi si propaga per tutto il corpo. Stringo i denti, per impedire a Mickey di accorgersene.  
Maledizione, non può farmi quest’effetto!  
Devo chiudere questa storia una volta per tutte.  
"Non ti senti bene?" Me lo chiede con il solito tono distaccato alla Mickey, eppure io penso di aver intercettato una certa incrinatura nella sua voce, come se cercasse di nascondere della preoccupazione.  
"Fanculo!" Grido scacciandogli la mano.  
"Fanculo tu, stronzo!" Risponde a tono lui.  
"Fanculo!" Ripeto ancora in preda alla rabbia, non trovando niente di più arguto da dire.  
"Fottiti!"   
"No grazie, l'ho già fatto." Un amaro sarcasmo prende il sopravvento, la mia vita e i miei geni mi hanno già fottuto.  
"Ma che problemi hai?"  
"Troppi!" Dico con la voce strozzata dal pianto e allargo le braccia.  
"Ho troppi problemi! È questo il punto."  
Mickey mi guarda con gli occhi sgranati e increduli. Vederlo così mi provoca una fitta al cuore, ma non mi faccio intenerire.  
"Ho troppi problemi e tu non puoi farci niente, non puoi cambiarmi o sistemarmi perché non sono rotto, non dovete aggiustarmi, ok? Sono io!" Agito le braccia su e giù e mi avvicino sempre di più a lui finché la mia faccia non è a pochi centimetri dalla sua e mi sembra di vedere un leggero velo di lacrime in quei maledettissimi occhi blu che mi fottono il cervello anche solo a guardarli. Lui sbatte più volte le palpebre velocemente e fa di no con la testa prima di iniziare a parlare.  
"Nessuno pensa che tu sia rotto, Ian! Non vogliamo ne sistemarti ne cambiarti. È solo una stupida malattia."  
Tiro su con il naso e sbuffo una risata per il modo in cui Mickey ha minimizzato la situazione.  
La fa facile lui!  
"Si, forse è una delle malattie più stronze... ma basta ricalibrare le medicine ogni tanto e andrà tutto bene. Devi solo prendere delle cazzo di pillole tre volte al giorno, quanto mai può essere difficile?"  
"Non comportarti come se ne sapessi qualcosa, cazzo!" Esclamo irritato.  
"Cristo Ian, non fare il melodrammatico, dovresti prendere dei medicinali anche se avessi, che ne so, il diabete o la pressione alta... o se fossi un fottuto cardiopatico. Che cazzo di differenza fa?"  
Mi blocco di colpo guardandolo sconvolto e stupito per ciò che ha appena detto.  
"Che c'è? Ho fatto delle ricerche!" Le sue sopracciglia schizzano su per la fronte e percepisco un po' di irritazione da parte sua per essere stato sottovalutato.  
"Pensavi che con il tuo computer guardassi solo porno tutto il tempo?" La sua bocca si apre in un timido sorriso e io non riesco a trattenermi dal farlo a mia volta finché entrambi non ci ritroviamo a ridacchiare sotto i baffi.  
Ora l'atmosfera si è un po' alleggerita e io riprendo a parlargli più pacatamente.  
"Ho smesso di prendere i farmaci... ecco perché ho dato di matto ultimamente."  
"Cosa? Perché? Lo hai detto tu stesso che nelle tue condizioni è obbligatorio prendere le medicine, vuoi ricominciare a comportarti in modo folle facendo cose assurde? Vuoi finire in un fottuto manicomio?"  
"Relax psycho! Va tutto bene, ho già ripreso la terapia."  
Vorrei riuscire a dirgli quello che mi tormenta, come facevo sempre prima che tutto questo delirio ci travolgesse e ci allontanasse.  
"È che fa male sapere che ho bisogno dei farmaci... anche solo per funzionare."  
Mi manca potermi confidare con lui... mi manca il mio migliore amico.  
"Fa davvero male."   
"Si, ma presto starai meglio, no?"  
"Si, tra quarant'anni!" Sussurro con la voce tremula.  
"Perché, Ian? Perché hai smesso di prendere le medicine? Cosa ti ha spinto a farlo?"  
"Non 'cosa' ma 'chi'... l'ho fatto per te." Le parole vengono fuori piano, come un debole soffio, invece sembrano travolgere come un uragano Mickey che rimane muto a guardarmi, incredulo e confuso.  
"No, non è vero... l'ho fatto per me stesso." Ritratto, ammettendo la verità.  
È ingiusto e crudele da parte mia dare la colpa a lui per questo, farlo sentire colpevole e usarlo come scusa per poter continuare ad aggrapparmi a questa bugia.  
"Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che prendendo le pillole sento di non essere libero di provare quello che realmente vorrei?" Non mi aspetto che se lo ricordi davvero, comunque lui annuisce e inizia a torturarsi gli angoli della bocca con la lingua come fa sempre quando è nervoso.  
"Continuando a prenderle potrei perdere quello che provo per te... e io non voglio! E lo so che è una cosa stupida visto che tu sei stato molto chiaro sul fatto di non voler stare con me ma..."  
"Ian..." Fa un passo in avanti ma si ferma quando mi vede indietreggiare.  
"Non ce l'ho con te, Mick. Ok, forse un po' si... ma non è colpa tua, io ti capisco... sono talmente incasinato... questa è la mia merda e devo affrontarla da solo."  
"Ian!" Avanza ancora di qualche passo e questa volta io rimango fermo, completamente immerso nel mio monologo.  
"In verità sarebbe un bene per me se smettessi di provare quello che provo per te. Dovrei sperare che si tratti solo di una psicosi passeggera e che le medicine spazzino via tutto il più in fretta possibile..."  
Deglutisco a vuoto e senza rendermene conto la mia mente disattiva i filtri che impediscono a molte cazzate che mi frullano in testa di venire fuori.  
"In effetti ora che ho ricominciato a prenderle già mi piaci di meno, anzi, sai cosa? Non mi piaci più." Pur di evitare di guardarlo negli occhi lancio occhiate disordinate in giro per la stanza e punzecchio nervosamente con il piede dei vestiti sporchi accatastati sul pavimento.  
"Quindi... sarebbe meglio che tu te ne vada." Gli faccio 'sciò' agitando la mano ma con la coda dell'occhio lo vedo avvicinarsi piano nella mia direzione.  
"No." Ruggisce Mickey e si avventa su di me afferrandomi per i bicipiti, mi spinge indietro bruscamente fino a farmi scontrare la schiena duramente contro il muro e a me improvvisamente manca il fiato.  
"Per favore Mickey, tornatene a casa." Solo ora realizzo di star piangendo.   
"Non posso." Si spinge più vicino a me e siamo a pochi centimetri di distanza.   
"Vattene, cazzo!" Un lamento quasi di supplica.  
"Ian." Parla piano, la voce bassa, dura e rozza. Mi posa una mano sulla guancia e cattura velocemente una lacrima con il pollice facendolo sembrare un gesto casuale, perché lui sa bene quanto odio apparire debole.  
Gli ripeto ancora una volta di andarsene ma nello stesso momento premo la fronte sulla sua, lui solleva l'altra mano e mi afferra completamente il viso prima di posare lentamente le sue morbide labbra sulle mie per baciarmi dolcemente.  
"Perché lo stai facendo? Hai detto che non vuoi stare con me." Controvoglia interrompo il contatto perché l'urgenza di avere un chiarimento è troppo forte.  
"Ho mentito. Porca troia, ero spaventato a morte! Ho avuto paura!"  
"Ora non ne hai più?"  
Il corpo di Mickey è ancora premuto sul mio e sento il suo cuore accelerare i battiti mentre inchioda i suoi occhi nei miei.  
"Sono fottutamente terrorizzato, molto più di prima!"  
"E allora perché sei ancora qui?"  
"Vuoi davvero che te lo dica chiaramente?" Bisbiglia contro la mia guancia bagnata.  
"Hai davvero bisogno di sentirmi dire che sono fottutamente innamorato di te?"  
Tiro indietro la testa di scatto per la sorpresa e finisco per sbatterla fragorosamente contro il muro al quale sono inchiodato. Mickey ride, la mia espressione scioccata sembra divertirlo e con un gran sorriso continua a mettere a dura prova il mio cuore già pericolosamente troppo vicino al limite.  
"Che sono stato innamorato di te dal primo momento, che vivere con te senza poterti avere e vederti invece con mia sorella è stata una tortura per me, Ian, è questo che vuoi sentire?"  
Si cazzo!  
Neanche nei mie sogni più floridi avrei immaginato che potesse accadere una cosa del genere, né tanto meno sperare in qualcosa di meglio.   
Il duro e burbero Mickey Milkovich capace di una dichiarazione così dolce... immagino gli sia costato un bel po' di fatica dire qualcosa di tanto sdolcinato, ma ha mantenuto comunque la sua aria virile e terribilmente sexy. Mickey indietreggia di un passo interrompendo il contatto e allontanandosi da me di pochi centimetri.  
"Non è la tua malattia a spaventarmi ma il fatto di non essere in grado di prendermi cura di te come meriti, perché sono un fottuto casino anche io e temo di incasinarti ancora di più. Ecco perché ti ho respinto, non perché non provo nulla per te." Sul suo volto ha lo sguardo di chi è tormentato dal senso di colpa. Il respiro pesante di entrambi riempie il silenzio, poi lui deglutisce faticosamente a vuoto e continua...  
"Ian io... io ti-"  
Sopraffatto dalle emozioni gli afferro il mento tra il pollice e l'indice e lui smette di parlare. Fisso per qualche secondo i suoi occhi che non mi sono sembrati mai più belli di così. Premo leggermente il pollice per separare nuovamente le sue labbra e quando mi ci tuffo con veemenza lo sento sciogliersi al tocco delle nostre lingue che si intrecciano. Mickey mi schiaccia di più contro il muro e le mie mani scivolano giù, arrivando dritte alla sua cintura.  
"Ti voglio." Bisbiglio nell'unico secondo in cui ci separiamo per respirare. Rimanendogli ancora attaccato lo spingo verso il centro della stanza puntando a raggiungere il letto.  
"Aspetta, Ian..." Ansima Mickey, anche se non mi ferma quando scivolo oltre i pantaloni per toccarlo.  
"Possiamo essere silenziosi." Lo tranquillizzo catturando di nuovo le sue labbra e nella foga andiamo a sbattere contro la cassettiera posta vicino al mio letto, mancando di poco l'obiettivo.  
"Ian... asp... cazzo Ian, fermati!" Ansima contro la mia bocca finché non riesce ad allontanarmi ritrovandosi i miei occhi estremamente confusi a guardarlo.  
"Perché non vuoi farlo?"  
"Cristo Ian, non è che non voglio farlo..." Si allaccia la cintura mentre riprende fiato.  
"È solo che... non voglio più farlo in quel modo."  
"In quale modo? Intendi dire violento? Guarda che io-"  
"No, non era questo che intendevo!"  
"E cosa allora? Possiamo farlo come vuoi tu."  
"Io voglio che... questa volta... ecco, io..." Balbetta visibilmente agitato.  
"Voglio che tu sia sicuro di volerlo davvero! Cioè... davvero, davvero sicuro! E non per... lo sai..." Gesticola tutto impacciato.  
"Ma io lo voglio, Mick! Ne sono davvero, davvero sicuro!" Anche se sono serio non riesco a non sorridere pensando a quanto appaia tenero Mickey in questo momento.  
"Se ne sei tanto sicuro... allora provamelo!"  
C'è qualcosa per cui posso dire di essere davvero sicuro?  
Certo, ora non c'è nient'altro al mondo che vorrei se non stringerlo e sentirlo mio, ma non posso nascondere di avere ancora paura che tutto possa scomparire da un momento all'altro.  
"Come?"  
"Aspettiamo che i farmaci si siano ricalibrati e che tutto sia tornato alla normalità prima di scopare di nuovo."   
La normalità... cosa vuol dire per uno come me?   
Non so bene quando e come potrò ritenere questi sentimenti 'reali' e considerarli definitivamente fuori pericolo. Ma sono disposto ad aspettare e concedere a Mickey tutto il tempo e le prove di cui a bisogno, glielo devo dopo quello che mi ha detto.  
Lo abbraccio e nascondo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, poi rispondo.  
"Potresti dover aspettare quarant'anni."  
"Affronteremo questa merda insieme." Mi stringe forte e mi accarezza la testa.  
"Andrà tutto bene, Ian. Te lo prometto."  
"Spero che tu non sia il tipo di persona che fa promesse che non può mantenere."   
Riconoscendo la sua citazione sorride prima ti tornare a parlare.  
"Ora torna a letto, riposa un po'. Io devo passare al bar." Mi dice dolcemente accarezzandomi la guancia.  
Mi stendo sul letto schiacciandomi il più possibile contro il muro, poi sorridendo gli faccio segno di stendersi accanto a me battendo con la mano nel poco spazio vuoto che ho lasciato a posta per lui.  
"Ian, ti ho appena detto che non lo faremo fino a quando non starai meglio!"   
"Voglio solo dormire abbracciato a te, Mickey, per favore." Sfoggio il mio sguardo da cucciolo e lui arrossisce un po' imbarazzato.  
"Ti prometto che non farò nulla... per te va bene?"  
"Ian, devo andare a lavoro."  
"Ok, solo... rimani finché non mi addormento."  
Mickey esita qualche istante poi sospira e finalmente si lascia convincere, si avvicina al letto e scivola accanto a me mentre io furtivamente infilo una mano sotto di lui e gli palpeggio il sedere.  
"Oh! Ian!" Protesta contrariato.  
"Scusa, non ho saputo resistere! Non lo faccio più."  
Cerca di mantenere un'espressione imbronciata ma non riesce a trattenere un sorriso quando io scoppio a ridere mentre mi accoccolo tra le sue braccia e gli premo la faccia sul petto. Il lieve aroma del tabacco della sua pelle che sfrega contro la mia guancia, il contatto dei nostri corpi attraverso i vestiti e il battito accelerato del mio cuore sono diventati per me la peggiore delle torture... non credo di potergli resistere a lungo.  
"Grazie, Mick." Sussurro stringendolo di più.  
"Non devi ringraziarmi." Anche lui fa lo stesso dopo avermi posato un bacio sulla testa.  
"Hey Ian." Lo sento dire d'un tratto.  
"Ti ricordi quando ti ho detto che non era normale voler stare a letto con qualcuno solo per baciarsi e dormire abbracciati invece di scopare?"  
Annuisco sfregando il naso sul suo petto.  
"Mi sbagliavo, non è così male."  
"E tu ti ricordi quando dicevo che è normale non voler fare sesso tutti i giorni?" Alzo la testa e lo vedo annuire a sua volta, già sorridente.  
"Mi sbagliavo di grosso, era perché il sesso non era stato mai così grandioso prima di te. Ora sono convinto che non riuscirei a reggere una settimana di astinenza."   
Scoppia in una risata fragorosa e io riesco a percepire li suo compiacimento per il mio velato elogio alle sue 'doti da amante'.  
"Non vedo l'ora di poterlo fare ogni giorno."  
"Ogni giorno? Non siamo dei fottuti conigli, Gallagher!" Mi canzona richiamando ciò che gli dissi quel giorno alla partita.  
"Mi sbagliavo anche su questo! Siamo peggio dei dannati conigli!"  
Se qualche giorno fa qualcuno mi avesse detto che l'abbraccio di un altro uomo sarebbe diventato il mio posto preferito al mondo non ci avrei mai potuto credere.  
Chi poteva immaginare che sarebbe stato Mickey Milkovich a rendermi felice?!  
All'improvviso realizzo che, con tutti i casini che mi hanno tenuto impegnato fino ad ora, non ho mai realmente pensato al fatto che sto per imbarcamenarmi in una relazione gay... cazzo, sto con un ragazzo!   
E non uno qualsiasi... sono il ragazzo di Mickey fottuto Milkovich!  
Lo sono davvero?  
N lo so... ne dovremmo parlare!  
Non ho idea di cosa comporti tutto ciò ma mi vengono i brividi solo a pensarci!  
Dovrò dirlo alla mia famiglia, agli amici, a lavoro, a tutti... beh, almeno la dottoressa Beard non ne sarà sorpresa.  
Non so quale sia la prassi da seguire in questi casi, probabilmente non ne esiste una. Di sicuro dirò a Mickey di voler organizzare un coming out party per fare un annuncio ufficiale... così, solo per prenderlo in giro e farmi due risate vedendo che faccia fa!  
"Mickey... sarebbe tutto più semplice se tu fossi una donna."  
"Vedi, Ian... se io non fossi un uomo tu non mi vorresti." Mi risponde senza scomporsi minimamente.  
"Perché dici questo?"  
"Tu stavi con Mandy... che è la mia esatta versione al femminile, eppure... eccoci qui! Credo che sia proprio il cazzo a fare la differenza." Il tono estremamente calmo.  
"Dannazione!" Un grugno divertito appare sulle mie labbra.  
"Già." Mickey gongola compiaciuto del suo ragionamento impeccabile.  
"E allora... mi sa che sono proprio frocio." Gli premo la fronte sul petto nascondendo il viso tra i suoi pettorali e scuoto la testa, poi lo guardo e noto la sua espressione seria.  
"È un problema per te?" Gli occhi fissi su un punto imprecisato davanti a lui.  
Essere una coppia gay nel South Side non è per niente facile, in questo quartiere preferire i cazzi può costarti la vita, ma la cosa non mi spaventa.  
Fino ad oggi Mick se l'è cavata bene, sa badare a se stesso... e anche io!   
"Non finché rimani con me." Afferrandolo da dietro il collo lo costringo a guardarmi mentre gli parlo e poi lo attiro verso di me per un casto bacio.  
"Puoi stare tranquillo, non vado da nessuna parte." Dice visibilmente rincuorato.  
In qualsiasi postaccio finiremo da ora in poi, finché staremo insieme andrà bene.  
Con la testa adagiata sul petto, cullato dal dondolio regolare del suo respiro sono praticamente ad un passo dal precipitare nel mondo dei sogni ma vengo riportato indietro dalla voce di Mickey, stranamente incerta ed esitante.  
"Ian... quella donna... l'infermiera... ha parlato di una certa lista..."  
Ah già, me ne ero scordato!  
Per quanto non sopporti l'idea di avere 'una lista' non ha senso ormai tenergliela nascosta... non intendo nascondergli più nulla.  
"Mi hanno sollecitato a fare un elenco delle persone da chiamare se mi venisse in mente di farmi del male."  
"Tipo un elenco anti suicidio?" Scatta lui allarmato.  
"I farmaci dovrebbero funzionare, perché serve questa lista?"  
Sento l'agitazione nella sua voce ma mi rifiuto di guardarlo, visto che al momento non saprei come rassicurarlo, così mi limito a fare spallucce e lascio che il silenzio dilaghi.  
"Tu hai me!"  
A sentire quelle parole la mia testa schizza in alto e i miei occhi trovano i suoi già su di me a fissarmi. Ci guardiamo finché il verde e il blu si fondono insieme.  
"Voglio essere il primo nome di quella fottuta lista, capito?"  
"Mh mh." Annuisco tornado subito a fare le fusa contro il suo petto.

Ho pregato Mickey di restare finché non mi fossi addormentato e per questo ho lottato con tutte le mie forze per rimanere sveglio in modo da poter godere il più allungo possibile di quel momento, alla fine però ho perso la mia battaglia contro Morfeo e ho dovuto soccombere e arrendermi alla sconfitta. Ora qualcosa ha interrotto il mio sonno ma il risveglio si è rivelato essere estremamente piacevole. Mi ritrovo Mickey accoccolato con la sua schiena contro il petto e il mio braccio che gli circonda le spalle mentre lo stringo saldamente per il polso con una mano.  
Si, sono il cucchiaio grande! Ed è la sensazione più bella del mondo!  
Non c'è niente di meglio dello svegliarsi con il naso tra i suoi capelli scuri e sentire il suo odore.  
È circa mezzanotte ed entrambi i miei fratellini dormono nei loro letti, questo vuol dire che ci hanno visti insieme e per di più abbracciarti... quindi senza dubbio domani mi toccherà dare qualche spiegazione.  
Mi torna in mente che Mickey aveva detto di non poter restare, così, pensando che probabilmente sia crollato per la stanchezza, a malincuore lo sveglio... anche se ormai è troppo tardi per andare a lavoro. Fortunatamente Kev è un tipo comprensivo.  
"Hey..." Lascio la presa sul suo polso e faccio scorrere la mano lungo tutto il braccio risalendo fino al collo e poi alla guancia che accarezzo piano finché non si sveglia.  
"Ma tu non dovevi lavorare?"   
"Ho chiamato Kevin, gli ho detto che non sto bene. Ed è la verità."  
"Cos'hai? Non ti senti bene?" Mi sollevo con un balzo su un gomito per poterlo guardare in faccia con uno sguardo forse troppo apprensivo.  
"Beh... mi sono rifiutato di scopare con un ragazzo tremendamente sexy e ora siamo nel suo letto a farci le coccole come due ragazzine adolescenti... direi che decisamente non sto bene." Il suo sorrisetto sarcastico spazza via all'istante la mia preoccupazione e torno giù con un tonfo. Poi mi risollevo ancora sul gomito e rimango a guardarlo con un'espressione soddisfatta stampata sul viso. Lui mi dà le spalle e ha gli occhi chiusi ma sembra quasi sapere della mia stupida faccia compiaciuta.  
"Che cazzo hai da guardare?" Chiede senza neanche sbirciare.  
"Hai detto che sono tremendamente sexy?"  
"Non lo so... l'ho detto?" Finge indifferenza, ostinatamente con gli occhi serrati.  
"Si, l'hai detto. Non puoi rimangiartelo."  
"L'ho detto." Le sue labbra tremano nel tentativo di reprimere un sorriso.  
"Più di Van Damme?" Mi azzardo a chiedere, forse con troppa audacia.  
"Non mettere in mezzo Jan Clode!" Scatta con la testa all'indietro e finalmente mi guarda. Deciso a lottare per reclamare la mia proprietà su Mickey ed impormi su quel maledetto Jan Clode, mi tuffo su di lui e inizio a baciargli il collo e le spalle mentre premo sensualmente il bacino contro il suo sedere e lascio le mie mani libere di vagare sul suo corpo. Lui si dimena e arranca disperato finché non è costretto a cedere.  
"Ok ok, si! Sei fottutamente più sexy di Van Damme!"   
"Ci puoi scommettere il culo che lo sono!" Esclamo trionfante.  
Torno ad abbracciarlo e lui si mette comodo, pronto a riprendere sonno.  
"Hai preso le medicine?" Sussurra dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
"Si."  
"Bene, vedi di riprenderti il prima possibile palle di fuoco."  
Di una cosa sono sicuro... anche con tutto l'impegno possibile Mickey non resisterebbe per quarant'anni senza scopare... e porca troia, nemmeno io!

  



	13. Cap 13/19 - Il suo odore mi piace

**Cap 13/19 - Il suo odore mi piace**

Mickey ormai è in pianta stabile a casa Gallagher da tre giorni, i migliori di sempre!   
C'è stato un po' di imbarazzo con la mia famiglia all'inizio ma Mickey è come un maledetto scarafaggio, riesce ad adattarsi perfettamente ovunque e legare con tutti... a modo suo ovviamente!  
Non abbiamo parlato molto in questi giorni di quello che è successo o di cosa intendiamo fare in futuro. È un po' come stare su un autobus senza sapere a che fermata dover scendere, pregando di capire prima o poi quale sia quella giusta e sperando solo di riuscire a saltare giù in tempo.  
Ovviamente non abbiamo più parlato del fatto che Mickey si sia dichiarato, non lo credevo capace di fare una cosa del genere, figuriamoci se accetterebbe anche di parlarci su. Ma non importa, ha detto di essere innamorato di me e non mi serve sapere nient'altro, il resto me lo dimostra rimandando ogni giorno al mio fianco.  
Per una volta il fatto che i Milkovich se ne sbattono gli uni degli altri va a nostro vantaggio, a nessuno importa se Mickey sparisce per giorni interi, non lo hanno mai cercato. Chissà se almeno Mandy si stia chiedendo dov'è suo fratello o se abbia capito quello che sta succedendo.  
Io e Mickey non abbiamo affrontato nemmeno questo argomento... Mandy.  
È stata lei a dire che è finita, ma lo diceva sempre e non succedeva mai.  
Abbiamo avuto altre discussioni in passato, anche peggiori dell'ultima e non ci siamo lasciati... in verità non so neanche se si possa considerare un litigio dato che non ho proprio aperto bocca.  
Forse la distanza tra noi degli ultimi giorni Mandy non la considera una reale rottura, forse pensa di avermi concesso la pausa che le ho chiesto o peggio ancora pensa che sia solo uno scazzo passeggero, più suo che mio. Ma sono passati tre giorni e non c'è stata una sola chiamata o un messaggio da parte di nessuno dei due.  
Si, sono proprio uno stronzo, perché io so bene che invece tra noi è realmente finita... dovrei parlarle sinceramente, spiegarle tutto e sperare di non ferirla troppo, sperare che mi perdoni. Continuo a ripetetemi che lo farò, ma non lo faccio mai.  
È una cosa che devo dirle di persona ma in questo momento non ne ho la forza. Dopotutto, le ho mentito fino ad ora... aspettare qualche altro giorno non fa poi tanta differenza, al momento ho già tanti altri problemi di cui occuparmi. Come per esempio riuscire a vivere con Mick senza saltargli addosso!  
Per far funzionare questa casta convivenza io e Mick abbiamo dovuto stabilire delle regole da seguire fedelmente in ogni momento. Una delle più importanti è quella di cambiarci in camere separate o comunque seguire la linea generale del rimanere sempre vestiti il più possibile quando siamo insieme, nonostante il caldo soffocante che attanaglia Chicago. Abbiamo concordato di poter dormire nello stesso letto, più che altro per mancanza di posto in casa, ma con il divieto di scendere le mani sotto la cintura, come nel pugilato. Niente baci o effusioni di alcun tipo... fatta eccezione per la sera, quando tutti dormivano ci siamo concessi qualche coccola, ma niente di spinto.  
Solo una regola Mickey non riesce proprio a rispettare... non entrare in bagno quando faccio la doccia! Pur essendo uno dei territori più a rischio, la doccia per l'appunto, non posso negare che l'inosservanza di questa particolare regola non dispiace a nessuno dei due. In alcuni momenti è davvero dura resistere, ma sta funzionando.  
In realtà mi duole ammettere che l'unico motivo per cui ce l'abbiamo fatta fino ad ora è perché io sono in piena fase depressiva, altrimenti nessuna di queste imposizioni avrebbe retto. Anche se non è grave come in passato, quando rimanevo a letto per settimane senza mangiare né fare la doccia, rifiutando qualsiasi contatto umano e desiderando solo di scomparire nel buco nero che dall'interno mi divorava tutte le emozioni. Quella sensazione di vuoto e di incapacità nel provare qualsiasi tipo di sentimento è qualcosa con cui devo combattere anche ora, ma grazie alla mia famiglia e soprattutto a Mickey sono sicuro di riuscire a rimanere a galla. Con l'approvazione della dottoressa Beard sono potuto tornare anche a lavoro, il ché vuol dire che già sto meglio, ma finché i medicinali non si bilanciano del tutto devo convivere, tra le altre cose, con una perenne stanchezza, pessimo umore è uno scarso appetito sessuale... e già, capita spesso che non mi si drizzi. Ed ecco spiegato com'è stato possibile per due ninfomani come noi riuscire a mantenere una casta convivenza.  
È proprio a questo che sto pensando ora, steso nel mio letto al buio con il caldo corpo di Mickey stretto a me e... non sento niente, porca troia, non mi tira nemmeno un po'.   
È talmente strano che non so come spiegarlo, è come se i sentimenti che ho per lui sono chiusi in una bolla che me li tiene nascosti, so che sono lì da qualche parte, ne sono certo, ma allo stesso tempo non riesco a sentirli...   
Come il maledetto gatto di Shrudingher di cui parlava Lip con il suo amico nerd.  
So solo che, nonostante io non riesca a provare nulla, desidero comunque che Mickey continui a stare con me... preferibilmente così come è ora, avvinghiato stretto a me!  
Non so per quanto tempo me ne sono rimasto qui a rimuginare ma senza nemmeno accorgermene è diventato giorno e la luce del sole ha inondato la stanza. La sveglia suona e ridesta me dai miei pensieri e Mick dal sonno.  
Liam dorme ancora mentre il letto di Carl è già vuoto.  
"Tutto ok?" La sua voce ancora rauca e assonnata.  
"Mh mh." Annuisco con un sorriso tiratissimo e per niente credibile.  
"A cosa stai pensando?" Si stiracchia e si stropiccia gli occhi lentamente.  
"Alla tua erezione premuta sulla mia gamba."  
Mickey scatta come una molla e si appiattisce contro il muro allontanandosi da me, il tanto che basta ad interrompere il contatto tra i nostri corpi.  
"Scusa bello, è l'alzabandiera mattutino, cazzo."  
"Non devi scusarti, è una cosa normale. Sono solo invidioso." Sbuffo una debole risata e Mickey mi viene dietro capendo l'allusione al fatto che invece il mio soldato è da un po' che non scatta sull'attenti, ma capisce anche che la mia è una risata amara e per niente divertita. Mi striscia affianco risalendo fino a portare il suo viso alla stessa altezza del mio e mi rincuora con un dolce e casto bacio sulle labbra.  
"Mi fa rabbia pensare che dovrei saltarti addosso invece di starmene in questo stato catatonico."  
"Cristo Santo, Ian, ti fai troppi problemi. Io sto bene, non è un problema se per qualche giorno mi occupo da solo delle mie erezioni, non è certo la prima volta."   
"Possiamo provare a invertire le parti se vuoi."  
"Se volevo inculcarmi qualcuno sarei rimasto in prigione."  
Mickey mi bacia ancora e mi sorride maliziosamente prima di scivolare giù per il mio corpo e sparire sotto la coperta con un luccichio giocoso negli occhi.  
"C-che stai facendo?" Balbetto sentendo le sue mani toccare posti che da tanto... troppo... non ricevevano attenzioni. Siamo stati ben attenti a rispettare il divieto di scendere oltre la cintura... almeno fino a questo momento!  
"A te che sembra?" Ridacchia senza uscire dal suo nascondiglio.  
"A me sembra che tu stia infrangendo più di qualche regola questa mattina."  
"Esatto. Per una volta faremo un'eccezione."  
"Mick-" Inizio io con tono di rimprovero ma improvvisamente mi ritrovo incapace di parlare mentre Mickey inizia a sfilarmi i boxer rimanendo nascosto sotto le coperte. Non appena sento il tocco delle sue labbra non riesco a reprimere un gemito, guardo con apprensione in direzione della porta aperta e poi al bambino addormentato nel lettino, poi i miei occhi tornano a fissare la testa coperta che oscilla su e giù.

         

Normalmente mi sarebbero bastati pochi secondi di questo spettacolo incredibilmente sexy per accendermi completamente, la sua bocca e le sue mani bollenti sul mio corpo e quei suoi gemiti fottutamente eccitanti soffocati dal fruscio della coperta che ci avvolge... strizzo gli occhi e cerco di concentrarmi, ma non succede nulla.   
Mi odio per questo. Non ce la faccio più.  
"Mick, è inutile..." Sussurro sconsolato cercando di divincolarmi, ma Mickey mi blocca i fianchi con le mani e prosegue con più forza e convinzione di prima resosi conto anche lui di non star ottenendo nessuna reazione.  
"#Una calibro dodici alla cintura, sto per fare fuori tuo cugino, nella nebbia sparisci, se non vuoi che ti pisci#"  
Debbie esce dal bagno e attraversa il corridoio cantando a squarciagola non curandosi minimamente di noi e di quello che stiamo facendo, tranquillamente, come se la porta della camera non fosse spalancata. Non ci siamo mai fatti troppi problemi in casa mia, fin da piccoli siamo stati tutti abituati ad essere senza vergogna. Rimango per qualche altro secondo steso sul letto, rigido come uno stoccafisso, dappertutto tranne che nell'unico posto dove dovrei esserlo, con le braccia al petto stringo forte tra i pugni l'orlo della coperta prima di far scivolare le mani sotto di essa.  
"Non funziona. Scusa, bello." Mi sollevo appena sui gomiti tirandomi su i boxer mentre Mickey riemerge da sotto la coperta, bianca come le mie gambe ancora spalancate davanti a lui che ci sta inginocchiato nel mezzo.  
"Sono le medicine." Torno giù lasciandomi cadere rassegnato.  
"Già..." Appena riprendere fiato si volta a guardare Liam che intanto si è svegliato e se ne sta seduto sul suo lettino a guardarci incuriosito.  
"O magari è... quel ragazzino che ci fissa." Indica il mio fratellino che effettivamente ci fissa come se stesse guardando un episodio di qualche stupido cartoon alla TV.  
"O quella squilibrata di tua sorella che è passata." Continua lui prima di scavalcarmi con la sua solita eleganza per scendere dal letto con un balzo.  
"Non importa. Ci riproviamo dopo." Mi schiaffeggia affettuosamente sulla coscia e comincia ad armeggiare con i flaconi dei miei medicinali già pronti sul comodino. Io mi metto a sedere ma rimango ricurvo su me stesso, anche solo stare dritto sulla schiena sembra qualcosa di troppo faticoso per me in questo momento.  
"Bene, la colazione dei campioni. Abbiamo stabilizzatori dell'umore, antipsicotici, antidepressivi... gatorade."   
Prende accuratamente una pastiglia da ogni flacone e me le porge insieme ad una bottiglia di gatorade al limone.   
Ha passato un bel po' di tempo a documentarsi e informarsi sulla mia malattia, sui vari farmaci che devo assumere con i loro effetti e controindicazioni. Si è autoproclamato mia balia, infermiere e protettore. Mi sorveglia costantemente e provvede ad ogni mio bisogno, anche quando non gli viene richiesto... ho preso un tough man è l'ho trasformato in un baby-sitter. Non dico di non essergliene grato o che non sia in grado di farlo nel migliore dei modi, anzi, essere accudito va contro la mia indole ma riesco a sopportarlo e accettarlo solo perché è lui a farlo, se fosse stato chiunque altro avrei già dato di matto. Ma è un'immagine che non gli s'addice e non era questo che volevo per lui... non era questo che volevo per noi.  
"Sei una cazzo di infermiera ora?" Prendo tutto con una mano, senza alzare gli occhi su di lui. Non ho né la forza né il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia.  
"Zitto e prendi le pillole, puttana." Mi posa una mano sulla testa e dopo avermi baciato forte tra i capelli disordinati, cerca ancora di consolarmi con un ultimo grattino prima di filarsela subito via perché i gesti teneri lo imbarazzano sempre.  
Rude e dolce al tempo stesso, tipico di Mickey.  
Si allontana con quella sua camminata sbilenca e io continuo a tenere gli occhi bassi come ho fatto per tutto il tempo da quando ho messo i piedi giù dal letto. Quando lo sento entrare in bagno, ingoio le medicine tutte in un unico boccone amaro e mi preparo per andare a lavoro. Una volta indossata la mia bella divisa scura, che mi era tanto mancata, prendo in braccio Liam e scendiamo al piano di sotto.  
"Buongiorno faccine dolci! È pronta la colazione!" Veniamo accolti dalla dolcezza materna di Fiona e dal profumo di pancakes, uova e bacon.  
"Buongiorno a tutti." Rispondo con un tiepido sorriso mentre faccio sedere Liam nel seggiolone posto vicino al tavolo. I miei due fratelli maggiori sono dietro i fornelli. Fiona, già vestita per il lavoro, prepara la colazione mentre Lip fa finta di aiutarla ma in realtà sta solo a guardare sorseggiando il suo caffè. I miei due fratelli minori sono invece impegnati ad apparecchiare il tavolo, disponendo tutto disordinatamente e rumorosamente come al loro solito. Tutti i Gallagher sono riuniti, o per lo meno tutti quelli di cui mi importa.   
Franck, il mio padre alcolizzato, è da parecchio che non si fa vedere, ma non frega niente a nessuno.  
"Come ti senti?" Mia sorella Debs mi si avvicina con il suo grande e tenero sorriso.  
"Non... mi sento."   
Sarebbe inutile mentire e dire che sto bene, la mia famiglia mi conosce fin troppo e non ci cascherebbe, ma sarebbe comunque impossibile da credere per chiunque dato il mio trascinarmi in giro come un morto vivente. Spero di riuscire a sostenere i ritmi frenetici di un intero turno di lavoro questa mattina.  
"È un miglioramento. Almeno non cerchi di colpire nessuno con una mazza da baseball!"   
Capisco che nella sua ingenuità Debs non intendeva ferirmi in nessun modo, ma ricordare quell'episodio per me è come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco e a quanto pare non riesco a nasconderlo tanto che lei sembra rendersene conto e subito la sua faccina si contrae in una smorfia mortificata.  
"Scusa." Mi dice con voce la spazzata e io l'abbraccio forte e le sorrido.  
Torno dai maggiori e prendo posto sullo sgabello del bancone proprio di fronte alla cucina dove Fi sta continuando a spadellare. Appena seduto sento mio fratello Lip...  
"Insomma, uh, Mickey è ancora qui."  
"Già."  
"Quanto si ferma?" Sento già il tono inquisitorio nella sua voce.  
"Non lo so, dice che rimarrà qui finché non starò bene."  
"Sicuro che sia una buona idea?"  
"Mmmmh... caffè." Alzo gli occhi al cielo e mi riempio una tazza con del caffè fumante.  
"Io credo che sia carino da parte sua." Mi viene in aiuto Fiona, mi fa l'occhiolino e sorride prima di tornare ad occuparsi dei pancakes, rimane assorta nei suoi pensieri per qualche momento poi, senza guardarmi, mette su una smorfia vispa e continua...

         

"Mickey Milkovich, eh?... Mi sono persa qualcosa?"  
Questi ultimi tre giorni in cui Mickey è stato qui lasciano ben poco spazio ai dubbi, quindi presumo che la sua sia solo una velata richiesta di essere messa a conoscenza dei dettagli più succulenti. Io mi limito a sorseggiare il mio caffè sorridendo in silenzio.  
"Siete sempre così dannatamente rumorosi di mattina?" Mickey scende le scale stropicciandosi gli occhi, nonostante abbia fatto la doccia sembra non essersi ancora svegliato completamente. Siede accanto a me e mi lancia un'occhiataccia quando si accorge del contenuto nella mia tazza.  
"Hey, niente caffeina con le medicine." Il suo tono di rimprovero si infrange contro il mio menefreghismo e alza le mani al cielo stizzito e rassegnato quando lo ignoro continuando a bere indisturbato. Mickey ruba un pancake e inizia a mangiarlo seduto in modo scomposto sullo sgabello, un gomito poggiato sul bancone e le gambe spalancate proprio verso Lip che è in piedi davanti a lui a fissarlo.  
"Non mi starai guardando l'uccello?" Si rivolge minaccioso a mio fratello, avendo notato il suo sguardo pensieroso e un po' disgustato puntato sui suoi genitali.  
"No, non stavo neanche pensando al tuo uccello... nella bocca di mio fratello. Per niente."  
"Bene, non farlo." Ruggisce il moro.  
"Già." Risponde infastidito il biondo.  
"Il pisello di Mickey era nella bocca di Ian?" Esclama sorpreso Carl che, avvicinatosi di soppiatto, ha sentito tutto.  
"È soltanto un modo di dire, ecco, è come dire... non sono affari tuoi. L'uccello in bocca a tuo fratello, amico." Lip annaspa, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, non è decisamente nel suo stile non avere bella pronta una risposta sagace e pungente che lo faccia sembrare sempre figo. Ma credo che questa volta abbia deciso di mettere da parte il suo ego per cercare di difendere il mio 'segreto', o comunque, cerca di non sbilanciarsi troppo perché non sa di preciso fino a che punto può spingersi con Mick senza ritrovarsi con un occhio nero.  
"Chi è che dice così?" Insiste Carl, giustamente poco convinto dalla spiegazione.  
"I gay."  
"Ian è gay?" Carl strabuzza gli occhi e li punta su di me.  
"No, no, era... un eufemismo." Prova ancora Lip.  
Che fa, cerca di confonderlo con i paroloni? Non è la tattica giusta da adottare con un tipo come il nostro fratellino. Infatti Carl continua imperterrito.  
"È questo che fanno i gay?"  
"Oddio, lascia stare! Hey piccoletto, vestiamoci un po'." Lip scappa sconfitto. Recupera Liam dal seggiolone e lo adagia sulla lavatrice dove pesca dal cesto del bucato pulito dei vestiti stropicciati da mettergli.  
"Lascia stare Lip, va bene. Carl... e voi altri, sappiate che... si, a quanto pare sono gay."  
"Io lo sapevo già. Una sorella maggiore certe cose le percepisce!" Fi si vanta del suo sesto senso, spezzando così il silenzio che era calato improvvisamente, agitando la spatola tutta impettita e sorridente.  
"Allora avresti potuto avvisarmi!" Sbuffo io tra il divertito e lo sconsolato. Tutti sembrano trovarlo divertente e ne ridono mentre io mi rituffo nel mio caffè.  
"Conosco molta gente che ha relazioni con persone dello stesso sesso. Penso che dobbiamo avere il diritto di amare chiunque vogliamo. E anche se le unioni civili sono legali in Illinois, non è sufficiente. Cambiare è possibile, dipende da noi!"  
La piccola Gallagher espone la sua opinione agguerrita e diplomatica come sempre, mentre Mickey sbuffa davanti a tutto quel perbenismo.   
Sfortunatamente Carl che ha ancora un sacco di domande imbarazzanti a cui esige avere delle risposte.  
"Insomma... come fanno sesso i gay? Dove finiscono i piselli dei gay?"  
"Sai come si stura un gabinetto otturato?" Ci riprova Lip.  
"Si."  
"Immaginalo come un uomo che stura il gabinetto di un'altro uomo."  
Intanto Fiona si lamenta e sbraita per i discorsi non propriamente adatti ai minori che stanno animando la colazione ma viene ignorata da un implacabile Carl che continua...  
"Quindi c'entra anche il buco del culo?"  
"Non sempre... ma se hai fortuna si!" Mickey risponde al piccoletto ammiccando e lui lo segue in una risatina maliziosa, ma non credo proprio che Carl abbia afferrato bene il concetto.  
"Ok, fatela finita! Potreste smettere di parlare di queste cose a colazione?! Anzi, sarebbe meglio se la smetteste di parlarne e basta!" Fiona esasperata si allontana dalla cucina e raggiunge Liam che se ne sta buono tra le braccia di Lip.  
"Ti va un pochino di succo, eh?" Squittisce mentre lo solletica facendolo ridere.  
"No, è finito." Biascica Mickey scolandosi quello che ne rimane fino all'ultima goccia.  
"Potresti non bere dal cartone visto dove metti la bocca?!" Il tono critico classico di Lip gli fa guadagnare un dito medio che invece è un classico di Mickey.

         

"Hey, potete dire a chi fa la spesa di prendere delle uova e del tabasco?"  
Continua Mick con nonchalance, ignorando le occhiatacce di mio fratello maggiore.  
"Vivi qui adesso?" Gli chiede Carl.  
"No, rimango solo qualche giorno." Mickey prende un piatto ed inizia a riempirlo con un po' di tutto il cibo che la colazione in casa Gallagher ha da offrire.  
"Non è un ostello per senzatetto." Ringhia ancora Lip.  
"Lo so, negli ostelli l'acqua è più calda." Risponde sbeffeggiandolo il bulletto tatuato.  
Mi fa piacere che Mickey si senta completamente a suo agio con i miei fratelli, non mi sembra così rilassato nemmeno quando è a casa sua. Noi Gallagher non navighiamo nell'oro, anzi, siamo ben al di sotto della soglia della povertà, ma ci siamo sempre l'uno per l'altro... siamo una famiglia! Cosa che purtroppo non vale per i Milkovich. Ecco perché io desidero diventare la famiglia di Mickey, vorrei che la mia famiglia diventi anche la sua.  
Si, insomma... lo desideravo anche per Mandy. Vorrei che fosse così per entrambi perché se lo meritano. Ma visto il casino che ho fatto non so se sarà mai più possibile.  
Mi alzo dallo sgabello e mi allontano per starmene un po' da solo, mi siedo al tavolo da pranzo dove però vengo subito raggiunto da Carl.  
"Mickey è il tuo ragazzo?"  
Questa è forse la domanda più imbarazzante tra tutte quelle che ha fatto fino ad ora.  
"Ci frequentiamo." Rimango vago, anche perché non so realmente come rispondere, ma il piccoletto è sveglio e questa mattina è anche più loquace del solito.  
"Era nel tuo letto!"  
"Si, la sua famiglia è un incubo."  
Bravo Ian! Continua così, stai andando forte! Sembri averlo convinto.  
"Mi sa che ho una ragazza."   
Uh, Carl è innamorato! Voglio ricordare per sempre l'espressione tenera che ha sul viso in questo momento.  
E sono grato anche che abbia smesso di chiedermi di Mickey!  
"Davvero?"  
"Anche la sua famiglia è un incubo."  
"Come tutte."  
"Tu ami Mickey?" Mi chiede dolcemente e un po' imbarazzato.  
Accidenti, perché anche Carl è diventato sentimentale questa mattina?  
Come glielo spiego che non è così semplice chiedere dell'amore?  
"Il suo odore mi piace."  
Il suo odore mi piace?!  
L'ho detto sul serio?!  
Certo, a me piace davvero il suo odore, non è perché fa uso di un buon profumo o un deodorante e di sicuro non è sapone... è semplicemente l'odore della sua pelle. L'odore migliore che io abbia mai sentito, dolce ed eccitante allo stesso tempo, il solo in grado di calmarmi nei momenti più bui. Così buono che faccio di tutto per farmelo rimanere addosso per poterlo sentire anche quando lui non è con me.  
Eh si... io lo amo proprio il suo odore!  
Forse ho dato la risposta giusta tutto sommato.  
Il mio fratellino sembra soddisfatto, sorride dolcemente e sembra capire perfettamente che dietro le mie parole c'è molto di più di ciò che può sembrare. Forse i suoi sentimenti per la giovane fidanzatina gli hanno permesso di capire cosa intendevo dire anche senza una risposta chiara da parte mia, provarlo sulla propria pelle è molto più semplice che spiegarlo a parole.  
Io gli ricambio il sorriso amorevole ma le nostre affettuose confidenze fraterne vengono bruscamente interrotte da Mickey e dai suoi soliti modi gentili.  
"Perché fai queste stupide domande del cazzo?"  
Posa una mano sulla faccia del povero Carl e lo spinge via per farsi spazio accanto a me mente con l'altra mi serve davanti il piatto pieno di cibo che stava riempendo qualche minuto fa.  
Lo ha preparato per me e si è assicurato che io fossi il primo ad avere da mangiare.  
"Eri meglio mentre dormivi." Borbotta stizzito il piccoletto dopo essersi liberato dalla presa sgarbata della mano tatuata.   
"Questo non lo mangio. Non ho fame." Sorseggio il mio caffè ormai freddo.  
"Invece sì, se prendi le pillole a stomaco vuoto ti viene la diarrea... di quelle brutte."  
Prendo un pezzo di pancake e lo inzuppo nel caffè sotto lo sguardo vigile e severo di Mickey. Appena mando giù il boccone capisco che sfortunatamente è già troppo tardi.  
"Mi scappa!" Sorrido divertito nel vedere il ghigno sulla faccia di Mickey. Alzandomi dalla sedia noto il volto di Carl contratto in un'espressione perversa e subito tremo all'idea di quello che sta per dire.  
"Vi rimane mai attaccata la cacca sulla punta del cazzo?"  
Carl non si smentisce mai.

 

**Note dell'autrice:**  
In questo capitolo ho riunito un po' dei miei sketch preferiti, in particolare l'adorabile e curioso Carl che si interessa della vita amorosa e sessuale del fratello... che mi ha sempre intenerito e divertito.  
Spero di non essermi lasciata prendere troppo la mano! XD

  



	14. Cap 14/19 - Love is a battlefield

**Cap 14/19 - Love is a battlefield**

Torno a casa dopo otto estenuanti ore di lavoro e la trovo vuota. Vado in camera mia per mettere qualcosa di più comodo e mi stendo sul letto a riposare. La mia attenzione viene richiamata dal dolore che sento alla mano destra, la guardo, tutta fasciata per via della scottatura. Niente di che, a lavoro ho visto una piastra accesa e ho pensato bene di metterci su la mano, così, tanto per provare... per vedere se almeno in questo modo riesco a sentire qualcosa.  
Tutto normale! L'ordinaria follia che regna nella mia testa!  
Mi accorgo che qualcuno sta rincasando... è Mickey, lo so perché lo sento imprecare contro qualcuno o qualcosa. All'improvviso mi balena in mente un'idea, mi alzo di scatto dal letto e velocemente mi infilo dei jeans e tutto il resto. Prendo uno zaino e cerco di aprirlo aiutandomi con i denti, scendo le scale e prima di arrivare in cucina vedo Mickey di spalle che appena mi sente arrivare inizia a parlarmi senza nemmeno voltarsi, troppo preso da ciò che sta facendo.  
"Hey, non sapevo che vitamine B prendere, quindi ho preso ogni cazzo di B." Tira fuori da un sacchetto di carta varie confezioni di diverse misure.  
"Ho preso il B Complex, super B Complex, B12, B6..."  
Ha un'aria confusa e agita le mani in aria in modo esasperato. Quando mi avvicino per prendere il coltellino svizzero da un cassetto lui mi guarda e improvvisamente cambia argomento.  
"Oh! Che diavolo ti è successo alla mano?" Aspetta una mia risposta che tarda ad arrivare, così quando mi vede aprire il frigo ci riprova.  
"Hey, ma che fai?"  
"Andiamo fuori." Prendo due birre e le metto nello zaino che ho posato per terra.  
"Te l'ha controllata un dottore?" Dice lui tutto preoccupato e io rispondo con un tono canzonatorio per sottolineare il fatto che sta ingigantendo troppo il problema.   
"Andiamo, Mickey!"   
"Non vai da nessuna parte se prima non te la fai visitare." Insiste ancora lui, dimenticando forse che sono un cazzo di paramedico e non ho bisogno di un dottore per una stupida bruciatura.  
"Ok, ascolta..." Metto altre due birre nello zaino e con pochi passi sono vicino alla porta della cucina, mi rivolgo a Mickey con un tono beffardo sperando di convincerlo.  
"Puoi restare qui a casa a... eiaculare dentro le tue vitamine o... puoi venire con me."

         

Chiudo il frigo con una gomitata e gli lancio un'ultimo velato invito a seguirmi.  
"Scelta tua."  
Gli do le spalle e mi incammino verso la porta d'ingresso, voglio davvero tanto che venga con me ma se non lo dovesse fare sono intenzionato ad andare avanti anche da solo. Sono quasi fuori quando, con mia estrema gioia lo sento raggiungermi alle spalle sospirando rassegnato.

Sembra sorpreso di vedere dove l'ho portato... gli occhi gli luccicano e continua a ridacchiare contento nel guardare le gradinate del campo da baseball del nostro vecchio liceo.  
"Hey, dammi lo zaino." Mi dice una volta raggiunto il punto dove ci si arrampica per scavalcare l'alta recinzione metallica. Faccio come mi ha detto e, dopo qualche difficoltà dovuta alla mano fasciata, finalmente salto dall'altro lato raggiunto subito da Mickey. Mi fermo un attimo ad osservare il campo e già mi sembra di stare meglio.  
"Cristo, non venivamo qui da quanto?" Si sfila lo zaino dalle spalle e me lo passa, ma io lo poso subito perché c'è qualcosa che voglio fare...  
"Provo a tirarmi su." Indico delle travi di metallo dove un tempo me la cavavo più tosto bene a fare le trazioni.  
"Attento alla mano."  
Riesco a fare solo una trazione e mi ritrovo di già con il fiatone ma non ne faccio un dramma. Anche Mickey sembra esserne divertito.  
"Sono fuori forma." Mi limito a dire e decido di ripiegare su qualcosa di più divertente.   
"Alla goccia." Prendo una birra dallo zaino e il coltellino dalla tasca, ma Mickey coglie al volo le mie intenzioni e cerca di fermarmi.  
"No, non puoi bere se prendi il litio. Ti intossica il sangue, cazzo, ti sbronza in due secondi. Non puoi-"  
Succede tutto così velocemente che Mickey neanche si accorge che sta per arrivargli un pugno dritto in faccia. In un secondo mollo tutto quello che ho in mano e mi scaglio su di lui con un sinistro tutt'altro che amichevole e delicato.  
"Ma che cazzo, Ian?" Preso alla sprovvista incassa il colpo in malo modo, sputa il sangue che gli riempie la bocca e continua a ripulirsi con la mano, ancora incredulo.  
"Sono stufo delle tue cazzate da fighetta moscia. Non mi serve una cazzo di infermiera, ok? Mi serve quello stronzo, scurrile e manesco, criminale del South Side di cui mi sono innamorato. Dov'è?"   
Mickey evita di guardarmi per cercare di mantenere la calma. Io lo conosco bene, so che non vuole colpirmi perché mi vede fragile e insicuro in questo momento, ma so anche che lo sguardo che ha ora è il segno che sta per cedere alla rabbia.  
"Dove cazzo è, Mickey?" Lo spingo tanto forte da fargli perdere quasi l'equilibrio e continuo a provocarlo per farlo reagire tanto che alla fine lui lo fa.  
"Vaffanculo! E vaffanculo a me che ci ho provato, stronzo." Mickey finalmente reagisce ricambiando lo spintone con uno altrettanto violento. Ma ancora non mi basta!  
"Provaci quanto ti pare. Ma quando il cazzo mi si ammoscia per le medicine, non dire 'oh, non importa'... ueh ueh... succhialo più forte frocio!"  
"Fanculo!" Mickey mi colpisce con due pugni veloci e ben assestati e io sento già la faccia dolorante e il sapore di sangue sulla lingua. Mi difendo bloccando i suoi colpi successivi, poi con un placcaggio degno della finale del Super Bowl lo spingo oltre la recinzione che delimita l'area delle panchine e mentre lui mi sferra ancora dei colpi nelle costole finiamo a menarci distesi sull'erba del campo. Riesco a sovrastarlo per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di dargli un pugno, poi lui come una furia mi afferra da dietro il collo e mi atterra, sovrastandomi a sua volta e restituendomi subito il colpo. Ci mettiamo le mani alla gola a vicenda e stringiamo forte.  
"Succhiacazzi!" Dice lui mentre io mi sento soffocare. Con un ultimo sforzo lo spingo giù e dopo qualche secondo molliamo la presa. Rimaniamo stesi con la schiena sull'erba a tossire e riprendere fiato, poi insieme ruotiamo sul fianco ed io sono il primo a rimettermi in piedi. Raggiungo barcollando lo zaino e sorridendo mi volto a guardare Mickey che mi sta raggiungendo. Foro la lattina di birra con il coltellino e la premo sulla bocca di Mickey, poi ne apro un'altra che schizza dappertutto e la bevo io.  
Svuotiamo le lattine velocemente, alla goccia, accartocciandole con le mani prima di farle finire sul pavimento. Poggiati con la schiena contro la recinzione metallica scoppiamo a ridere guardando le nostre facce insanguinate.

         

"La prima volta che sento qualcosa da..." Sussurro tornando serio.  
Ubriacarmi, assaporare l'adrenalina data da una rissa e soprattutto vivermi liberamente quello che ho con Mickey... tornare ad essere me stesso e comportarmi normalmente... è questo che voglio. Non chiedo poi tanto!  
"Cazzo, sembri un topo bagnato."  
Mickey mi posa una mano dietro la testa e mi attira in un bacio che sembra arrivare a rallentatore. Lui che sorride prima di baciarmi è quanto di più incredibile possa esserci al mondo. Un fremito tanto forte da farmi contorcere le budella, così bello da far male, così appagante e coinvolgente da non poterne più fare a meno.  
"Togliti la giacca."  
"Stai bene? Sei sicuro di averne voglia?" Mickey appoggia la fronte contro la mia, sento il suo respiro accarezzarmi il viso pieno di lentiggini.   
"Si, Mick. Ne sono davvero, davvero fottutamente sicuro!"  
Le nostre fronti ancora incollate, ci stacchiamo solo il tempo di toglierci le giacche e poi torniamo a baciarci. Lo spingo contro la recinzione mentre lui mi slaccia la cintura ma subito ci rendiamo conto di essere troppo esposti. Mickey mi prende per mano e mi guida in una zona più interna, al riparo da occhi indiscreti. Mi siedo sulla panchina e lo attiro verso di me, lui rimane in piedi tra le mie gambe.  
"Ti piacciono le gradinate? Potrebbe diventare il nostro posto." Mi sporgo verso di lui e gli avvolgo le braccia intorno alle cosce, poi punto il mento tra i suoi addominali e alzo la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo che trovo puntualmente già fisso su di me.  
"Lo era già." Sorride mentre mi accarezza la testa.  
"Allora te lo ricordi! La prima volta qui mi hai puntato la pistola alla testa, buffo vedere come siano cambiate radicalmente le cose..."  
"Vuoi ancora chiacchierare o vuoi scopare?"  
Mickey sorride leccandosi diabolicamente le labbra e io sento una scossa elettrica che pervade il mio corpo e che mi riporta alla vita come il mostro di Frankenstein. Il mio corpo atrofizzato dall'apatia del corto circuito degli ultimi giorni torna a funzionare passando di colpo ad un sovraccarico emotivo, rischiando di far saltare il contatore. Inizio a slacciargli i pantaloni alla cieca, intento a sollevargli la maglietta con il naso e mordicchiare la pelle morbida sotto l'ombelico intanto che armeggio con la cintura. Quando finalmente lo libero dai vestiti scendo lentamente con la bocca fino a quando sento la mano di Mickey sul petto che mi spinge indietro inchiodandomi contro il muro freddo alle mie spalle. Lui si flette portando il suo viso a pochi centimetri dal mio e tenendomi ancora immobilizzato mi divora la bocca con un bacio appassionato.  
"Oggi guido io." Ghigna contro le mie labbra, per niente intenzionato a lasciarmi possibilità di replica, ma io non ho alcuna intenzione di farlo, che cazzo!  
Lo guardo estasiato, deglutendo rumorosamente mentre annuisco. Lo vedo slacciarmi i pantaloni e salto come una molla al suo cenno di sollevarmi il tanto che basta per sfilarli, sobbalzo leggermente per il contatto tra le mie natiche nude e il legno frastagliato; mi riempirò il culo di schegge ma ne vale decisamente la pena!  
Mickey mi sale in grembo mettendosi a cavalcioni, posa le ginocchia sulla panca e una mano sul mio petto per sorreggersi, intralciato dai pantaloni che gli tengono legate le caviglie. Mentre gli infilo le mani sotto la maglietta e accarezzo la sua schiena lui mi prende la faccia tra le mani e mi bacia, questa volta dolcemente.   
I movimenti lenti e morbidi mentre gioca con le mie labbra, tenendo quei suoi cazzo di occhi magnetici fissi nei miei. Mi bacia dapprima teneramente strofinando i nostri nasi, poi sempre con più foga, strattonandomi il labbro inferiore con i denti. Sento il cuore martellarmi nelle orecchie. Posa le sue morbide labbra sugli gli angoli della mia bocca e sorride mentre dondolo i fianchi e lo cullo aumentando la frizione tra i nostri corpi generando una sensazione di pura estasi. Ho le vertigini, se non fossi seduto su questa panchina sono sicuro che le gambe non mi avrebbero retto. Mickey si lecca le labbra sensualmente, poi lecca le mie e io mi godo il suo irresistibile sapore, sciogliendomi al tocco delle nostre lingue che si intrecciano.   
Sa di sangue, erba bagnata e birra... un mix che trovo stranamente confortante.  
Con gli occhi ancora incatenati ai miei trova la giusta posizione e lentamente si abbassa su di me lasciandomi entrare... e io vedo il fottuto paradiso!   
Continua a baciarmi mentre si abitua alla sensazione di avermi totalmente dentro di sé in quella posizione nuova e fottutamente incredibile. Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi per godermi quell'intensità travolgente, mi abbandono alla beatitudine e alle incontrollabili onde di piacere che mi si propagano in tutto il corpo. A poco a poco comincia a prendere il proprio ritmo, sollevandosi sulle cosce muscolose e ruotando i fianchi.   
"Cristo, Mickey!" Farfuglio contro le sue labbra.  
"È assolutamente fantastico, cazzo!" Ansima mentre continua a dettare un ritmo lento e regolare, con le mie mani sui suoi fianchi che ne seguono i movimenti.  
Mickey ha il controllo assoluto e io ne sto amando ogni fottuto istante alla follia!  
Interrompe il bacio e posa le mani sul muro alle mie spalle, le braccia tese ai lati della mia testa e la schiena dritta. Svetta su di me trionfante e io dal basso ammiro i suoi capelli scompigliati, le labbra rosse e gonfie e le guance accese, fino a quando tira indietro la testa lasciando esposto il collo imperlato di sudore e io ne approfitto per cospargerlo di baci. Gli afferro il sedere mentre si solleva e si abbassa su di me aumentando il ritmo delle spinte, sento la cicatrice sulla sua natica destra sotto le dita e la trovo estremamente sexy. Il piacere sempre crescente copre il dolore delle botte precedenti. Ormai vicini alla conclusione ci stringiamo in un abbraccio, Mickey mi avvolge le braccia attorno alla testa, immerge le dita tra i miei capelli e ristabilisce il contatto tra le nostre fronti. Io lo intrappolo in una morsa serrata, pressando vigorosamente il suo corpo contro il mio mi lascio travolgere dalla disperata sensazione di essere indissolubilmente legati l'uno dall'altro.  
Così come è stato quella notte a Milwaukee anche questa volta è come se, scopando lui, io mi dimentichi di tutta la merda che mi circonda, di quello che ho passato, della paura fottuta che mi fa il futuro… è come se tutto sparisse... esiste solo Mickey!  
Facciamo l'amore con le gradinate del campetto di football a farci da cornice e, a causa della prolungata astinenza, raggiungiamo l'orgasmo più in fretta di quello che entrambi avremmo voluto. Sono improvvisamente esausto... forse sono i sedativi oppure il litio che mi ha trasformato in una fighetta che non reggere l'alcol... o magari è stata la scopata migliore della mia vita a sfinirmi!  
Con le poche energie che mi rimangono sollevo Mickey per poter uscire, ma mi blocca.  
"Aspetta." Trema leggermente mentre il suo respiro si normalizza.  
"Voglio sentirti ancora un po' dentro di me." Seppellisce il viso contro il mio petto per nascondermi il suo imbarazzo, ma purtroppo per lui lo vedo arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie apparendo impossibilmente e fottutamente adorabile.  
"Quanto cazzo mi sei mancato." Dice in un sussurro e il mio cuore si scioglie.  
Quando Mickey fa il tenero non riesco a resistergli!  
Poso una mano sulla sua testa e gli faccio un grattino scompigliandogli i capelli.  
"Mickey, volevo ringraziarti per essere rimasto e per esserti preso cura di me."   
Lui solleva la testa e mi guarda serio solo per un secondo, poi inarca le sopracciglia e mette su il suo solito sorriso strafottente.   
"Credi che lo abbia fatto per buon cuore? Appena ti sarai ripreso del tutto dovrai ripagarmi con gli interessi palle di fuoco."  
La versione dolce e romantica di Mick è rara e per questo me la godo il più possibile ogni volta che lui decide di mostrarmela... ma non posso negare di trovarlo irresistibilmente sexy anche quando fa lo stronzo!  
"Dammi qualche minuto e sarò felice di cominciare subito."

"L'ho sempre voluto fare qui! Per vendicarmi di quando da bambino mi cacciarono per aver pisciato sulla prima base." Mickey aspira dalla sigaretta e sbuffa il fumo in aria.  
Dopo esserci rivestiti siamo rimasti un po' a chiacchierare stesi sulle stesse panchine che hanno assistito al nostro spettacolo di poco fa. Sono troppo strette per riuscire ad entrare uno accanto all'altro così ci stendiamo testa contro testa, usando ognuno la spalla dell'arto come cuscino, le guance ancora arrossate e calde in contatto. Entrambi con un braccio teso all'indietro ad unire le nostre mani, i palmi rivolti verso l'alto e le dita appena incrociate.  
"Mi ricordo." Rido sommessamente.  
"L'avevi già sentita?"  
"Giocavo in seconda base." Mi passa la sigaretta e io la tengo tra le labbra per qualche minuto per sentire il sapore di Mickey impresso su di essa, poi aspiro e gliela ripasso.  
"Quando lo diciamo a Mandy?" Chiedo all'improvviso rompendo il silenzio.  
"Dirle cosa?"  
"Di noi due."  
"È arrivato il momento di farlo, giusto?" Mick sospira, consapevole e rassegnato.  
"Temo di sì. Cazzo, ci ammazzerà entrambi! Ci legherà ad un blocco di cemento e ci guarderà affogare nel lago Michigan. Posso sentire già il sapore dell'acqua fetida nella bocca!" Piagnucolo con un'espressione disgustata e stringendomi una mano alla gola.  
"Quello sarebbe il male minore. Spera di non fare la fine di Karen Jackson!"  
"Chi è Karen Jackson? Ma soprattutto... che le ha fatto?" Il terrore nella mia voce.  
"Fidati, è una storia che non vuoi sentire. Ti dico solo che saresti fortunato a finire affogato nel lago."  
"Cristo Mick, sono già abbastanza spavento!"  
Lo sento ridere ma percepisco chiaramente la paura che si nasconde dietro quel suo atteggiamento spavaldo. Ruoto la testa verso la sua e gli infilo il naso nell'incavo del collo, l'accenno di barba trascurata da un paio di giorni mi fa il solletico, chiudo gli occhi e annuso il suo odore ma vengo disturbato dal vibrare del cellulare nella tasca. Con un messaggio di poche parole mia sorella Fiona ci invita a tornare a casa.   
Stringo forte la mano di Mickey prima di lasciarla malvolentieri e mettermi a sedere.  
"Quindi..." Sussurro mentre mi guardo intorno in cerca delle scarpe.  
"Mi chiedevo... se siamo una coppia o no." Mi giro a guardarlo, il fiato sospeso e il cuore in gola, in attesa di una risposta che non tarda ad arrivare, decisa e sicura.  
"Certo che sì." Un bellissimo sorriso gli attraversa il viso da un orecchio all'altro. Mi piego in avanti su di lui, gli sfilo la sigaretta dalle labbra e lo bacio... così, sottosopra, ed è incredibilmente fantastico! Le mani prima a coppa sulla sua faccia, poi quando lui alza la testa per venirmi incontro nel bacio una la lascio scivolare sul suo petto dove gli sento il cuore battere all'impazzita. Mickey mi accarezza dietro il collo con una mano mentre con l'altra mi spinge giù verso di se posandomela su una spalla. Vorrei rimanere qui a baciarlo per ore ma purtroppo dobbiamo tornare a casa, così controvoglia inizio ad allontanarmi per non rischiare di oltrepassare il limite un'altra volta e non essere più in grado di staccarmi da lui. Mickey, che invece il limite sembra intenzionato ad oltrepassarlo, cerca di tenere unite le nostre bocche il più possibile finché non è costretto a cedere ricadendo sconsolato sul legno duro... non più duro della sua testa! Gli rimetto la sigaretta tra le labbra e mi godo il suo dolce sorriso beato. Infilo velocemente le scarpe e ci incamminiamo verso casa.

Senza che ce ne rendessimo conto è diventato buio, è ora di cena e le strade sono deserte... solo due voci che cantano all'unisono squarcino il silenzio... le nostre!  
"#We are young#"  
"Yeah!" Urlo sollevando trionfante il braccio in aria.  
"#Heartache to heartache we stand#"  
"Satnd!" Cantiamo con enfasi, stringendo i pugni e alzando gli occhi al cielo. Lui mi guarda con complicità e io gli salto in spalla con un balzo.  
"#No promises, no demands#"  
"Yeah!" Io gli stringo il braccio intorno al collo e lui mi regge le gambe.  
"#'Cause love is a battlefield#"  
"Waaaaah!" Scendo dalle spalle di Mickey e butto energicamente lo zaino per terra. Esulto ancora alzando le braccia tutto esaltato, visibilmente su di giri.  
"Ti sei ubriacato bevendo soltanto una birra, puttana!" Mi dà una pacca sulla schiena e ride di gusto, anche lui brillo dopo aver bevuto tutte le restanti birre che avevo portato per la nostra scampagnata.  
"Si, lo so... finalmente un lato positivo di questa cazzo di malattia."  
In realtà, contrariamente a quanto credevo all'inizio, ora comincio a pensare che la mia malattia in un certo modo mi abbia aiutato ad arrivare dove sono ora, cioè... ormai sono sicuro che i miei sentimenti per Mickey non sono causati dal bipolarismo, ma probabilmente se il nascere degli stessi non fosse coinciso con una fase psicotica non sarei riuscito ad ammettere di provarli o peggio, non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di assecondarli. Senza quel inopportuno attacco di ipersessualità che ha incoraggiato il mio insistente assalto alle 'grazie' del teppista più temuto del South Side chissà se sarei mai stato capace un giorno di chiedergli di uscire insieme.  
"Porca troia, ho appena realizzato una cosa."  
"E cioè?" Mickey che era già oltre il cancelletto di casa Gallagher torna indietro mentre si ripulisce un po' di sangue dalla bocca.  
"Che non abbiamo mai avuto un vero appuntamento."  
"Stronzate!"   
"No no, sul serio... intendo un'uscita in cui andiamo in un bel ristorante e ci mettiamo la camicia e mangiamo bene... con le posate." Gesticolo e scuoto la testa con trasporto.  
"E vuoi fare questo?" Mi chiede sembrando un po' sorpreso.  
"Si, perché no?"  
"Tipo da'Sizzler'?"  
"Certo."  
"Vuoi dire adesso?" Il suo tono sbigottito si alza di mezza ottava.  
"Adesso! Prima che mi passi la sbronza e torni tutto strano, andiamo."   
Metto in spalla lo zaino che non ricordavo di aver recuperato dal marciapiede e vado incontro a Mickey per mettergli una mano sulla spalla.  
"D'accordo, però mi presti una cazzo di camicia?" Fa segno alla sua camicia sporca di sangue ed erba.  
"Ma certo, vieni." Gli passo il braccio intorno alle spalle e ci incamminiamo sul vialetto.  
"Bene." Mi dice finalmente convinto.  
"#'Cause love is a battlefield#"  
Cantiamo agitandoci e stringendoci forte mentre saliamo gli scalini del portico e io urlo imperterrito mentre Mickey ridacchia divertito. Non appena entriamo in casa subito Fiona ci viene incontro.  
"Ciao Ian."   
"Hey, noi andiamo ad un appuntamento!"   
Raggiungiamo il divano barcollando, ancora abbracciati e con dei sorrisoni a trentadue denti stampati sulle facce incrostate di sangue, ubriachi e felici.  
"Cazzo si! Prenderò una bistecca così al sangue che muggirà quando l'addento... tipo... mmmmmmh" Mickey mi guarda e ride spensierato come un bambino.  
"Ascolta..." Balbetta la maggiore dei Gallagher.  
"Mmmmmh" Continuiamo a muggire entrambi, incuranti di Fiona che prova a parlarci.  
"Ascolta Ian, volevo dirti-"   
All'improvviso con la coda dell'occhio noto una sagoma esile e snella varcare l'arco che separa la cucina dal salotto. Io e Mickey rimaniamo pietrificati nel vedere che è Mandy.

         

“Mandy è passata per parlarti.”

  



	15. Cap 15/19 - Anima gemella

**Cap 15/19 - Anima gemella**

È già qui, è venuto per me, bussa insistentemente alla porta chiamando il mio nome, ma io non voglio vederlo, non voglio vedere nessuno di quei due stronzi... mai più!  
Lui sa che vengo a nascondermi qui quando cerco di scappare... da Terry, dalla polizia, dalla mia vita di merda... io corro a cercare riparo dalla zia Rande.  
Le cose mi stavano andando troppo bene ultimamente e come una stupida mi sono illusa che finalmente anche a me potesse accadere qualcosa di bello nella vita. Mio padre in prigione, i miei fratelli che non combinavano nulla di troppo grave, un lavoro più o meno decente... niente di eccezionale, anzi, tutto di gran lunga sotto lo standard dei desideri delle altre ragazze della mia età. Ma per una nata a cresciuta nel South Side le aspettative sono molto basse, sono abituata ad accontentarmi e se a questo si aggiunge anche che ogni maledetto Milkovich nasce inesorabilmente sotto una cattiva stella, mi pare chiaro che sono fottuta!  
Ma non mi importava perché io avevo lui, Ian Gallagher. Non avevo bisogno di nient'altro per essere felice.  
Ian è tutto quello che una ragazza può desiderare... tanto per cominciare, al contrario di tutti i criminali di questo quartiere del cazzo lui ha un lavoro nobile che svolge con impegno, ama e si prende cura della sua famiglia e delle persone a cui tiene... e poi è bello, cazzo se è bello! È alto e snello, occhi come smeraldi e capelli di fuoco, spalle larghe e corpo muscoloso, buono e gentile, passionale e divertente e a letto è un fottuto Dio che sa perfettamente come usare i ventitré cm* di cazzo che ha tra le gambe.  
Ma è soprattutto un traditore bugiardo ed è anche, a quanto pare, un frocio di merda!  
Ieri sera sono andata a casa sua per parlargli, volevo scusarmi con lui per averlo aggredito, noncurante del brutto momento che sta passando. Avevo intenzione di sistemare le cose, dirgli che non pensavo davvero le cazzate che ho detto, che rompere con lui è ciò che più mi spaventa al mondo e mai avrei voluto che accadesse. Volevo baciarlo e stringerlo forte a me senza lasciarlo andare... mai più, cazzo... perché i tre giorni passati lontana da Ian sono stati i peggiori della mia vita.  
Sono andata via da lui sbattendo la porta e, anche se mi sono pentita di averlo fatto dopo soli due cazzo di minuti, ho aspettato settantadue ore prima di tornare sui miei passi. Non c'è stata né una chiamata né un messaggio, tante volte sono stata sul punto di farlo ma poi non ho avuto il coraggio.   
Pensavo che magari lui sarebbe stato meglio lontano dai miei capricci, dai miei drammi e dai miei guai; ma poi non ho retto più perché a me mancavano tremendamente i suoi capricci, i suoi drammi e i suoi guai e speravo che per lui fosse lo stesso. Credevo che lui stesse provando lo stesso fottuto dolore che provavo io ma che accettasse di rimanermi lontano solo per rispettare la mia stupida volontà di farla finita tra di noi, ma ho scoperto che invece lui era già andato avanti... senza di me.  
Sono venuta a saperlo nel peggiore dei modi, vedendo il mio cazzo di ragazzo felice tra le braccia di un'altro uomo, con un dannato sorriso raggiante e sereno sulle labbra che non gli avevo mai visto prima.  
'Hey, noi andiamo ad un appuntamento!'  
Ha detto entrando in casa barcollando, aggrappato stretto a mio fratello... perché, si, come il più stupido dei cliscè, sono stati i due uomini a cui tengo di più a tradirmi. Porca troia, le due persone che più di tutti avrebbero dovuto amarmi e proteggermi mi hanno invece pugnalata insieme alle spalle e non sembrano esserne pentiti nemmeno un po'. Non si sono nascosti, se ne sono andati tranquillamente in giro ad organizzare appuntamenti del cazzo. Tutti gli stupidi Gallagher sembravano esserne a conoscenza e chissà che non lo sappiano già anche quei ritardati di Colin e Iggy... magari ero io l'unica cogliona a non saperlo. Mi sento una completa idiota!  
Il mio intero universo mi è crollato sotto i piedi e io sono stata capace solo di scappare. Mi sono precipitata fuori da quella maledetta casa e ho corso finché le gambe non mi hanno più retto, non ero neanche lontanamente vicina ad un qualche posto che mi sembrasse familiare ed ero completamente sola. Ho chiamato la zia Rande che subito è venuta a prendermi e con un po' di fatica mi ha ritrovata e portata qui.  
"Mandy!"  
Il mio treno di ricordi deraglia al suono della voce di mio fratello che mi chiama con un tono sempre più alto e impaziente.  
Nonostante io sia chiusa in camera riesco a sentire la porta d'ingresso che si apre e l'inconfondibile rumore metallico del fucile della zia Rande che sfrega sull'inferriata di sicurezza ancora chiusa, già puntato contro l'ospite indesiderato.  
"Levati dai coglioni, ho un fucile!" Ringhia con la sua tipica aria minacciosa.  
"Che cazzo vuoi?" Incalza la zia, irritata dal fatto che evidentemente Mickey non sia scappato spaventato dalle sue minacce. Un silenzio prolungato mi fa temere il peggio per un attimo, ma credo che finché non si sentano degli spari possa stare tranquilla.  
"Mandy non è qui!"  
"Certo... ma io devo parlarle."   
"Non vuole visite."  
"Potresti andarle a dire che le devo parlare?"  
"Potresti andartene prima che spargo i tuoi organi su tutto il mio prato?" La zia carica il fucile ma Mickey per nulla intimorito urla ancora di più e colpisce con un calcio le sbarre di ferro provocando un rumore tremendo che terrorizza Molly. La piccola mi si raggomitola tra le braccia e io cerco di rassicurarla dicendole che la zia Rande sta solo cercando di spaventate Mickey e che non gli farebbe mai del male...   
Ma in realtà non ne sono tanto sicura!   
"Cazzo, Mandy, vieni fuori!"  
"Ti sei scopato il ragazzo di tua sorella, eh? Sei il degno figlio di tua madre, sarebbe stata molto orgogliosa di te!"  
Cazzo, devo ammettere che la zia colpisce duro. Con me è sempre stata gentile e anche con Molly, forse perché in noi rivede se stessa, ma con il resto della famiglia non ha mai avuto buoni rapporti, neanche quando la nostra stupida madre era ancora viva.  
"Mandy ha cuore, è la migliore dei Malkovich! Non feccia come voi altri."  
"È Milkovich, non Malkovich!"** Mick la corregge infastidito ma lei infierisce ancora.  
"Come ti pare, dovreste sparire tutti dalla faccia della terra! Ora, levati dal cazzo!"   
Sento sbattere violentemente la porta e poi più niente, rimango con il fiato sospeso per qualche istante e poi tiro un sospiro di sollievo ringraziando il cielo che se ne sia andato, almeno fino a quando non lo sento di nuovo urlare.  
"Mandy!"  
Mi stacco di dosso Molly e mi alzo in piedi, esco dalla stanza con la piccola al seguito e vedo la zia ferma dietro la porta a spiare Mickey che è ancora sul vialetto a sbraitare.  
"Certo che quello non molla, eh?!" Dice voltandosi verso di me sorridendo divertita, ma poi torna seria quando legge nei miei occhi il desiderio di parlare con lui.  
"Se fossi in te starei ben lontana da tutti loro, Mandy, ma tu fai pure come credi."  
La zia mi posa un bacio sulla guancia e sparisce dietro la porta della cucina, dandomi un silenzioso consenso per lasciar entrare quella testa di cazzo di mio fratello in casa sua. Dico a Molly di aprire la porta e lei, impaziente di rivedere Mickey, la raggiunge saltellando tutta contenta, io però prima ancora di sentir scattare la serratura torno in camera e mi preparo ad affrontare quel brutto infame del sangue del mio sangue.  
Lo sento entrare in casa e chiedere della zia a Molly, poi, una volta tranquillizzatosi, le chiede di aspettare fuori e mi raggiunge in camera.  
"Ti senti tanto sicura a rimanere in casa con una pazza armata di fucile?"  
"Che cazzo vuoi, Mickey? Ti sei stancato di incularti pel di carota?"  
"Hey... attenta a come parli!" Alza il suo stupido sopracciglio e mi guarda minaccioso.  
"Tu pensi di farmi paura? Sei soltanto una fighetta ucraina di cinquanta chili!" Mi avvicino a lui così tanto da lasciare solo pochi centimetri di distanza tre le nostre facce.  
"Che dirà nostro padre quando uscirà di prigione e io gli dico che passi le giornate a strusciare il cazzo con un ragazzo? Lui te lo taglia e lo ficca in culo al tuo ragazzo, proprio dove piace a te."  
Sono su tutte le furie... lo dimostra il fatto che ho tirato fuori il nostro orribile padre per minacciare mio fratello! Forse ho superato il limite... quel limite che ha tenuto sempre uniti noi fratelli Milkovich fin da piccoli... il fare fronte comune contro i nostri genitori di merda e mai fare squadra con loro! Ma sono imbestialita e non sono riuscita a controllarmi. Mi allontano da lui e gli do le spalle, respiro profondamente e mi stringo le braccia con le mani in un disperato tentativo di ritrovare un po' di calma.  
"Mandy, cazzo, so che sei arrabbiata e ne hai tutto il diritto, ma..." Esita quando di scatto mi giro a guardarlo con gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
"Sono venuto a chiederti scusa, ok?"  
Mickey che chiede scusa è qualcosa di più unico che raro, in passato avrei pagato oro per sentirgli dire queste parole e sarebbero valse per me come una grande vittoria... ma in questa circostanza non sento di aver vinto e le sue scuse non mi bastano!  
"Chiedermi scusa per cosa? Per esserti scopato il mio ragazzo?"  
Lui abbassa lo sguardo e rimane in silenzio in una palese ammissione di colpevolezza.  
"Te lo sei scopato davvero?" Urlo incredula.  
Anche se vedendoli insieme subito mi è stato chiaro che ci fosse qualcosa tra loro due non avevo ancora realizzato cosa questo volesse dire veramente...  
Cosa pensavi, Mandy? Che avessero passato il tempo a tenersi per mano e guardarsi negli occhi? Era ovvio che avessero scopato, stupida che non sei altra!  
"Porca troia, ma come è possibile? Lui non era neanche gay! Come lo hai convinto?"  
"Come l'ho convinto?! Non gli ho puntato una fottuta pistola alla testa per costringerlo ad infilarmi il cazzo in culo, Mandy. Non l'ho mica minacciato, Cristo Santo!"  
Mickey sfodera una bella collezione di tic nervosi, si lecca gli angoli della bocca, si gratta il naso con il pollice e mette le mani tra i capelli visibilmente provato.  
"Da quanto va avanti?" Chiedo quasi in un sussurro.  
"Da Milwokee." Risponde abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo.  
"Cazzo, Mickey!" Urlo e tiro un pugno alla cassettiera facendo cadere i vari suppellettili che vi erano poggiati. Mi stringo forte la mano dolorante sperando così che la sofferenza fisica riesca a distrarmi da quella emotiva che al momento sembra impossibile da sopportare. Cerco di ricacciare le lacrime che mi riempiono gli occhi, non ho pianto finora e non ho nessuna intenzione di farlo adesso...  
I Milkovich non piangono!  
"Potevi avere chiunque, Mickey... chiunque, cazzo! Perché proprio lui?"  
Non ottenendo nessuna risposta mi lascio cadere con le spalle contro la cassettiera e riprendo fiato, poi con un unico filo di fiato glielo chiedo in modo diretto.  
"Lo ami?"  
I Milkovich usano un linguaggio scurrile e intimidatorio, picchiano chi gli manca di rispetto o anche solo per divertimento, si ubriacano e distruggono, non parlano dei loro sentimenti come le checche, non piangono e non esprimono le loro emozioni.  
I Milkovich non amano.  
"Forse, non lo so." Esita sapendo di mentire.  
"È perché ha un pene enorme?" Lo provoco fingendo di stare al suo gioco.  
"Si, credo." Continua lui, credendo di darmela a bere.  
Non è così! So che non è cosi!  
I nostri genitori di merda non ci hanno mai insegnato cosa vuol dire amare o essere amati. Mickey in particolare, ha portato il peso di essere il 'figlio erede al trono', forse l'unico abbastanza sveglio da gestire gli affari e onorare il buon nome della famiglia. Ma conosco bene mio fratello e so che per nessun cazzo al mondo, per quanto notevole possa essere, mi avrebbe mai ferita così tanto solo per averlo per se.  
"Mickey!" Lo riprendo a muso duro.  
"Dai coraggio! Dillo!" Insito ancora.  
"Tu lo ami!"  
I Milkovich possono amare eccome, forse meglio di chiunque altro... è solo che non sanno come farlo.   
"Ammettilo, solo per sta volta..." Gli vado vicino e cerco il suo sguardo.  
"Ammettilo, cazzo!" Un grido strozzato viene fuori dalla mia bocca e prima di rendermene conto mi scaglio contro di lui e lo spingo violentemente.  
"Si." Ammette infine con grande fatica, allargando le braccia e poi lasciandole ricadere con un tonfo sui fianchi, come se fosse uscito sconfitto dopo una dura battaglia.  
Se c'è qualcuno in grado di insegnare a Mickey ad amare, quello è Ian... e lo ha fatto!  
Ian lo ha insegnato anche a me.  
"Lo so." Tiro un gran sospiro che non sapevo di trattenere, sento il peso che avevo sul petto dissolversi lentamente ad ogni respiro e un lieve sorriso spunta sulle mie labbra.  
"Sapevo della tua cotta per lui già da quando ci uscivo al liceo."  
"Che?! Non avevo nessuna cotta!" Borbotta stizzito.  
"So della sua foto che mi hai rubato e credo anche di sapere dove la nascondi. O è come penso io oppure ami davvero tanto quella vecchia rivista di armi del cazzo che custodisci gelosamente da anni."  
Mickey per un secondo strabuzza gli occhi sorpreso, poi subito cerca di nasconderlo.  
"So che rubavi al Kash and Grab non perché quello smidollato di arabo del cazzo te lo lasciava fare indisturbato, ma perché Ian lavorava là e sicuramente ti divertivi a farlo incazzare, perché so bene quanto è sexy quando si arrabbia!"  
Mickey si fruga nelle tasche e ne tira fuori una sigaretta tutta storta e malridotta, se la porta alla bocca e cerca di nascondere il sorrisetto che non riesce a reprimere. Dopo averla accesa sbuffa in aria il fumo e siede sul lettino sotto la finestra aperta.  
"Non ti avevo mai visto interessato a qualcuno, ma potevo capire perché Ian avesse attirato la tua attenzione. So che non credi di essere alla sua altezza, che lui sia troppo per te perché pensi di non valere nulla, chi cresce nel ghetto si sente spazzatura, ma io ho sempre pensato che invece tu meritassi di essere felice, che meritassi di avere uno come Ian al tuo fianco molto più di me e per questo mi sentivo in colpa a starci insieme... perché io potevo averlo e tu no... perché lui non era gay."  
Mickey rimane in silenzio e per tutto il tempo evita il mio sguardo, tira su con il naso e lo gratta con il pollice, si preme i palmi delle mani sugli occhi e sospira.  
"Forse è per questo che ho ripiegato su Lip, anche lui era carino... ma Ian è speciale, vero?"  
Finalmente mi guarda, sbatte forte le palpebre e leccandosi le labbra annuisce.  
"Quando l'ho rivisto in quel locale abbiamo iniziato a parlare e subito ho capito che era rimasto il ragazzo straordinario che avevo lasciato al liceo."  
Mi siedo accanto a lui così vicina da far toccare le nostre spalle, gli rubo la sigaretta dalle mani e aspiro affondo trattenendo il fumo finché non sento i polmoni bruciare.  
"Era passato così tanto tempo... credevo che la cotta per lui ti fosse passata, ma immagino che rivederlo abbia fatto lo stesso effetto anche a te."  
Continuo a fumare consumando velocemente la sigaretta mentre vedo le sue labbra muoversi in vari 'cazzo' e 'merda' senza però emettere un singolo fiato.  
"Mi hai ferita, Mickey, ma non riesco ad essere arrabbiata con te. Forse questa è la mia punizione, è il karma che mi punisce per essere stata egoista ed essermi appropriata della tua anima gemella."  
A queste mie ultime parole Mickey sobbalza e mi guarda imbarazzato per un secondo, poi alza gli occhi al soffitto e dopo un'altro sospiro scoppia in una sonora risata.  
"La mia 'anima gemella'... sei proprio una ragazzina, Mandy!" Sbuffa con tono canzonatorio continuando a ridere e io mi lascio contagiare finché d'un tratto non cala il silenzio per qualche minuto e rimaniamo come due coglioni sospesi in un fottuto limbo da cui non sappiamo come venire fuori.  
Come si esce da una situazione del cazzo come questa?  
"Vuoi che rinunci a lui?" Dice all'improvviso rompendo quel silenzio logorante.  
"Se me lo chiedi lo farò, così non lo avrà nessuno dei due e Ian non sarà costretto a stare al fianco di un Milkovich." Ha gli occhi bassi e si tortura nervosamente le mani.  
"Assolutamente no, Mickey! Hai sentito quello che ho detto?"  
"La stronzata delle anime gemelle? Si, l'ho sentita! Ma Mandy, tu sei mia sorella e-"  
"Voglio che tu sia felice! E Ian... cazzo, Mick, lui è la tua unica possibilità per esserlo! Di solito alle persone bastano due minuti per capire che sei un coglione e dopo cinque già stai sul cazzo a chiunque, quindi tieniti stretta quella checca testarossa e smettila di preoccuparti per me. Io starò bene, faccia da culo!"  
Lo colpisco forte sul braccio e lui impreca per il dolore, poi però mi sorride.  
"Torni a casa?" Chiede mentre si massaggia la parte indolenzita.  
"C'è lui?" Ringhio visibilmente contrariata.   
"Non volevamo ferirti, Mandy, davvero." Dice con voce spezzata.  
"Lo so. Mickey, tu sei mio fratello, negli anni ci siamo fatti dei grandi torti a vicenda e siamo sempre riusciti a superarli, ma Ian... lui non riesco a perdonarlo. Non voglio mai più rivedere quella merda in vita mia."  
"Mh... questo è un bel problema." Mickey spalanca i suoi diamanti scintillanti che quasi mi accecano e scrolla le spalle in un'espressione che sembra voler palesare il fatto ovvio che se loro due rimangono insieme inevitabilmente Ian tornerà a frequentare casa nostra.  
"Già." Sbuffo io rimanendo ferma sulla mia posizione.  
"Torna a casa Mandy, io rimango dai Gallagher per un po'... al resto ci penseremo un altro giorno."  
"Sei stato da loro tutto questo tempo?"   
Mickey annuisce.  
"Per prenderti cura di lui?"  
Annuisce di nuovo. Io gli avvolgo le braccia intorno al collo prendendolo del tutto alla sprovvista e lui si irrigidisce come suo solito, profondamente a disagio con le manifestazioni d'affetto, quando però lo stringo più forte lui finalmente risponde all'abbraccio.  
"Mandy..." Lo sento dire con tono preoccupato.  
"Non farai del male a Ian, giusto? Niente stronzate alla Karen Jackson, vero?"  
"No, per voi farei qualcosa di diverso. Aspetto che ti addormenti, pugnalo te e testarossa al cuore con un cacciavite e vi guardo sanguinare, finché non morite."  
"Mandy?!" Mi afferra per le spalle e mi allontana il tanto che basta per farmi vedere i suoi occhi terrorizzati e minacciosi allo stesso tempo.  
"Relax psycho, sto scherzando, Cristo Santo!" Sbuffo una risata mentre lo vedo rilassarsi. Butto la sigaretta sul pavimento e la spengo con il piede.  
"Rimani a pranzo? Questo pomeriggio vengono a prendere Molly."  
"Non posso, devo lavorare. La saluto e me ne torno a casa."  
Mickey rivolge lo sguardo alla porta e sorridendo gli urla contro.  
"So che sei là dietro ad origliare. Dai, vieni dentro."  
Subito Molly entra nella stanza e facendosi spazio sul letto siede in mezzo a noi.  
"Hai finito di preparare le tue cose?" Le chiedo posando la mano sulla sua testolina bionda e lei annuisce.  
"Quindi... Ian non verrà a salutarmi?" La tristezza nella sua voce mi fa sentire tremendamente in colpa ma prima di poter dire qualcosa Mickey mi precede.  
"No, non credo sia il caso. Ma lo rivedrai presto."  
"Ok." Sussurra la bambina abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani che stringono forte la scimmietta di peluche che non molla mai nemmeno per un secondo e che, se non ho capito male, ha lo stesso nome di mio fratello. Io e Mickey ci scambiamo una smorfia triste e rimaniamo in silenzio non sapendo cosa dire. All'improvviso Molly scatta su con la testa, fulmina Mickey con lo sguardo e gli sferra un pugno sul braccio.  
"Ahi! Perché cazzo lo hai fatto?"  
"Per non avermi detto che io non avrò mai il ciclo!"  
Molly è rimasta sconvolta quando le ho detto che i maschi non lo hanno e credo di capire il perché... dopo quella matta drogata di sua madre che le ha fatto credere di essere una femmina, ora salta fuori che ha parlato di una cosa del genere anche con Mickey... non oso immaginare che grande confusione le abbiano creato nella testa!  
"Stavi cercando di imbrogliare, Mickey? Sappi che la sfida è comunque valida!" La piccola Milkovich continua ad infuriare senza sosta mente Mickey se la ride di gusto.  
"Quale sfida? Di che diavolo state parlando?" Chiedo io non capendoci un cazzo.  
"Mi dispiace Mandy, è una cosa tra noi due, tu ne sei fuori ormai... anche se in realtà non hai mai avuto una reale possibilità di competere." Ghigna Molly tutta inorgoglita.  
Ma che cazzo? Cosa nascondono questi due? Sono fuori dalla competizione per cosa?  
"Comunque te ne devo dare atto, Mickey... hai lottato e hai vinto! Per fortuna non sei del tutto idiota come credevo." Molly chiude la mano e la porge verso Mickey che batte il suo pugno tatuato contro quello della bambina e si scambiano un sorriso complice.  
Io li guardo sbigottita e ormai rassegnata a non capirci un cazzo di quello che succede.

Il cugino David e sua moglie Carla sono arrivati in largo anticipo, hanno detto di voler scambiare quattro chiacchiere con la zia Rande e ringraziarla tanto per essersi gentilmente presa cura della piccola Molly fino al loro arrivo. Le loro due figlie sono rimaste a Denver con la nonna e pare che aspettino in trepidante attesa di incontrare Molly per accoglierla nella loro famiglia. Sembrano brave persone, dolci ed educate... in più sono anche benestanti, il ché non guasta mai.   
Quando alla fine è arrivato il momento della partenza, la situazione ha preso una piega del tutto inaspettata.

  
***** Sulla base dei famosi 9 inch di cui parlava Mickey.  
 ****** Questa è una mia piccola protesta personale nei confronti del doppiaggio italiano che per ben due volte ha sbagliato la pronuncia  
3x4 La zia Rande per l'appunto sbaglia la pronuncia parlando con Mandy.  
2x8 Fiona sbaglia la pronuncia parlando con Ian.

 


	16. Cap 16/19 - La sorella del mio ragazzo

**Cap 16/19 - La sorella del mio ragazzo**

Saranno passate un paio d'ore da quando Mickey è andato a lavoro e io sono rimasto tutto il tempo seduto a rimuginare su quello che mi ha detto sul suo incontro con Mandy. Pare che lei sia molto arrabbiata, con me in particolar modo, pare anche che abbia accettato di tornare a casa sua ma Mickey mi ha caldamente raccomandato di non andarci perché lei non vuole assolutamente vedermi. Mick però sa bene che se mi metto in testa di fare qualcosa è molto difficile per chiunque riuscire ad impedirmelo. Sarebbe rimasto qui ad assicurarsi personalmente che io rispetti la volontà della sorella di starle lontano se solo avesse potuto, ma è dovuto andare a lavorare. Sarei partito come un treno e l'avrei raggiunta in due secondi se solo avessi avuto la minima idea di cosa dirle.  
Cosa dovrei o potrei mai dirle?  
"Hey, Ian, puoi scendere? Hai visite." Lip mi chiama dal piano di sotto distraendomi dai miei pensieri, scendo velocemente i gradini e lui mi indica la porta d'ingresso aperta.  
"C'è una ragazzina che chiede di te." Aggiunge prima di sparire su per le scale mentre io rimango di stucco nel vedere Molly sull'uscio.  
"Molly?! Ma che-"  
"Ciao, Ian."  
"Come ci sei arrivata qui?"  
"È stata Mandy a dirmi dove abiti."  
"L'avete accompagnata a casa?"  
"Si. Dovevamo passare da qui prima di partire per Denver."  
"Hai fame? Dai, entra. Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa?"  
"Ho pranzato poco fa." Molly rimane ferma nonostante il mio invito ad entrare.  
"Si, ma...per il viaggio, tipo un panino o qualcosa."  
"No, grazie. Non posso trattenermi a lungo, David e Carla mi stanno aspettando, devo tornare subito dai Milkovich."  
"Sono venuta qui intanto che Mandy prepara le valigie, così posso salutarti senza che tu debba incontrarla. È arrabbiata con te, sai?"  
"Valigie?" È l'unica parola che colgo di tutto quello che dice la bambina.  
"Per il viaggio."  
"Viaggio?"  
"Ah già, non lo sai... anche Mandy si trasferisce a Denver."  
"Cosa?!" Sfiato frastornato.  
"David e Carla le hanno proposto di venire via con noi e lei ha accettato."  
"M-Mickey lo sa?"  
"Credo di averle sentito dire che 'sono solo cazzi suoi quello che decide di fare con la sua vita'. Ora che ci penso, forse ho sbagliato a dirtelo."  
"Andiamo, ti accompagno." Mi chiudo la porta di casa alle spalle e posandole una mano sulle spalle la invito a seguirmi giù per i gradini del portico e poi lungo il vialetto.  
"Sei sicuro che sia una buona idea, Ian? È davvero molto arrabbiata."  
"Si, beh... correrò il rischio."  
Una volta usciti dal cancelletto impieghiamo solo due minuti per arrivare a casa Milkovich. Dico a Molly di aspettarmi in macchina con David e Carla mentre io, dopo un respiro profondo, varco la porta d'ingresso e salto nella fossa dei leoni disarmato.  
Attraverso il più silenziosamente possibile tutta la casa fino a raggiungere la sua camera dove, guardando attraverso l'imposta socchiusa, la vedo riporre in modo disordinato la sua roba in un borsone logoro appoggiato sul letto.  
"Quindi è vero? Te ne vai?" Dico entrando di soppiatto nella stanza.  
"Che cazzo vuoi, Gallagher? Pensavo fossi impegnato a giocare alla famigliola felice con Mickey." Mi rivolge un brevissimo sguardo bieco senza smettere di ammassare tutto nella borsa ormai piena. Titubante mi avvicino ancora un po' e ci riprovo.  
"Non vorrai andarci sul serio, vero?"  
"Qui non ho niente."  
"Sai che non è così!"  
"Vattene affanculo bugiardo. Che cazzo te ne frega?"  
"Mandy..." Chiudo completamente la distanza tra noi e cerco di attirarla in un abbraccio ma lei mi respinge violentemente lasciandomi dei segni sulle braccia.  
"Stammi lontano, cazzo! Prima mi abbandoni, poi mi chiedi di restare... perché continui a farmi del male?"  
"Scusa Mandy, non è mai stata mia intenzione farti del male. So che quello che ho fatto è terribile ma non puoi solo decidere di andartene senza neanche parlarne."  
"Tu sei l'ultima cazzo di persona a potermi fare la predica, fottutissimo ipocrita! Hai perso ogni diritto di dire la tua stramaledetta opinione quando hai deciso di tenermi nascosto che ti sbatti mio fratello!"  
"Mi dispiace, Mandy." È tutto quello che riesco a dire, vinto dai suoi occhi rabbiosi.  
"Perché non me lo hai detto subito?"  
"Perché sono un completo idiota. Ascolta, io non sapevo da che parte cominciare. Mi credevo un duro. Non lo sono. Sono un codardo che aveva paura di essere ciò che è."  
Lei sembra cedere, ma solo per un momento, poi afferra il borsone e scatta verso la porta con passo deciso. La raggiungo velocemente e, dopo averla afferrata per le spalle, la scuoto lievemente affinché mi guardi negli occhi.  
"Aspetta, aspetta... Mandy, tu... sei bellissima, ok? Sei dolce, divertente e molto intelligente. Lo sai questo, vero?"  
"Sta zitto!" Ringhia infastidita, lascia cadere il borsone sul pavimento e si passa una mano sul viso per reprimere le lacrime.  
"Hey, hey, lo penso davvero. Sei una bella persona, Mandy!"  
"E questo che cazzo significa?"  
"Tu sei convinta di non meritare la felicità... ma tu te la meriti!"  
"Tu mi rendevi felice!" Urla prima di liberarsi prepotentemente dalla mia presa.  
"La mia vita faceva schifo ma non mi importava perché tu eri con me e non avevo bisogno di nient'altro per essere felice, coglione!" Indietreggia mentre stringe forte i capelli tra le mani, si ferma qualche momento per riprendere fiato e poi ricomincia.  
"Continui a scusarti e a dire che ti dispiace ma... ma la verità è che non ti dispiace per un cazzo!" Grida e si dimena sputandomi addosso tutta la sua disperazione.  
"Sai di che cosa mi sono davvero resa conto vedendovi insieme? Che non vi avevo mai visti così felici e penso che siete i più felici che io abbia visto in tutta la mia patetica vita. Tu stai benissimo senza di me, Ian! Io non sono abbastanza per te?"  
"Mandy..." Cerco invano di fermare il fiume in piena che è Mandy in questo momento.  
"Merda, nel giro di una sola settimana hai deciso che non provi più nulla per me e che improvvisamente ti piace il cazzo! Hai mandato tutto a puttane e mi hai spezzato il cuore, sei un maledetto figlio di puttana!" La sua voce piena di sconforto e angoscia.  
"Mandy..." Provo ancora io cercando nuovamente di avvicinarla, ma lei mi respinge colpendomi in pieno volto con uno cazzotto pieno di collera, delusione e tristezza.   
Mandy mi guarda sconvolta, come se il pugno invece di darlo lo avesse ricevuto, di sicuro non è la prima volta che colpisce qualcuno ma tra di noi non era successo mai nulla del genere. Nonostante il sapore ferroso del sangue sulla lingua rimango immobile, capace solo di pensare che indubbiamente me lo sono più che meritato. Fa un male cane, davvero troppo per essere il pugno di una donna, ma ciò che fa più male è vedere il suo volto rigato dalle lacrime.  
Non l'avevo mai vista piangere, non mi stupirei se fosse la prima volta che succede.  
"Sei solo un bastardo!" Ringhia a denti stretti lei e io mi sento una vera merda. Mandy crolla stremata sul letto, seduta in un angolo, con il viso nascosto tra le mani tremanti.  
"Stai bene?" Azzardo stupidamente a chiedere.  
"Vaffanculo! Credi che stia bene, Ian? Cristo, sto di merda."  
Rimaniamo per qualche minuto senza parlare, io mi massaggio il labbro ancora indolenzito dal colpo mentre Mandy asciuga le sue ultime lacrime e rompe il silenzio.

         

"Lo hai fatto per vendicarti di quando sono andata a letto con Lip?"  
"Cosa?!"   
"Mi hai fatta innamorare di te per poi scoparti mio fratello e farmi provare quello che hai provato tu quando l'ho fatto a te?"  
"Assolutamente no, Mandy! Che ti salta in mente!" Protesto incredulo.  
"E allora perché lo hai fatto?"   
Come se mi trovassi al cospetto di una Gorgone rimango pietrificato sotto il potere dei suoi bellissimi occhi azzurri gonfi di lacrime mentre singhiozza con un filo di voce.  
"Eravamo felici. Io credevo che... non eri felice con me?"   
Annuisco, ma a lei sembra non bastare.  
"Perché, Ian?"  
"Io mi... mi sono innamorato di lui, Mandy."  
Nel lungo silenzio che segue le mie parole sento il peso che mi opprimeva diventare sempre di più leggero. Confessare a Mandy ciò che realmente provo per Mickey è l'ultimo passo prima di poterlo finalmente vivere completamente e allo scoperto.  
Purtroppo il mio sentirmi sollevato dura ben poco, subito il senso di colpa mi colpisce come la lama di una ghigliottina.  
"A me non lo hai mai detto... non hai mai detto di amarmi."  
Mandy, con un sorriso dannatamente triste sulle labbra, inchioda i suoi occhi ai miei.  
"Mi hai mai amata, Ian?"  
"Mandy..."  
"Dimmi la verità! Questa volta devi essere sincero, ti prego. Me lo devi!"  
"Ero felice ma non ti amavo."  
Mandy contrae il viso in un'espressione di dolore, chiudendo i suoi occhi lascia cadere le copiose lacrime che li riempivano. Mi sembra di sentire il suono del suo cuore che si spezza... di nuovo... e di nuovo per colpa mia. Lei è l'unica persona che non avrei mai voluto ferire e invece sembra che io non riesca a fare altro.  
"I sentimenti che ho per Mickey... non avevo mai provato niente del genere in vita mia, non sapevo cosa fosse il vero amore prima di stare con lui."  
"Grazie per essere stato sincero con me."  
"Mi dispiace tanto, Mandy. Ti voglio un bene incredibile, mi sei così vicina che la cosa peggiore per me sarebbe perderti per sempre. Non voglio più farti del male."  
Siedo accanto a lei e lentamente avvicino la mia mano alla sua e l'accarezzo con un dito poi, dato che lei non si ritrae, decido di afferrarla e stringerla forte.  
"Sei libero, Ian. Non devi più stare con me. Vai da Mickey, torna dalla persona che ami."  
Ritira la mano e scivola lontana da me, più in là sul letto. Non mi parla né mi guarda... se ne sta seduta con la testa bassa e i capelli che le coprono il volto. Mi sollevo a fatica sulle mie gambe traballanti e dopo aver ingoiato le ultime cose che vorrei dirle mi dirigo verso la porta finché non sento di uovo la sua voce.  
"Nessuno è mai stato buono con me come lo sei stato tu. Sei il migliore di questo quartiere, sei il migliore di quelli che ho conosciuto e ho sempre pensato che meriti di andare via da qui... anche se non mi porterai con te, tanto immaginavo che non lo avresti mai fatto comunque."  
"Però... ora sei tu che stai andando via."  
"Non posso restare." Scuote la testa, la sua espressione decisa non lascia un minimo di speranza che esista un modo per farle cambiare idea.  
"Solo perché siamo nati qui non significa che dovremo morirci."  
"Mi mancherai Mandy. Vorrei che restassi, vorrei che riuscissimo a rimanere amici ed essere una famiglia." Di sicuro non ho il diritto di dirle niente del genere, eppure... sarò egoista ma lo desidero davvero. Forse ho superato un po' il limite, rischio di beccarmi un altro pugno e avrebbe tutte le ragioni per farlo. Ma lei non mi colpisce, non con i pugni almeno, ma le parole a volte feriscono più di una spada.  
"Lo vorrei anche io, ma non credo sia possibile. Tu hai trovato l'amore, sei andato avanti... ma io ti amo ancora, ti avrei amato per sempre... ed è per questo che non posso restare." Si stringe le braccia intorno alla vita in un chiaro tentativo di farsi forza, in quel gesto c'è tutto il conforto e il sostegno che invece avrei dovuto darle io.  
"Forse quando smetterò di amarti riuscirò anche a perdonarti. Ora ti prego, vattene."  
Mi volta le spalle, ormai decisa a chiudere la conversazione, io riprendo ad avanzare verso la porta ma una volta varcata la soglia mi rivolgo ancora una volta a lei.  
"Hey, Mandy. Senti, se non vuoi parlare con me, d'accordo. Ma chiama la tua famiglia. Tuo fratello fa il duro ma si preoccupa per te. Chiamalo."  
Esco velocemente dalla stanza, poi corro in strada e mi fermo a qualche metro dalla macchina parcheggiata difronte casa, subito Molly schizza fuori dall'auto e mi raggiunge, consapevole che il momento di salutarci definitivamente è arrivato.  
"Senti, io... verrò a trovarti. Va bene? Appena ti sarai sistemata."  
"Ok."  
"Mi spiace che tu debba andare via... però, lo sai, penso sia la cosa migliore per te."  
"Certo." Sospira con aria triste.  
"Andrà tutto bene. Ora c'è anche Mandy con te." Tento ancora di rassicurarla.  
"Ci siamo." Dico io quando vedo Mandy uscire di casa. Sollevo un braccio per rivolgere un saluto ai due che pazientemente aspettano in macchina e loro ricambiano il gesto.  
"Bene, sei pronta ad andare?"  
"Credo di sì."  
Mentre David aiuta Mandy a riporre il borsone nel bagagliaio io approfitto degli ultimi minuti a nostra disposizione per stringere Molly in un abbraccio e, senza lasciarla andare, mi sporgo in avanti e le poso un bacio sulla testa.  
"Mi chiami quando arrivi?"  
Lei annuisce.  
"Per farmi sapere che stai bene."  
Annuisce ancora. La tengo stretta per qualche altro minuto così come fa anche lei.  
"Ci sentiamo presto." Le dico mentre raggiunge gli altri in auto, rimango fermo sul ciglio della strada e li vedo partire. Quando mi passano davanti David mi saluta con un colpo di clacson mentre sua moglie fa un cenno con la testa sorridendo, Molly manda baci e sventola Mickey fuori dal finestrino mentre Mandy gira la testa dal lato opposto.

Oltre al grande senso di colpa per essere la ragione per la quale Mandy ha scelto di lasciare la sua casa e la sua famiglia mi tocca anche l'ingrato compito di dirlo a Mickey.  
Mi ha mandato un messaggio in cui mi informa che dopo il lavoro passa a prendere la sua roba da casa, visto che crede di doversi trasferire da me per un po'... 'per la gioia dei tuoi fratelli'... come ha scritto lui nell'sms. Distratto com'è non si accorgerà da solo che sua sorella se n'è già andata, quindi ho deciso di raggiungerlo e dirglielo senza troppi convenevoli. Ecco perché mi trovo in questa casa infernale per la seconda volta oggi e giro intorno chiamandolo finché non sento la sua voce rispondere dal bagno.  
"Ian, che cazzo ci fai qui? Ti avevo espressamente detto di non venire. Mandy potrebbe tornare da un momento all'altro e le ho promesso che non ti avrebbe trovato qui." Lo sento sbraitare da dietro la porta.  
Come immaginavo, non se n'è accorto.  
"Torna a casa. Io non ci metterò molto."  
Spalanco la porta e lo trovo seduto sul cesso a fumare, subito inizia a bofonchiare qualcosa e alza un braccio per intimarmi di andare via.  
"Aspetta, che cazzo! Posso cagare in pace, per favore?"  
"Mickey, devo dirti una cosa."  
Facendo uno sforzo titanico riesco ad evitare di fare commenti sulla rivista con uomini mezzi nudi appoggiata sulla vasca accanto a lui e vado direttamente al punto mentre Mickey si dimena ancora nel goffo tentativo di richiudere la porta.  
"Sì, beh, puoi farlo più tardi. Esci! Chiudi la porta!"  
"Mandy si è trasferita. A Denver. Con Molly e i suoi cugini."   
"Di che cazzo stai parlando?" Toglie la sigaretta dalla bocca e la trattiene tra le dita, mi guarda stravolto ma poi abbassa gli occhi sul pavimento perché in realtà ha già capito.

         

"Mentre me ne stavo a casa come mi avevi chiesto mi sono ritrovato Molly dietro la porta, mi ha detto che era venuta a salutarmi prima di partire e che Mandy sarebbe andata con loro. Sono venuto qui perché non potevo lasciarla partire senza parlarle."  
"Perché cazzo ci va?"  
Rimango in silenzio dato che la risposta la conosciamo già entrambi, il suo è più che altro uno sfogo rassegnato.  
"Hai provato a convincerla a non andare?"  
"Non ha voluto ascoltarmi. Dice che qui non ha niente." Sospiro e sussurro ancora.  
"Io volevo solo proteggerla."  
"Oh, davvero? Puoi credere di conoscere mia sorella, ma non la conosci sul serio finché non c'hai fatto a botte. È lei che ti protegge il culo."  
Scatto in su con la testa a guardare Mickey e mi ritrovo il più bello dei sorrisi davanti agli occhi, il modo in cui cerca di consolarmi nascondendo la dolcezza dietro ad un finto atteggiamento da duro lo rende tremendamente tenero e sexy allo stesso tempo... nonostante sia seduto sul cesso!  
"È una in gamba... se la caverà." Lui continua a ridacchiare e la mia angoscia scivola via. Mi sporgo in avanti e dopo avergli rubato la sigaretta dalle dita tatuate rimango con la faccia a pochi centimetri dalla sua con un'espressione tra il minaccioso e l'arrapato.  
"Io devo andare a lavoro. Non divertiti troppo con quella rivista, fatti trovare pronto per quando sarò tornato, voglio divertirmi un po' anch'io!" Vado via senza nemmeno chiudere la porta, con la coda dell'occhio lo vedo ancora provare a chiudere la porta sgraziatamente e poi lo sento imprecare ma non torno indietro.  
"Ah, merda! Ian!"

         

Tornando a casa Gallagher dopo il turno di notte, sono rimasto sorpreso nel trovare il mio letto vuoto. Mickey non è qui ad aspettarmi... né beatamente addormentato come ormai è solito fare né sveglio e già mezzo nudo come avrei tanto sperato di trovarlo, vista la voglia che ho di stare con lui da quando l'ho lasciato seduto su quel cesso. Forse si è dimenticato di dirmi di qualche impegno che lo ha costretto ad alzarsi veramente molto presto, ma in realtà sembra che nessuno ci abbia dormito in quel letto. Provo a chiamarlo al cellulare e, non ricevendo alcuna risposta, decido di andare a cercarlo a casa sua, già sull'orlo di un attacco di panico. Mi dirigo a colpo sicuro in bagno da dove sento lo scroscio dell'acqua della doccia. Mentre apro la tenda continuo a chiamarlo nonostante la mia voce strozzata, soggiogato dall'ansia e da un bruttissimo presentimento. Finalmente lo vedo, Mickey è seduto sulla sponda della vasca contro il muro con la faccia rivolta in basso e l’acqua che gli scorre addosso.  
"Cazzo, Mickey!" Tiro un profondo sospiro di sollievo quando lui mi guarda e abbandono il pensiero che qualcosa di brutto potesse essergli accaduto; poi mi ritrovo a sorridere, grato al cielo di non averci trovato uno degli altri Milkovich in quella dannata doccia! Preoccupato com'ero ho fatto irruzione in bagno senza tener conto minimamente di questa possibilità, ci penso solo ora e mi ritengo fortunato per come sia andata a finire!  
"Stai bene?" Sussurro lasciandomi cadere seduto sul water, lui mantiene ancora lo sguardo basso e dopo uno sbuffo lo vedo annuire.  
"Ti lavo la schiena o vuoi restare un po' da solo?"   
Mickey finalmente alza i suoi bellissimi occhi su di me, nascondendo una risatina sotto i baffi allunga la mano per afferrare la spugna e poi me la lancia addosso. Entrambi ci mettiamo in piedi e mentre lui si gira per porgermi le spalle da insaponare io preparo la spugna e subito inizio il lavoro in maniera minuziosa, non tralasciando nemmeno un centimetro di quella pelle bianchissima. Dopo aver passato la spugna lungo tutta la sua schiena la lascio cadere ed inizio a massaggiargli le spalle tese, Mickey tira in dietro la testa e io poso un bacio tra i suoi capelli. Dato che ormai ho la divisa tutta bagnata decido di spogliarmi ed entrare nella vasca con lui, lo abbraccio da dietro tenendo la faccia incastrata nell'incavo del suo collo e ascolto il suo respiro rallentare. Le mie mani continuano instancabili a viaggiare su di lui, sul petto, l'addome, le braccia, i fianchi... mentre quelle di Mickey sono aggrappate alle mie mentre gli percorrono quel fottutissimo corpo perfetto. Sento Mickey sciogliersi e lasciarsi andare nel mio abbraccio sempre di più mentre rimaniamo sotto il getto di quella vecchia doccia, la temperatura dell'acqua è a malapena tiepida, la pressione fa schifo e spasima un sacco come al solito; ma finché siamo avvolti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro a baciarci e accarezzarci tranquillamente non ci importa un cazzo di nient'altro.  
"Ti trasferisci qui?" Mormora Mickey con voce roca mentre gli mordicchio un orecchio giocosamente, io tiro indietro la testa colto di sorpresa e mi ritrovo a sorridere.  
"Ci puoi scommettere il tuo bel culetto!" Grugnisco contro il suo collo continuando a riempire di baci la sua pelle bagnata.  
"Avresti mai pensato, all'epoca, che saremmo finiti qui?"  
"Cerchi di infilarti sotto la doccia con me fin dal primo giorno che ho messo piede in questa casa... avrei dovuto prevederlo!" Scoppiamo a ridere e Mickey mi colpisce affettuosamente con una gomitata, poi molto dolcemente mi attira in un altro bacio.

  



	17. Cap 17/19 - Thanksgiving Day Special - Il nostro primo Ringraziamento insieme

**Cap 17/19 - Thanksgiving Day Special - Il nostro primo Ringraziamento insieme**

"Mick!"  
Da quando Ian si è trasferito qui abbiamo vissuto praticamente in simbiosi, come quei gemelli stramboidi con due teste attaccate ad un solo corpo... ed è stato fottutamente incredibile! I cinque mesi migliori della mia vita!  
"Hey, è ora di alzarsi!"  
Dormiamo insieme...   
Abbiamo preso un letto nuovo, uno a due piazze. Abbiamo deciso di sistemarci nella mia camera e l'abbiamo ripulita per bene. Ho tirato giù tutti i poster nazisti, di cui in realtà a me non fregava un cazzo ma che rendevano tanto fiero il mio paparino, e mi sono sbarazzato di metà della mia robaccia per far spazio alle sue cose. Poi quel rompicoglioni di Ian ha insistito per tirare a lucido l'intera casa e dopo due fottute settimane di lavoro ha iniziato a sembrare quasi decente, quantomeno non dà più l'impressione di essere una casa abbandonata del cazzo.  
Abbiamo trovato un mucchio di scarafaggi morti nei lampadari e cagate di topi giganti. Abbiamo pulito non solo ogni angolo della casa ma anche il portico, il giardino davanti e quello sul retro. Quella testa di cazzo ha buttato via tutta la mia merda e sono sicuro che mi pentirò di averglielo fatto fare perché era tutta roba che in qualche modo poteva servire prima o poi. Devo ammettere però che l'idea di fare spazio sul retro per montarci una piscina è stata davvero una genialata... ce la siamo spassata lì dentro!

         

"Alzati e risplendi, Cenerentola!" Ian apre le tende inondando la stanza di luce.  
Mangiamo insieme...  
Cucinare non è esattamente il nostro forte ma comunque Ian se la cava meglio di me e io lo lascio fare, inoltre ha deciso di testa sua che è meglio se è lui ad occuparsi anche delle ordinazioni a domicilio perché, a suo dire, io litigo troppo spesso con i fattorini ed è convinto che ci sia un'alta probabilità che ci sputino sul cibo.  
Ma non è colpa mia se la gente non sa fare il suo cazzo di lavoro. Specialmente Spencer, il ragazzino brufoloso che ci porta sempre la pizza sbagliata o fredda e poi rimane a fissarmi come un imbecille perché vuole anche una cazzo di mancia!  
Comunque qualche volta capita anche a me di dover cucinare e preparargli il pranzo da portare a lavoro nella stupida scatola di latta di Superman, come i mocciosi dell'asilo... quando posso vado a trovarlo nella pausa pranzo e mangiamo insieme.

         

Ogni volta che passa davanti al bar con l'ambulanza, cosa che succede spesso visto che siamo nel South Side, strombazza con il clacson quello che una volta era il nostro saluto in codice, ma ormai tutti gli ubriaconi del bar lo hanno capito che è lui. Quando è a riposo mentre a me tocca lavorare passa molto tempo all'Alibi, il che è triste visto che non può bere e puntualmente qualcuno lo prende in giro per la sua coca o la birra analcolica.  
"Hey, dormiglione!"   
Facciamo la doccia insieme... finalmente!  
Non sono più costretto a stare dalla parte sbagliata della tenda!  
Un paio di volte abbiamo distrutto il soffione andandoci a sbattere contro, abbiamo rischiato di romperci il fottuto osso del collo scivolando rovinosamente nonostante il tappetino antiscivolo con le paperelle del cazzo che abbiamo comprato.  
Il sesso sotto la doccia può essere molto doloroso a volte, ma non esiste al mondo la possibilità che io ci rinunci, mai! È un'abitudine, un appuntamento fisso, un momento quotidiano solo nostro... anche quando non scopiamo facciamo comunque la doccia insieme, tanto che quando Iggy e Colin abitavano ancora con noi avevano imparato a bussare prima di entrare in bagno... prima di entrare in qualsiasi stanza!  
"Alza il culo, è ora di muoversi!"  
Partecipiamo a feste ed eventi mondani insieme...   
O per meglio dire... troppo spesso Ian mi obbliga a passare il tempo con la sua invadente e rumorosa famiglia o mi trascina a conoscere i suoi petulanti e fastidiosi amici. Il mese scorso per esempio siamo andati ad un barbecue organizzato da un gruppo di pompieri amici di Ian che ha conosciuto tramite un certo Caleb, che poi ho scoperto essere il 'sexy pompiere gay che aveva una cotta per lui' di cui Ian mi parlò tempo fa, quello che lo ha aiutato a diventare paramedico.   
Ovviamente gli ho pisciato sulla macchina a quello sfiammone del cazzo!  
In pratica era una specie di tailgate* a cui partecipavano pompieri, paramedici, sbirri e no so che altro... tutti gay!  
È un peccato che io non abbia scoperto dell'esistenza dell'isola infuocata di Chicago prima dell'arrivo di Ian, senza dubbio avrei avuto dei rapporti più piacevoli con le forze dell'ordine... ma ormai è troppo tardi!  
Avevano organizzato una partita di softball, a cui ha partecipato anche Ian, che è finita in una 'rissa amichevole', ma se le sono date di santa ragione comunque.  
C'erano famigliole intere che mangiavano e bevevano, bambini che correvano da una parte all'altra e poi... beh si, qualcuno era imboscato a scopare!  
Non lo avevo mai fatto ad un barbecue prima... ma da quando sto con Ian finiamo per farlo più o meno dappertutto.  
Ho marcato stretto Ian per tutto il tempo... quel corpo perfetto, il sorriso sexy, i capelli di fuoco e il suo maledetto profumo attiravano sciami di strizza tubi che gli ronzavano intorno costantemente. Quel ragazzo è come il fottuto miele per le dannate api!  
Abbiamo incontrato anche Tony, il suo amico sbirro... che col cazzo non ha una cotta per lui! È stato fin troppo contento di scoprire che anche Ian è passato al lato oscuro!  
Ovviamente ho pisciato sulla macchina anche a lui! Sbirro di merda!  
Per fortuna ho bevuto tanta di quella birra da poter marcare l'intero territorio!

         

"Lasciami dormire!" Biascico, rifiutandomi ancora di aprire gli occhi.  
"Cosa borbotti?"  
Quella maledetta testarossa deve avere qualche sorta di potere magico, altrimenti non si spiega come cazzo riesca a rendere piacevole ciò che di più brutto esiste al mondo, ovvero il suono della dannata sveglia che mi strappa dal sonno ogni mattina... quando sono felice di sentire quel trillo infernale perché significa che posso finalmente aprire gli occhi e vederlo accanto a me addormentato oppure già vigile con i suoi fari verdi a fissarmi e quel sorriso sghembo sulle labbra. Anche se poi il vero dramma è doversi alzare invece di rimanere a letto avvinghiato a lui tutto il giorno.  
È in assoluto la prima ed unica cosa che desidero vedere al mattino appena sveglio e l'ultima ed unica cosa che desidero vedere la sera prima di dormire.  
Cristo Santo, che cazzo ho appena pensato? Sono come una scolaretta con il ciclo!  
Devo dare un taglio a queste stupide smancerie! Pensa a qualcosa di virile, Mickey...  
Diciamo che... quando palle di fuoco, oltre a sorridermi, mi succhia il cazzo e mi lascia in estasi dopo avermi sbattuto come un fottuto uovo sono anche più contento!  
Ok, così va meglio!  
E comunque, che vuol dire... mi piace ma non sono una signorina.  
"Ti ho lasciato dormire fino ad ora, io sono ai fornelli già da tre ore!"  
Purtroppo però ora c'è qualcosa che ci tiene separati... un'odiosa incombenza che ricorre ogni anno e rompe i coglioni a chi come me vuole solo starsene in pace... il fottuto Ringraziamento!  
"Tre ore hai detto? Ma che ore sono?" Biascico aprendo solo un occhio.  
"Le otto."   
A me non frega un cazzo del Ringraziamento, proprio per niente, anzi, lo odio!  
Con tutte quelle stronzate sull'importanza di passarlo con la famiglia. Onestamente, per me suonano come un mucchio di cazzate senza senso.  
"Ma che sei pazzo, Ian? Sparisci subito dalla mia vista!" Ringhio rigirandomi nel letto, gli do le spalle e mi tiro le coperte fin sopra la testa. Il piano è quello di rimanere a letto a dormire ed ignorare il fatto che lui stia continuando insistentemente a chiamarmi per convincermi ad alzarmi alle fottute otto del mattino per sbattermi tra i fornelli... e non come piace a me... per preparare un pranzo esagerato per l'orda di fastidiosi parenti che ci invaderanno la casa e che mi toccherà sopportare per tutto il fottuto giorno!  
"Avanti, alzati... ho bisogno di te di là in cucina." Lui si sporge verso di me e mi posa il mento su una spalla mentre con le mani mi accarezza il braccio da sopra le coperte.  
"Aspetta un attimo... le otto?" Sobbalzo dopo aver assimilato quello che mi ha detto.  
"Sei tornato dal lavoro alle cinque, a che cazzo di ora ti sei alzato?"  
"Non ho dormito, ho fatto una doccia e mi sono messo a lavoro. Ho un sacco di energie! Ci sono tante cose da fare e così poco tempo..."  
"Ian..." Gli rivolgo uno sguardo preoccupato e lui subito capisce cosa sto pensando.  
"Mickey... non preoccuparti, sto bene! Prendo le medicine, non salto neanche un appuntamento con la Beard, prendo le vitamine e... sto alla grande!"  
"Lo so ma-"  
"Sono solo su di giri per oggi!"  
"Ian-"  
"Questo è il nostro primo Ringraziamento insieme, voglio che sia tutto perfetto!"  
Ian vuole creare delle nuove tradizioni per le feste, qualcosa che non includa tentati suicidi, padri sbronzi e violenti o qualsiasi altra stronzata che ci è toccato vivere in passato. Ci sta mettendo talmente tanto impegno che in alcuni momenti temo che lo stress possa farlo andare fuori di testa... vorrei solo che rallentasse un po'.  
"Ian, sai cosa lo renderebbe davvero perfetto?" Lo afferro per le spalle e lo tiro giù verso di me in un bacio, con un colpo di reni degno di un wresler ribalto le posizioni e gli salgo a cavalcioni immobilizzandolo.   
"N-no Mickey... devo infornare la torta." Protesta in modo molto pacato.  
"Esatto... è proprio quello che avevo in mente!" Gli sorrido maliziosamente prima di tuffarmi su di lui per baciarlo dappertutto e per fortuna sembra convincersi.  
Io ho un'altro piano in mente... ubriacarci e scopare tutto il giorno finché non ci cadono le palle, poi scongelare una pizza per cena e guardare un film di Van Damme.  
Anche questa sarebbe una bella tradizione!  
Ma lui noooo... vuole la famiglia riunita, il tacchino, la parata... è una settimana che è sempre super impegnato, non ci vediamo per tutto il giorno e la sera arriva così stanco che si addormenta appena la sua testa rossa tocca il cuscino!  
Finalmente, dopo giorni, quelle mani di cui ho sentito tanto la mancanza mi stanno accarezzando la schiena e mi stringono forte i fianchi, ma dura poco... purtroppo scopro che è solo uno stratagemma per distrarmi e farmi allentare la presa, così in un secondo è lui ad essere sopra di me... cosa che non mi dispiacerebbe affatto se solo avesse intenzione di continuare, invece mi tortura con un casto bacio e sorridendo vittorioso mi sferra il colpo di grazia.  
"In cucina tra dieci minuti!"   
Mi preme un ultimo piccolo e veloce bacio sulle labbra ed esce dalla stanza, lasciandomi steso a fissare il soffitto sconsolato ed eccitato come un figlio di puttana.  
"Mick, puoi venire ad assaggiare il ripieno?" Lo sento dire dopo qualche minuto.  
"Eccomi!" Salto giù dal letto ormai rassegnato ad alzarmi... ma se proprio devo farlo almeno mi consolo pensando che mi sfonderò di cibo fino a scoppiare!  
Arrivato in cucina trovo Ian piegato sul forno aperto, le larghe spalle strette nella maglietta aderente e quel culo perfetto lo rendono la visione più spettacolare a cui un uomo possa assistere.  
"Il sogno erotico che ho fatto questa notte iniziava esattamente così..." Me lo mangio con gli occhi mente lui richiude lo sportello del forno e si gira a guardarmi, mi lecco le labbra contratte in un sorriso voglioso e continuo a divertirmi a stuzzicarlo.  
"Solo che sotto il grembiule non indossavi nulla... ma a questo possiamo rimediare subito." Mentre mi avvicino a lui con l'indice gli arpiono la grande tasca cucita sul grembiule e lo attiro in un abbraccio, incastro il mio viso nell'incavo del suo collo e con le mani scendo giù per la schiena fino ad afferrargli il sedere.  
"Vuoi sapere qual'è il mio sogno erotico?" Mi tira indietro la testa e io lo guardo incuriosito, in attesa di scoprire quale nuova fantasia potremmo mettere in pratica.  
"Tu che prepari la salsa di mirtilli." Dice lui, uccidendo brutalmente le mie ultime speranze di farmi scopare tra torte di noci pecan e soufflé di zucca. Solo in quel caso sarei stato ben felice di invocare a gran voce il nome di Dio per ringraziarlo di quello che mi viene dato, sbattuto dentro duro fino in fondo. È questo lo spirito del Ringraziamento, no? Ringraziare per ciò che si ha!  
"E dai Ian, è da una settimana che non scopiamo, sei stato impegnato tutti i giorni tra il lavoro e i preparativi. Quando finirà questo fottuto Ringraziamento?" Mi stacco da lui per poter protestare più liberamente, agitando le braccia e colpendo qua e là oggetti a caso con schiaffetti stizziti, infastidito ancora di più dalla consapevolezza di sembrare una stupida ragazzina bisognosa di attenzioni.  
"Hai ragione, ma-"  
"Io voglio stare da solo con te, cazzo!"  
Lui mi bacia e io mi sciolgo come la dannata neve al sole... questa testarossa mi ha fottuto il cervello! Cazzo, sono proprio una checca!  
"Succederà presto, te lo prometto! Solo un altro paio di giorni..."  
"Cazzo, Ian, altri due giorni?!"  
"Avremo di nuovo la casa tutta per noi e recupereremo il temo perso... ho già un mucchio di idee per farmi perdonare. Uh, che ne dici?" Mi avvolge le sue lunghe braccia pallide attorno alla vita e mi spinge contro il suo petto mentre sorride.  
"Va bene." Cerco ancora di tenere il broncio ma poi cedo. Ian ha delle tecniche di persuasione davvero infallibili, e le sue 'idee per farsi perdonare' non mi hanno mai lasciato insoddisfatto, ne vale assolutamente la pena pazientare per altri due giorni.  
"Va bene, ma rimaniamo chiusi in camera da letto per tutte le vacanze di Natale!"  
"A Natale dobbiamo andare a Denver, lo hai dimenticato?" Mi lascia andare per tornare a dedicare le sue attenzioni al ripieno per il maledetto tacchino.  
No, non l'ho dimenticato, come potrei?!  
È il nostro primo viaggio insieme, anzi, per entrambi è il primo viaggio in assoluto... dovremo prendere un fottuto aereo, porca puttana! Non vedo l'ora di partire!  
In città ci sono qualcosa come venti birrifici artigianali, cazzo, con oltre duecento marchi di birre di tutti i tipi e per questo è riconosciuta come la capitale della birra. Inoltre Denver è la patria delle camicie da cowboy del cazzo, con tanto di bottone a forma di diamante e i taschini a dente di sega... che già dal nome promettono grandi cose. Ho intenzione di procurarmene una come souvenir western, farla indossare alla testarossa e dare vita alla versione non censurata del fottuto Brokeback Mountain!  
"A proposito... ho preparato le stanze degli ospiti."  
Ian interrompe le mie fantasie da 'C'era una volta il West' versione South Side.  
"Ovviamente Mandy e Greg staranno in quella che era la sua stanza, mentre Molly starà nella vecchia camera di Iggy e Colin."   
È inutile dire che da quando quei due coglioni si sono tolti dalle palle qui è diventato il fottuto paradiso! Non avevo mai vissuto in questa casa senza nessun altro Milkovich tra i piedi... è strano vedere tutto pulito e in ordine e a volte c'è troppo silenzio, ma è fantastico averla tutta a disposizione per me ed Ian e farci quello che cazzo ci pare!  
Iggy se ne starà al fresco per un po', l'imbecille si è fatto beccare mentre spacciava davanti ad una scuola. Colin invece, dopo aver indesideratamente assistito più volte a grandiose scene di sesso gay in giro per casa, ha deciso di trasferirsi dalla sua ragazza. Ora lavora con lo zio Joe alla fonderia e sembra passarsela bene.  
"Che profumino!" Mi avvicino ad annusare le tante torte in bella vista sul bancone.  
"Quelle devo venderle alla signora Campbell, sulla Western, per venti dollari l'una." Dice Ian mentre si gira verso di me tenendo in equilibrio un cucchiaio di legno e, portandomelo alla bocca, mi ordina di assaggiare il ripieno.  
"Allora?" Chiede preoccupato con la voce tremolante dopo avermi imboccato.  
"Mh... per fortuna hai un bel culetto, testarossa!" Lo sfotto con un ghigno sarcastico.  
"Lo sapevo, cazzo, fa schifo!" Sbuffa sconsolato lanciando il cucchiaio nel lavandino.  
"Ma no, è mangiabile. Ma te la cavi decisamente meglio con i dolci." Dico indicando le torte.  
"Sei come un irresistibile sexy Umpa Lumpa di due metri che profuma di cocco!" Cerco di tirarlo su e riesco a strappargli un sorriso.  
"Sai cosa, Mick? 'Mangiabile' è più che sufficiente, dopotutto è il ripieno per un tacchino fatto di SPAM!**"  
"Che?!" Sobbalzo sorpreso.  
"Fiona ha ricostruito un tacchino mettendo insieme delle scatolette di SPAM."  
"Allora niente tacchino?"  
"Costa troppo e questo è tempo di bollette. Ma non preoccuparti, è fatto bene! Fiona ormai è un'esperta, sembra proprio un tacchino vero!"  
"Come ti pare, sai che mi frega. In tutta la mia vita l'unica volta che ho mangiato il tacchino per il Ringraziamento è stato quando l'ho passato in riformatorio."  
Ian mi rivolge il suo solito sguardo triste con cui mi guarda ogni volta che gli racconto qualcosa del mio passato, in pratica è lo stesso con cui si guardano i cuccioli abbandonati per strada... che poi non è molto diverso da quello che effettivamente sono stato per tutta la mia vita, fino a quando non mi sono accasato con Ian.  
"Mickey, non dovevi andare in aeroporto a prendere le tue sorelle?"  
"Rilassati ginger, manca ancora un'ora. Vado a fare la doccia." Lo raggiungo alle spalle e gli infilo le mani fredde sotto la maglietta provocandogli la pelle d'oca su tutto il corpo, risalgo dagli addominali fino al collo mentre lui cerca di divincolarsi protestando.  
"Vieni a lavarmi la schiena?" Gli sussurro arrapato nell'orecchio e quando lui gira la testa oltre la sua spalla per guardarmi sono sicuro di averlo in pugno!   
"Sbrigati a sciacquarti le palle e vestiti, devi tornare il prima possibile qui ad aiutarmi!"  
Purtroppo mi sbaglio di grosso!  
"Non trastullarti là dentro e quando finisci di lavarti rimetti in ordine il bagno!"  
"Cristo, Gallagher, sei una fighetta del cazzo!" Ringhio incredulo e un po' stizzito mentre lui mi da una pacca sul sedere prendendosi gioco di me.  
Mi siedo sul cesso e mi godo il mio broncio per qualche minuto.  
Fanculo testarossa, io mi trastullo eccome! Ma non nella doccia perché se dovesse durare troppo a lungo lo spilungone se ne accorgerebbe. Così recupero una vecchia rivista abbandonata sul pavimento e come un dannato ragazzino di quindici anni inizio a smanettare come meglio posso. Nonostante la posizione oltremodo scomoda, il sapone al cocco al posto del lubrificante e questa rivista del cazzo non abbastanza sconcia riesco a concludere, ma solo grazie all'aiuto dell'immagine di Ian tra i fornelli con indosso solo il grembiule.  
Faccio la doccia e sistemo i capelli, lavo i denti e faccio i gargarismi con il collutorio.   
Do uno sguardo in giro e dopo aver maledetto me stesso metto tutto in ordine.  
Merda, sono io la fighetta del cazzo!

  
***** La parola **tailgate** , letteralmente porta posteriore, sta ad indicare il pranzo pre-partita che si svolge nei parcheggi antistante gli stadi di football americano, una specie di picnic dove le famiglie di tifosi mangiano (e bevono) qualcosa prima dell’inizio e scambiano quattro chiacchiere sul match che verrà. Per cui ogni squadra ha predisposto un’area adatta per l’occasione dove, con un regolamento da seguire, è possibile parcheggiare macchina e griglia per gustarsi un hamburger in santa pace.  
 ****Carne SPAM:** prodotto tipico americano, è un tipo di carne di maiale e prosciutto in scatola.

  



	18. Cap 18/19 - Thanksgiving Day Special - Buon Ringraziamento e grazie per niente

**Cap 18/19 - Thanksgiving Day Special - Buon Ringraziamento e grazie per niente**

"Allora, come posso aiutarti?" Sbuco in cucina fresco di doccia sfregandomi le mani.  
"Beh d'accordo vediamo... vuoi fare la salsa di mirtilli?"  
"Certo. Dove sono?"  
"Il barattolo è nello stipo, sullo scaffale in basso."  
"Qui?" Inizio a frugare tra i vari barattoli ammucchiati.  
"No, no, l'altro scaffale."   
"Ah, trovato. Dove è l'apriscatole?"  
"Nel secondo cassetto da destra."  
"Perché non hai preso dei mirtilli freschi, questi in scatola fanno schifo."  
"Allora... prendi una casseruola, sciogli lo zucchero nell'acqua e portala a ebollizione, poi aggiungi i mirtilli e falli cuocere a fuoco medio per-"  
"Che cazzo è la casseruola?"  
"È una pentola, Mick."  
"E allora chiamala pentola, cazzo!" Bofonchio a denti stretti.  
"Quale sarebbe?" Inizio a tirare fuori tutta la batteria, un pezzo per volta, in cerca della casseruola del cazzo, finché Ian esasperato non mi raggiunge e trova quella giusta.  
"Allora, uh, fai cuocere i mirtilli-"  
"Hey, hey, aspetta un attimo, cosa c'era prima dei mirtilli? Ricomincia daccapo."  
"Ok, ascolta, qui faccio io. Tu intanto prendi un arancia e lavala per bene, poi grattugia la buccia e spremi il succo." Ian mi guarda... direi quasi intenerito... il suo sorriso è abbastanza per convincermi a lasciar correre il fatto che mi sta trattando come un moccioso, così invece di prenderlo a calci in culo mi dedico al mio nuovo incarico.  
"Hey, potremmo aggiungerci anche del whisky. Jack Daniels e succo d'arancia legano molto meglio di quanto si possa pensare."  
"Ah, lo so, ma la mangeranno dei bambini quindi non credo sia il caso."  
Mi viene da pensare che questo insolito cocktail rappresenti noi due alla perfezione, ed è buffo visto che che è stato Frank, lo stupido padre alcolizzato di Ian, a farmelo notare tanto tempo fa. Come un coglione, preso da questi strani pensieri, non presto attenzione a quello che sto facendo e finisco per ferirmi un dito.  
"Cazzo!" Urlo lasciando cadere il coltello.  
"Che è successo?" Subito Ian corre verso di me allarmato.  
"Merda!" Continuo guardandomi il dito sgocciolante di sangue.  
"Fa vedere." Mi prende la mano per controllare l'entità della ferita.  
"Bisogna metterci un cerotto."  
"Non è niente, è solo un taglietto." Cerco di tranquillizzarlo vedendolo un po' preoccupato, ma poi inaspettatamente Ian si porta il dito alla bocca e lo ripulisce leccandolo. Immediatamente smetto di sanguinare perché il mio sangue confluisce tutto in un unico punto, ben più in basso rispetto al dito ferito.   
Non lo fa con l'intenzione di risultare sexy ma per me lo è comunque... è fottutamente sexy!... e, data anche la prolungata astinenza, parto per la tangente prima di subito.  
"Facciamo ancora in tempo per una sveltina prima che arrivino tutti. Mi hai lasciato a secco troppo a lungo per giocare alla casalinga disperata." Mi premo contro di lui cercando di fargli sentire l'eccitazione che cresce nei miei pantaloni. Ian con uno scatto felino mi afferra il pacco e lo stringe da sopra i jeans che già iniziano a stringere, mentre io deglutisco a vuoto lui si avvicina al mio orecchio e sussurra sensualmente.  
"Aspetta solo che passi il Ringraziamento e ti farò pentire di avermi provocato tanto in questi giorni. Ti assicuro che dopo che avrò finito con te ti dovrai ritenere fortunato se ancora riuscirai a camminare, a Denver ci arriverai su una fottuta sedia a rotelle."  
Sto per saltargli letteralmente addosso quando sentiamo suonare il campanello e Ian mi blocca posandomi una mano sul petto ansimante.  
"Mickey, ricordati che hai promesso di essere carino con i miei fratelli." Ian, dopo aver visto lo sguardo omicida che ho sul volto per essere stato interrotto in un momento del genere, abbandona il tono lascivo per uno più dolce e un po' divertito.  
"Lo so. Lo sarò." Metto su un legittimo broncio e dopo un respiro profondo mi dirigo verso la porta. Prima di aprire mi fermo a dare una sistemata come meglio posso alla 'situazione' lasciata in sospeso nei miei pantaloni.  
"E cerca di sorridere!" Sento dire ad Ian e io provo ad accontentarlo contraendo la bocca in un tiratissimo sorriso senza entusiasmo.  
Appena apro la porta mi trovo l'intera armata Gallagher, più un bonus di quattro 'super Ball', pronti ad invadere casa.  
"Buon Ringraziamento!" Urlano in coro.  
So di aver promesso ad Ian di essere carino con loro... ma come cazzo si fa non volerli prendere a calci in culo se, oltre ad intralciare la mia vita sessuale, si presentano anche con quegli stupidi cappelli a forma di tacchino infilati in testa?  
"Avete portato altra roba da mangiare?" Chiede Ian avvicinandosi.  
"Solo qualche cosetta... ho fatto tartine dolci e salate, purè di patate e di zucca, dei biscotti e ovviamente il tacchino SPAM!" Dice Fiona tutta orgogliosa.  
Iniziano ad entrare in casa, disordinatamente, V e i Gallagher ognuno con un grande vassoio in mano mentre Lip porta la teglia con il volatile scolpito nella SPAM.  
"Accidenti, sarai stata in cucina tutta la notte." Ian prende in consegna il finto tacchino e guida tutti in cucina.  
"Hey, Slappy!*" Esordisce quel geniaccio del cazzo di Lip vedendomi immobile nell'ingresso con ancora il sorriso finto che ho dimenticato di togliermi dalla faccia ma che subito provvedo a trasformare in un ghigno infastidito.  
"Ragazzi potreste darmi una mano a scaricare le casse, per favore?" Kevin ci raggiunge con entrambe il gemelle in braccio e dopo averle lasciate libere per casa torniamo tutti e tre al suo furgone carico di alcolici, prendiamo due case a testa e rientriamo. Mentre torniamo in cucina sento Ian parlare con sua sorella maggiore.  
"Cos'hai, Fi?"  
"Niente... a parte il fatto che morirò avvizzita e in solitudine."  
"Ancora con questa storia... che ti dico ogni volta che ti senti giù riguardo a questo?"  
"Qualcosa su quanto sono bella e brava e che farei felice un uomo... bla bla bla... dov'è il vino?"  
"Eccolo." Dico mettendo giù le casse proprio accanto ai suoi piedi.  
"Fi, non è tanto facile trovare l'uomo giusto. In più tu hai dei gusti davvero pessimi!"  
Continua Ian nel tentativo di consolare la sorella, ma subito Lip si sente in dovere di esprimere la sua opinione anche se nessuno l'ha richiesta, come al solito.  
"Fai sul serio, Ian? Parli proprio tu che stai con un Milkovich?"  
"Già... scusa Ian, ma Mickey non sembra esattamente il modello di fidanzato ideale!"  
"È solo che voi non lo conoscete come lo conosco io!"  
"Già, beh... il bello dell'essersi innamorato di Mickey Milkovih è che sai di poterne trovarne sempre uno migliore di lui!" Continua ancora Lip mentre Ian sforza una risata sarcastica del tipo 'ah-ah-ah, molto spiritoso!'... ma non lo è per niente, anzi, sembra che quella fighetta da college stia facendo di tutto per beccarsi un pugno sul naso.  
"Perché cazzo parlate come se io non ci fossi?!" Sbotto stizzito. Non che muoia dalla voglia di partecipare a questa conversazione, anzi, vorrei che la smettessero subito con queste stronzate. I Gallagher riescono a rendere sempre tutto estremamente imbarazzante, così, ci pena Ian a darmi il colpo di grazia.  
"Non starli a sentire Mick, tu sei perfetto così come sei!"  
"Ma che c-" Non faccio in tempo a ribellarmi che subito sento la mano di Ian afferrarmi saldamente per il colletto della camicia e attirarmi in un energico bacio a stampo, così, cazzo... davanti a tutta la sua fottuta famiglia!  
"Ma che cazzo, Ian!" Lo spingo via bruscamente ma lui continua a sorridere come un idiota, lo colpisco sul petto con un pugno stizzito mentre sento la faccia andarmi a fuoco. Sento gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso, così decido di fare l'unica cosa sensata da fare in queste situazioni... me la do a gambe!  
"Hey, come sono contento di vedervi! Io devo andare, ciao!" Chiaramente sarcastico, alzo le mani in segno di resa e filo via verso la porta, ma ancora li sento blaterare.  
"Eh sì, davvero perfetto." Ridacchia sardonica Fiona, poi però si addolcisce.  
"Però avete visto come è arrossito? Che tenero!"  
"Ma come fai a sopportarlo?"  
Sento dire a quella testa di cazzo di Lip prima di chiudermi la porta alle spalle.

Mentre siamo ancora sul vialetto Ian ci anticipa facendosi trovare già pronto dietro la porta d'ingresso. Quando la testarossa compare sull'uscio Molly gli corre incontro urlando come una matta e quando lui la prende in braccio gli si avvinghia come... come un... come quello stupido animale con quello stupido nome che non ricordo!  
Fatto sta che quel piccolo demonio biondo non gli si stacca più di dosso!  
Appena mi ha visto in aeroporto era tutta... Mickey di qua, Mickey di là... ed ora è come se io non esistessi!   
Inoltre per tutto il tragitto fino a casa mi sono dovuto sorbire la coppietta felice dei miei coglioni. Greg, quel figlio di... papà nonché nuovo fidanzato di Mandy, non ha fatto altro che parlare dei suoi investimenti in borsa e altre stronzate a cui non interessa un cazzo di niente a nessuno! Ma poi che cazzo di nome è Greg?! Che coglione!  
Quando anche noi tre raggiungiamo Ian e la mocciosa dentro casa subito si percepisce una situazione un po' tesa tra Mandy e il suo ex ragazzo, nonché mio attuale ragazzo.  
"Mandy, sono contento che tu sia venuta, come stai?"   
"Bene, sto bene."  
"Ti sei tinta i capelli?"  
"Si, il parrucchiere mi ha fatto i colpi di sole così sembrano più naturali."  
"Sembri una bionda vera."  
"Grazie."  
Non riesco a prestare troppa attenzione alla conversazione perché la biondina tra le braccia di Ian continua a distrarmi facendomi la linguaccia e altre boccacce irritanti.   
"Che pulito!" Dice stupita Mandy.  
"Si, Mary Poppins qui è sul piede di guerra." Rispondo sarcastico cercando di dare un taglio a questa conversazione imbarazzante.  
"Tu devi essere Ian, Mandy mi ha parlato molto di te." Esordisce all'improvviso Greg.  
"Sì, uh, Ian, lui è... lui è Greg, il mio ragazzo."  
I due si stringono la mano per un tempo forse troppo prolungato.  
"Sei ancora gay, giusto?" Greg sbuffa una risata per la sua stessa battuta ma non riesce a nascondere un po' di legittima preoccupazione e giustificato imbarazzo.  
"Mai stato più gay di così!" Ian annuisce convinto e ricambia il sorriso dopo un primo momento di sbigottimento.  
"Perfetto! Allora... piacere di conoscerti, Ian!" Tira un respiro di sollievo, ora più tranquillo.  
"Hey, Greg... è Greg, giusto? Che ne dici se mi aiuti a portare le valigie di là, eh?"  
Cerco di allontanare gli intrusi per permettere a Ian e Mandy di rimanere un po' da soli.  
"Hey, piccola ingrata, muovi il culo anche tu, ti mostro la tua stanza."  
Controvoglia la ragazzina salta giù dal grembo di Ian e mi segue.  
Tornati in cucina, dopo aver sistemato i bagagli nelle camere degli ospiti, i nuovi arrivati provvedono da soli alle presentazioni mentre io mi accorgo solo ora che sono arrivati anche Colin e la sua ragazza, decisamente troppo carina per lui, entrambi già accomodati e con il bicchiere pieno.

         

"Che stai combinando lì?" Chiedo avvicinandomi a Kevin.  
"A te cosa sembra? Spenno un'aquila dalla testa bianca."  
"Cosa?" Sobbalzo strabuzzando gli occhi.  
"Carl le ha sparato in cortile." Ridacchia Fiona.  
"È contro la legge!" Si lagna spaventato Greg.  
"Gli ho già fatto la ramanzina." Ribatte lei tranquillamente, minimizzando il problema.  
"E io ho tolto i proiettili." Aggiunge V, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo... e lo è qui nel South Side, ma la fighetta di Denver ne rimane sconvolta.  
"Qui dice che c'è stato un programma di ripopolazione nella penisola del Michigan. Hanno liberato dieci aquile dalla testa bianca cresciute in cattività nello zoo di Detroit."   
La piccola pel di carota in seconda sbuca da dietro il portatile di Ian, intenta a scoprire da dove provenga il nostro pranzo del Ringraziamento.  
"E una è venuta da me!" Carl sfoggia il suo tipico sorriso da serial killer.  
"Ha qualcosa sulla zampa."  
"È un dispositivo di localizzazione. Così posso monitorare dove nidifica."  
"Quindi qualcuno sa che è qui da noi?" Chiede Fiona lievemente preoccupata.  
"È probabile. C'è scritto che manomettere il localizzatore è punibile dalla legge." Non appena Debbie espone il problema prontamente Kevin trova la soluzione.  
"Problema risolto." Kev trancia la zampa del povero pennuto in un colpo solo.  
"Carl, liberati delle prove." Lancia l'arto mozzato a Carl che lo sventola in faccia a Debs che rabbrividisce inorridita, poi il piccolo psicopatico mette il giubbotto ed esce di casa per andare solo Dio sa dove ad occultare gli scomodi resti del volatile.  
"Allora quello lo teniamo per il weekend!" Dice Fiona indicando il tacchino di SPAM.  
"Perché? Cosa mangeremo per il Ringraziamento?" Un Greg piuttosto crucciato rimane impietrito dal timore di conoscere già la risposta. V e Fiona non si scomodano ad aprire bocca per rispondere, semplicemente gli lanciano uno sguardo che non lascia dubbi.  
"O mio Dio!" Sussurra allibito.

         

"Faremo proprio come i padri pellegrini." Conclude Kev, sollevando l'aquila già mezza spennata in aria come se fosse un trofeo mentre io me la rido vedendo lo stronzetto diventare pallido come un cencio.  
Butto un occhio nell'ingresso e vedo Mandy e Ian stretti in un abbraccio.

         

Quella stupida testarossa sentimentale... sembra che non possa fare a meno di dispensare coccole e sorrisi a chiunque... deve abbracciare proprio tutti?!  
Ma che razza di problemi ha?!  
La mia attenzione viene richiamata da Molly che grida entusiasta indicando la TV.  
"Guardate, è Babbo Natale!"  
"Già, questo segna ufficialmente la fine della parata del giorno del Ringraziamento. E sai che cosa vuol dire?" Mi avvicino al divano e le poso una mano sulla testa.  
"Che il Natale sta arrivando!"  
"Sbagliato! Tra cinque minuti inizia il football!" Risponde Colin anticipandomi.  
"Guarda Mickey, il Turducken!**L'anno prossimo potremmo farlo anche noi!"  
Ci gustiamo lo spot pubblicitario del Turducken finché Colin non ne dice una delle sue.  
"Incredibile, ma guarda là! Ficcare un'anatra con un pollo nel culo nel culo di un tacchino... sembra proprio un lavoro per te, Mickey!"  
Lo sfanculizzo alzando entrambi i medi e tirandogli uno scappellotto dietro la testa.  
Ian mi raggiunge e mi passa una birra, poi mi avvolge le spalle con il braccio e io questa volta non protesto, nascondo un sorriso dietro la bottiglia e mi godo il calore del suo corpo attaccato al mio.  
Seduti sul divano davanti a noi ci sono Kev e Colin frementi per l'inizio della partita mentre un disinteressato Lip se ne sta tranquillo al cellulare; ai loro piedi il più giovane dei Gallagher, Molly e le gemelle giocano sul tappeto; in cucina Fiona, V, Debs e la ragazza di Colin chiacchierano di cose da donne e bevono vino rosso, poi a loro si aggiungono Mandy e Greg che finora se ne erano stati in disparte a pomiciare.  
Quindi è questo quello che si prova a passare un tranquillo Ringraziamento con la famiglia... non è poi così male. Forse d'ora in poi potrei addirittura smettere di odiarlo.  
"Ecco il calcio d'inizio." Canticchia Kev tutto eccitato e Ian ride. Io lo guardo ridere e non riesco a fare a meno di pensare che questa testarossa ha stravolto tutto il mio mondo... è entrato a far parte del mio mondo... e ora lui stesso è tutto il mio mondo.  
È incredibile come una sola persona possa condizionarti la vita... nel bene o nel male.  
"Ian..." Lo afferro per un braccio e lo trascino in disparte mentre mi guarda perplesso.  
"Ian... io..." Esito consapevole di non aver scelto il momento più opportuno per farlo.  
"Devo andare."   
"Andare dove?"  
"In un posto."  
"Che posto?"  
Visibilmente in preda all'agitazione mi scolo tutta la birra in un unico sorso, questo spinge Ian ad allentare la presa e cessare l'interrogatorio.  
"Vuoi che venga con te?"  
"No, no, guarda, tranquillo. Vado per conto mio. Torno tra un paio d'ore."  
"Intendi andare adesso? Ma c'è la partita!"  
"Si, adesso. C'è una cosa che devo fare."  
"Mickey, è tutto ok? Stai bene?" Ora la curiosità lascia il posto alla preoccupazione.  
"Ti spiegherò tutto più tardi." Gli poso una mano dietro la nuca e cerco di rassicurarlo.  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Mollami il culo, Gallagher!" Gli dico scherzosamente con un sorriso malizioso poi, dopo essermi accertato che nessuno ci stia guardando, lo attiro verso di me schiantando le mie labbra contro le sue e lui sorride nel bacio.  
Metto il giubbotto ed esco di casa senza che nessuno mi presti la minima attenzione.

Non credevo che sarei più tornato in questo posto... non per mia scelta almeno...  
non per far visita a qualcuno... di sicuro mai avrei pensato di voler vedere proprio a lui.  
Questo schifo di penitenziario è sempre lo stesso posto di merda, esattamente come lo avevo lasciato, non cambia mai niente qui.  
All'inizio cerchi di capire l'ambiente, inizi a leggere libri, fai pesi, ti scopi qualche frocetto nel cortile ma poi arriva la quotidianità e la noia ti uccide. Sei sempre nello stesso posto, con gli stessi stronzi a fare le solite cazzo di cose, ogni secondo di ogni ora, tutti i giorni di ogni stracazzo di anno. Per fortuna io non ho passato molto tempo qui e non ho nessuna intenzione di tornarci. Ormai ho cambiato vita, ora ho Ian.  
L'orario di visita è quasi finito ma non importa, mi basteranno pochi minuti e non voglio passare qui dentro un singolo minuto più del necessario.   
La guardia chiama il mio nome e mi fa segno di entrare nella 'stanza dei telefoni'.  
"Posto cinque." Dice senza entusiasmo aprendo la porta.  
Io entro e subito lo vedo, neanche lui è cambiato... mio padre, Terry fottuto Milkovick.  
Se ne sta seduto dietro il vetro, con la sua solita faccia di merda ora lievemente deformata da un'espressione di stupore nel vedermi dopo non so più quanti anni.  
Prendo posto difronte a lui e afferro la cornetta, Terry rimane fermo a guardarmi con aria schifata per qualche secondo prima di decidersi a prenderla anche lui.  
"Con che coraggio ti fai vivo dopo avermi lasciato qui a marcire?"  
Resto a fissarlo stringendo la cornetta fino a farmi diventare le nocche bianche.  
"Tu e quei mancati aborti dei tuoi fratelli siete solo feccia! Nessuno che si sia mai degnato di venirmi a trovare! Io... il vostro dannato padre!"  
Sento la rabbia montarmi nel petto ma cerco di mantenere il controllo.  
"Se sei qui per chiedermi qualcosa puoi tornartene alla fogna da dove sei venuto, brutto figlio di puttana ingrato, non avrai mai nulla da me!"  
"Credimi, questo lo so bene!" Sussurro con un filo di voce dopo aver sbuffato una risata. Faccio un respiro profondo e poi butto fuori tutta l'aria dai polmoni, punto i gomiti sul ripiano davanti a me e avvicino il viso il più possibile alla lastra trasparente che ci divide, tanto che ad ogni mio respiro il vetro si appanna leggermente.  
"Sono venuto a parlarti. Ruberò solo pochi minuti della tua stupida e insignificante vita e voglio che mi ascolti molto attentamente perché sarà l'ultima volta che vedrai la mia faccia." Mi rivolgo a lui con un finto tono pacato che lascia però trasparire rabbia e disprezzo. Le mie sopracciglia svettano su per la fronte e le narici si allargano mentre il respiro mi si fa pesante, scandisco le parole con aria minacciosa e poi... sorrido.  
Ripongo la cornetta al suo posto e mi alzo in piedi, faccio qualche passo indietro fino a raggiungere il centro della stanza stando però ben attento a non perdere il contatto con gli occhi iniettati di sangue dell'uomo che si è pentito di avermi dato la vita.  
"Hey! Scusatemi! Posso avere un attimo d'attenzione?"  
Se si alza abbastanza la voce si è in grado di farsi sentire benissimo attraverso il vetro anche senza cornetta, che è solo una questione di privacy. Così io, urlando prepotentemente, ho ottenendo l'interesse dei presenti.  
"Volevo dire a tutti quanti qui... che sono un fottuto gay!"  
Anche se ho esitato e la voce mi tremava come una fighetta del cazzo sono riuscito a dirlo, porca troia. Tutta l'angoscia, la frustrazione e la paura che ho covato per anni e che mi hanno logorato dall'interno sono finalmente venute fuori, è stato come se vedere il ghigno sulla faccia di merda del mio padre del cazzo, quello che mi ha tormentato per tutta la vita, avesse fatto da detonatore incendiando la nube di gas tossico che mi ristagnava dentro generando così un'esplosione in grado di distruggere ogni mia fottuta barriera e stupido timore.  
"Un gran bel culattone."  
Ora non mi sento più pesante, sbagliato, sporco.... mi sento libero. Sono libero!  
"Pensavo doveste saperlo tutti." Do un'occhiata in giro e nei volti che mi circondano ci trovo solo sguardi vuoti e qualche sorrisetto malizioso, come se non fregasse niente a nessuno. Ma poi lo sento... nel silenzio surreale che è calato nella stanza... lo sento urlare rabbioso... a lui importa... gli importa sempre di rendere la mia vita un inferno!  
"Io ti ammazzo, cazzo!" Scatta dallo sgabello come una molla.  
"Figlio di puttana! Brutto stronzo, che cazzo fai?!" Afferra la cornetta con entrambe le mani e inizia a battere contro il vetro nel tentativo di sfondarlo.  
"Ricordati che tu sei solo una merda! Finocchio del cazzo! Fuori da casa mia!"  
In pochi secondi due guardie gli sono addosso e lo immobilizzano contro il vetro.  
"Fanculo! L'ho portata avanti io la casa da quando sei al gabbio e ci ho sempre fatto quello che cazzo mi pareva, stronzo!"  
"Brutta checca succhiacazzi!" Abbaia rabbioso.  
"E ora vivo lì con il mio ragazzo!"  
Ovviamente l'agitazione di Terry contagia il resto dei detenuti che iniziano a gridare, rompere tutto e picchiarsi tra di loro, scatenando il panico generale.  
Una guardia viene da me e mi intima di andarmene, ma io continuo ormai senza freni.  
"E indovina che abbiamo fatto, papino? Abbiamo scopato!"  
"Lasciatemi andare!" Sbraita Terry con la faccia spalmata sul vetro.  
"E io lo prendo! Me lo sbatte dentro duro fino in fondo, e mi piace da pazzi!"  
La guardia mi strattona apparentemente senza troppa convinzione. Forse anche lui odia mio padre e spera che tutta quell'agitazione gli provochi un infarto fulminante che liberi la Terra dalla piaga di Terry fottuto Milkovich una volta per tutte.  
"Lasciatemiiiii!" Grida spintonando i suoi carcerieri.  
"Calmati Milkovich!"  
"Vaffanculo!"  
"Io gli succhio il cazzo, e mi fa impazzire!" Insito ancora, godendoci come un matto!  
"Portatelo via di qui." Quei surrogati di sbirri non riescono a placare il caos che ormai dilaga tra i detenuti, così annaspano cercano quantomeno di contenere il più possibile la situazione.  
"Vaffanculo!"  
"Fanculo tu!"  
"Ti taglio le palle a pezzi e te le ficco così su per il culo che ti cresceranno alberi di palle, stronzo!"  
"Ma che problemi hai, Terry?" Interviene scioccata una delle guardie.  
"Stronzi! Stronzi!"  
"Semmai un giorno uscirai da qui farai meglio a non far vedere la tua faccia di merda in giro per il South Side!" Torno vicino al vetro e ci sbatto entrambe le mani sopra per attirare l'attenzione di mio padre che urla e scalcia come un forsennato, cercando di liberarsi dalla presa dei secondini.  
"Lascia in pace i tuoi figli... stai lontano da tutti noi! Hai capito? Non azzardarti a fare del male alla mia famiglia, mai più! Mi hai sentito, Terry?"  
"Sei venuto per umiliarmi? Per dire a tutti che Terry Milkovich ha un figlio che è una fottuta scimmia porta AIDS? È questo che vuoi, vero?" La bava alla bocca come un maledetto cane rognoso e gli occhi pieni di odio, il solito programma già visto mille volte, niente di nuovo... solo che ora non mi fa più paura!  
"Sei felice adesso?" Ruggisce su tutte le furie.  
"Puoi scommetterci il culo che lo sono! Sono felice in un modo che tu non puoi nemmeno immaginare!" Fisso la sua faccia inebetita e scolpisco a fuoco nella mia mente il momento in cui ho parlato con il mio fottuto padre per l'ultima volta.  
"Buon Ringraziamento e grazie per niente, papà!"

  
***Slappy:** pupazzo da ventriloquo protagonista de 'Il pupazzo parlante', settima storia della serie horror per ragazzi Piccoli Brividi, scritta da R. L. Stine.

****Turducken:** non sapevo come tradurlo in italiano. È uno dei tanti modi in cui si può preparare il tacchino del Ringraziamento, in pratica si tratta di un pollo ripieno dentro un'anatra dentro un tacchino.

  
**Note dell'autrice:**  
Ero indecisa se inserire un'immagine completamente estranea a Shameless ma poi mi sono lasciata convincere dal faccino (mai così pulito) di Colin. Ci tenevo a far andare le cose per il meglio a più Milkovich!  
L'immagine di Joe Adler (Colin) è presa dalla 12x05 di Grey's Anatomy.

  



	19. Cap 19/19 - Thanksgiving Day Special - Tu ti meriti un tacchino vero

**Cap 19/19 - Thanksgiving Day Special - Tu ti meriti un tacchino vero**

Torno a casa e, esattamente come quando sono andato via, nessuno si accorge di me.  
Sono tutti appostati intorno alla teglia, impegnati a contemplare la loro aquila.

         

"C'è entrato poco ripieno." Sento dire a Debs con voce delusa.  
"Per quanto dovremmo cuocerla?" Chiede Veronica.  
"Per il tacchino sono 40 minuti al chilo." Risponde Fiona storcendo il naso.  
Arrivo indisturbato fino alla cucina, mi faccio spazio tra l'ammucchiata di Gallagher e sbatto l'enorme tacchino che ho in spalla violentemente sul bancone davanti a loro.  
"Non mangeremo un'aquila dalla testa bianca per il giorno del Ringraziamento."  
"Questo coso è enorme, molto meglio dell'aquila dalla testa bianca!" Squilla Carl mentre inizia ad ispezionarlo insieme a Debs.  
"Prego, piccoletto." Dico apprezzando l'entusiasmo generale.  
"E con questa che ci facciamo?"  
"La buttiamo?" Chiedono perplesse Fiona e V riferendosi all'aquila.  
"Col cavolo, quella la mangiamo comunque! A rostro, in padella, fritta... non mi importa, ma la mangiamo! Cacciala, uccidila e mangiala... il codice del cacciatore. In nessun modo lascerò che il simbolo più sacro della libertà americana nonché individuale venga buttato via, la metto nel congelatore." Protesta animatamente Kev.  
"Possiamo sempre mangiarcela per Natale." Osserva giustamente V mentre il marito afferra il volatile per una coscia e si dirige verso il frigo, ma una volta aperto il frizzer si rende conto che non c'è abbastanza spazio per riporcelo dentro.  
"Qui siete al completo, ragazzi. Portiamo l'aquila e il tacchino SPAM all'Alibi, nel congelatore grande."  
"Ian, farcisci il tacchino e mettilo a cuocere mentre noi andiamo all'Alibi. Quel coso è enorme, ci vorrà un'eternità prima che sia pronto! Nel frattempo potremmo giocare a football in giardino." Dice Fiona già pronta ad uscire da casa con Kev e V.  
"Nudi contro vestiti, come al solito! E tu e V ovviamente giocate nella squadra dei nudi!" Ridacchia Kev rivolgendosi alla maggiore dei Gallagher.  
Approfittando del momento di calma, Ian mi prende per un polso e mi trascina in camera da letto e io per un momento spero che l'idea di farcire il tacchino lo abbia eccitato tanto da voler fare lo stesso con me all'istante... invece no.  
"Non ti chiederò dove sei stato... ma dimmi almeno da dove viene quel tacchino!"   
"L'ho comprato!" Lo dico un po' risentito, come se non fosse legittimo il suo dubitare che sia realmente così. Ma lui sa che non sto mentendo, ormai sa riconoscere le mie bugie.  
"Cazzo, Mick! Quel bestione sarà costato una fortuna! Dobbiamo ancora 200 dollari alla zia Rande e-"  
"No, non dobbiamo un cazzo a quella vecchia strega! Terry le doveva quei soldi... non capisco perché ti ostini a voler pagare il suo debito."  
"Perché sappiamo che Terry non lo farà mai... e io vorrei che la 'vecchia strega' si ricredesse su di noi e venisse qui per il Ringraziamento dell'anno prossimo..."  
"C'è già abbastanza gente qui, Ian!"  
"A Mandy e Molly farebbe piacere... e anche a me!"  
"Come ti pare." Sbuffo rassegnato.  
"Perché l'hai fatto? Avevamo il tacchino di SPAM e l'aquila, non-"  
"Tu ti meriti un tacchino vero, Ian. Io... io voglio che tu sia felice."  
Ci risiamo, Mickey... di nuovo questi discorsi da ragazzina del cazzo! Ma è colpa di questa maledetta testarossa e quegli occhi da cucciolo che mi fottono il cervello!  
Devo tornare in riga subito!  
"Volevo dire che... da me avrai un fottuto uccello ogni volta che lo desideri, palle di fuoco, ti basta solo chiedere!" Lo guardo in modo strafottente e lui ride.  
"Lo so... e mi basta questo per essere felice!"  
Mi bacia e io ne approfitto subito per metterlo con le spalle al muro, pressato tra la parete e il mio corpo fremente.  
"N-no Mick... devo farcire il tacchino." Protesta in modo pacato anche questa volta.  
"Esatto... è proprio quello che avevo in mente!" Riprendo a baciarlo con molto trasporto finché il brontolio del mio stomaco non mi coglie di sorpresa.  
In effetti... sto morendo di fame e se non mettiamo a cuocere quel tacchino del cazzo non mangeremo mai! Così, dopo un ultimo bacio, lascio che per una volta lo stomaco abbia la meglio sul mio uccello e ritorniamo in cucina dove troviamo Lip, in disparte dal mucchio di altra gente che bivacca in casa nostra.   
"Allora, Mick, tu apri le cosce e io ci ficco il ripieno." Ostenta un atteggiamento indifferente e noncurante ma non so fino a che punto sia casuale la sua scelta di parole, in ogni caso colgo la palla al balzo... anche solo per infastidire quella faccia di culo di Lip che, seccato dalla situazione, ha già sollevato un sopracciglio.  
"Se non lo fai come si deve c'è il rischio che rimanga un po' secco."  
"Oh no, non c'è niente di peggio!" A questo punto anche Ian, che ormai mi sta chiaramente assecondando, partecipa divertito al mio farmi beffa di suo fratello.  
"Già, puoi dirlo forte! Potresti ungerti le dita e-"   
"Cristo Santo, non so se lo state facendo a posta ma smettetela subito!"  
"Che c'è, Gallagher, l'arte culi-in-aria ti mette a disagio?"  
"Ma che avete voi gay? Tutto è fatto sempre in funzione del sesso."  
"Non perdiamo tempo." Sorrido compiaciuto e Lip scuote la testa sconcertato.  
Dopo aver infornato finalmente il bestione, Ian guarda l'orologio e sobbalza.  
"Vado a portare le torte alla signora Campbell. Controllate il tacchino, io torno subito."  
"Vengo con te, ti aiuto con le torte." Dico subito io per evitare di essere abbandonato in questo inferno di ospiti rompicoglioni.  
"No, vado io con Ian!" La voce squillante di Molly non lascia possibilità di replica. La ragazzina afferra una teglia per ogni mano mentre Ian ne tiene in equilibrio altre tre e insieme escono ridacchiando felici e contenti.  
Rimasto solo con il maggiore dei Gallagher con la faccia da scemo, cerco di riempire il silenzio imbarazzante che è calato nell'istante in cui Ian ci ha lasciati.  
"Vuoi una birra?" Mi avvicino al frigo, già pronto ad aprirlo.  
"Non ho sete."  
"Nessuno beve birra perché ha sete."  
"Sto bevendo un po' troppo ultimamente, cerco di tenere la cosa sotto controllo."  
"Come ti pare." Rinuncio anche io alla birra, incrocio le braccia al petto e rimango a guardarlo in silenzio mentre con un salto si siede sul bancone.  
"Sai, Mickey..." Lip stringe forte con entrambe le mani il bordo di legno, come se cercasse di tenersi ancorato alla realtà per non perdersi nei suoi pensieri.  
"Io e Ian ci alzavamo tutte le mattine e facevamo duecento flessioni prima di andare a scuola... un vero duro da Accademia Militare. Voleva diventare un soldato." Tiene gli occhi bassi e sembra quasi che più che parlare con me stia parlando a se stesso.  
"Non lo so... crede che... il bipolarismo lo condanni ad essere un pezzo di merda come nostra madre... magari è vero."  
"Magari no." Ribatto subito a muso duro e lui solleva gli occhi su di me.  
"Non so quanto ti abbia raccontato Ian, se sai tutto quello che ha passato... che noi tutti abbiamo passato."  
"Si, uh, non pensavo che le cose potessero andare così male." Dico io ripensando a tutto quello che mi ha detto Ian sulle cose folli che ha fatto in passato.  
"Potrebbero andare anche peggio... molto peggio."  
I suoi grandi occhi azzurri si riempiono di lacrime a cui non permette però di cadere.  
"Non ho mai avuto dubbi sul fatto che sarei stato io a prendermi cura di lui, l'idea mi spaventava ma... io e Ian siamo talmente legati che non avevo mai pensato che potesse essere diversamente. Poi però ho iniziato il college... sono lì tutti i giorni e mi sento... in colpa, sai, per non essere qui ad aiutarlo, capisci? E l'unica ragione per cui resto lì è che... aiutarlo... non posso. Perché io ho speso... tutta la vita cercando di aiutare mia... mia madre che... ha la stessa malattia e... non c'è niente da fare."  
Tira su con il naso e mi guarda con uno sguardo carico di sensi di colpa, probabilmente lo infastidisce mostrarsi così ai miei occhi, non lo farebbe se non avesse uno scopo ben preciso... e io so già dove ci porterà questa conversazione.  
"Nostra madre ci ha fatto passare l'inferno e... non dico che anche Ian ci fa passare l'inferno, ma nella fase maniacale... possono essere distruttivi."  
Salta giù dal bancone e mi viene incontro gesticolando visibilmente agitato.  
"A volte è incapace di badare a se stesso. Sono tanti alti seguiti da altrettanti bassi, a ripetizione. Potrebbe anche tentare il suicidio, lo sai?"  
"Nasconderò i coltelli finché non si sarà ripreso. Mi... mi occupo io di lui, ok? Me ne occuperò anche quando non starà bene."  
So che è difficile crederlo... nessuno crede che io riesca a prendermi cura di lui, cazzo, non so prendermi cura neanche di me stesso... ho avuto gli stessi dubbi anche io all'inizio, non essere in grado di occuparmene era la mia più grande paura... ma ora so di potercela fare perché finalmente ho capito che non sono io a prendermi cura di Ian ma ci prendiamo cura l'uno dell'altro, buona e cattiva sorte, gioie e dolori, in salute e malattia e tutte le altre stronzate.  
Insieme ce la faremo!  
"Potrebbero volerci settimane. Ha sbalzi d'umore, ok? È quasi impossibile controllarli."  
"Non venirmi a dire cos'è impossibile! Ce ne occuperemo qui. Tu, io, noi. La sua fottuta famiglia." Agito il dito come fosse una spada che rimbalza tra lui e me, urlo a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia e poi vado verso al frigo, un po' per nascondere le cazzo di lacrime che mi annebbiano la vista e un po' perché ora ho proprio bisogno di una fottuta birra, ne prendo una e richiudo il portellone sbattendolo violentemente.  
"Non finirà un'altra volta in un cazzo di manicomio. Mi hai sentito? Lui resta qui. Resta con me." Continuo a ciondolare avanti e in dietro mentre stappo la bottiglia, la porto alla bocca ma il nodo che mi stringe la gola mi impedisce di bere.  
"Scusa, non dev'essere stato facile per voi farlo ricoverare e tutto il resto, lo avete fatto per il suo bene e lo capisco, ma non ce ne sarà più bisogno. Cazzo, viviamo insieme da cinque mesi ormai e sta alla grande!"  
"Sei stato bravo, Mickey. Ci hai provato. È più di quanto avrebbero fatto in molti. Sono sicuro che hai buone intenzioni però... non hai idea in che cosa ti stai cacciando. Sei sicuro di riuscire ad affrontare la situazione anche quando si farà davvero difficile?"  
"Non vado da nessuna parte... e neanche Ian, sta benone. Controllo che prenda le sue pasticche del cazzo, lo accompagno in clinica quando ha appuntamento con la strizzacervelli e tutte le altre stronzate che gli permettono di tenere la malattia sotto controllo. Lui è felice qui con me."  
"Questo lo vedo... e te ne sono grato. Voglio solo essere certo che-"  
"Io lo amo. Così com'è." Lo interrompo dando fiato alla mia boccaccia senza nemmeno rendermene conto. Porca troia, ho davvero detto a quel saputello del cazzo che amo suo fratello? Cazzo, sono diventato proprio una fighetta!  
"Merda, non dire a Ian che te l'ho detto!" Balbetto imbarazzato, cazzo.  
"Anzi, non dirlo ad anima viva altrimenti-" Mentre ora uso un tono intimidatorio.  
"Tranquillo Mickey, non rovinerò la tua reputazione da grandissimo stronzo."  
Sorvolo sull'offesa e gli rivolgo un cenno di moderata gratitudine con la testa.  
"Allora... ti affido il mio fratellino. Sappi comunque che Ian potrà contare sempre sull'aiuto della sua famiglia. E se ti azzardi a fare lo stronzo con lui farai meglio a scappare in Messico." Lip ride ma sembra comunque dire sul serio.  
"Non si fottono i Gallagher!" Mi ruba la birra dalle mani e raggiunge gli altri sul divano.

Penso di non aver mai mangiato tento in vita mia, il frigo è pieno di avanzi e credo che mangeremo tacchino e torta di zucca per settimane.   
Abbiamo passato il pomeriggio a bere e giocare a football in giardino tanto che ora, anche se non sono nemmeno le nove, siamo tutti moribondi al punto che nessuno ha la forza di far chiudere il becco a Greg che ci annoia a morte con il suo sproloquio sul Ringraziamento a cui non frega niente a nessuno.  
"Siamo arrivati in un paese e abbiamo ucciso tutti i nativi dopo che loro ci avevano nutrito quando stavamo morendo di fame e per ringraziarli li abbiamo costretti ad abbracciare una religione diversa, abbiamo eliminato la loro lingua nativa e la loro cultura e poi li abbiamo esiliati... e ora si parla di tacchini!"  
I Ball hanno tolto le tende circa un'ora fa, i più piccoli sono crollati addormentati in un'ammucchiata informe mentre giocavano sul tappeto e noi altri siamo costretti a sorbirci questo supplizio del cazzo da almeno quindici minuti.  
"Dobbiamo renderci conto di quello che abbiamo fatto, il genocidio che i nostri avi hanno commesso in questo paese..."  
Ian è seduto accanto a me sul divano, mi è praticamente sdraiato addosso, con la sua schiena contro il petto e la testa rossa ad un palmo dal mio naso. Di sicuro se non fossi alticcio mi sentirei a disagio a starmene così davanti a tutti e lo allontanerei come faccio di solito, e succede spesso dato che invece lui non ha problemi a lasciarsi andare ad effusioni di fronte alla gente, ma in questo momento non me ne fotte un cazzo di nessuno.  
Purtroppo Ian decide di alzarsi per recuperare Molly dal pavimento e portarla a letto. La prende tra le braccia e io rimango incantato come un coglione a guardargli i muscoli delle spalle contrarsi sotto la maglietta aderente, poi i miei occhi scivolano giù fino al sedere dove i pantaloni, tirati per la posizione accovacciata, lasciano intravedere l'elastico dei boxer. Questo spettacolo paradisiaco mi fa perdere il del tutto controllo!   
Non sarò mai troppo stanco o troppo ubriaco per non eccitarmi guardando Ian.  
Appena lui torna in salotto dopo aver lasciato Molly in camera io scatto dal divano come una molla e lo prendo per mano... si cazzo, l'ho proprio preso per mano!  
"Ok, ora basta... noi due andiamo a scopare, tappatevi le orecchie e chiudete la porta quando andate via." Trascino Ian in camera da letto mentre lui continua a protestare e, dopo averlo inchiodato contro il muro, mi avvento sulle sue labbra con foga per zittirlo.  
Scendo a baciargli il collo e appena ha la bocca libera lui ne approfitta per parlare.  
"Dovrei tenerti in astinenza più spesso." Sussurra lascivo contro il mio orecchio. È passata solo una settimana dall'ultima volta che abbiamo fatto sesso, ma paragonato al nostro solito programma di scopate quasi quotidiane, a me è sembrata una fottuta eternità.  
"Cazzo no!" Protesto prima di mordergli la clavicola da sopra il tessuto della maglietta.   
"Devi scoparmi tutta la notte!" Le mie mani sono ovunque su di lui, le mie labbra non gli lasciano tregua neppure per un maledetto secondo.  
"M-Mick aspetta... asp-... Mickey, aspetta un attimo!" Blatera la testarossa.  
"Che c'è?" Sbotto spazientito quando lui mi allontana leggermente con una mano.  
"Vuoi farlo sul serio?"  
Faccio un ampio passo indietro, ponendomi tra lui e il letto, mi sbottono la camicia rimanendo per tutto il tempo con gli occhi fissi su di lui e poi la lascio cadere per terra.  
"Vuoi scopare o no, testarossa?" Allargo le braccia in un gesto che è a metà tra la richiesta di darmi una risposta e un invito ad accettare la mia offerta. Lo vedo deglutire a vuoto e mordersi il labbro inferiore, si sfila la maglietta tirando verso l'alto l'orlo del collo da dietro la nuca mentre io sorrido compiaciuto per averlo finalmente convinto.  
"Ok, però facciamo piano!" Sussurra lui prima di atterrarmi sul materasso.  
"Non ci penso nemmeno!" Sorrido sarcastico e lo bacio mentre ci liberiamo dei vestiti.  
Ci sistemiamo sul letto, occupando i nostri posti abituali, io dal lato della porta e Ian sulla sinistra vicino alla finestra, uno difronte all'altro, faccia a faccia, appiccicati.

         

Ian fa scivolare una mano tra le mie gambe e mi accarezza lentamente, sollevo i fianchi per incontrare la sua mano ed incitarlo ad aumentare la velocità, ma lui si rifiuta di cambiare quel ritmo, straziante ma dolce allo stesso tempo.  
Io so che lo sta facendo apposta... ma non so bene il perché.  
Forse vuole torturarmi per avergli dato il tormento per tutta la settimana;  
Forse, sdolcinato com'è, preferisce del sesso dolce e romantico per il Ringraziamento;  
Forse cerca solo di farlo nel modo più silenzioso possibile;  
O semplicemente ha voglia di farlo così...  
Mi va bene tutto perché lui rende ogni cosa fottutamente fantastica in ogni caso!  
Dopo qualche minuto passato a stuzzicarci pigramente e prepararci a vicenda gli afferro la mano sinistra con la mia e me la poso sul cuore che inizia a battere spasmodicamente come un fottuto martello pneumatico quando lui intreccia le nostre dita. Senza mollare la presa ruoto voltandogli la schiena e facendo aderire perfettamente il suo corpo al mio mi avvolgo con il suo braccio. Ian si solleva sul gomito e inizia ad alternare baci e piccoli morsi lungo tutto il mio collo e le spalle, quando finalmente lo sento entrare dentro di me soffoco sommessamente un grugnito premendo la faccia nel cuscino mentre lo trattengo ancora stretto a me, semplicemente non volendo lasciarlo andare.  
Abbiamo le gambe sovrapposte le une sulle altre e le dita dei piedi accartocciate per l'intensità del momento; tutto ciò che resta delle lenzuola, sotto le quali ci eravamo rintanati per ripararci dal freddo pungente di fine Novembre, è un groviglio di tessuto bianco che ci copre i bacini nascondendo ciò che di fottutamente meraviglioso sta succedendo là sotto. Mentre continua a baciarmi tra le scapole e dietro la nuca lo sento sorridere sulla mia pelle ogni volta che mi lascio sfuggire dei lamenti di piacere. Ormai vicino alla sua conclusione mi stringe ancora di più contro di sè quando anche io inizio a tremare e con un ultimo gemito giungiamo all'apice nello stesso momento. Non è esplosivo come lo è di solito ma è più come un'onda di calore che dal basso ventre si propaga in tutto il corpo, come immergersi in un bagno caldo quando si è infreddoliti da morire, è come annegare... ma in modo meraviglioso. Un orgasmo totalizzante, che coinvolge e sconvolge tanto il corpo quanto la mente, un piacere che sembra finire solo quando si è sfiniti. Ancora scosso dai postumi mi ritrovo a sorridere, guardo Ian con la coda dell'occhio e vederlo teneramente accoccolato dietro di me fa allargare le mie labbra ancora di più in un sorriso che va da un orecchio all'altro. Bacio il dorso della sua mano che è ancora intrecciata alla mia, giro la testa oltre la spalla per incontrare i suoi occhi e lui subito mi bacia con passione, afferrandomi da dietro la testa con l'altra mano mi attira a se per approfondire il contatto. È la sensazione più straordinaria che io abbia mai provato, dico sul serio, cazzo. Ma non è solo per il sesso... si, senza dubbio quello è fottutamente fantastico... con Ian mi sento libero di essere me stesso. Quando siamo soli non mi dispiace concedergli qualche tenerezza, anzi, ad essere onesto, mi piace da impazzire... ma non glielo dirò mai!  
Dopo il bacio rimaniamo vicini qualche secondo, i nasi che si sfiorano, i respiri ancora ansimanti che si mescolano, il blu che si scioglie nel verde dei nostri occhi che si incatenano. Nella penombra della stanza seguo con lo sguardo la linea morbida della sua mascella, scendendo lungo tutto il collo fino alle clavicole rimango estasiato nell'ammirare i suoi muscoli tesi dar vita a tante piccole sporgenze e rientranze che mi lasciano completamente senza fiato mentre lui esce ritraendosi piano e malvolentieri. Forse anche Ian, come me, sente già la mancanza di quella straordinaria connessione.  
Immediatamente, come se perdendo il contatto con lui mi avessero staccato la spina, perdo le forze e crollo con la faccia sul cuscino. Dopo aver chiuso gli occhi sento Ian alzarsi dal letto e uscire dalla stanza poi, dopo pochi minuti lo vedo tornare con gli avanzi della torta di zucca e un gran sorriso sulle labbra.  
Ovviamente tutto ciò lo ha fatto rimanendo completamente nudo!  
"La via era libera. Gli ospiti se ne sono andati e chi è rimasto dorme." Si giustifica il ragazzo con le chiappe al vento. Torna a letto e ci mettiamo seduti a mangiare con l'unica forchetta che ha portato, così da costringermi a farmi imboccare.  
"Siamo dei pessimi padroni di casa, non ho mai sentito di nessuno che durante il Ringraziamento molla i parenti nel proprio salotto per scopare nella stanza accanto!"  
"Né i Milkovich né tantoméno i Gallagher si scandalizzano per cose del genere."  
Ian non risponde nulla perché sa che ho ragione! Continua a mangiare ridacchiando.  
"A cosa stai pensando?" Chiedo vedendolo assorto nei suoi pensieri.  
"Come ti chiami?"  
"Eh?" Sobbalzo confuso.  
"Il tuo nome completo... qual è?"  
"Mikhailo Alezandr Milkovich. E il tuo?"  
Annuisce con un'espressione soddisfatta sul volto e poi aggiunge semplicemente...  
"Ian Clayton Gallagher."  
"Perché me lo chiedi?" Cerco di capire da dove venga questa strana domanda visto che dopo averla fatta ha smesso di parlare, riprendendo a mangiare come se niente fosse nonostante io stia continuando a guardarlo insistentemente come un coglione nella chiara attesa di una qualche spiegazione, ma lui con nonchalance risponde...  
"Mah... così."  
Continuo a fissarlo in silenzio per qualche minuto, lui mi porge l'ennesima forchettata di torta e sorride quando la mangio goffamente, facendone cadere parte sul letto.  
"Hey, Mikhailo... hai mai pensato a come ti vedi in futuro?"  
Ecco un'altra domanda ancora più strana! Ma che cazzo vuol dire? Prima di lui io non facevo programmi nemmeno per i weekend, tanto era tutto inutile. I Milkovick vivono alla giornata! Non ho mai pensato ad un futuro che non mi vedesse chiuso al gabbio o morto in qualche vicolo per questioni di droga finite male.  
"Sì, insomma, che ne so... tipo sposato e con una famiglia?" Continua tranquillamente mentre io mi pietrifico all'istante. Inizio a balbettare come un idiota e sfodero la mia collezione di tic nervosi sentendo l'agitazione prendere il sopravvento.  
"Relax psycho, non voglio farti nessuna proposta! Non tirerò fuori nessun anello da nessuna scatolina di velluto... era solo per parlare." Ian giocherella con l'ultimo pezzo di dolce infilzandolo ripetutamente con la forchetta.  
"Cristo Santo, vuoi che stendiamo un telo e ci mettiamo a guardare le stelle cadenti?"  
È tutto quello che riesco a dire per smorzare l'imbarazzo uscendone a testa alta e sembra funzionare perché Ian risponde ruttandomi in faccia sorridendo soddisfatto.  
"Vuoi sapere dove sono andato?" Lo guardo mentre lui infila altra torta in bocca.  
"Certo che voglio saperlo."  
"Sono andato in prigione a trovare mio padre."  
La testarossa quasi si strozza dalla sorpresa, tossisce e strabuzza gli occhi talmente tanto che sembrano potergli saltare fuori dalle orbite da un momento all'altro.  
"Gli ho detto che vivo felicemente con il mio ragazzo in casa sua e che non deve farsi più vedere." Mentre gli parlo vedo il suo volto illuminarsi sempre di più e mi sorride in quel modo... che mi fa saltare un battito, come sa fare solo lui. Posa la torta sul letto e sporgendosi in avanti mi afferra da dietro il collo e mi attira in un bacio.  
"Era una vita che volevo farlo!" Biascico contro le sue labbra ancora incollate alle mie. Poi con uno schiocco ci stacchiamo ma rimaniamo a pochi centimetri di distanza.  
"Ti amo, lo sai?" Prendo il suo viso fra le mani e gli carezzo le guance con i pollici prima di dare via a un altro bacio, questa volta più lento e morbido e con un retrogusto alla zucca; il tipo di bacio per il quale non avevo mai avuto interesse prima di incontrarlo.  
Ma con lui è diverso... tutto è differente con Ian.  
"Lo so... me l'hanno detto!" Le sopracciglia gli ballano su e giù per la fonte e sulle labbra ha un sorriso provocatorio, una perfetta faccia di schiaffi da manuale.  
"Quel bastardo cervellone del cazzo se l'è cantata subito, uh?" Sbotto incazzato.  
"Cervellone? Ma chi, Lip?" Strizza gli occhi ingenuamente confuso.  
"Lo hai detto a Lip prima di dirlo a me?" L'incredulità nella sua voce troppo squillante.  
"È stato un incidente, mi è scappato!" Mi passo una mano sul viso e tra i capelli. Lo sento sbuffare una risata nasale mente poggia il piatto vuoto sul comodino, poi si stende mettendosi comodo e rimane a guardarmi.

         

"Aspetta un attimo... se non è stato il secchione... allora chi te l'ha detto?"  
"Mandy, mi ha detto di prendermi cura di te... e poi mi ha detto anche che se ti ferisco farà in modo che di me non rimanga neppure un cadavere da far mangiare ai vermi!"  
Ridiamo, anche se poco convinti, perché consapevoli del fatto che lo farebbe sul serio.  
"Vieni qui." Lo afferro da dietro la nuca e mi sdraio sulla schiena tirandomelo addosso mentre lo bacio. Ian mi sale in grembo e ricurvo su di me continua a baciarmi finché non lo allontano delicatamente perché muoio dalla voglia di dirgli una cosa.  
"Comunque... si, ci ho pensato."  
"A cosa?"  
"A quella stupida domanda del cazzo sul matrimonio."  
Ian sgrana gli occhi preso alla sprovvista da quello che ha appena sentito e che io mi sono già pentito di aver detto perché so che non si accontenterà solo di questo, cazzo.  
"E?" Si diverte a vedermi arrossire come una ragazzina del cazzo, perché lo so che è così, sento la mia stupida faccia andare a fuoco, porca puttana!  
"Si, insomma... potrei farlo e... avere una famiglia, qualsiasi cosa voglia dire."  
Inaspettatamente Ian non cerca di trascinarmi ulteriormente in questo discorso imbarazzante, anzi, mi sorprende con una piacevolissima richiesta.  
"Mh mh... vuoi ancora chiacchierare o vuoi scopare?"  
I miei trentadue denti in bella vista sono una risposta più che chiara, ci veniamo in contro con le teste incontrandoci a metà strada per l'urgenza di sentire il contatto tra le nostre labbra il prima possibile. Lui spinge con irruenza fino a costringermi di nuovo con la testa sul cuscino, poi si ritrae mostrandomi quel cazzo di sorriso sghembo.  
"Ti amo anch'io, Mick."  
"Chiudi la bocca e dacci dentro, puttanella!"  
Ian lo fa... cazzo se lo fa... e io lo amo da impazzire!

Chissà cosa direbbe se sapesse che avevo una fottuta cotta del cazzo per lui già dai tempi del liceo, anche se questa è un'altra di quelle cose che non gli dirò mai, come il fatto che rubavo al Kash and Grab e lo aspettavo ogni giorno alle gradinate del campetto da football solo per poterlo vedere, anche se sapevo bene che la mia presenza a lui non era altrettanto gradita.  
Chissà cosa penserebbe se sapesse che per tutti questi anni ho conservato una sua foto che è stata la protagonista di talmente tanti lavori di mano che in confronto a me mastro Geppetto è una mezza sega... per l'appunto!  
Chissà cosa farebbe se sapesse che io gli anelli con i nostri nomi incisi li ho già comprati e sono nascosti in fondo al cassetto dei calzini da quando il suo culo si è stabilito in questa casa cinque mesi fa.  
Perché io al matrimonio ci ho pensato davvero, porca puttana, e un giorno, non troppo lontano, ho intenzione di fargli quella fottuta proposta.  
Perché lui è come un migliore amico, ma di più. È quella persona nel mondo che mi conosce meglio di chiunque altro. Lui mi rende una persona migliore, beh, a dire il vero non mi rende una persona migliore... lo faccio da solo, perché lui mi ispira. Ian mi ha conosciuto e accettato e ha creduto in me prima che chiunque altro lo facesse o quando nessun altro l'avrebbe fatto.  
Se Mandy aveva ragione nei suoi deliranti discorsi sulle anime gemelle... se esistono davvero... allora non c'è dubbio che io e Ian lo siamo.  
Non importa cosa succederà, io lo amerò per sempre... e niente potrà mai cambiare questo. *

**~ Questa è la storia di come il ragazzo di mia sorella mi ha cambiato la vita.**   
**Non credevo potesse mai accadere nulla del genere, ma questo è solo l'inizio! ~**   
  


***** Famosa citazione tratta da Dowson's Creek su cos'è un'anima gemella.

  
**Note dell'autrice & Ringraziamenti:**  
Ringrazio chi ha seguito pazientemente la storia, anche chi ha solo letto.

 

  
  
  


  
  


  



End file.
